The Stranger Phenomenon
by thesweetcompounder
Summary: The two time Nobel prize winner (Sheldon) met a beautiful green-eyed brunette (Amy) in a foreign train ride. She had never been out of her lab for the past 10 years... and He had never enjoyed being himself for the past 10 years... How would a stranger affect their lives? Photo credit: rgbcn (she's an amazing artist!)
1. CH1: Wedding, Vacation and being a King

**Introduction**

 **Sheldon** : 35 years old. He still hasn't met Amy. Oh, and this Sheldon is a two time Nobel prize winner. Sheldon having won and prove to the world that he is truly a gift to mankind, he is offered to star a seminar which involves train sightings and playing king. How would this turn out for him?

 **Amy** : She had been studying and researching abroad for the past 10 years, that's why she had never met Sheldon before. She's on the track of winning her very first Nobel. After 10 years, her study has finally came to an end, and before she know it, she was out of the lab. What will happen next to her?

 **Scenario:**

Leonard and Penny got married in Vegas due to Sheldon's teasing and pointing out that they have been engage far too long. In this universe, Leonard did not cheat on Penny so the wedding went without any regret or hitch or whatever. Sheldon hated change but he knows they will get married and leave him in the future and if he's going to be honest with himself, he was a bit happy for them (told you this was an OOC Sheldon). I mean c'mon, they needed to stop relying on him and start building their lives together, or so Sheldon thought. He was doing them a favor, and he might just cash that out in the future.

 **This story starts off with a phone call…**

 _[If you read my previous story, you would know that I love dialogs, so sorry for being not too descriptive. Its so hard to write something on TNH especially with current season's turn out...]_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wedding, Vacation and being a King**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

"How's it going out there?" Sheldon said to Leonard from the other line which sounds like there were people screaming "get your booty workin"

"We did it Sheldon! I'm soooo happy! We are so happy!"

"Wow. Few minutes married and you are already using the "we" word. Where in the devil's name are you two? Why do I hear too many inappropriate words back there?"

"Well… ummm…ummm." Leonard said until somebody cuts him off… "Is that Sheldon? Tell him thanks! I never thought being married to you feels this great, and fun! Shake it! This buffet is amazing."

"Never mind, I think I figured it out. I possess extraordinary intelligence after all." He paused and continues to say, "I'm glad you guys are happy." Without hesitating, he cut offs the line. Leonard didn't pay much attention to it because he has his beautiful wife in his side and they were having so much fun. TOO much fun if you ask Sheldon.

With that information he gathered. He went to buy the tickets and reservations to Hawaii as a present for the newlyweds. He still has to make sure they went through with it that's why he called, he surely don't want to spend that much for nothing. Knowing Penny, she could have changed her mind. Knowing Leonard, he could have chickened out. But he meant what he said, he is truly happy for both of them.

He never understood love for people, but he knows happiness. And both of them are happy to be together. Leonard made Penny matured and better, and vice versa. _They deserve each other._ That's what he thought.

 _Huh, maybe love isn't such a bad thing after all? Maybe falling in love with someone other than science isn't stupid at all?_

But who is he kidding, he has already a ring, to Science that is. Nothing and no one can ever compare to Science.

For 35 years of his existence, he met thousands of people. He is a rock star in physics after all. And this Sheldon is special. He received his first Nobel Prize at the age of 26. And his collection of Nobel's has been updated just 2 years ago when he was awarded yet again, another Nobel. He is on the top ten youngest Nobel Prize winners. He's still a bit bitter about not coming first, but he idolizes the people who beat him to it, so it's fine.

Who in their right mind wouldn't drool for a two time Nobel Prize winner? He walked around his apartment and went to his mail. It has been filing up faster than he could remember, and he has an eidetic memory.

After sniffing through his mails, he arranged it by category. He noticed that one category has particularly grown over the years. And that's the "indecent proposal" category. He learned not to open one of those things and completely put it to trash. He learned his lesson, the first time he did the mistake of opening them, a girl wrote her confession of her undying love to him; he was actually flattered not because someone is professing her love to him, but because he agrees with the points taken in the letter. He was so pleased until he looked inside the whole envelop and saw inappropriate images that he wished he didn't see because he can never unseen that.

She was asking if she could see him in person and Sheldon thought "No way in hell, if she really does love me that much, she should have known this would never work on me."

After a minute of remembering those gruesome times, he heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

"We finally did it Dr. Fowler!" Said Dr. Genorim with a beaming smile and dancing like there is no tomorrow."

"I can't believe this. We just finished our discovery of cells that constitute a positioning system in the brain. We have discovered a positioning system, an "inner GPS" in the brain that makes it possible to orient ourselves in space, demonstrating a cellular basis for higher cognitive function."

Amy could not hide her excitement, "WE FINALLY PROVED IT". She wanted to scream with happiness, scream so hard that the entire world will be blown by this discovery. But she knew time will tell and that will happen.

Amy and Dr. Genorim have locked themselves up for 10 long years without the civilization in this deep forest located in a tropical country. Only with the equipment needed for the lab and with their research team. They gave their 10 long years to this work and they finally discover and best, prove it.

Dr. Genorim is her co-researcher and also her superior. They have been working for 10 years side by side. She treated him like her father as he was 60 years old. And sharing a Nobel Prize with this man is much better than having it alone.

During that 10 years span, if their family wanted to visit, they have to be flown up here in the lab because both of them dedicated and promised that they won't leave, not until they prove this theory.

She then remembers her first meeting with Dr. Genorim at a Donor's convention.

"How does the brain create a map of the space surrounding us and how can we navigate our way through a complex environment? Ooops sorry, I am mumbling to myself again."

"Not at all little lady, that's actually a good question."

"A lot of people tell me that I'm no good and woman in this field will amount to nothing but gibberish and mumbling."

"That's not true."

"I am not a Donor dear Doctor. You don't have to be witty, and kind to me."

"How did you know I'm a Doctor?"

"I…umm… you're definitely not a Donor, or you wouldn't even talk to me."

"But you see, you are right that I am a Doctor, and you are wrong that I'm not a Donor. And I've been researching about you for a year; I am finally convinced you are perfect to be my co-researcher. Now let's start with that question of yours…"

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

"It's Dave."

"You're late." Replied Sheldon, Dave is his assistant.

"I'm sorry but I have boxes of letters to be delivered to you. Your landlord lectured me about this. She said, get a new apartment where your letters will be sent."

"I already thought of that. But what if those important ones get disregarded?"

Dave let out a small sighed and put the boxes inside the apartment.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go through them?"

"I thought you wanted to do it yourself Dr. Cooper?"

"No. I just did that box over there, and I need you to throw this." He handed to Dave the box of indecent proposal letters. He continues to say, "I have to look at these letters who have qualified my sorting. So, I'll leave you at it. Enjoy"

Dave smirked looking at the box of indecent proposal letters. "I sure will!"

* * *

 _Queen Elizabeth is requesting for my presence…_

 _Nobel committee nomination forms…_

 _The President wants to see me…_

 _Another award I have received… and another, and another…_

It was boring Sheldon, until he saw this last letter that looks like a plain one. He was totally not expecting anything good about this…

Invitation to a lecture at the Philippines…

"Philippines…" He touched his hair and he slides his hand sideways as if he is trying to remember something…

"Trains! Oldest trains and railways! Oh boy!" He hasn't been this excited in years. If he was being honest, the last time he was this happy was when he saw Kripke's face melt when it was announced Sheldon won another Nobel.

Sheldon loved trains. He loves it so much that he would trade any award for trains, well, except Nobel, that is. He read the letter as fast as he could; they basically want to hear Sheldon speak about his discoveries. They will provide a 2 WEEK free destination to anywhere in the Philippines, organize an event entirely focused on him, and do the lecture on a popular island. In other words, he would be treated like a King and worship like one. He was delighted. He emailed his response to the letter. To his surprised, he was emailed back after 5 minutes as if there were people looking at the emails every second.

"We are so happy to hear from you Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"I will only agree if you could organize this seminar within 1 month. And there being the seminar 1 month from now."

"We will do anything for this work. Thank you Dr. Cooper!"

* * *

After a week, the itinerary was fixed and he was delighted with the schedules. It would be a three day seminar, with him only speaking for a total of 2 hours per day. Other scientist would be there as well, they would be doing some speech but he's the highlight of them all. He's the cream of the crop, the best of the best and the King, as stated before.

He did not even bother to look at the list of the scientist that would be talking in the seminar. Why would he even need to know? Those people might even want to shake his hands and impress him but he won't be giving them what they want. He would be enjoying this trip with his love for trains.

Since the organizers are giving him 2 weeks either before or after the seminar, whichever he likes, he picked the "before". He decided to pick "before" because a lot of people wouldn't expect him to be there before the seminar. And if he picked the "after", he might just get stalked. He hates that, but that's a small price to pay for a Nobel Prize.

When Leonard and Penny got back from Vegas, Sheldon handed his gift to them and the ticket leaves immediately. The duration: 1 month worth of vacation. Seems expensive? Not to a 2 time Nobel Prize winner. Dave thought that Sheldon wanted to get rid of them. That's true, he didn't want any distraction from his dream of trains.

* * *

He is all set now, he just have to wait 1 more week before he could explore Philippines and Trains.

* * *

 **Okay so this Sheldon has two Nobel Prizes. This is an alternate universe after all. What's so different when he won the Nobel Prize? Did he get cockier? Surely that's not being cocky anymore because he has proven himself. You will find it out soon.**

 **This Amy has been locked up for 10 years now. She's on a great track to her very first nobel prize. But what happens next?**

 **And whats with this seminar thing? You will see. *These are fictional characters and I have used other people's research to make it theirs but in reality it is not. I don't claim anything.***


	2. CH2: Vacation?

**A/N: I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Reminder: This is a different Shamy. A/U. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Vacation?**

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

"You have to get out. You deserve it, we deserve it. I'm going back to Germany."

"Enjoy your trip! I'm good waiting here." She replied without even thinking. She doesn't want to leave the lab, the lab that felt like home more than her home in the U.S.

"No. Come on little lady, no father of yours will permit you being a hermit crab." Said Dr. Genorim, it made her happy because Dr. Genorim used the word father. She knows that Dr. Genorim treats her like a daughter, but hearing that still makes her happy. Even with these words, she's not wielding.

"But Dr. Genorim… I like being in here."

"You are just afraid to go out there. I thought you were stronger than this. I think I made a mistake judging you."

He hopes making her angry works. He is worried for Amy; he is worried Amy won't have a life after Science. He knows to himself that he almost has it all, a family, kids, friends, business, status, and soon a Nobel Prize, but Amy?

Sure, she will soon have a Nobel Prize in her hand. But what happens next? Who does she share that happiness with besides us?

She has no self-esteem, she doesn't know she's beautiful that any man would be happy to have her; she doesn't see herself as high as Dr. Genorim sees her. He wanted Amy to grow, and he felt guilty that he stole her life away from her. So, after their research finally came to an end, he vowed to get Amy see how beautiful the world is again.

"I am stronger. That won't work Doctor. I'm sorry. You've done that too many times, I've learned." She smirked at his father figure.

"I hate to say it but I'm happy you are smart to improve. We won't be finish if you weren't. But you left me no choice." He is pulling all of his strings just to convince Amy to change his mind. That's how much he cares about her.

"What do you mean no choice?" Amy suddenly got nervous, what did he mean?

"If you're not leaving this place, I won't be inviting scientist to see our work. And we won't be nominated. I am serious."

"You're bluffing."

"Want to try me?"

"You want me to go out so much that you're jeopardizing our 10 years' worth of work."

"As much as I hate not having the Nobel before I die. I'm…"

She cuts him off; she doesn't want him talking about death.

"Okay. I'm going out."

"Here's your itinerary for 3 weeks."

Amy is mortified, terrified, and asking herself what did she agreed into. Three weeks out of the lab? That's too much for her to swallow.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Sheldon did a little research on the internet and found out that he was so smart to have visited the Philippines now. Why? Because he just found out that they are going to rebuild the trains and railroad that the antics would be gone. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive, although he didn't believe in luck.

He arrived at the airport at exactly 10am and his rented service arrived at 10:30. Everything is going according to plan. He is going to board the Manila-Bicol train, and he will be on the train for at least 24 hours, stopping at villages and enjoying the feel of an old train. Frankly he didn't want to go out when the train stops, because all he cared about is the train itself. He is here for the train, nothing more, and nothing less. Even that seminar is just an excuse for him to see this baby.

11:00am, he is in awe of his view, he can't believe this. Even the person who proved String theory exist still has a lot of things he gets surprised about. PNR (Philippine National Railways) officially began operations on November 24, 1892 as the Ferrocarril de Manila-Dagupan, during the Spanish colonial period, and later becoming the Manila Railroad Company (MRR) during the American colonial period. It became the Philippine National Railways on June 20, 1964 by virtue of Republic Act No. 4156.

He excitedly went to his cabin (41a) to put away his bags and then run off like a little kid to explore the train.

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

 _I can't believe I fell for his trick. Wow, I thought I was just agreeing to a 1 day off the lab trip but no, 3 weeks? 3 weeks! I hate him!_

Amy knows deep down, she can't really hate Dr. Genorim, and even if she hates to admit… She knows he is doing this for her, but…

A flash back occurred to her, remembering her last conversation she had with him…

"Why am I riding a train? Why? Three Weeks?" Angrily, she can't hold back anymore. She yelled at him.

"Be sure to follow that… What? I can't hear you, I'm on the plane, and I need to turn off my phone. Enjoy!"

As much as she hated the situation now, and missing her lab, it all went away when she laid her eyes at the beautiful view in her cabin. She hates to admit it, but she's starting to know why Dr. G singed her up to this. It was a feast in her eyes.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Sheldon's plan is working, as of now, no one recognized him. He didn't shave, he didn't cut his hair. He looked roughed, but he purposely did that.

He is sure with this plan; he won't be recognized by normal people. Only those of his level or a bit low from his level would see underneath this camouflage of his. But who is he kidding, those people on his level are dead and are legends anyways, so it was a perfect plan.

* * *

I'm so hungry, Sheldon thought. He was searching the train for hours like a kid saw a new toy. Searching every inch of it, he was not disappointed. Is it really worth all the trouble just for this train trip? Certainly! But he lost track of time, that's why his stomach is growling at him.

He went into the restaurant part of the train, it was full but one table. He hates sharing, but his stomach is growling like a tiger.

"Is this seat taken?" Sheldon asked before he could look at the little lady sitting and admiring the view alone.

"No." Answered by the green-eyed woman, he, then, went for a seat. As he continues to look at her, he got scared. She looks brilliant. Oh no, my cover is blown. He thought. Even he admitted that on first sight, Amy is on her level or just few levels below him.

He was shocked, how can someone know he's here? Maybe she followed him. He is pretty popular after all.

 _What if this woman blew my cover and made known to everyone that I am here? Goodbye vacation and happy trains. Hello, crowds and super fans._

 _Good bye happy Sheldon._

 _No. I don't want that. I should exit now, maybe there's still hope._

But it was too late, Amy turned to see who asked her to sit in front of her.

Sheldon thought, "The gig is up. I should just probably confess that I...here..."

"Who are you?" She asked politely.

 _WHAAAAAAAAT? That's impossible? You don't know me?._ Sheldon thought.

"You don't know who am I?" He said in disbelief, crossed his arms like he is questioning a criminal.

"Yes I don't, why would I ask if I do? So who are you? I don't like eating with a perfect stranger." She said with an attitude. Amy was not in the mood to mess around with someone, after being thrown out here without her will, and being disturbed by this man as she was sight-seeing. She said to herself, _"Why would I even ask if I know who you are. He looks smart, but I guess looks can be deceiving."_

 _Ohh, I thought she was even on my level. I guess I was wrong. But, I got to say, this is the only time I was happy I'm wrong. Am I really happy? Yes of course, happy camouflage Sheldon is still in the business. She fooled me big time!_ Sheldon thought.

"I can't reveal my name to a perfect stranger. And the only reason I'm eating with you is because this place is full. Yours is the only one with an empty seat. Trust me, I don't want this either." He replied with a cocky tone. Why is he even having this conversation?

"I'm sorry. I can't trust you. I understand, but you must know. I will be looking at my food. You might be a creep." Amy said. Trusting no one, for all she cares, she wanted to go back to her lab without this jerk's judgment and rude attitude.

"Me? I thought you were the creep. Did you follow me? How did you know I'm here?"

"Isn't the girl has the right to assume you are the creeper. What happened to the world while I was busy?" She said to him and thought. "What the nerve?" She admits that this guy is pretty good looking enough to sway any girl. But not her, oh no, this rudeness rid him of her list.

"No. That's not how it works."

"Let's get the facts straight mister; I don't know who you are. And I didn't follow you. For all I know you could be a spy sent by Dr. G." She said. _That makes sense!_ Dr. G. must have hired someone, and he's cover is almost blown, that's why he is so defensive. For all I know, he could lose his job. I am calling Dr. G. when I get back to my cabin.

"Who's Dr. G.?" Sheldon was confused and angry at the same time. _Who is this Dr. G., is she a psycho?_

"Playing dumb? You're doing great at it. Ok, well I'm going and don't follow me!" She left feeling rage and went to her cabin. She didn't pay any attention to what more that guy has to say to her.

"Playing DUMB? I WOULD NEVER! WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?"

It was too late; Amy already left the restaurant. Sheldon lost his appetite and didn't have the heart to continue to eat after being called dumb. Surely he needs to find this feisty and rude woman and make the facts straight whatever the cost.

 _And here I thought for a second you were brilliant. I take it all back!_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, So... Shamy is definitely OOC. And I purposely want them to be like that, my heart is broken with season 9 plot so far. Will publish next chapter after few hours. Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. CH3: What happened?

**I know its only Chapter 3, but, I want action and interaction. Let me remind you this is a different Shamy in a different world. If i'm going too fast, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: What happened?**

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy woke up feeling sore in her spines. Her eyes hurt like it has been dipped in onions. _What happened last night?_ She tried to move, but she can't. Something is stopping her. She examines the room, the cabin is familiar but with different things. Different shampoo, toothbrush…

 _Different_

 _Wait…_

 _What..._

 _Where am I?_

 _Why can't I move?_

 _What happened?_

 _Oh god!_

 _This is not my cabin! Oh god!_

 _What the hell!_

 _I can't move. Am I paralyzed?_

She panicked until finally she was able to move. It was a stranger's embraced, that's what is keeping her from moving.

 _Who is this guy?_

 _He is familiar…_

 _Oh my god, please not him…_

It's Sheldon. Sheldon was hugging her like a pillow so tight that she can't break out.

 _So much for future Nobel Prize winner!_

 _I am not a slut!_

She checked her clothes; thank God she's still dressed. At least she got one thing straight, she's still a virgin and didn't lose her virginity with a total stranger, as a matter of fact, to a total jerk, rude, and cocky stranger. She definitely dodged a bullet there.

She struggles to remove his embraced until finally she did. She composed herself and went out of the room, trying to collect her memories. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Where is she? She couldn't sleep without my hugs last night. Boy, my back hurts. But… I wonder if she's doing fine…

After few minutes, his cabin door opened.

"What did you do to me?" Amy came back yelling.

"I hugged you because you couldn't sleep." Sheldon replied candidly.

"I highly doubt that's true." She was challenging him. _No, that's not true. Why would I need that?_

"It's okay. You don't have to act so mad. I know your story." Sheldon told her.

"My story? What the hell are you talking about? It's not okay waking up next to you!"

"Silly me, you must have forgotten. You don't have eidetic memory after all."

"I was drunk or drugged! What did you do?"

"I can assure you that you weren't drugged. But you were definitely drunk."

"Just spill the beans Mr. Eidetic memory."

"I don't see any beans around."

"You know what I mean."

"I was looking for you all day because you called me DUMB. I don't like being accused of something I am not, that's why I'm looking for you to clarify things with you. I found you at the bar, drinking away tequila shots. 3 shots drank and another 3 full."

"I do remember getting tequila…"

"I have eidetic memory. So don't worry." He paused, and continues to say

"I talked to you, explaining why I'm not dumb and in spite the fact that you were drunk, you can still comprehend to what I am saying. I felt sorry for what I did earlier. So, let me apologize again for my behavior."

"I'm sorry too. I was at fault too." She admited that her remarks to Sheldon were over the top.

"Do you still want me to continue this?"

"Yes, please. I am sorry." Amy sincerely told Sheldon.

"We are both at fault."

"Agreed."

* * *

(Last night's events)

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude to you."

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't in my best mood either."

"I will offer you my questioning since I owe you and totally misjudged you. Well, not totally."

"Dr. G. forced me to be in this train trip. He said I need to go out. That old man with his tricks! I just want to get back in my lab, away from the civilization."

"That does sound interesting."

"You don't know the half of it. It's amazing there!" Amy brags to Sheldon about her lab.

"Really now?"

"I bet you it's one of the best lab out there."

"I've seen a lot of labs little lady. But I am up for your bet. What are the prizes?"

"If you win, I would never ever call you dumb. If you lose, you would tell me how much my lab is amazing"

"That's it? You just want me to praise your lab?"

"Yes. Judging from your personality. You don't praise or appreciate things. You criticize. So that would mean a lot coming from non-praiser like you."

"How in the world did you know that?" Few hours ago, they were yelling at each other. Few minutes, and she already know his personality. _What in the world is happening?_

"I didn't. It was an apparent guess." She smirked at him as if she's teasing. Who's the smarty pants now?

"As much as I hate guessing, but you nailed it. How long have you been in that lab?" He asked her. _She must have made some sort of calculations to know that, but again, she's drunk._

"10 years. Best years of my life!"

"Wow. So that's why you don't know me."

"Who are you?"

"I'd like for you not to know my name. I think that will be a benefit for both of us."

"Then I'm not telling you my name either! Pinky swear."

"You sure you can do that? I don't break my promises by the way."

"Yes!" She grabbed his hand and she wrapped her little finger around Sheldon's.

"Okay then. I will stick with that."

"I hate going out! I hate being out of the lab."

* * *

Amy remembers a bit of it thanks to Sheldon's story.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry." She's blushing out of embarasment. Why did she even got drunk? _Oh no, I think I just remembered something really stupid - I think I told him... Oh no... How do I know, how do I ask... That's it!_

"Did I say something else after?"

"No." Sheldon lied. "You know, I think I know why Dr. G. is doing this to you. You're special to him, that's why he wants you to experience life outside your own little world." Sheldon changed the topic.

"Getting drunk and totally blabbing to a stranger? If he could just see me now! He would be so proud."

"Yes, he would be." Amy was kidding but Sheldon isn't.

"Who are you anyway?" Oh wait. "Don't tell me."

"I won't. I promised you I won't. And you're not supposed to tell me either."

"I won't. I can't believe I did pinky swears, that's like a kid version of me. I never did that before."

"If that was, you were a cute kid."

"Wait, how did I end up in your bed?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES" _Obviously!_

"I warned you."

Apparently, Amy threw up 2 times and was passing out. Being a gentleman, he didn't want to leave her there. Since he has no clue where Amy's cabin is, he took her to his cabin instead.

"And why did you hug me?"

"Really? Do I have to spell it out?"

"YES!"

"You can't sleep. You asked me for a hug. And I… fell asleep hugging you."

Sheldon can't lie to himself. He felt warmth and comfort while hugging Amy. It was amazing, well except for his aching spines the next day.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god. This is not me. I guess this is what happens when you don't go out for 10 years."

"Yes."

"I'll call you E for eidetic memory, and you can call me D."

"D? Why?"

"D for drunken woman."

Before Sheldon could react, Amy let herself out and went straight to her cabin. Sheldon then remember what happened last night. The one's he left out of his story.

* * *

"I… I don't deserve to live… I…"

"Everyone deserves to live."

"I didn't. Thanks to Dr. G. though, I almost gave up."

"What did he do?"

"He saved me. He is like a father to me; he saved me from my already dying life. God, what am I saying to a total stranger?" Amy starts to cry.

Sheldon offered his handkerchief and felt stupid for adding to Amy's worries. Amy really had the right to call him DUMB.

That's when he said, "Look, I'm sorry for being rude to you."

* * *

 **You will see on later chapters why this Shamy is OOC. But like the reviews say. They could still here them as is. Thanks to my reviewers by the way! Love you lots.**

 **And yes, I'm a dialog lover girl. :D If you hate this, pm me. But As the chapter progress,**

 **Dialogs would be greater than descriptions**


	4. CH4: Dinner's on me

**A/N: A long chapter. I love dialogs. Shamy A/U. Let me know your reactions on this one. Enjoy!**

 ***No copyright infringement intended, the characters belong to those who own them.***

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dinner's on me**

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

 _I can't believe myself._ Remembering what she did last night based on Sheldon's story.

 _Why did I do that, might as well tell him my life's story!_ Little did she know, she told him fragments of her miseries.

 _But he was nice after all. I was mean to him; maybe I should treat him to lunch or dinner, as a thank you. Yes, as a thank you._

She had to convince herself multiple times before deciding to face him. But every time she would get up and nearing Sheldon's cabin, she would back out with whatever excuses she could come up with.

 _I'm too embarrassed…_

Why is she this embarrassed? She didn't know the answer to that too. This is why she doesn't go out, to not face this kind of situation, awkward situation.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked Amy, who's just outside his cabin. He was about to get some food but he noticed her few meters outside his cabin. She was not answering him, as if her mind is wondering into space.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get lunch." He said. _I wonder what's wrong with her. Is she drunk? But I don't smell any stench of alcohol._ He leaned forward to make sure she's not drunk. _Don't want her vomiting and passing out especially in front of my cabin. Boy that was a wild ride._ He suddenly got caught up on this smell that's "refreshing" to him. He didn't notice he was leaning for more of that smell, until…

"What are you doing?" Amy spoke. She's confused why Sheldon is so close to her. Sheldon pulled back the moment Amy spoke, he was shocked himself. It's as if his body has a mind of its own.

Shrugging off whatever happened, Amy mushed up the courage to say to Sheldon "I should treat you to lunch or dinner as my way of saying thank you."

 _That wasn't so bad after all. Why did I even feel so embarrassed and shy to say that? I feel much better now._ She thought.

"You don't have to." He said. _What the nerve? He doesn't know how hard it was for me to say that, and he just declines?_ She's a bit pissed, but she holds herself quite well.

"I was taught to do that or I would be considered rude. If my absence for 10 years caused me to not know the normal ways to do it nowadays, then please tell me what you would prefer to be doing."

"Nothing changes that much in terms of gestures. This is an obligatory treat. Correct?"

"Of course, what would it be? Lunch or Dinner?"

"I already have plans for lunch. I guess dinner would work better for me."

"Ok. See you later at exactly 7:00pm. Enjoy your lunch." She said and turns away.

"Likewise" He heads to the restaurant for lunch.

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

She wore her usual clothes. Even if she wanted to dress up, she couldn't. She didn't bring anything special and why would she anyway?

At exactly 6:55pm, she was already standing by in front of Sheldon's cabin.

At exactly 6:56pm, Sheldon got out of his cabin.

To each surprised, they found out that both of them hated being late therefore the conclusion from this occurrence.

"I didn't expect you to be here few minutes early." Sheldon broke the silence of surprised.

"You surprised me as well." She replied to him like it was nothing.

They suffered few minutes of uncomfortable silence, while waiting at the time, exactly 7:00pm. After that, they both started to walk towards the restaurant.

Sheldon lead the way and choose the seat where they first met. Amy isn't bothered or surprised by this behavior of his.

"You see… I" Sheldon was trying to explain.

"You hate change. You don't need to explain." She said as if it was not a big deal, it was not a shocked and she anticipated it.

"How in the world did you know that? Can you read minds?" Sheldon was definitely shocked with this. He started to get suspicious and scared from this green-eyed woman.

"I'm a…" She paused, she can't reveal that she's a neurobiologist, or she would blow her chances of winning their game. For her, it was easy to figure Sheldon out; he simply hates changes due to the fact that he wouldn't be choosing the same seats, same spot, and same style if he like changes.

"I'm a good guesser." Even she won't believe that. She's a scientist after all, and likely, she thought, Sheldon is also a scientist.

"I highly doubt that's the case since you did that multiple times now."

"What are you ordering?" She had to change the subject or else, but she knew what he would be ordering.

"Same as the last time and before you say anything; can you order the same too?" He said.

"Yes." She replied, no questions asked. She knew this would happen. A person who hate changes, no surprised there.

"You're agreeing already? I would have imagined you would argue until eventually you find out that I am right and agrees to do it." He smirked remembering what he has thought earlier.

"The dinner is for you and I know your condition." She said coolly.

"I guess you're right. I haven't thought you'd be this considerate. Hey! Wait a minute, what condition?" He was delighted at first but he didn't understand the second remark.

"Why do I have to repeat? You hate change. Period" She said a bit annoyed.

"Yes, but you said it like it's an incurable hopeless disease."

"Isn't it?" She said laughing at him.

"Fair point, but I have you know I just let my best friend go. That's a big change." He said as if his boasting what he did with Leonard. _Yes that's right; I'm that good that I can do that too_. He praised himself over and over again.

"Interesting, please explain further if you may." He got her curious. She thought she had him all figured out, but no, this is a big question mark to her.

"We live together, and he got married up until recently. So he will be gone sooner or later."

She laughed, _sooo… that's it… how do I even respond to this?_

"I'm sorry for your loss. I have to say, you didn't strike me as being attracted to hotdogs." She said seriously, she didn't want to offend him.

"What in the heaven's name do you mean? I don't particularly enjoy hotdogs. I think it's overly popularized in the U.S. in terms of taste, it's blunt for me." He said confused as to why she's mentioning hotdogs all of the sudden.

"You are as clueless as I am for the last 10 years." She bursted laughing at his clueless face.

"I beg to differ, I am never clueless."

"Really? What did I mean then?"

"That I like hotdogs! I don't know how you got that conclusion, and here I thought you're methods are accurate."

"You really are clueless."

"I am not; I want facts that suggest otherwise."

"What I mean is that hotdogs depicts" she leaned forward to whisper "guy's genitals"

"Oh Dear Lord, no, why…" Sheldon is so frustrated and confused as to how Amy came up with this conclusion.

"You said you let your best friend go. I assumed you let go of your feelings for him since he's married now. That would explain why you are in this train trip. Soul searching perhaps, not that I believe in souls."

Amy is still laughing, but she figured it out that she was wrong when he reacted that way.

"I see where you got confused. You were right earlier that I hate change that explains why change in my living arrangement is a big deal for me. To clarify, the reason I am here is simply because I love trains and this train trip is history in the making as it is."

"I'm sorry about that and quite frankly; I was more shocked of the thought of you falling in love." She unintendedly said before she could stop her mouth, but it was out in the open.

"How so?"

"I find the notion of romantic love an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships. You look brilliant enough to know that, that's why it came to me as a shock."

"I can assure you that I am way beyond my baser urges. Love is more than simply being open to experiencing the anguish of another person's suffering. It is the willingness to live with the helpless knowing that we can do nothing to save the other from his pain."

"You read my mind." Said Amy, there was something she felt when Sheldon cited those words, both relief and anguish.

* * *

They spend hours talking about flags, trains, monkeys, and conventions. They both agreed to purposely leave out the science or it would unravel who they are.

* * *

"I have to say, I enjoyed conversing with you. That's coming from me!" Said Sheldon, surprised at himself too. He really did have a blast.

"Me too, it's hard to find someone who could follow my "train" of thoughts."

"Hah." He smirked, "I see what you did there. Kidding aside, I know what you mean by that. They usually misinterpret me and take it to a different understanding, therefore, losing the essence of the conversation. As for you, conversing with you is rather easy. "

"And you too. I did enjoy this; it's a good way to end our time together." Amy smiled at Sheldon but Sheldon's unhappy about it.

"What do you mean end?"

"We won't be seeing each other after this. I have an itinerary to follow and I trust that you have yours too."

"Of course I do but you said you'd let me see your lab." For the first time in his life, he is the one pushing someone to see him again. He enjoyed her company that much. It was like he found a new discovery, a new conversation buddy.

"Yes, but not until I won the game, showing you my lab would jeopardize my chances of winning. I might just hand you my contact information as well. Judging from our personality, none of us would succumb to an outright defeat." Amy said to him. Of course she wouldn't want to be defeated. But she won't lie to herself, she wanted to converse more with him but parting is inevitable. And having a new person in her life is complicated right now. Even just as friends. Or whatever they call that now.

"What if we found out the identity of the other person?" He said and thought-Surely it is easy enough for her to know him, but knowing her; she wouldn't even bother and just concern herself to be in her lab. He still has the chance to win this game and gain a new conversation companion.

Amy thought for a second- _he could easily know who I am, our research would be made public next month, so it is inevitable to stick with the theory that no one will find out who each other is. On the other hand, how would I know who he is? He did say I should know him from the past 10 years, maybe that's the answer. I can see me winning already. This is too easy._

"If that case arises, whoever made the other person know that he/she figured him/her out, would be the winner" She said confidently. _I could just ignore any calls from unknown sources. Besides, he would be having a hard time finding my contact information._ But the thought of Sheldon trying to find her excites Amy to her bones. She doesn't know why, but it felt great.

 _Darn, she's playing it good. Knowing her identity is another thing, but contacting her? That's gonna be harder and I would need to pull off some favors to be able to win. This is exciting, I am ready to win. On the other hand, she might not realize how hard it is for her to contact me. My chances of winning are far greater than hers. I'll win this, you'll see._ Sheldon thought smirking too.

If you would look at it from a third person's view. You would easily think that both of them are plotting a coy to burn or bomb this train.

"Can you come to my cabin tomorrow morning, 6am, before the passengers depart from the train?" Sheldon said to her. He needed to control the situation. And mere words are not enough, surely he has an eidetic memory. But she doesn't.

"For what reason?" She said curiously. _What in the world is he playing at now?_

"I'll be drafting an agreement tonight under those terms and add some of mine. It will be finished tomorrow."

"Interesting, very well then. See you tomorrow!"

Sheldon and Amy got up from the restaurant and went their separate ways to their cabin.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter update! :)**


	5. CH5: The Phone Calls

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit longer than the other chapters. My computer broke (again). Good thing I got it on paper. Well,** **anyway, I hope you enjoy this.** **  
 **Oh, I almost forgot, I'm** gonna **jump days.** ***Those respective characters belongs to their respective owners***  
**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5: The Phone Calls****

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

The events unfolded as follows...

At exactly 6:00 am, Amy's outside Sheldon's cabin.

"Oh good, you're on time." said Sheldon, who's handing a 10 page paper to Amy.

"Of course I am. I hate being late. But, where did you get this printed out?" She said to him amazed that given the time, he would find it hard to get this printed out, unless of course, he's carrying a portable printer, she shrugged the idea off. _He wouldn't be that prepared while he's on vacation._

"I have a portable printer in my bag." He said.

 _Wow, you never fail to surprise me._ Amy said on her mind with a little smirk...

"Oh sure... You'd be an idiot if you didn't think this case would ever arise **especially on a vacation** , it's very **likely** that this would happen." She said to him sarcastically.

"Exactly, you easily get me." He said. _She gets me… She gets me!_ Sheldon was proud of himself for being this much prepared. He patted himself in awe of his genius.

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy felt the guilt as she sees him smiling and with a happy face. Little did Sheldon know, she was being sarcastic and she didn't mean it to come off as a compliment. She didn't want to say anything else after so she proceeded to read the agreement. "The Contract Recognition Agreement"

As she was scanning the paper, she was in awe of how Sheldon covered almost all of the aspect and future circumstances. For a short amount of time, this agreement is impressive. One particular section caught her eye though.

 **Sections 10.1.A –** Both parties, are not allowed to use the internet for exactly 30 days after this contract has been signed. Any other devices or mediums are allowed, unless it's something concerning accessing the internet. Example of these devices that can be used to access the internet or deemed assumed that the party assessed the internet: Social Medias (Facebook, Twitter, etc.), Online Newspapers, Yahoo, Google, Bing, AOL, Safari, Google Chrome and other browser's. This list doesn't limit the devices that could be considered as a violation of this section.

"Interesting, please explain Section 10.1.A" She said. It was rather elaborate and interesting as to why he would put such a restriction. Amy thought that it would be to her advantage since her paper's going to be public in the near future and her name and face would be flaunted in the online world. But, she has to also think, _why did he put this?_

"I knew you would ask me about that. The reason why I put that one is because if we use the internet, it would be a cheap win. It's like hiring a private investigator and doing no work at all, just waiting for the result and answer if you're wife or husband is cheating. It would be out of character for both of us to want or even be satisfied with such a lousy and undignified victory." He said boastfully and full of himself.

"How did you know I would abide by this rules and agree to this?" She said challenging him; she was definitely impressed about what he said. And he was right that she doesn't want to win with that method, she'd rather lose if she did that. It's more of her pride than winning cheaply.

"I told you, it's very out of character for both of us. I've never even thought of you wanting a victory that's undignified, it never crossed my mind." He said honestly, he wasn't lying.

Amy felt like he was saying "I trust you and I see how much you are an honorable woman to be able to do this". She's secretly happy about his words and he was right. So, she did the right thing to do…

"I wouldn't be using my real signature. You might use it to find me. Signed" She said…

"Yes. I understand, so long as we have agreed and we had "meeting of minds", sealed." Sheldon handed one copy for her to keep.

After Amy received her copy and said her goodbye, she turned away and before she knew it she's out of his sight, breathing heavily, she didn't even wait for Sheldon's reply. She felt it was the hardest thing to do. Walking away from Sheldon's one of the hardest she ever did.

 _"Am I going crazy? Why am I this breathless knowing that we are parting? From the start, I knew this was inevitable. He's just a stranger. Calm down, just a stranger. I need to catch my breath…"_

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

He watches Amy go; he wanted to run after her,

 _But he didn't_

 _He couldn't,_

 _He wouldn't._

 _But he wanted._

He wanted so much that he's experiencing a sudden feeling of acute and disabling anxiety. He was panicking; he didn't know what to do. He has millions of thoughts running in his brain. _Think, Sheldon… Think…_ Until, it was too late. She's gone, gone for good. She's out of sight.

"Why am I losing my mind over her leaving? Because… She's such a good companion that I wanted more conversation with her. Yes, that's the only reason to this feeling. But, I feel so heavy, and I monitored myself, I didn't gain weight. I don't like this; I don't like not knowing what this is. I need facts and… _Maybe I should ask her_ …" With the last statement, his heart felt like it was stab of little needles, _"Oh wait… She's gone."_

* * *

9:00am, the train arrived at Bicol and passengers were departing. Sheldon stepped out of the train as fast as he could, he's eyes were searching for Amy, unfortunately she was nowhere in sight. He was disappointed that he didn't see her one last time. There's something about her that keeps Sheldon's mind occupied all the time lately. Something… Sheldon's never have felt or experienced for 35 years of his existence.

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy hurriedly got out of the train, not looking back or she wouldn't be able to stop herself and look for him, this mysterious stranger that got her so much intrigue for the whole duration of her train trip.

A year ago, this wouldn't be possible. Her being out wouldn't be possible and Oh boy, especially her talking to a total stranger. A good looking, smart, full of himself, tall, brilliant, bright, dazzling… and so on, until she realized she was repeating herself of just adjectives to describe him…

As she got to her shuttle, Dr. Geronim left her an enormous amount of missed calls until finally, she caught of his calls.

"Look who decided to call." She said in an annoyed tone, _Oh yes I blame you from whatever is happening to me, after all it was his fault that I'm on that train…_

"What happened to you? I've been calling for 14 times already. I was worried…" He said in a panicky voice…

The truth is, Sheldon's been occupying her thoughts a lot lately that she passes time and she didn't notice she's been thinking about him for hours…

"Anyway, did you enjoy your trip so far? I've been emailing you too! Guess what, no answers! Is this my punishment?"

"What if I told you I didn't enjoy any part of it…" She didn't answer all his questions…

"So, you enjoyed it." He replied. Dr. Geronim knew the answer because if it was otherwise, she would have just said NO. No, the right term was yelled.

"Enjoyed? Oh you don't know the half of it Doctor."

Amy told Dr. G. everything, well except for some details that she was too embarrassed and shy to tell Dr. G. The thought of that made her think of Sheldon, again. _Why would I remember him again?_

"Looks like I was right! You love it!"

"Love is such a strong word, and stupidly misused, actually I am quite surprised Doctor. But for the sake of the argument, the trip was not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Glad you're having fun, where is he?"

"How should I know? It's not like I have his contact info. And why would I even think of getting his info, and I don't even know his name and…"

"Okay, okay… Don't be too defensive. All I asked was one question you know."

"I wasn't." Before Amy could defend herself from his father figure who's reading her so easily. Dr. G proceeded.

"Anyway, I called for two reasons. One, to check up on you, and two, to tell you there has been slight change of plans."

"What change?" She then remembers Sheldon hating change. _Oh no, him again? Focus Amy… Focus…_

"We are both speaking in the upcoming seminar held in there, Philippines, two weeks from now."

"No thank you. You know how much I hate being around people, let alone, a crowd."

"How about we compromised? I'll do the talking, but you still have to be there. It's OUR research after all."

"But… Fine, so long as I don't speak too much. What's so special about this seminar?" She questions.

"Apparently a two time Nobel Prize winner is going to be speaking in there. Talking for a few hours, to be honest I'm excited to meet him in person. But you know, another perks of that seminar is that worlds most brilliant minds would be there."

Amy stopped listening at "world's most brilliant minds would be there" part; she was asking herself a series of questions… _Is he attending that? Would I get to see him again? Surely he qualifies the traits to be considered one of world's most brilliant minds of this time._

Dr. G., continued to say "It's good for us to introduce our research…Hello? Amy? Are you still there?" No reply from her… Until…

"Dr. Fowler!" He yelled…

"Yes, Dr. Geronim? I wonder if he's going to be there."

"Who would?" He asked. _Oh, she's talking about the stranger… Wow, this is something new…_ He then continues to say, "If he is as brilliant as you describe, I'm sure he would be there, especially he's in the country where the seminar would be held at."

Oh crap. He caught me. Oh no, he caught me. Dr. G. caught me… What am I doing? I am jeopardizing my chances to prove Dr. that this trip was useless and should never be repeated again. Oh God no, I would never hear the end of it that he was right to send me to this trip. Oh no, change the subject Amy, save yourself!

"Why don't I see ads everywhere if this event is as popular as you say Doctor?"

"They don't need to, it's already fully booked. We are very fortunate to even get a chance to talk."

"How did you get us there?" Surely she knows that Dr. G. has a lot of connections, being him a donor/doctor at the same time, but even for him, it's going to be hard to get in such a big event where everybody wants to get the spot.

"The organizers are very pleased with our findings, and we would be meeting the scientist who would nominate us there. They would use that opportunity to see if we are such value of their precious time."

"I'm sure they would be more than surprised and pleased. But, did someone pulled out, that's why we had a slot? I don't think getting booked this late is quite possible."

"No… The event started getting organized few weeks ago."

"For such a big event? You are kidding right?"

"No, I am not."

"That's crazy!" She said in a shocked tone. How could an event this big, be that successful and organized at a short period of time… What happened to the world…

"I was told to keep this a secret, but you are my partner so I'm making you an exemption to the rule. The only way the 2 time Nobel Prize winner would agree to do this event is if the event would be held one month after he said yes."

"Wow, whoever he is. He has a big ego. But, I must say, he has lived on the expectations since he got it fully booked in such a short notice."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, that's him. He won his very first Nobel at the age of 26. He is definitely amazing; I am looking forward to it."

Dr. Sheldon Cooper - There's definitely something about his name, she felt intrigue. Too bad she can't Google him. She's not allowed to.

"By the way Doctor, I can't use the internet. If you want to contact me, just call."

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Sheldon was having fun at the museum of vintage trains but there was something missing…

"It would be more fun if she's here." He was caught off guard, _where did that thought came?_ He wondered.

 _Yes, because she's such a great conversation buddy, that's it! That's the only reason_. He explained it to himself, trying to convince his own mind.

Since he was in the subject of her, he remembered everything about her. Next thing he know, he was smiling like a little kid in a new toy store.

I've never been fascinated by a woman before, except for Madam Curie of course, the correct term would be "with a living woman at my time".

Is it really just a simple fascination of a mere human being? If you ask Sheldon he would simply say yes. But looking from a different perspective they would say there's definitely more than. Someone could even say he's attracted to her, but for Sheldon, that's impossible. He is above his baser urges after all.

* * *

The time went faster for the last 10 days than it was when he was with Amy for 2 days. He still has a day before he heads to the seminar venue.

He received a phone call from an unknown source, he then figured it could be Amy telling him he was defeated. But to his surprise, it was not her…

"Sheldon! What the hell man?!" A familiar voice was screaming at him. It was Leonard…

"Other than being tanned and my muscles became more prominent and visible, oh no! I'm a walking sex on a stick! I'm too hot Leonard. I wonder if she would find me attractive." He blurted out what's on his mind, well, no one ever stopped Sheldon Cooper from speaking his mind…

"Who's she?" A confused Leonard asked. He is sure that Sheldon's not talking about a woman, that's like, impossible. It's Sheldon after all. It could be a thing, a train or anything, not just a woman. That's like saying Sheldon believes in God.

"A woman I met in the train. She's brilliant like me."

 _Oh God… Miracles do come true… A woman? Oh my god… Now, be careful. I should choose my words. He could be really defensive about this. This is a breakthrough for Sheldon even mentioning a woman, let alone, he said she's brilliant. That's…_ Leonard thought. He couldn't believe what he heard…

"If she's like you, I don't think looks can attract her."

"You're right. Even I know that's not a question."

"Back to what I was saying earlier… WHAT THE HELL? I've been trying to contact you for the last two weeks!" He yelled… He's losing his mind over worrying for Sheldon…

"That's absurd. I've only been out of the U.S. for 12 days." He said correcting Leonard, with this remark Leonard is more pissed at Sheldon now.

"Oh you get my point."

"No, I don't. There's a 2 day different from that. But I know it's you, it's easy for you to make mistakes like that. I understand Leonard; after all, I am far more superior than you are."

"12 days! HAPPY?! Why can't I contact you? I've been trying your cell and emailing you!"

"Oh I see, I can't access the internet. You see, I've made a commitment in writing not to use it."

"SURE, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" Leonard is not calming down.

"Exactly, I can't believe you haven't thought of that. Seriously, I am disappointed." Sheldon said, feeling ashamed of how foolish Leonard could be.

"Oh you're the one who's disappointed huh? This is a waste of time, never mind." Leonard said, giving up, Sheldon would never realize he is the one who's at fault here.

"I'm glad you finally see the light"

"Yes, yes. But why didn't you tell me about your out of the country and your upcoming seminar?"

"I'm doing my best not to depend on you Leonard, especially now. It's going to be a matter of time before you and Penny move and have your own family, therefore, leaving me behind for you to change diapers to a whining baby, or babies if you get lucky."

Leonard felt sorry for Sheldon, he knows Sheldon hate change but he is doing his best to do this for him. He was deeply touched and is going to get teary any moment now…

"I know. How did you get my number?" Sheldon said…

"Dave told me. But I have to bribe him before he could agree, since you told him not to give it to anyone."

"Drats. Well, at least it's just you!" He said. Leonard felt "okay that wave of appreciation and thankfulness towards Sheldon is gone".

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked Sheldon.

"No." Sheldon lied and said in a disappointing tone...

"I'm going to your seminar; I don't know how long you are going to keep it from me. Everyone is talking about it."

"Why?"

"You are a rock star in the science world. I don't know why you agreed to this but then I researched the place and trains popped out."

"Ahh, you know me too well. Why are you coming?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"To support you." He said to him.

"Nah. I know you're not there to just do that. What's the real agenda?" Sheldon said questioning Leonard.

"You got me. Do you remember…"

"Whatever it is, you should at least be smart enough that sentence starting with "do you remember" is simply a stupid question."

"Let me finish! The time where I told you about someone conducting a research about human's inner GPS in our brains."

"Of course, 3 years 2 months 20 days ago, what about it?"

"You even ask me if we could see it in person. You even send a personal letter to the researchers but they declined and simply said it was off of public eyes yet."

"I still couldn't understand why they would do that, I mean my eyes are very exclusive and they should be happy that I was interested in their study. But, well, it was an interesting study, whoever is behind that is brilliant. Too bad I didn't get to see it."

"They are one of the speakers in your seminar and it's the first time they are going public about it. That could only mean…"

"They proved it!" Sheldon cuts off Leonard.

"Yes Sheldon. I'm sure they did."

"Oh boy! We are one step closer to a theory that could say we are breed by ancient aliens and programmed. Who are the researchers?"

"Dr. Arthur Geronim and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Excuse me, a girl?" Sheldon thought he heard it wrong, or it could be a girl's name but it's really a man.

"Yes Sheldon. I goggled her, she's a girl alright."

"Wow, that's interesting, I never thought there would be a woman who could man up to science, after Madam Curie of course." He said in awe of Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, even if he hasn't met her yet. If having a Nobel Prize, future Nobel Prize isn't manning up to science already, then he doesn't know anymore... He then remembered the stranger he met on the train... _I wonder if she's on her way to her Nobel too?_

"Her background is impressive. Graduated college at the age of 16, got her doctorate at the age of 22. She has written several papers."

"I bet she is. I wonder if she would be available for a sequestered banquet with me, only us and no one else who could interpose."

"What? You haven't even met her, and you wanted a date with her already? Who are you?"

"Sheldon Cooper, honestly Leonard, we've been talking and you can't comprehend that much to even forget my name. My, my… You are getting worse. Who said anything about a date?"

"No… I… You did!"

"I didn't."

"You wanted to be alone with her, correct?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to have dinner or any meal with her, correct?"

"Yes. I don't see where you are going with this."

"Then, it's a date."

"I see what made you confused. Silly me, let me dumb it down for you… I wanted to meet Dr. Fowler so we can exchange ideas, as she intrigues me, being able to man up to science, just the two of us, because I don't want anyone imposing their useless ideas." Sheldon said slowly like he was talking to a kindergarten.

"You know Sheldon, that's already big coming from you. You can't even stand to talk to some woman, wait let me rephrase that, you could only talk to Penny, Bernadette, your mother, Meemaw, and Missy."

"Woman with lesser minds Leonard, Dr. Fowler is different, she's on her path to her first Nobel, which I'm sure she's going to have her Nobel soon enough."

"Ok, whatever. I'm hanging up, by the way. The gang is going too. We wouldn't want to miss the gathering of the best minds in the world."

"I don't see the point of this. You guys are already with me almost every day."

"Bye Sheldon…"

 **A/N: I didn't expect this would be so long, almost 4k words. I hope this would be enough for a few days. But, I will try to update soon. Thanks for your patience. :) Btw, I did warn you that I'm a dialog lover.**


	6. CH6: The Happenstance

**A/N: Wouldn't want to drag it too long for them to meet. I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 ***No copyright infringement intended, the characters belongs to the owners***

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Happenstance**

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy's days went by faster if she would look back, it was like yesterday. She had enjoyed her time exploring the nature, experiencing camping, and talking to other people. It's like she's reconnecting with the world after 10 years. And she's liking the feeling…

"Maybe being out once or twice a year isn't bad after all…"

She said to herself putting away her bags and then she got seated in the plane. She's going to the venue of the seminar, and for her to be able to do that, she had two options, fly for an hour or go through a bus and boat for 12 hours. She obviously picked the first option. She had to be there one night before the event officially starts because the organizers are conducting a briefing for the speakers.

The briefing's very important since the venue is huge enough that you can get lost or get in trouble in any moment, particularly with thousands of crowds flooding in. They couldn't afford the speakers getting lost or suffer any other casualties because they play a big role in the program. If anything happens to them their parts could be delayed or worst, cancelled.

"I hope you won't mind if I seat here." A voice coming from her left spoke, she didn't pay any attention to him as she was reading a journal placed in front of her seat.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Said the man again… You already are… She said to herself…

"I'm Dave by the way." He said charmingly to her.

The truth is Dave saw her earlier when he was looking for the correct terminal. He was lost, he didn't know the signs and he's too awkward to ask people. He got seated in the nearby bench out of exhaustion and then… he saw Amy… She's walking flawlessly, a brunette with a greenish-blue eye color. He was in awe of the beauty in front of him… He was breathless… He never experienced something like this before, he's drawn too much to her and he can't take his eyes off. Little did he know he was watching her every move, he was even surprised to how he is reacting.

 _So… Is this love at first sight? This is weird. How can I be this attracted to her, but maybe, this is what they call soul mates. Dr. Cooper's going to make fun of me if I told him about this._

As he follows her with his eyes, he saw that she was going for "TERMINAL 3" which is where he should be going too. She actually helped him find his way. Dave got himself thinking, _"I'm sorry for not believing in destiny before, but I sure will now."_

Going back to the present, Amy felt that she was obligated to tell her name to him because he already told his. It was only appropriate if she would, but she didn't feel like doing it. So, she think back before she says anything…

"I'm sorry… I'm a total stranger after all, why would you even reveal your name to me. For all you know, I might be a creepy guy who could do involuntary advances towards you." He said, not stopping himself… He followed up "Oh no, I'm screwing up! This is what I do best. I'm sorry."

Amy let a little laugh and smiles to him which made Dave blushed. Amy was thinking if he was indeed someone like that, he wouldn't be telling her that. _He is just another nerd like me._ She thought…

"I'm Dr. Amy Fowler. And if you are a creepy guy, you shouldn't be foiling your plans by telling me."

"Oh God, please… I'm sorry if I made a wrong impression." He was trying so hard that he's screwing more than he would have if he was calm. But no way could he calm down, especially he is seated next to her.

"I know. Don't worry too much." She said to him and then turned back to her journal. She didn't make a big deal out of it; especially she's been talking to other people now. She's not as awkward as she was 13 days ago **when she met Sheldon**. Sheldon popped to her mind but she's a bit excited and scared to see him again… that's if he's attending the seminar.

"Oh thank god. Are you here for the seminar?" He was desperately trying to make the conversation longer but Amy look disinterested.

"Yes. I am." She replied quickly, it would be safe to conclude that most of the people in this plane are going to the seminar.

"Me too, my mentor is going to be speaking there." He said happily, I'm going to see her more… The thoughts made him happy and frankly, excited.

"Who's your mentor?" She asked, curious.

"I shouldn't probably reveal this but… It's Dr. Cooper." He said trying to whisper so no one could hear him except for Amy. This information got Amy interested and curious; she puts down her journal and turned to him…

"Oh you, poor boy…" She doesn't know why those specific words came out, but she meant it. Judging from Dr. G's description, he's a big egoistic person who's probably in love with himself and who thinks he is supreme and extraordinary compared to normal people.

"How did you know? He's brilliant, great and amazing, but he can be a bit too much sometimes."

"I know. Organizing this big event for a month huh? WOW." She said sarcastically.

"Isn't he amazing?" Another guy who doesn't know sarcasm? If this was her first time she would be surprised, but after Amy met Sheldon, nothing can surprised her with guys anymore.

"Oh sure…" She said. This guy is definitely smitten about his mentor. But there was something about Dr. Sheldon Cooper that tickles her mind, she was definitely curious about him, and since she can't Google him, she was clueless about him for this past few days.

"I was not aware of what happened for the last 10 years, so I'm not aware of Dr. Cooper's accomplishment but I was told he won his very first Nobel at the age of 26." She said but she wished she hasn't, she felt like an idiot, and whose fault is it? That's right, it's because of him (Sheldon)!

"Oh, you missed a lot! Yes… You see, Dr. Cooper is…"

Amy poked a place where **you should never** poke Dave ever, that's the Sheldon Cooper's subject. And if that's a real subject in college, Dave would get an A+ in every aspect.

Basically, this genius Cooper never liked talking in public. He's not the type to conduct seminars. That's why this event is the hottest booking for the past 10 years and everyone wanted to come. That's why the organizers were foolish enough to accept his terms because to them it's such an honor that Sheldon said yes. Even Dave doesn't know why he agreed to this…

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Sheldon was informed that he should appear one night before the presentation for the briefing. Initially, he declined to come to the briefing, he argued that he doesn't want scientist flaunting over him and that they wouldn't be able to listen to what the organizers would be saying. Also, he already have the place memorized.

In the end, the organizers gave in to what he wanted to do; they gave him the outline of what is going to be discussed in the briefing, which made him more buoyant to his conclusion. And so, that's why he is stuck in his room right now, doing nothing.

He figured he would make use of the time to play with his whiteboard. It's one of what he loves to do back home, and if he doesn't want to listen to Leonard, that definitely helps him.

But lately, he's been always out of focus on anything but what happened 13 days ago. He's mind continuously plays the entire occurrence, over and over again. It's like he was addicted to the feeling he felt on that seemingly long and short dalliance. After this seminar, I'm going to find her. I'll show her! I do wonder what kind of lab she has…

Suddenly, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler popped to his mind… _That's right, she's supposed to be on that briefing right now, and maybe I should turn to see who she is and possibly invite her to a meal where we could talk. But why did she abruptly come to mind…_

After much thought, he decided to do it. He dresses up to cover his eyes; he was wearing what looks like an 80s shades, a jacket, long brown pants. He wore a hat as a finishing touch to his perfect disguise.

He headed to the ground floor, wing A of the building. The briefing is almost done...

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy can't handle the people who were flocking over Dr. G's. She's not good with people after all, and Dr. G. is known to be one friendly scientist and donor, that's why he's more than "few friends" as Dr. G. claim enjoys his company.

Amy had to get out of that or she would wine that she wanted to go, she was uncomfortable and since the briefing is almost done, she figured it was the best way to escape. She's actually happy that Dr. G.'s having fun; she didn't want to ruin that…

"I'm going, I need to do something. See you tomorrow Doctor." She beamed a smile to Dr. G. and said her farewell. Before she headed out, she wanted to get some drink from the bar. She got seated to the last seat left, beside a stranger who was wearing a big jacket and a hat from a far.

"Tepid water please…"

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

"Tepid water please…" Amy said to the bartender.

 _Is that? It is! My Vulcan hearing doesn't fail me… It's her…_

He looked at his right side and found Amy sitting beside him. _It's… really… her…_ Sheldon's suddenly felt a great rapture or delight inspired by a feeling of appalling wonderment or reverence when he confirmed Amy's sitting beside her… His heart races while looking into Amy's brunette and perfectly silky hair, he can't help but wish that she would face him so he could see her face.

 _"What is she doing here? Ohhhh… I should have not doubted her brilliance… She's a scientist, and this is a proof, she's even a speaker here? Then, that means… I can know her name! I only have to sit for approximately 56 hours and look for 30 different rooms every two hours to find her! I like my odds here."_

With the new information that he can know her identity soon, he felt like there's a huge rush of feelings and emotions that he can't understand. But because of this, he forgot to account that he's the lead speaker and the main event of this seminar, which for Sheldon, that's impossible. That's how much Amy affects him…

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

"Thank you." Amy said to the bartender when he held out her drinks for her. As she was sipping through her tepid water, her neck hurts and she decided to twirl her head. As she was about to finish the circle, she stopped when she noticed who's sitting beside her.

 _"That's definitely him!"_ She said to herself as she examines his seatmate, it was the stranger… But, he shaved; his hair that's showing from his hat is cleanly cut from the edges.

She wonders… Who is he fooling with the shades? She definitely missed this guy, but she won't ever admit that feeling. To be honest, he has been occupying her thoughts a lot lately, he unexpectedly pops out of nowhere and all she could do is remember the time they shared together…

She don't know why he's not saying anything, it looks like Sheldon's staring blankly at space or at her. But she figured it was the first one, no way would he stare at her… There's no way…

As she was about to muster her courage to speak, a scream towards their direction filled the room…

"Doctor Cooper!" said a man from afar, he was shouting heavily and whole-heartedly like he wanted to express his feelings of excitement to the person he was calling.

Because of that scream, everyone turned to look at all the direction and everyone started to talk…

"THE Dr. Cooper is here?"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"OMG! He's here?"

As the crowd desperately tries to find Sheldon, Sheldon on the other hand, grabbed Amy's wrist and whispered _ **"follow me"**_. She couldn't do anything, but freely followed what he just said.

They walked very slowly so that they won't cause any suspicions as to why both of them are walking away and disinterested into meeting THE Dr. Cooper. Amy's heart races even more because Sheldon never let go of her wrist until they got far away from the briefing room…

"Why did we go?" She asked him, she was confused…

"Oh, I thought you must have figured it out by now…" he said surprised… Then she just followed me because I said so? Sheldon escaped, not because he doesn't want everyone talking to him, but because, he wanted to talk to Amy alone even if she knew who he is.

"What? I…" She stopped to think about what just happened; she didn't think it through because she was distracted by his hands in her wrist. It made her heart race too fast for her to think clearly. Few minutes, and she figured it out… She's in a state of shock; she doesn't know how to react…

"Your…"

"Dr. Fowler! I saw you heading this way, is something wrong?" Dave shouted running breathless towards her. Dave thought she was being harassed and wanted to step out to be a hero in front of her. He thought it through before he runs towards her, could I do it? What if I can't protect her? He had self-doubt until finally he decided to come running after her.

"You're Dr. Cooper!"

"You're Dr. Fowler!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think about this? What would their reactions be knowing each other's identity?**


	7. CH7: How is that Possible?

**A/N: I will be updating 2-3 times a week. I hope you enjoy this one, it's a short one and more on dialogs.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: How is that Possible?**

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

"You're Dr. Cooper!"

"You're Dr. Fowler!"

Both of them said that at the same time, or nearly the same time…

Both of them in a state of shock…

Both of them couldn't follow up…

Amy was trembling, she gulps, and she couldn't believe it. She's feeling light-headed and possibly disoriented with the fact that just came to mind. She couldn't grasp that the stranger from her train trip was indeed Dr. Cooper. She felt pathetic, stupid and all of the suddenly felt like she can't breathe and just wanted to cry.

"How… could… that possibly be?" She said in a barely audible tone. She remembered their very first meeting, how Sheldon responded when she had asked who he was… He was defensive and definitely insulted. The worst thing is she accused him of being a stalker…

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

While on the other hand, Sheldon's mouth was slightly open, he's shaking and couldn't find his words… Sheldon never experienced being out of words. He isn't moving, but he's sweating like hell… As he was shocked with her identity, he was more terrified to the fact that…

 _She knows my identity now… How would she react?_

 _Is she going to be a love sick puppy like every other woman that's going to follow me all around?_

 _Would she hate me?_

 _I hope she doesn't change…_

 _But, on the other hand, she's Amy Farrah Fowler…_

 _Who would have thought she's the same person…_

 _Who would have? What has this woman did to me?_

Amy broke the silence as she was trying to recover herself from this outrageous news.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly… Sheldon never thought that would be her reaction when she finds out… He had millions of thoughts every minute so to speak of what she would say… Because of this unexpected response, he didn't know what to say…

"I…um, I hope you don't change how you treat me." He said honestly, that's what he really wants to say.

"I don't know… I'm pretty shaken… I know you're brilliant, but I didn't think you'd be… I mean, I don't know if I'm happy or sad for you… You are Sheldon Cooper, and you are Sheldon Cooper." A cold Amy Farrah said to him, from the almost in love heart racing Amy to a cold, furiously confused and disoriented Amy.

"Sometimes, it's hard to be me, especially when every woman falls in love with my achievements. That's when I regret, but other than that. I am definitely happy with my life right now."

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

For a moment there, I was happy he was Dr. Cooper, but when he uttered those words… I felt sorry for him, and I knew I was right all along. A guy who's in love with himself and thinks no one is above him.

 _I would never fall in love with him… NEVER_

"Well… It's better if we don't talk to each other anymore, wouldn't want your **women** be cursing and glaring at me."

"Hey, wait a minute, why? There are a lot of women who sent me indecent proposal over the years that's speaking in this seminar but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you talk to me. After all, I never responded to them."

Amy thought, _how clueless can you be?_

"You don't know a thing about women. I'd rather dodge their judgmental stares." She turned around and proceeded to her original plans, to go to her room away from all this drama. Away from all this hurt, she doesn't know why it hurts, but it does. Painfully, seconds by seconds she stands here.

* * *

 **Dave's**

* * *

Both Amy and Sheldon forgot that Dave was staring at them. He was a wallflower, and he didn't know what was happening. Why were the person he wants to become and the girl of his dreams know each other? Were they fighting?

A thought came to his mind, _does Sheldon actually like Dr. Fowler?_ He felt the sting in his heart when he thought about it, but he knows Sheldon **, Sheldon doesn't like girls; certainly it's impossible for him to fall in love…** But, he has to make sure before he goes any further. He is willing to sacrifice his feelings for Amy if Sheldon tells him that he has feelings for her… Well, right now he is… But who knows in the future, it could be too late and he would never give her up. So, he had to make sure now…

"Dr. Cooper, how do you know Dr. Fowler?"

"Oh Dave, I forgot you're there, I met her on the train 13 days ago. How do you know her?"

"I sat next to her at the plane."

"Interesting"

"Dr. Cooper, can I ask you something?"

"Go on. I hate unfinished things, since you already asked me that, I am curious what the question is."

"Do you like Dr. Fowler?"

"What's not to like? She's brilliant. And as you can see, she doesn't fell head over heels for me."

"I mean, like, romantically…"

"How on earth did you come up with that thoughtless conclusion?"

"Oh, nothing Dr., Never mind."

Dave was happy to know he doesn't have to give up his feelings for her… Because he doesn't know what will happen if Sheldon told him he has feelings for her in the future, would he actually fight for her or would he give up? One thing is for sure, right now, he is willing to give up that's how much he respects Sheldon. But he was right; **Dr. Sheldon Cooper doesn't fall in love** …

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy heard every word. She didn't mean to eaves drop, but she just couldn't move after she walked few meters away from Sheldon.

 _"How on earth did you come up with that thoughtless conclusion?"_

These words kept replaying to her mind as she weakly walk towards her room…

 _The only reason why I'm shaking is because I was shocked with his identity, that's it. I mean, I perfectly know that he is not the type who falls in love, or have romantic feelings. For all I know, he could be a robot. And why does he even need to shove it in my face that he had a lot of girls running after him._

Amy thought to herself but then she suddenly remembers their time together. She doesn't know what to do, if this was a game, she's definitely losing. The one who feels anything always lose…

I have to fix this… I have to prove to myself and to him that I won't be a loser. I won't fall for him, and certainly, I can play with his games. I can withstand him… I have to make sure… I don't want him thinking I gave up and the weak because I'm a GIRL. Oh boy, two can play at this game.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

"If you excuse me Dave, I need to speak with Dr. Fowler."

Sheldon ran towards the direction Amy was heading for, to his surprised she was only few meters away. Walking slowly… _Girls are slow, she's no exception to that…_

"Dr. Fowler, you are the only reason why I decided to go down to the briefing room, as much as I hated wasting my time; I want to fulfill my mission. Can I ask you for dinner?"

"Okay."

"Wow. You didn't resist? Did you fell for me already? When are you available?" Sheldon said amazed, again, he didn't expect that response from her. She keeps on surprising him…

"No way would I and I owe you my apology that's why I didn't counter. Tomorrow" She said calmly and didn't even blink; she was in her robot cold face.

"But you already apologize before and Ok Dr. Fowler, 8pm. I'll see you at the restaurant."

"That's for getting drunk and Ok. Good day Dr. Cooper"

"Good day Dr. Fowler"

That went well. She's just at my level. I was not wrong about her, and she didn't show any signs that she's falling for me. I am very pleased that I finally found someone who's worthy of my time.

* * *

 **A/N: I already have an outline of chapters. Hope this doesn't disappoint. Only 3 chapters left and they will be back to the U.S.**


	8. CH8: Here We Go Again

**A/N: I'm speechless of the news from the Shamy plot. I… well, I… see? Speechless… Now going back in here, I hope you enjoy.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Here We Go Again**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

 _Boy, I feel better today. I feel… good, great, and even. I want this day to end already, not because I hate it or anything, but because I'm looking forward to my dinner plans. Engaging in a conversation with Dr. Fowler will surely be a delight. Definitely, now, I'll get this seminar over with…_

Sheldon said, tidying his attire which composed of brown slacks and dark green suit and headed outside his hotel room. One last though that came to mind before he leaves his room completely…

 _I wonder if she would be there._

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy didn't go to the auditorium when Sheldon would be speaking, not because he hates Sheldon, which she does by the way, but because Sheldon will be televised in the hotel's entire TV screen. For once, it could also means that she wanted to see him in close up rather in a far away, barely seeing his face.

 _Oh, what am I thinking...? No, I just don't want to see him in person just yet. I have later to deal with that._

She told herself, stopping all the hateful or nice feeling in her heart. She doesn't know whichever she was feeling, if it's hate or excitement…

Few minutes into the program, a beautiful Filipina came out of the stage to introduce Dr. Cooper, Amy was slightly stunned, _"Of course, he would have a beautiful woman introducing him… After all, he did tell me he had so many women who were after him"._

After the cheekiest introduction, with the words such as "the great, brilliant and amazing" would be enough for Dr. Cooper's ego to fill up. Amy was convinced that Sheldon is smiling up to his ears; she just imagined his grin, and immediately stops herself as she found it very cute.

There where one sentence though that catch her attention even if she knew about it already from Dave's story telling, _"We are completely in honor as this is his very first formal seminar after 10 years."_

"Huh, so it was true…" She thought and she remembered what they talked about on that dinner, _he loves trains… but, that wouldn't be the only reason right? Oh, wait… He did tell me it was… Wow, he isn't so complicated after all. Who knew?_

Moments later, Sheldon walked through the stage, with bright confidence and a smile up to his ears. _I was right._ But then, Amy got lost in Sheldon's eyes and smile, it's life sucking for Amy, she couldn't turn away and do anything about it. She lost her control to stop herself, she just couldn't. There was something about Sheldon that got her glued in her TV screen.

After getting in the center of the stage, Amy notices that Sheldon was looking around as if he was looking for someone and then he dropped his smile. That's when Amy gained control of herself again.

She felt terrible for not being there herself. She felt the weight as if it was her who disappointed Sheldon and turned him into a side which she never saw before, a cold and serious side of his.

Amy braced herself as Sheldon sighs and started the seminar.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Maybe, I just didn't see her. But, I have eidetic memory, I've been scanning this entire auditorium but she's not here… Not here… Didn't even bother to come here…

As he was discussing his views and lectures about his study, in the back of his mind, he is trying to justify why Amy wasn't there and…

 _Maybe… Maybe… Maybe, oh I don't know, Think Cooper, I don't like not knowing… Oh wait, I know, I'll ask her later. But how do I ask? Dr. Fowler, you were busy this morning? No… Why is it so hard to ask that woman? Why am I always speechless when she's around…? Why am I even looking for her?_

He tried to calm himself, but, people who know him well enough, know that he has something. Something in his mind, and he wasn't 100% focused right now.

Leonard and Penny notice how he was distracted; also he was looking too cold.

"There is definitely something wrong with him…" said Leonard to Penny.

"What? I thought I was the only one who's thinking of that." She was shocked, she dismissed the thought since she couldn't understand what Sheldon was saying but she definitely noticed the change in his expression.

"I mean c'mon, he is being treated like a king and he is talking about his brilliance. Why would he even be upset?" She said in a follow up to Leonard.

"I know. I wonder what's wrong." Leonard said to her, surprised too. They just couldn't pin point what's wrong. It's Sheldon after all; this should have been enough for him to be head over heels happy. At least they thought it would be.

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

 _Time to get ready for my talk…_ She said after Sheldon's talk finished, dismissing how hard it was to look at Sheldon talking with that cold and dead serious looks. She felt guilty all over the place but even with that feeling, she couldn't look away. She wanted to, but she can't.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Leonard asked him what happened, and he dismissed the thought… _How could he have known I'm not focused?_

After that, he made a snide remark that he was just thinking of trains while talking in front. Even he knows Leonard wouldn't bite that reason, but Penny insisted that they shouldn't bother me with it and I'm a grown man who could handle this. For a second there, I thought Penny can be right sometimes. I can handle this, I can. And then…

"Buddy, Dr. Fowler's talk is two hours from now. You want to come with us?"

"No." But in reality, Sheldon wanted to say yes, he doesn't know where that NO came from, maybe from his subconscious mind.

"I thought you want to meet her?"

"No. I'm tired Leonard, I am going to my hotel room and rest."

A lie, he isn't tired. Not in the slightest.

"Okay buddy. Suit yourself." Leonard said weirded-out. On the phone he was skeptical of meeting Dr. Fowler, but now he looked disinterested. No, it's not that.

Leonard whispered, "He looked hurt. That's it. Yes, that's it. That's what wrong."

"Oh my god, you are right!" Penny said while they are walking away from Sheldon and Sheldon heading to his room.

"Do you think it's because we got married?" Leonard said…

"No. Or he wouldn't even be talking to us, remember he even get us a honeymoon getaway."

"Yes, God, you are smart ass sometimes." Leonard felt how lucky he was to be married to Penny. He was definitely a lucky man. Definitely!

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy hurriedly went to her room, where Dr. G. and her where supposed to be there to prepare for their talk. She was glad Dr. G. was there and even earlier than her, she was happy. Or, is she really?

"Doctor, I'm so glad you are here."

"Where would I be? You left me last night little lady."

"I'm sorry, you know, I just couldn't handle too many people."

"And don't worry. I will try my best today, just be at my side."

"I will doctor. Thank you for everything." She said, she meant in as sincere as possible, but it's just not showing.

"Are you okay?"

"Impeccably okay, why?"

"You sounded like you are sad, did something happen?"

"No… I just woke up at the wrong side of the bed."

Dr. G. didn't ask anymore, he knows her better not to push and Amy being in this room right now is a big deal. Very big deal for a girl, who hated people, let alone a crowd.

But Dr. G. wanted to make sure, if she's okay.

"Wow, there are a lot of people in the room. I reckon, around 200 people are in there. I didn't expect it to be that many, since this is a totally unknown study."

"Yes. I guess they are curious." She said as if she didn't fully understand what Dr. G. had told her.

Okay, there is definitely something up. She would have freaked out a little. But that response is not like her, what has happened to her last night, or perhaps, this morning? I should investigate further, but, after the talk. Not right now. For once, I'm glad she's not panicking.

After 30 minutes in the talk, Dr. G. was doing fine entertaining the guest and talking about their study. But the guest was there, not just because of the study, but also to meet Dr. Fowler. A lot of them actually, wanted to meet her.

"I have a question for Dr. Fowler." A man raised his hands.

Dr. G. was surprised but not so much, last night; a lot of his friends admired Amy and told them their admiration. As he was a proud father, he also felt the sense to protect her. So, he was glad Amy actually wants to get out of that place.

"We will be reserving the question and answer later, and only related to the study questions would be entertained." He said strictly informing the smitten scientist who seemed interested in Amy more than the study.

He turned to look the sitting Amy beside him, to his surprised, she wasn't even paying attention or freaking out. She was like wondering through space with her thoughts.

Amy was supposed to end the talk, and she did, very informative and well. So, with that ending, the question and answer portion started.

20 minutes of the question and answer portion was doing fine, asking about the research and such. Amy and Dr. G. handled that portion very well. Everyone was impressed how both of them worked in unison and catch each other's shortcoming. Supported each other and help each other. They are clearly partners in this study, not even outshining the other. They are both amazing on stage.

Dr. G. was having so much fun seeing Amy be herself and everyone else could see that. That this little lady is no joke and shouldn't be messed around with, she's amazing. She shines and she knows no bounds. She's simply incredible.

It was one of Dr. G.'s proudest moments in life, showing the world who is the real Amy Farrah Fowler, the unyielding genius.

After the question and answer, Dr. G. was really happy that not one unnecessary question came up, he reckon that what he said earlier made a mark to the audience and dared not to say off-topic questions. _But, how could they even ask, everyone was amazed with Amy's brilliance_. He thought while smiling.

"You did well Doctor." Amy said humbly to Dr. G.

"And you too little lady. Thank you." He said in a quiet happy tone to her, he's super proud.

"I should be the one thanking you, thanks for everything." She looks happy. She didn't realize the respond to their study would be this good. But, there's something missing, she tried to shrug it off.

"Oh no, let's not get emotional here. You know I always knew you were great. Always" He said, almost tearing up, and then Leonard came up close to them, Dr. G. was happy somebody interrupted them or he would cry completely.

"Excuse me, Dr. Genorim, and Dr. Fowler; it's such an honor to hear you both talk." He said politely while Penny was in his side. Penny definitely felt happy to see a girl as a scientist, and according to Leonard, Amy's amazing.

"Thank you." She said, studying both of them. They weren't the expected couple if the social convention would dictate, it must be love. But, what does Amy know about love? Surely she never felt love expect for her study, except for science. What would you willing to do and sacrifice for love? No idea.

"Dr. Hofstadter and this is my wife. Penny." He said proudly and at the same time shy, he himself couldn't believe Penny married him.

"Hello both of you. Thanks for coming to our talk." Dr. G. said as if he was congratulating Leonard for his achievement of marrying Penny.

"It was more amazing than I would have expected, you see, we were a fan of your study before you went public. Three years ago." Leonard confessed, that's why he was so ecstatic and looking forward to this talk.

"I remember there were people who wanted to visit the lab three years ago." Amy remembered, back then, she thought it was a little bit flattering but was amazed how they knew what they were working on especially they didn't go public. Then she realizes, Leonard and Penny could be someone significant to even reach the information of their study.

"Yup, that's us. I mean not with my wife, she was just a girlfriend back then, but with my best friend. It's a shame he is not here, he was really looking forward to this one."

 _Oh, it's not Penny (the wife), then who was that with him? I wonder… But if he was looking forward to this, why didn't he show up? Maybe he was still upset that we turned him down. I could imagine Dr. Hofstadter and his best friend are two completely different people._

"Oh yes, that's right. So, this was the one you were talking about? He would be upset he missed this one and we will never stop hearing about that." Said Penny, smirking and then felt the heavy of never going to stop hearing Sheldon about this. The horror…

"He must like this research so much." Dr. G. replied to both of them, they couldn't remember the name of who it was, but he also wonders why he didn't show up, whoever that is.

"He does, I'm sorry from 3 years ago. He wouldn't give up on it until both of you sent us a mail about it. I'm really sorry, I apologize on his behalf. He was feeling bad today, that's why he couldn't make it." Leonard tried to say sincerely and was apologetic for Sheldon's behavior too. Things he has to do for his best friend.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Sheldon was in his room, 30 minutes before Amy's and Dr. G's talk, he couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to go. But deep down, he knows he wanted to see Amy.

 _"She didn't came to see me, so why would I?"_

In the end, his subconscious mind won with the reason, "Only to see what the fuzz about three years ago, I didn't want unfinished business." Telling himself with his weakness, closure.

But he still didn't want Amy to know he was there, so he had to disguise himself… He wore a masked as if he was sick and with a different cap, _no way she would know it was me._

18 minutes before the talk, he was walking past the hall and then he saw Amy running hurriedly towards where he would be going… He stopped, he's heart is beating too fast for him to catch up.

 _What is happening to me? I am just furious, that's why. Yes, that's the only reason._

He watched her run and he just froze there until she was out of sight…

When Sheldon got in the room, he was amazed as to how many people where present. More than 200 people was there, it was quite mind blowing for an unknown research. Well, not for him, he has the basic knowledge about it before.

Few minutes in and he saw Leonard and Penny sitting in the middle part, he knew he had to keep unnoticed or he would never hear the end of both of them questioning him about why he lied earlier. The horror…

The talk lasted for 2 hours including its question and answer portion. He was amazed on how Amy was on stage. _She's amazing_ … Sheldon only noticed Amy on stage and no one else, he was fixated to her. He stared at her like there's no tomorrow. Amy didn't show that she noticed since a lot of other people where gazing at her, which annoyed Sheldon. There's something inside of him who wanted to scream "don't look at her! Only I can eye her like that" but he couldn't say it. I mean, why would he?

After that, Both Amy and Dr. G. got down and entertained some guest. He wanted to walk towards them but he couldn't. And then, when Leonard went near them, it was decided. He need to get out of this place, as soon as possible.

He kept replaying how amazing Amy was on stage. How brilliant and confident she was, how… how… beautiful she was _… She's the most gorgeous person I ever know, and her brain, was… the best too… She's perfect…_

Not even thinking of how hurt he had been when she didn't even bother to go and see him, he thought, _maybe she was just busy preparing…_

After all, how could he be angry with the amazing vixen he saw? She took all the anger out of him; instead it was filled with amazement and fondness.

With that realization, he was happy his subconscious mind won the battle, and he looked forward to their dinner once again. _Tonight, her attention would only be mine…_ He grins with that thought.

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

A lot of the scientist showed interest in her study, she was happy about the reaction. But she still didn't like talking to people that much, she, however, was stunned at herself. _How did that happen? Where that side of me did came from? Like it was too easy for me to socialize and answer all their questions?_

Surely she thought she'd been possessed, she doesn't believe that though, but something definitely happen. And on her side was Dr. Genorim who was proud as hell to her. She felt like it was one of Dr. G's most proud moments.

She went back to her room when Dr. G. got held up by a woman who he knew before; she was tan and beautiful and looks like she's from the U.S. Amy knows that look on Dr. G.'s face, it only shows when he really likes a person.

Back in her room, she remembered Sheldon again. She felt the guilt again, and now she is sure she is back to normal. She had to make up for what she did, not attending his talk.

 _But, he didn't attend mine?_

She thought, but she knows she's the one who was at fault here. She should apologize… She should…

The time couldn't be faster; suddenly it was 7:30pm. She wore a dress that's in her closet which was prepared by the hotel, as the note says _"free to use when deemed necessary"_. She didn't know why it was necessary, but she knows she just wanted to look great tonight. It was a purple dress, not too revealing with a black blazer just enough to cover her arms.

The dress showed her figure, which she hated, but tonight, she didn't mind at all.

She arrived 10 minutes before the time only to find out Sheldon was already there, and with some other woman who he looks quiet fond off.

 _After all, he's a woman magnet. I should have not even dressed up like this…_ Amy said to herself, feeling ashamed. _What were I even thinking of dressing up like this?_

She wanted to go back to her room, but she remembered something. _I swore I won't be losing this game, remember, the one who feels something is the one who loses._ She stood there for 10 minutes, seeing Sheldon laughing at the girl, and then she came near Dr. Cooper when the time came.

"Dr. Cooper, I see that you have found a new guest already. Since you are busy, I will be exiting and I do hope you enjoy." She said coldly to him, yes, very cold. _Hide your disappointment, or whatever you are feeling._ She said to herself.

"No…I…" He tried to stop her but it was too late. She was gone of that restaurant within seconds.

* * *

 **A/N: Angst? Well, I… I will be posting the next chapter after a few hours. Hope you would tune in… Oh I am totally inspired by the news btw. I can't spoil more.**


	9. CH9: A Dream to Remember

**A/N: I don't know if you would like this one.**

 **No copyright infringement intended. Characters belong to the owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Dream to Remember**

* * *

 **Amy's**

* * *

Amy felt that running away from Sheldon was the best idea; she didn't know how she even survived those 10 minutes of painfully looking at him while he was enjoying his date.

She felt the weight of her heart, she never felt this much awful in her life. She thought back to when she was getting bullied, she was convinced it was the worst feeling, but she was wrong. This right here is the worst feeling.

 _What do I do? I can't seem to calm down, and I… don't know what to do…_

She said panicked, until she realizes where she's standing right now. In front of the bar…

 _"This is weird, how did I get here? My room is the other way around."_

Maybe her subconscious mind needed a drink, that's why her body led her to here. If she was going to be honest, she certainly want to get drunk. Desperately, so she could forget this feeling, to get rid of this heavy emotion right now.

"One vodka, please!"

* * *

Amy felt her eyesight is spinning like crazy. She lost her senses, and she felt like she was being carried around by someone. She's too drunk to even bother what's going on.

"Wait… wait… Where are you taking me?" She said in a drunken voice…

"To your room" said the man who appeared to be 6'1 tall, with brown hair and blue eyes.

After a few minutes in, she finally realizes who's carrying her. It was Sheldon! Sheldon!

"How did you know my room?" she said, she thought. _I'm definitely dreaming._

She didn't even hear the answer to her question, next thing she knows she was laying in her bed.

"I hate you" this is indeed a dream Amy wanted to have, to tell Sheldon, she hates him.

"Why?" He said shocked to her reaction.

"Because… you stood me up for that woman…"

"I didn't, you left before I could explain."

"Wow, my dream is so realistic."

"I wasn't enjoying my time with her."

"Liar! I saw you! You were smiling at her; I was watching you for 10 minutes."

Amy didn't hold back, after all, this is just a dream. She could tell him all she wanted; he's not the real Sheldon after all.

"For 10 minutes? Oh, I should have known. You were never late."

"You bet I am!"

"Amy, I mean, Dr. Fowler, she's rude, and the only time I smiled back at her is when she complimented you."

"Me, how the hell are you pinning this on me?"

"She said, "you're date must be very special for you to even pass a woman like me", how can I not smile, she got that one right."

"But… she's prettier than me."

Her dream ended there.

When she woke up, she felt hangover. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, especially after her dream last night.

 _"I might have not given him the benefit of the doubt and ruin the night. I… why do I always mess things up with him?"_

She was convinced everything was a dream. Only a dream, it was impossible for Sheldon to even tell her all those things and bother to help her around after she ran away from him. She accused him of something she didn't even know if it was true.

 _"What came over me? I never experienced something like that before."_

She recalled how terrible she felt last night, which causes her to drink. She figured it was herself that got her to her room, and didn't completely lose control from the alcohol.

Before she knew it, she was in the bathroom puking with blood. _I definitely went too far last night._

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

* * *

Sheldon went after Amy, only to find out that she's drinking in the bar. Sheldon was confused as to why she suddenly changed her mind over dinner with him. He had no clue why she run away from him. But, the most curious thought was, **why did he run after her?**

He was about to go to her, when she said "Screw you". Sheldon felt like Amy was telling him that in his face, he felt the chills. He felt the guilt somehow.

As he watched Amy get drunk, he had to stop himself to get involve for 43 times. Every single time, he would think "She shouldn't get drunk" and then stepped up, but then, "What's my right to even stop her?" this always stop him and make him step back once again.

This process continued in cycle, until Amy passed out in the bar. At first, he didn't know if he should approach her but when a guy sat beside her and tried to touch her, Sheldon got all defensive and ran towards Amy to save her from unnecessary touching and possibly, perverted things.

"Wait… wait… Where are you taking me?" She said in a drunken voice… Sheldon thought that Amy's voice is pleasant to hear, even the drunken version of her. After all, Sheldon already saw Amy's drunken side back in the train. _Funny, it's like it is being repeated again._ He thought and then smirking while carrying Amy to her room, but he had to respond to Amy's drunken sight or she might cry if she gets ignored.

"To your room"

Sheldon observes her, she definitely reeks of alcohol but he could still smell her hair, her scent that's so addicting… Especially, she's so close. But Sheldon didn't mind at all. If he would be completely honest, it looks like he was enjoying it.

"How did you know my room?"

"I searched your bag." He said, but Amy fell asleep again.

* * *

"I hate you" Amy blurted out while Sheldon was putting her to bed.

"Why?" He said shocked to her reaction.

Sheldon can't help but admire how extra gorgeous she was today. Even if she's drunk, her loveliness still shows and it's making Sheldon feel all sorts of stuffs. Stuffs he didn't feel to someone else before.

"Because… you stood me up for that woman…"

 _What in the heavens name did she mean? I didn't stand her up._

"I didn't, you left before I could explain." He explained to her.

"Wow, my dream is so realistic."

"I wasn't enjoying my time with her."

 _It's no use. It's a drunken Amy. How can she possibly reason?_

"Liar! I saw you! You were smiling at her; I was watching you for 10 minutes."

 _No, definitely not. How could I be? Wait; oh that's what she saw. I knew there was something wrong that she'd be late._

"For 10 minutes? Oh, I should have known. You were never late."

"You bet I am!"

"Amy, I mean, Dr. Fowler, she's rude, and the only time I smiled back at her is when she complimented you."

"Me, how the hell are you pinning this on me?"

"She said, "you're date must be very special for you to even pass a woman like me", how can I not smile, she got that one right."

 _Why would I even explain this to her, I'm sure she will not even remember anything from our conversation._

"But… she's prettier than me."

 _No! She's not… You don't know how I feel, well, she's not going to remember this so I can say anything I want, even be truthful. Sheldon breathe deeply and said…_

"It is sometimes said that we scientist have our passion to figure out the beauty and mystery of the universe. I've discovered so much for the past 35 years of my existence, I've experienced a lot, seen too many things I like or regretted, and I felt a lot. I had the impression that, I had everything; I've seen the best things this world has to offer. I thought I felt the greatest achievement and happiness, what feeling would be greater than winning a Nobel?

Everything changed when I met you, I was proven wrong. I don't like being wrong, but you proved me wrong. You made me feel something different, I have never felt before. You are truly a vixen. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, ** _I thought I found the beauty of this world, but it was_ _nothing compared to you_**.

No one is better than you; no one is more beautiful than you. You, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, are the meaning of perfection to me."

He was not a surprised to find Amy, already fast asleep. He doesn't know if he was feeling relief, but it definitely made his heart feel lighter. But some part of him wished Amy heard what he said.

He did realize one thing... _Even if she's sleeping, it feels good to tell her how I'm thinking and feeling. She's just, she makes me feel better, what did you do to me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Too much? Hahaha! Thanks to my reviewers, I love all of you. Just one more chapter and they are out of this island. No angst on this chapter, I hope you enjoyed that "dream".**


	10. CH10: One Last Dance

**A/N: This chapter is too long. And Next chapter, they are back to the U.S. Enjoy?**

 **No copyright infringement intended. :)**

 **Chapter 10: One Last Dance**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon felt better today thinking about Amy, it has been his daily routine to think about Amy few seconds after he woke up. He never noticed before but remembering and accounting for the earliest time he's been thinking about her, it had been every morning after he opens his eyes, exactly that time, every single day.

He had to see her again, but first things first; he needs to get ready for his talk again, the second of three talks he will be conducting in this seminar.

He didn't get his hopes up that Amy would be there to see him in person; she was after all, drunk. She wouldn't feel good right now and hardly could get up, he figures, but he can't deny, thinking Amy would be one of his audience gives him quiet the satisfaction.

* * *

 **Amy's**

She definitely hates herself now… She went too far with drinking. She basically drowned herself, just how terrible where she feeling that 6 shots of Vodka were not enough and she had to get more…

She tried to compose herself as she prepares to get dressed; she wouldn't miss Sheldon's talk in person again. She knew, and she felt the guilt of that yesterday. After all, she has a lot of making up to do.

 _Maybe he wouldn't even notice I'm not present yesterday, and I'm here today. But I will know… I will feel terrible for some reason._

She said justifying why she's even bothering herself attending, even if she feels awful, so awful that she could puke anytime.

A voice echoed in her head saying – **Everything changed when I met you… You are a vixen…**

It shocked her to her bones because she doesn't know where that came from… She couldn't remember…

 _I'm not gonna drink that much again, I even hear voices now…_

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Same routine, he was introduced, flattered, and he walked towards the stage where everyone is looking for him, his kind of cup of tea, all eyes on him. But a little part of him wanted only one set of eyes, Amy's eyes.

As he got to his spot in the stage, he begins to say…

"Pleasant morning to each and every one… I will be…" He stopped… He's heart is beating so fast, he saw Amy… Far back, but it's her. He is positive it's her…

He was happy, and overwhelmed. For a moment there, he forgot what he was going to say, he forgot where he was, and he was fixated on Amy's eyes on him.

"Dr. Cooper?" said the host of his talk.

"Pardon, I had too much tea last night, now let me continue…" He made no sense at all, but he doesn't care. He is too happy right now to bother, and with the thought in mind… ** _she's here_** …

* * *

 **Amy's**

 _Did he know I am here?_

 _Is he staring at me?_

 _Why is he staring at this direction?_

 _No there's no way he could see, I'm too far from the stage._

 _But, he didn't even look at the other side…_

 _Maybe he was looking for the door._

 _Did he want to finish and go already?_

 _Why is he smiling? Oh my god, that smiles…_

 _Wow, so cute and innocent, so refreshing… Wow… Don't stop smiling, what am I saying? No… Oh god, look away Amy! Look away!_

She tried to look away but it was no good, instead, she saw him in a close up in the LCD screen…

 _Those eyes… That damn blue eyes… it's… it's… and those lips… Oh no… what is this feeling?_

She got lost in his eyes, she spent the time absorb at Sheldon. She didn't even fully understand what he was talking about, not because she couldn't comprehend, but because she was distracted by the speaker himself.

"He's amazing." said the man besides her, distracting her; she didn't mind at least she gained control of herself, for now.

She assessed him by his attributes and it looks like this man is only around 25-30 years old; clearly, she's not the only one who's been amazed with Sheldon.

"Don't you agree?" he said in a follow up.

"Yes." She said, simple and short.

"Don't tell anyone, or the guards for that matter, but I'm gonna try to get close to him later and get his signature."

"For what?"

"I went all the way here and beg my superior just to be here. I sure hope I get to even have his signature or a photo with him. I tried yesterday, no luck, he was gone too early."

"Wow. You wanted to meet him that much?"

"Yes, who wouldn't? I'm so happy; I even sold my most priced collection to afford this trip. But, seeing him in person makes it all worthwhile."

 _Who wouldn't?_ Even Amy can't lie to herself that she's there to see Sheldon…

"I wish I know someone who know him in person… I wish… But you see I don't have friends to help me in times like this."

"Uhmmm…" she don't know if she could even have a chance to talk to Sheldon again, after all, he's the center of this seminar, he could be very busy. But, she wanted to help him… She really does want to help…

"You also want to meet him in person?" He said with a smile like he found someone like him.

"It's okay; it shows from your facial expression." He said in a follow up. This boy must be a genius too. How could he have read Amy that easy?

"How did you know?" She said surprised and scared how he could have known…

"Really, like I said, who wouldn't want to meet him in person, especially people who are here right now? I'm Stephen by the way. Nice to meet **_a fellow fan_**..."

She let it slide, she doesn't want to explain and maybe it's better if he thinks it that way. But, she is nowhere near the word "fan" especially for Sheldon. She's a Neil Diamond's fan, but no, never Sheldon's.

"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you too…"

Stephen held out his hand and Amy's too.

"I bet those people who know him don't know how lucky they are."

"Really now?" She said sarcastically _, oh boy you don't know him in person_ …

"Oh who am I kidding, I only want a picture or signature of him and it seems impossible!" He said excitedly but torn when he realized it was never going to happen.

"It's not impossible."

"It is. I tried everything. Well, if I find a way to at least get a picture with him or signature, I will surely let you know!"

"Really? You are willing to do that?"

"Yes, of course, we could share. I don't want him alone, I'm not that selfish, even if a picture of him and I'm just on the background would work for me."

Amy is fully convinced, she had to help him. She just had to… Maybe to her, Sheldon is an egoistic maniac, but to this poor boy, Sheldon is his hero…

"How about this, we join forces…"

"What? Really? Wow!"

"Yes… I'll do what I can too and I'll let you know if I came up with something. Give me your number"

She said, so she could contact him in case.

"Now save mine." She said to him, he couldn't believe that someone was willing to help him. Sure, Stephen wanted to help Amy too, but he never expected it would be returned. He didn't misjudge, Amy is an angel.

They talked for an hour, they got to know each other and both got comfortable, Sheldon's part was finished that's why they both even had a chance to talk or they'd be hypnotized by him, the program includes other significant scientist to talk but it didn't interest both of them, the only reason they aren't leaving is because after 90minutes, Sheldon will be back onstage to continue.

"You know, at some point, I can hear you talking like Dr. Cooper… Say, if Dr. Cooper is dating you, I'll definitely ship you both!"

"That's impossible, to Dr. Cooper, love is unnecessary…To put it simple, it's useless for him. But, for knowledgeable purposes, what does ship means?"

"Shipping or ship, initially derived from the word relation **ship** , is the desire by fans for two people, either real-life celebrities or fictional characters, to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise. It is considered a general term for fans' emotional involvement with the ongoing development of a relationship in a work of fiction. Shipping often takes the form of creative works, including fanfiction and fan art, most often published on the internet."

Amy thought this boy is definitely a genius, he is creepy though. But she likes him, not romantically or anything, but like as if she have a little brother.

"Okay, never gonna happen."

"I could dream. You are perfect for him."

 ** _You, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, are the meaning of perfection to me_** \- a voiced echoed to her mind again, who could that be? Why? I'm not perfect, it's impossible someone could even classify me as perfect… No, am I still drunk? I lost too many brain cells from getting drunk last night.

"I'm not." She said, shutting down the idea of Sheldon and her being a couple even if it's made up.

Before Stephen could respond, the host excitedly announced Sheldon's return to the stage. Everyone then turned their attention to him, once more.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

This damn 90 minutes break, I want to get out of there and just stare at Amy. Maybe I could peak in here, oh but I can't see it. Something is blocking the view. I guess I should just wait for 90 minutes.

Sheldon hates waiting, 89 more minutes. It's killing him. The only reason he was having so much fun back at the stage was because he could focus and pretend that Amy is the only person in there. He didn't look anywhere else; he knew where he wanted to. He couldn't hold back his smiles, he just, he's too happy.

After that break, he is finally being called out again, he couldn't wait. He eagerly gets out of the stage.

 _She didn't move an inch… Good, she's as lovely as 90 minutes before._

Looking at Amy and talking came faster than that gruesome 90 minute break. He told his closing remarks and the host directed him off stage…

 _How do I approach her?_

It is all he could think of, how he could be close to her. The moment he finished, if Sheldon would be completely honest, he would prefer going down the stage and straight to Amy's.

Actually, he imagined doing it, and he was delighted, thinking what Amy would do. But he knows better, there's a 99% chance that she would hate him. Especially after last night, and he knows Amy didn't remember what happened. Just like how Amy was drunk in the train and asked him to spill the beans because she had no memory of what happened.

"Dr. Cooper, would it be okay if you would meet some of the VIP guest?" said the Organizer that shyly spoke to him.

"No. I'm busy." He said.

"But sir, the president…" followed up by the organizer.

He didn't care. He opened the door of his dressing room only to find out that a lot of scientists were waiting for him to talk to them; he wants nothing of that, the only person he wants right now, is Amy, to talk to that is. Nothing _more_ , he blushed at the thought of "more".

He imideately closed his doors and called the organizer.

"You, you need to do a favor for me."

"Anything sir."

"Come here."

* * *

 **Amy's**

"Wow, look at his dressing room. It's too crowded." Said Stephen in a sad tone…

 _Why did I even agree to come here? But, I promised to help him…_

"Don't worry. I don't think he would entertain them."

A loud voice shouted…

"He's coming out!" A man about Sheldon's height ran away as soon as the door opens and everyone run after him.

"That's not him." Amy said in a confident tone.

"What? Oh, wow, you are right. Excellent." A surprised Stephen said, he almost ran after that impostor too.

Moments later, the real Sheldon went out of the dressing room, disguised.

"Amy? I mean Dr. Fowler, what are you doing here?" He asked, he is wearing a cap and a big coat to hide his face and body.

"WHAAAAAAAAT? IS THAT DR COOPER? DR FOWLER YOU KNOW HIM?" A freaked out Stephen shouted before Amy knew it, she pulled Stephen and prevents him from speaking. She whispered,

"Don't blow his cover, and let's go."

"Who is he?" A confused Sheldon had to ask, he had no clue who is this boy that's tagging along and they seemed too close for Amy to do that.

"Let's just go." Even if Sheldon was full of questions, he still followed Amy.

Amy was still pulling Stephen which makes Sheldon feels insecure and uncomfortable… He had to know what is going on…

"I think this is far enough…"

Amy looked back, he's right, as always, it's far enough, and it's where no one really wanted to go, near the beach. If the person attending the seminar was normal or not a scientist, they would have flocked in the beach, but this people are scientist. They know better…

Amy lets go of Stephen and so, Stephen freaked out, he couldn't believe Sheldon, his hero, standing in front of him. IN FRONT OF HIM!

"Dr. Cooper, I'm a big fan…" He said, shakily. He always dreamed of this moment, but he never thought this would be harder than anything he did. He is as nervous as a person who drank 50 cups of coffee.

Amy saw the look on Sheldon's face; the confused Sheldon is never a treat so she knows she had to explain before he goes baloney with this poor boy.

"Dr. Cooper, this is Stephen, a very big fan of yours. We were seatmates at your talk. Now, I promised him I would help him at something. You better not scare him off; he is like a little brother to me for some reason."

When Sheldon heard the word "little brother" he calmed down…

"Dr. Fowler" said Stephen crying in joy. "I didn't know you knew Dr. Cooper, you truly are an angel."

"You didn't tell him?" Sheldon was shocked, usually girls who even saw him once claimed they are best of friends or at least close friends, but Amy, Amy who he yearns to see every minute didn't even mentioned any of that.

"Why would I do that?" She said challenging him.

"Because we were talking about how awesome…" Before Stephen could finish what he was saying, Amy pulled him again to shut his mouth.

Amy remembered why they even got along, because of Dr. Cooper. Damn, if Sheldon finds out, she could never face him again. How embarrassing…

"I believe he is saying something…" Sheldon pulled Stephen from Amy, and Amy pulled him back, as if they are fighting over him like a toy.

"No, he is not!"

"Yes he was. I have an eidetic memory."

Sheldon knows that it must be something embarrassing that she wouldn't want him to hear it. It must, he laughed at the thought of a cute embarrassed Amy…

Amy pulled Stephen all her might but she was no match for Sheldon's steamy biceps, the obvious winner was Sheldon.

"Now tell me… What were you going to say?" He said as if he already won the battle.

To his surprised Stephen collapse. He just couldn't take it; he was too excited, eager and happy.

Amy attended to him and made sure he was alright. After that… Amy let out a small chuckle as if he was mocking Sheldon and saying, "You didn't win after all."

"Amy, I'm glad you came."

"Well, I shouldn't miss it. I've missed 10 years, so I figured I should catch up to what's happening now."

A lie, she's lying. The only reason she's there is because of Sheldon…

"Yes you should do that." Sheldon was happy no matter what the reason she came.

"I am. I'm sorry, but can I ask for a favor?"

"Hmmm?" Sheldon said, but in reality he wanted to say "anything… as long as I get to see you…"

"Stephen wanted a picture and signature with you."

"Alright, where's his phone?" He moved as fast as he could and took a picture with him, even if he's unconscious. After that, he signed the program Stephen had in his hand.

"You are quick Dr. Cooper."

"I excel at many of things, Dr. Fowler."

"You really do."

"So tell me Amy, are you still mad?"

Amy couldn't hide her surprised as Sheldon used her name… It sounded sweet… very sweet, indeed…

"No, I'm not. To be honest, I want to apologize."

"I believe I may have caused a misunderstanding…" He said, knowing why Amy hates him, as she told him while she was drunk.

"No, not at all, I've acted rather rashly."

"How about we compromise?" Sheldon couldn't believe himself, he was willing to compromise. What else would Amy make him do?

"What do you propose Dr. Cooper?"

"I propose that we move past that, and admit that both are at fault."

"I will only agree if you stipulate that 80% of our difficulties were caused by me."

"I'll go as high as 40."

"65."

"Done. You understand that moving forward; we deal with the fact that we will continue our dinner plans no matter what happens later. Whoever interrupts us?"

"I do. I really am sorry Dr. Cooper."

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Moving 8 hours from the last scene, we see Sheldon and Amy sitting in the restaurant at the same spot.

Amy was wearing a new dress, this time its dark green and her hair is tidied up rather nicely. Sheldon on the other hand is wearing his favorite tie and suit, the kind of look he would wear in a seminar like earlier.

Amy giggled…

"I'm sorry, it's Stephen, and he sent me a text. He was so happy with the signature and picture." She said to him.

Sheldon thought, _I'll be happy to do that 100 times more if you smile like that…_

"I never got your contact info…" He said a bit bitter that Stephen already has her contacts and he didn't.

"True. Not that you would need it…" She said biting her lips…

"You don't know that, what if I got a trauma at brain scans and I could never look at my brain scans which would pose a high risk and equivalent consequences, I could only trust few people to do it."

* * *

 **Amy's**

Amy knows that Sheldon is either making it up to get her number or meant it. Either way, it was a nice gesture of him to trust her with his brain scans. If that case ever do arise.

"And you picked me?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here's my number. I am rather intrigued to see your brain scans to be honest."

"I am too."

They enjoyed each other's company so much to the extent that they even invented a game.

"In a world where rhinoceroses are domesticated pets, who wins the Second World War?" Amy said to Sheldon.

"Uganda."

"Defend."

"Kenya rises to power on the export of rhinoceroses. A central African power block is formed, colonizing North Africa and Europe. When war breaks out, no one can afford the luxury of a rhino. Kenya withers, Uganda triumphs."

"Correct. My turn."

"In a world where a piano is a weapon, not a musical instrument, on what does Scott Joplin play the "Maple Leaf Rag"?"

"Tuned bayonets."

"Defend."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're right. My apologies."

They are both happy at the moment, they truly enjoys each other's company so much so that they secretly didn't want it to end, until a text came and Sheldon needed to tend on it.

"If you excuse me, I need to pay back something."

"What is it?"

"Remember how someone else ran out of my dressing room?"

"Yes, that's a favor from whom?"

"From the organizers, and earlier today I refused to meet their VIP guest, so I have to at least call them now, that's the payment from my favor."

"Why did you refused?"

"There's much more things important I needed to attend to, now if you excuse me. I will be back in 15-20 minutes."

"Alright"

Amy thought back, if the timeline is correct, he was with her. So… she gulped, being with her is more important? Before she could process that, Dave seated in front of her…

"Excuse me Dr. Fowler, may I have this dance?"

Amy didn't even notice it's the time of the night where they play a song so that the people inside of the restaurant would be dancing and enjoying the music…

"I'd rather not. I'm not a good dancer."

"It doesn't matter. I'll help you."

"No thanks."

"Please, I had two days of doing errands all over the place, I missed 95% of the seminar, and to be frank… I just want to have some fun…"

An honest Dave convinced her, she was sorry for him so he agreed to his request. After all, Sheldon wouldn't be back for another 15-20 minutes.

"Oh, what the heck!" She got up and Dave's smiles went up to his ears…

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

"Yes, Mr. President Sir, I am very pleased to hear from you too."

"No sir. I was busy earlier."

"Yes sir."

He was trying to rush his conversation with the President of this country. He wanted to go back to Amy's, where he could see her emerald eyes, and her alluring and lovely smile… He wants this to finish as soon as possible, so it did. It only took Sheldon 12 minutes and 31 seconds.

 _I truly excel at everything…_

He patted himself in the back and excitedly went back to the restaurant… As he was walking towards their seats, he saw Amy… Amy's dancing with Dave… At first, he was a little bit angry but then his feelings got the better of him…

Sheldon enjoyed the view of Amy dancing like a princess, softly, smoothly, and beautifully… He froze on the spot, he is only seeing her, he didn't even bother about Dave…

Suddenly, Sheldon realized, as ridiculous as it may be, it's like Amy is sparkling… As he stares at her more, he saw her as if he was looking at the universe, _PERFECTION…_ The moment he realized that, he stepped forward and whispered to Dave…

"Dave, I have outlined what you will do tonight and tomorrow, and the next month. Please don't waste any time and attend to those things. Or you might lose your job. You do know, I have a lot of people who would do anything to get your job." Dave was startled, and sprinted out of the restaurant.

"Give him a break Sheldon…" Amy said in a pissed tone…

But Sheldon heard his name from Amy's lips as if it was the sweetest thing he has heard in his life…

"I did, he danced with you for a total of 10 minutes and 39 seconds."

"You finished early?"

"Yes. See? I've been considerate, and I told you, that whoever interrupts us, we will be continuing our dinner plans."

"Yes, Of course I know that. Let's go to our seats?"

"Why? You danced with him and don't want to with me?"

"No, it's not what I meant; you may not want to dance at all."

"I had a forced training when I was young, and so I can dance pretty well."

"Okay. Let's see what you got."

With that, I knew I loved you by Savage Garden played in the background…

"Dr. Fowler, may I have the honor, even if the song is tedious and simply poppycock?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Amy wrapped her hands around Sheldon's neck, Sheldon felt weak in his knees because of the sensation of Amy's hands touching his neck. He doesn't like being touched, but with Amy, he didn't care. He even enjoyed it.

Sheldon placed his hands to Amy's waist and he could feel her figure, oh so nice…

Amy's heart was beating so fast, she didn't feel this way when she was dancing with Dave. But with Sheldon, it's a whole new different sensation, she almost collapse when Sheldon placed his hands over her waist. She felt like there was an electric charged that grounded her. It's making her nervous but she's wishing for more…

Sheldon didn't want the song to end even if it was a baseless song, _how could you love someone you don't even know?_ But he set aside his urge to correct the song and say anything about it. Instead, he focused on Amy. Amy's body is so close to him, it's making him nervous, for some reason, he wanted Amy to get closer and closer.

The song ended quickly and both of them didn't know how to respond, it's like they were both transported into a dream and never wanting it to end, unfortunately, it ended. The song ended. No one initiated to break free from their position. Amy surely didn't want to do it… _Not yet…Let me stay like this a little longer…_ She said as if she was begging some miracle to happen…

Sheldon, on the other hand, was thinking of millions of excuses to stay like this, luckily, there's another song that played. Which gave both of them an excuse to continue dancing, or if you put it more boldly, to continue being close together…

* * *

 **Amy's**

 _What is this feeling?_

 _Why do I feel weird, am I going to puke?_

 _No, it's not like getting drunk… This one feels nice…_

 _But… I don't understand at all…_

Amy wanted to know what's happening to her, but she didn't want to say anything. If she would have a choice, she would stay like this as long as possible.

After 10 songs, and the DJ saying goodnight, they are forced to stop dancing and return to the real world again… Sheldon was pissed with the DJ, not realizing what time it is. Amy was the first to break free… It was one of the hardest thing to do…

"That was fun…" She said blushing; she didn't know what to say…

"Good…" he said shyly.

"Oh wow, it's 1am. I better get back to my room."

Amy said changing the subject. It's so awkward now. It's funny how close they were just a minute ago and now, it feels like they are miles apart because of this awkwardness.

"I'll walk you there." He said, he really did mean it, he didn't want to part from Amy. He is buying himself some time…

"Oh… you … didn't... Have to…" She stutters while saying this, clearly she didn't want to. But she had to say it; she can't even remember why she has to say that. If she's being honest, she wants to walk with him.

"I insist."

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Amy spoke, "Thank you for the time… I had a great time… I'm sorry for the trouble…"

"No trouble at all."

Sheldon is resisting himself, but his eyes rested on Amy's beautiful, delicious-looking lips… He wonders if it tastes good too.

 _Oh boy, what am I thinking?_

For someone who had never experienced something like this before, he looked like he knows what to do. Well, even Star wars and Star trek have kissing scenes… He couldn't help but picture himself as Han Solo and Amy as Princess Lea…

 _I can't let the night end like this… I want to kiss her, like in the movies… Like mommies and daddies do…_

 _But, what if I mess this up? I badly want to do it, but I don't have a right to do it. I don't have a safety agreement with her consent…_

 _What if she hates me if I did something too forward?_

 _What is happening to me?_

 _Why are my baser urges going out of control?_

 _More importantly, this seminar is ending soon… How do I see her again? How?_

"I guess, you won …" He said, pertaining to their very first game, he definitely wants to see Amy again… But how? He figures, if he loses their very first game, he would see her again since they have an agreement with consensus that if he loses, he would get to see her lab. Sheldon didn't debate much, the argument was admitting you lose or never see Amy. Clearly, admitting he lost was easier.

"Excuse me… what?" The smitten Amy now turned to a confused Amy.

"You won our game." He repeated himself…

"No. No one won."

"But, you did. You knew my identity first. You were just cut off by Dave when he called your name."

"No, we both said it at the exact time."

"But…"

"What's the point Dr. Cooper? Why are you succumbing to a cheap defeat? I thought you know better than this! I am disappointed." She said yelling at him…

Sheldon knew she would see right thru him, after all, she was his kryptonite. He panicked and didn't know what to say.

"I'm tired, if you're not going to say anything. I'll be going in. Good night, I did mean that I had a great time." She said opening her hotel room door, and closing it until Sheldon stopped her.

"No, Amy… You see, string theory has long been touted as the best hope for a unified "theory of everything," bringing together the physics of the vanishingly small and the mind-bendingly large. But it has also been criticized and even ridiculed for failing to make any predictions that could be checked experimentally." He looked lost… _Why did I even talk about my study?_ All Sheldon know, he couldn't let Amy go just yet. Not until he gets assured he would see her again…

"It's very impressive, for notional work." Amy said

NOTIONAL WORK? I proved it! What? Isn't she listening? Clearly, 10 years of missing the world and this happened. Sheldon thought…

"Do I detect a hint of condescension?" Sheldon said as calm as he could possibly do.

"I'm sorry, was I being too subtle? I meant compared to the real-world applications of neurobiology, theoretical physics is, what's the word I'm looking for? Hmm, cute."

 ** _Oh no she didn't! Wait, she's just angry. Control yourself…_**

"Are you suggesting the work of a neurobiologist like Babinski could ever rise to the significance of a physicist like Clarke-Maxwell or Dirac?" He's voice is slightly going up.

"I'm stating it outright. Babinski eats Dirac for breakfast and defecates Clarke-Maxwell."

"You take that back."

"Absolutely not. My colleagues and I are mapping the neurological substrates that subserve global information processing, which is required for all cognitive reasoning, including scientific inquiry, making my research ipso facto prior in the ordo cognoscendi. That means it's better than his research, and by extension, of course, yours."

"Excuse me, but a grand unified theory, insofar as it explains everything, will ipso facto explain neurobiology."

 _Stop! Stop mouth! Stop! Don't insult her more… Stop it! You… You're ruining everything._

"Yes, but if I'm successful, I will be able to map and reproduce your thought processes in deriving a grand unified theory, and therefore, subsume your conclusions under my paradigm."

"That's the rankest psychologism, and was conclusively revealed as hogwash by Gottlob Frege in the 1890s!"

"We appear to have reached an impasse."

"I agree. I move our relationship terminate immediately."

"Seconded"

What did I do? I messed things up; she would never want to see me again. How the hell did this happen? From assuring I have to see her to never seeing her again?

* * *

 **Amy's**

Amy spoke, "Thank you for the time… I had a great time… I'm sorry for the trouble…"

"No trouble at all."

 _He's so tall… What if he tries to kiss me? Oh… What am I thinking… why he would even do that, I'm getting way ahead of myself…_

 _This seminar is ending soon… How do I see him again?_

"I guess, you won …" He said.

"Excuse me… what?" The smitten Amy now turned to a confused Amy.

"You won our game."

She then realized what it was, so they are still in the parameters of gaming? What the hell? Did he just toy with her feelings?

And it's impossible a person like Sheldon would ever succumb to defeat.

"No. No one won."

"But, you did. You knew my identity first. You were just cut off by Dave when he called your name."

Amy was confused as to why would he bring this up, so she was resisting herself to fight him back, but she couldn't help it.

"No, we both said it at the exact time."

"But…"

"What's the point Dr. Cooper? Why are you succumbing to a cheap defeat? I thought you know better than this! I am disappointed."

She said yelling at him… Sheldon didn't respond back…

On Amy's perspective, it looked like he was not saying anything and doesn't want to explain, but in reality, he couldn't find his words.

"I'm tired, if you're not going to say anything. I'll be going in. Good night, I did mean that I had a great time." She said opening her hotel room door, and closing it until Sheldon stopped her.

"No, Amy… You see, string theory has long been touted as the best hope for a unified "theory of everything," bringing together the physics of the vanishingly small and the mind-bendingly large. But it has also been criticized and even ridiculed for failing to make any predictions that could be checked experimentally." He looked lost…

"It's very impressive, for notional work." Amy said, she knows she's being bitchy but she can't help it. Sheldon is making no sense. Is he trying to make her feel small because he won two Nobel?

"Do I detect a hint of condescension?" Sheldon said as calm as he could possibly do.

"I'm sorry, was I being too subtle? I meant compared to the real-world applications of neurobiology, theoretical physics is, what's the word I'm looking for? Hmm, cute."

 ** _Oh no I didn't! Oh god…_**

"Are you suggesting the work of a neurobiologist like Babinski could ever rise to the significance of a physicist like Clarke-Maxwell or Dirac?" He's voice is slightly going up.

"I'm stating it outright. Babinski eats Dirac for breakfast and defecates Clarke-Maxwell."

 _Stop Amy_ , Amy said to herself…

"You take that back."

"Absolutely not. My colleagues and I are mapping the neurological substrates that subserve global information processing, which is required for all cognitive reasoning, including scientific inquiry, making my research ipso facto prior in the ordo cognoscendi. That means it's better than his research, and by extension, of course, yours."

"Excuse me, but a grand unified theory, insofar as it explains everything, will ipso facto explain neurobiology."

"Yes, but if I'm successful, I will be able to map and reproduce your thought processes in deriving a grand unified theory, and therefore, subsume your conclusions under my paradigm."

"That's the rankest psychologism, and was conclusively revealed as hogwash by Gottlob Frege in the 1890s!"

"We appear to have reached an impasse."

"I agree. I move our relationship terminate immediately."

"Seconded"

Amy slammed the door. As soon as she did that, she felt down to the floor. She knows that she shouldn't have done that, Sheldon was definitely distracted and out of his mind, but she… couldn't stop… She gets too defensive when her field gets ridiculed, but she knows better…

 _Maybe this was for the best? At least, we wouldn't have an awkward goodbye… I'm never going to see him again anyway…_

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Complaints?**


	11. CH11: The Fast Forward

**A/N: Well, I'm just overwhelmed. I can't believe I have over 40 reviews already on this story! Who would have thought? My purpose why I did this is to channel my thoughts… Thank you, thank you! This is the longest story I've made so far, and according to my outline, we are halfway there.**

 ** _Sometimes geniuses, apart from being well genius, they are the most clueless when it comes to illogical things…_** **Yes, I'm talking about them channeling their feelings…**

 **Warning: This chapter will jump days. It will be fast, and forward. Hence, the title: p**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Fast Forward**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon didn't know what to do, that's stupid, of course he does, and he needs to apologize. He needs to be honest with her, why do they always misunderstand each other?

 _Drats! It's my baser urges fault, why did I lose focus? I didn't know how to react to that feeling. The feeling of wanting to kiss her… This is all new to me, the feeling of wanting to see her… to talk to her…_

 ** _I never wanted anyone before_** _… well, when Pop Pop died, I wanted him to come back… But the feeling is nothing compared to this… It's warm and soft yet, painful…_

 _This is dangerous… If, at early at this point I feel this much pain, I'm not sure I want to feel or know what more I could feel if I continue this._

 _I have to stop… I need to stop… I can't let myself fall for that vixen. Or it will be the end of me…_

 _Am I being a coward? Of course not! Sheldon Cooper does not succumb to anything._

He then remembered how he succumbs for a cheap defeat pointed out by Amy…

 _Good God, what is becoming of me?_

He was convinced that he is becoming a different person, and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like change, not at all. Never in his wildest dream have he thought he would ever change this much for a span of two weeks.

 _Maybe this trip was a mistake. No, this trip is definitely a mistake._

* * *

 **Amy's**

Amy and Sheldon were not different from each other, on her side she was also thinking of the same thing. She's changing and she's not happy about it.

It's not like she hates change, unlike Sheldon, but she hates when she couldn't recognize herself anymore. She's turning into this hot-headed, easily judging, and hypnotized eye crazed person. If her past self would see her now, she would be giving herself a thumb down.

 _What happened to focusing on career? No silly, stupid emotions? No… pain, no anything, just the success and Nobel in mind. That's my kind of world…_

 _I need to get myself together, and don't let this petty emotions get in the way… I know it makes me happy just by looking at him, but it's not worth it… It's painfully not worth it… Get it together Ms. Future Nobel Prize winner…_

With that, she's convinced she doesn't want to be hurt anymore, and to be able to do that. She had to get rid of her feelings or whatever it is for Sheldon and what better way to do it than not seeing him for the rest of her life…

 _Am I being a coward? No… I'm just avoiding something that's avoidable and pointless…_

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon delivered his talk as planned. He was back to the old Sheldon, if you asked his friends. He tried so hard to focus and not look for Amy but he did anyway. As he expected, she didn't come. That made it easier for Sheldon.

* * *

 **The Group's**

 _Raj and Emily_ enjoyed the week; actually, they enjoyed it more because there was no group gathering. They were all on their own, which made them independent to plan on their own. They have discovered a lot of things about each other and this trip was the best thing that happened to them…

 _Howard and Bernadette_ spent the week smitten about the seminar, and felt great that they get to spend the day on their own and meet up during the night at their room. It gave them both control and space, which made them miss each other when the night comes. It was very effective since Howard wasn't being control, and Bernadette wasn't being manipulative. And they didn't have to deal with other's drama, especially Sheldon's. In other words, they hand fun.

 _Leonard and Penny_ compromised, Penny would like to stay in the beach, white and magnificent beach, and Leonard could go around to the seminar and watch everyone he likes. The compromise was, Leonard will sometimes join Penny and Penny will sometimes join Leonard. In general, they learned how to appreciate each other's company and try to appreciate the other's interest.

They all dreaded the day the seminar ends, not only that their getaway from reality would be over, but because they would have to deal with Sheldon again. As exciting it may be to the ears of people like Stephen, but to them, it never was fun.

"Sheldon, how do you do?" A smitten Raj asked Sheldon while they are boarding their plane.

"I had an awful mistake of ever agreeing to this trip." He said bitterly. All of them were smiling to their ears but him…

"How bitter! I had a great time. We had a great time!"

"I was supposed to be the only person who would be delighted by this trip!"

"Hey"

"I was supposed to be treated like a king. And see all the trains I want."

"And you did!"

"I did. But I hate this trip."

"You don't make sense man."

"He never makes sense, Raj." Whispered Howard to Raj as if he was saying, let him be.

They noticed Sheldon's bitter self, a much worse version of him and couldn't put the pieces together.

Raj regretted why he even asked Sheldon. But he was so sure that he had all he wanted, he should have been in a good mood.

* * *

 **Amy's**

Amy didn't go to Sheldon's talk but instead she watched him on the TV, she was staring at him like he's a candy but at least she thought it's less intense than it was in person.

A text from Stephen did not help; he was having such a good day and told Amy that Dr. Cooper was looking amazing today.

A knocked startled her, she felt guilty for staring at Sheldon where she told herself that she would forget about him.

"Who is it?"

"None other than" A voice that's familiar to her, it was Dr. G. She eagerly opened her door to see him.

"Doctor?"

"Are you packed? We need to go."

"Yes I was, but, why so early?"

"We have to prepare, we are going to present our whole study to the scientist that could nominate us on our future Nobel."

"When would that be?"

"Next week."

"You are kidding right? I haven't done preparing the …."

She was cuts off by Dr. G

"Exactly, that's why we need to go right away. I have the chopper ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down in 30 minutes."

"Okay little lady."

3 hours later, they are back in the lab. She thought she missed this place but it looks like her heart misses something else, or someone else. She shrugs it off and made her way to start preparing, there are more things that are important than missing Sheldon.

* * *

 **Fast Forward**

A month after the seminar, Sheldon didn't get out of his room. He didn't bought 25 cats, but he shut himself inside his room. He only gets out when he does laundry, and bathroom breaks. He even eats inside his room now. It was too much for Sheldon to see how beautiful the world is, which reminds him of Amy. Whenever he sees things that are beautiful for him, he screams and freak out. He tried getting rid of all he could possibly think of that could remind him of her. He was definitely, what his friends call, out of his mind.

Even Mary Cooper tried to talk some sense to him but he refused to even see her, every time she visit, he would get out of the apartment and don't come home until she's gone. But he did tell her mom that she has nothing to worry about and he needs time to sort things out. Which to Mary's, she felt like an adult Sheldon was talking to her. So, she left him alone.

Amy's career and study was going as they planned. After the presentation, they got scientist all over the place who confirmed that they are going to nominate them. She's overwhelm but not happy. She doesn't know why she's not happy. She have everything she could dream of, but why does she feel empty?

Dr. G notices this and decided to make a move, he was right. Amy should be out in the world. But he couldn't convince her, she was too stubborn to even listen to him about going out of the lab. He had to approach the subject in a different way, so he did. "Hello. Yes, I called for the job."

* * *

 **Amy's**

"What is it now?" She said while looking at her microscope when Dr. G. arrived all jumpy.

"I got you a job!"

"I already have one."

"No, a real job, this is finish Amy. You need to move on."

"We could research other things Doctor."

"I am getting old, and frankly, I would like to travel and enjoy the world."

"But, who needs that? When we can have fun with this!" She pointed out her slides.

"Amy, I'm shutting the lab no matter what, and donate the equipment to geologist's if you don't take the job."

"Not the dirt people!"

"The job is from one of the best universities in the world."

"Not interested."

"They would love to have you on board."

"Nope"

"Your position would be the head of the neuroscience department."

"Keep talking, doctor."

"I will transfer the entire lab's equipment in your new lab."

"You have really thought this through."

"Yes. And, you don't need to teach anyone, unless you wanted to."

"I could focus on my lab all I want? I could… Alright, I'm doing it."

"Good, you start next month. I already arranged your house there."

"Arrange what are who and what?"

"Oh, yes, I had fun doing that. And, it's Caltech. So, you'd be staying in Glendale again."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, in your old apartment."

At first, she doesn't know if she wanted to get back to her apartment but a part of her wanted to. To all those people who bullied her, who doubted her, oh the look on their faces when the committee announced her win of a Nobel. She secretly liked what Dr. G. did for her, it's like she's going back in the U.S., fiercer, bolder, smarter, and stronger.

Little did she know that's where Sheldon's work place. Sure, he hadn't showed himself up to the university for three years, but he was still employed. He really had no reason to even bother himself to go there, President Siebert granted him the opportunity to do his work home but provided he would still be under Caltech.

Dave failed to mention this part to Amy because Sheldon don't even come to the university, he himself, wasn't sure if he was still employed in Caltech. Rather than telling Amy something he wasn't sure, he decided to leave out that part. And Amy just assumed that Sheldon didn't even need employment.

* * *

 **Fast Forward**

After a month of moving and familiarizing herself to the surroundings again, and to Caltech, her first day finally came…

It was all good, she was delighted that her lab was bigger than she would have expected, everything were running smoothly. She even met her old colleagues from 10 years ago and they couldn't even look at her. Their researched came out and she's famous for that, she thought "I bet you all regret what you did, yes keep looking." But even with that surefire victory slash revenge, she still felt empty. She then realized she was thinking about him again, she knows she had to stop or she would have another episode of him… To prevent herself from getting lost about him, she shoved herself to her work and before she knew it. It was lunch time.

* * *

 **Amy's**

She headed to the cafeteria and there was a familiar face… It was Dr. Hofstadter. She doesn't know if she should approach him or not… Good thing Leonard notices her to make the first move…

"DR. FOWLER? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He said excited screaming, and everyone turned their attention to Amy.

"Please come join us here!" He offered and insisted.

"No… I"

"Dr. Fowler, I read your paper, I'm a fan." Raj forwarded to shake her hands.

"Wow, look at Raj, last year he couldn't even talk to a girl."

"Really? Selective mutuism, how did you get over that?" It intrigued Amy and before she knows it, she was seating in there and talking to them.

"I got my heart broken. I guess there's a something good comes out from something bad" he said not bitter anymore because he has a girlfriend now that he loves and who loves him too.

"I agree." She said hopeful.

"Dr. Fowler, I'd like to you to meet my friends, Raj and Howard."

"Who's your best friend among them?"

"Oh how did she know about him?" Howard asked curiously.

"I told her about him."

"Dr. He is stuck in his room for 2 months now." Howard told Amy like it was a joke but Amy didn't find it funny.

"That's weird. I would understand a week, or maybe a month. But, 2 months?"

"Yes. I know, Dr. Maybe you could help us? Study his brain or at least see his behavior. I'm really worried about him… he's never been like that before…"

"Okay. I am curious as to why he's acting that way. Especially since he enjoyed my paper, he must be at least above average, correct?"

"He is more than above average."

"That makes it more fun. Bring him in my lab tomorrow at around 9am."

"We will."

With that, Amy exited with a smile. _I can finally have something to look forward…_ She said…

"Are you out of your mind? How are we supposed to bring him out of his room?"

"I don't know, let's blackmail him."

"I like the sound of that." Howard said as if he was an evil villain in a Disney movie.

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon went to his scheduled bathroom breaks. He thought this day would be any other day, unsuspecting of what to come.

Little did he know, his friends went inside his room and was totally shocked what they saw? Almost everything was covered with a white sheet as if he was trying to hide things or prevent looking at it.

"He is definitely a psycho." Said Raj.

"Yes, I know, good thing Dr. Fowler is around to help him."

"Go Raj, hid the dirty sock under his bed and there too just in case." Said Howard pointing our three different locations.

"What in the heaven's name are you three doing here?"

"We are here to tell you that you need to come with us to Caltech tomorrow at exactly 8:45, we will leave this apartment and we are going to see a specialist." Leonard bravely said to him. This needed to be done.

"No!"

"I have hid three different dirty socks in your room, if you don't come with us tomorrow; I am never going to tell you where they are located." Said Raj in his demanding tone.

"You're bluffing."

"Are you willing to risk it?" said Howard in a happy and grinning tone.

Sheldon had no choice but to come with them, at first he refused but then he couldn't possibly sleep knowing there might be dirty socks in his room and he could be inhaling its contaminated germs.

"Which line do you guys prefer, I told you so? You are all stupid for doing this? Or this is none sense and I'm totally fine."

"No Sheldon, you are not fine!"

"I am!"

"Are you taking me to the psychology department? Oh God, I don't even need to tell you guys those things. You should all be ashamed."

"We are not taking you to psychology department!" Leonard pissed voiced pierced through the car.

Sheldon was more fixated on the fact that he would get to tell them they are all wrong and prove to this specialist that he is fine. Although, he didn't paid much attention to where they are going because he was busy mocking his friends.

"We are here Sheldon."

"Neuroscience department? Hmmm… I didn't think you guys would be wiser, but… I will prove to you that I am fine and you are all fools for doing this."

"Just go in there, and if this fails, I will take full responsibility." Leonard said, but in his mind he was thinking, "at least I tried…"

"Alright. See you very shortly everyone. Oh look at all of you, hoping for the impossible."

He got in and a girl who's blond and wearing a lab coat was there.

"Excuse me; I am supposed to be here according to my best friend."

"Oh yes, we were expecting you. Dr. would be with you shortly."

As Sheldon wait for the "so called specialist", he observed the lab. He was quite taken aback when he realized how beautiful this lab is, the owner must be very intelligent to organize and have all of this equipment. He was not happy; the lab reminds him of Amy. It's like Amy's name is written all over this lab. But what does he know? He hates everything beautiful and even if this wasn't his field, he still appreciated all the equipment inside.

* * *

 **Amy's**

"Dr. you're subject is here." Said Alaina, her assistant. Alaina have great credentials; she was more than thrilled when the university opened a screening to find Dr. Fowler an assistant. She still thinks she got lucky that she was chosen out of 145 people that applied. Dr. Fowler did not disappoint her expectations, it could have even exceeded, and this was only her second day.

Amy on the other hand was more thrilled about her new subject, a genius in a scenario like this; there must be something that caused him not to go out. Something about the world that represents a certain thing that keeps him not wanting any of it. Whatever it could be, it must have broken his heart, or scarred him for life. She was curious.

She headed towards her lab and before she knows it, she found herself staring at a back of a man. He was tall, brown hair, a good biceps and… _NO IT COULDN'T BE?_ She stops… She froze, her heart felt like it was hit by an arrow, she… _NO, it couldn't be him! That's impossible! I'm hallucinating… My god, this is the 5_ _th_ _time I've hallucinated about him this week… I'm seeing him in my new lab now?_

She was convinced that she's hallucinating, it has been happening to her a lot, and sometimes the hallucination was too strong that she thought it was real. But, she had to stop herself, and the only way to do that is, if she calls him. If she utters his name, the hallucination always stops… It always ends… She gulped and decided to say his name…

"Sheldon?"

The man turned around and said…

"Amy?"

 _Why is he still here? Why haven't my hallucination stopped yet?_

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

"Sheldon?"

He heard a voice that he only hears in his dreams, as soft as it could be. As warm as it is, it filled his heart in an instance. He turned around hoping it was really Amy but that's **impossible** , it could have only been a voice inside his head.

"Amy?"

To his surprised… It really was Amy…

* * *

 **A/N: Well... It was kinda predictable? I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	12. CH12: Inner Thoughts

**A/N: I'm just going to state it outright, I am not good at writing sweet and fluffy things. Sorry in advance.**

 **To answer michi's question (I can't msg you): The relationship was them comfortable talking and asking each other, seeing each other. It was terminated when they had a fight back in seminar. :) Or as I called it before, they were conversation buddy.**

 **I do apologize for bad writing, I am not a writer per se, and XD actually I'm a business major, I did wish I took journalizing though (sad). English is not my native language. I hope you still tolerate my messy writing.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 12: Inner Thoughts**

 **Amy's**

 _Okay brain, I am done. I told his name, please make him disappear, I don't want to break down in my lab. I don't want Alaina to see me in my weakest version… Please…_

Amy is panicking… She doesn't know what's happening to her, why the heck is she hallucinating now? She has a patient for God sake! She can't even see him because all she sees is Sheldon…

"Dr. Fowler?" Alaina asked confused as to why she froze on the spot. Alaina examined her; she suddenly remembered something from her past exactly how Amy's looking right now. But she tried to shrugs it off, went ahead to Sheldon and asks his name.

"May I know your name sir?" Alaina asked politely. He wasn't responding either. She's astounded, _what's wrong with them_? _Oh no… Don't tell me?_ She couldn't believe it… Both of them are looking like they have seen someone they love but scared about it, or at least Dr. Fowler is… She knows better… _Dr. Fowler should know better…_ Alaina thought.

Thankfully, Leonard got inside the lab…

"Dr. Fowler, this is Dr. Cooper, my best friend. The one I'm telling you about…" he said as if he was introducing both of them for the first time…

That's when Amy woke up to her senses, **I'M NOT HALLUCINATING!**

"Ah y…es… Hello Dr. Cooper" She said trying to hide her emotions, she didn't even hold out her hands as she was afraid she would not let go.

Sheldon wasn't responding, Amy thought Sheldon might be mad at her, still…

 **Sheldon's**

"Sheldon, be nice. C'mon… You promised you would cooperate." Leonard pleads as he was embarrassed at Sheldon's reaction.

He is not dreaming Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, now in front of him, is definitely real.

 _She's in front of me! Her eyes, her lips, her… it's blinding me… her light is too bright but I can't look away._

It's like he's been yearning for this moment… It's true that he's always dreaming of her. But he still couldn't grasps she's now in front of him. For once, Sheldon was overjoyed by Leonard presence and woke him up to his senses…

"Leonard, I know Dr. Fowler."

"Of course you do, she's the lead researcher of the paper we liked."

"How did you meet her?" asked a curious Sheldon.

"At your seminar. I attended her talk."

"Oh yes you did. But you don't understand. I know her."

"I know! I'm not stupid! Geez!"

"Personally"

"What? No…... How?"

"She was the woman in the train."

"That's her?!"

"Yes."

"The one you said who's brilliant like you?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me. I'm standing right here… Now Dr. Hofstadter, will you please explain to Sheldon why he is here." Amy said, trying to calm herself at the last comment Sheldon just did.

"Please call me Leonard, and Sheldon, as we talked about. You are to cooperate to Amy's procedures."

"She's the specialist?"

"Yes. She is…"

"How did this happen?"

"She's working here now. I saw her yesterday and asked for a favor…"

"And she accepted without knowing who I am?"

"Yes. Well, I didn't think it would be necessary."

Sheldon thought, she's definitely an angel… **_Perfect…_**

"Dr. Cooper, let's be professional here. Okay?" said a distracted, disoriented, bewildered and surprised Amy who's trying to get herself together.

"Call me Sheldon…"

Sheldon wanted Amy to say his name… It's after all, the sweetest thing he has ever heard…

"You earned your title so I'm going to respect that…" Amy said, trying to fight her way into not saying his name…

"I insist."

Leonard couldn't believe his ears, SHELDON WANTED TO BE CALLED SHELDON RATHER THAN DR. COOPER? What is happening to the world?

 **Amy's**

"Alright… Dr… Cooop… Shel…don…"

 _Wow, that's hard… So, hard… How could his name be that hard? I just called him earlier by his first name. But then again, I was thinking it was my hallucinated version of him…_

She still couldn't believe Sheldon admitted to Leonard that she's brilliant **like him** , _yes like him_ … She knows, this is the highest and best regard Sheldon could give, admitting Amy is at par with him. To be appreciated and seen by Sheldon that way made her heart happy, even happier when she got a surefire nomination to a Nobel.

"Amy…" Sheldon said softly, as if he was longing to say it for so long…

"Ye…s?" she stutters…

"Is it true you are working here now?"

"Yes I am…"

"I work here too."

"Whaaaaaat?" Amy was shaken, could she handle it? For a moment there, she thought of resigning but she woke up to her senses that, why would she? Her lab is here… Her home is here now too…

"Why are you surprised? I'm still under Caltech."

"But Dave said you stayed at home all along." Explaining her side, Dave!

"Yes, but recently President Siebert **agreed** that it would be best for me to attend the campus to serve as an inspiration to some scientist and boost their morale."

"When did he say that?" Leonard didn't hear or know anything about this. He was rather, surprised.

"Shush Leonard. We are having an intelligent conversation here." He said to Leonard and continued talking…

"This is your lab? You were right, it's amazing."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh and Amy… I'm sorry."

Amy's heart melted… He said sorry, and she wanted to cry… This man is definitely someone special to affect her brain and her heart like this. But, she still couldn't grasp the thought that she might be seeing him every day.

"I'm sorry too. And let's agree to disagree."

"Exactly! You are as brilliant as I remember you."

With that, Amy proceeds to do her procedures. She did brain scans, observed him, and even tested his reasoning. She was having so much fun experimenting on Sheldon. He is definitely her favorite test subject, and for a second she thought,

 _What test or experiment could I make him do in the future_?

 _Why am I even thinking of a future with him? I promised myself I'm going to forget him… He's dangerous… You hear that brain? Stop this nonsense…_

 **Few hours after**

Alaina retrieved the brain scans over to Amy. As Amy where studying Sheldon's brain scans, she didn't notice anything unusual from this brilliant scientist, the brain scans speaks like "he thinks a lot of reasoning, logic, and math". She went through with it over and over again; Leonard did tell her that Sheldon's not going out for two months now. Maybe he's in depression? She looked at the side of the brain, but no, nothing, normal for a brilliant scientist. What could it be? He appears to be okay; she tried every possibility she could until she paused at one last possibility. Maybe he was heartbroken or in love? She looked at the part of the brain where you could see if a person is in love, nothing either. _He's not…_

At the end, she concluded that he was perfectly okay and normal. But there was something about that last possibility that disappointed her… She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Looks like you are perfectly normal." She said, still surprised, she didn't see anything unusual after all and Sheldon was behaving pretty well. But she knows Leonard wouldn't go to so much trouble if there was nothing wrong.

Leonard was surprised but more importantly was imagining already how annoying Sheldon would be…

"Thank you Leonard…" Sheldon smiled to Leonard.

"What just happened?" Leonard was surprised. This isn't like Sheldon…

"I said Thank you and you were right. I was going out of my mind."

"But Dr. Fowler just told you that you are perfectly normal."

"Yes. I am now… And I think I know how and why."

"Sheldon, you are not making sense."

"I'm sorry Amy, I need to dumb it down for him. Leonard, before you took me here, I was feeling terrible and compared to my feeling right now, I was indeed in pain and obviously something was wrong."

"So, what changed? What do you feel now?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NOOOOO!"

"I OBVIOUSLY needed a change in my workplace, and today, I am fully convinced that I should attend the campus. I do hate change, but, I'm getting cooked up in my room far too long. And 3 years of working in my apartment, it was fun while it lasted. Also, because of this event, I've come to realize that I should be an inspiration to my colleagues into giving them hope that MAYBE someday they might win a Nobel, or at least some awards."

 _Yes, what was I thinking? That's why he's back to himself… Because, of that… This is why I need to stop this feeling for him, while I do feel good when I see him; it still doesn't change the fact that I feel pain more than pleasure. In other words, a dangerous path…_

"If you excuse me boys, I need to put this to my file cabinet for future reference. I will be back in a bit."

 **Sheldon's**

"Geez! That didn't even come to mind! I don't even know President Siebert wants you back here!"

"Well, now you know."

"And how did this event even convince you that you should attend the campus?"

"Because… I… determined that my mood significantly changed when I came here."

"Whatever, I don't even understand what you were talking about. I'm just glad you'd be out of your room."

"I trust that you would drive me to work?"

"You got Dave for that! I'm not your assistant."

"Oh you see he won't be back until the next 3 months. I've assigned him to attend seminars in my behalf. He was thrilled about it, but to be honest, I just didn't feel like attending any of it."

I had to lie, I don't know how Amy would react if she knew **she's the reason why I'm attending the campus**. Before she goes to file my information's, she gave me a look though, I don't know what it meant but she looked like she was disappointed at something… Could it be? Did she figure out that President Siebert didn't really want me to attend? Well he wanted me to do it years ago but I shut him down, that reminds me I need to visit him after this. But I didn't want to go just yet, I want to stay here and make sure she's not going anywhere anymore. I'm attending the campus to see her… Just because of her…

After the scans and test, according to Amy I am perfectly fine I trust her every word and didn't even look at the scans myself, I'm not gonna be in denial anymore and I am 100% convinced that I don't have a brain parasite… the only conclusion was love… I know, I sounded like a hippy but it doesn't matter. It's Amy; **she's worth the risk…** She's my kryptonite. And **I'm not gonna let her get away again** … Oh no…

For the past two months that I haven't been in contact with her, I practically felt I was dying inside, as illogical as it may sound. I hated how I couldn't explain why I'm feeling that pain, hence, the brain parasite theory. But I know better, in the end, I concluded that life without her is not worth living for. How did I come up with that conclusion?

I accounted all my encounters with her, and a single smile of her made me feel happier than how I felt when I saw Kripke's face melt when it was announced I won another Nobel. Before I met Amy, it was the happiest moment in my life, which apparently Amy can replace with a simple smile.

I then look at all the facts and data, if a single smile can make me feel that way, what more could she make me feel. Henceforth, recalling our dancing happenstance that was the first time I have felt something like that, something that until this day I couldn't explain, and I solved string theory! I was thinking, how is that possible? How can't, a person as brilliant as me, figure this out?

I did regret the day I agreed I won't see her again, I regret that I didn't do anything to prevent but rather encourage and supported it to happen. I did find it dangerous how a single person could make me feel that way, maybe that's why I got all defensive and equipped an invisible armor. I even went so much as to put white sheets to cover up all the beautiful things I see, I didn't go out, I was a hermit crab stuck in this depressing world. Beautiful things remind me of her more… not that they surpass her, she's perfect after all, but it just… reminds me of her… I avoided my mom because I was afraid she would see right through me…

After two months, I finally saw Amy. I felt the same warmth and softness again, the longing, the happiness, most importantly I felt alive again. She's the only person who could do this to me, the only one who could make me feel like this. At some point, I regretted ever meeting her, because when I met her, I've been exposed to this emotions that apparently I couldn't live without now.

I did have her phone number, I tried calling, but it wasn't existing anymore, I searched her in Google, she's remarkably doing great. At some point, I thought she's better without my presence but… I couldn't bear thinking I would never be graced by her company. Surely, even a platonic relationship with her would be enough because **_having her beside me as a friend is better than nothing at all_**.

Eight days ago, I asked a nonexistent deity for the first time in my life, I never thought I would capitulate to such preposterous things but I was desperate…it went like this

 _"Please God, if you even exist somewhere, in another dimension or universes… please, bring her back… If you do that I promise to lessen my mockery of you. Oh who am I kidding? For all I know you could be a nerd experimenting on us like fishes in an aquarium."_

I don't even know what she feels about me, but I do hope she at least doesn't hate me after all the things I did. I am pretty good at people hating on me even if I didn't do anything, and I did a lot of things hateful to Amy. But, she's different after all. She's Amy.

Did I want something more with her? I don't know. All I know right now is, if she really does hate me, I wouldn't give up; I would do my best effort to earn her trust and friendship again. SHELDON COOPER doesn't settle for less, never. Not less than friends, at least.

Therefore I concluded, **_I need her in my life… no matter what the cost is…_** _and let me repeat myself,_ _ **I'm not gonna let her get away again.**_

With that, Sheldon's realization ended and he was so sure that he needed Amy. He was so focused that he didn't even noticed Leonard was out of the lab.

 **Amy's**

"Hey, Sheldon… Leonard left, why did you ignore him?" Amy spoke softly and curious what has happened to him…

What is he up to? Why did he ignore Leonard for so long?

"Oh, I got lost in my mind. What did he say?"

"He was asking if you wanted to go to lunch with them."

"Amy…"

She gulps, _what is it now?_ With Sheldon uttering her name, she felt the chills in her bones and the joy in her heart which she regretted in the end because she's still trying hard to stop her feelings.

"Yes?"

"Do you like the zoo?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Perfect, would you like to accompany me?" He said confidently but remembered he shouldn't be too forward… "Uhm… As payment for helping me today…"

"Oh… You don't have to…"

"My mother would not approve of this, please take it."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she said I should treat the people who helped me no matter the cost is."

"If you put it that way, I'm free this Saturday. 10am"

They exchanged contact information and then Sheldon smiled at her. She felt the chills in her bones again. She couldn't help but smile back. With that, Sheldon was satisfied and headed to the door, as he was just about to leave…

"Oh and Amy… Welcome back to the U.S."

 _What a beautiful person? What a beautiful smile?_

She was caught off guard, her subconscious mind spoke by itself!

 _No…no…no…no…no… stop… you can't… fall for him…_ _ **again**_ _…_

 **A/N: Looks like Sheldon is ready to keep Amy in his side, but Amy's not there yet…**

 **Sorry if this took longer than expected, this was finished even before chapter 11 was published. I was just struggling with busy schedules. OH and, I only read it once or twice before I publish. Who's ready for chapter 13? :)**


	13. CH13: The Fraudulent Case

**A/N: This is rather, more on dialogues (just love em) and a bit long.**

 **Oh the delay was caused by my own stupidity, i finished the chapter and I didn't save, not even once. There was no auto recovery as my computer is in deep freeze. I hope I replicate the chapter I originally intended to publish.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 13: The Fraudulent Case**

 **Alaina's**

While Amy's lost in her thoughts when Sheldon left, Alaina felt the guilt. Why is she feeling guilty? It is because she tampered Sheldon's brain scans, well, only the ones related to him being in love. Yes, she couldn't believe it herself, a two time Nobel Prize winner in love and with Dr. Fowler. She didn't mean it in a bad way.

 _How did he win a Nobel? Love is unnecessary and useless thing, adds no value to anyone_.

But, Alaina thought… He shouldn't drag down Dr. Fowler with him; after all, he doesn't even need to do anything anymore because he already won two.

She was convinced that she needed to do something that could prevent this life ruining moment for Dr. Fowler, so she tampered with his brain scans. He eliminated the spikes that appeared when Sheldon's looking at Amy. _It's the right thing to do…_ She thought.

When Dr. Fowler examined the results, it was obvious that she was disappointed. _Maybe she was hoping for the results which would indicate Dr. Cooper in love? Then, I have done the right thing_.

While Amy's filling Sheldon's results in the cabinet, Alaina offered to do it instead, **_why?_** She put the real results in the cabinet, **_because?_** Some part of her wanted it to be discovered… Some part… Someday, perhaps when Dr. Fowler won a Nobel… Hopefully, not before that…

But, why did Alaina hated love so much?

It started when she was little, age 8, she's a brilliant kid, obviously since she won over 145 people to be Amy's assistant, but, her parents got into a car accident, they both died. Her aunt, Nina, adopted her instead. She was a delight, Aunt Nina loves her so much and she loves her too. Aunt Nina was this amazingly supportive parent, who doesn't give up a fight when Alaina gets bullied. She was her saving grace.

Things started getting tangy when she turned 15, on her birthday, Aunt Nina or as she called "mom", introduced her to a man named "Fred", her mom tells her that she's in love and he's the man of her dreams. _Aunt Nina was looking like how Amy was looking at Sheldon the whole time_. Who was she to even destroy this feeling? She had a bad feeling about him, he was too sketchy, but she shrugs it off and did **NOTHING**.

One year after, they got married. At first, it was going smoothly; Alaina was accepted to Caltech, Harvard, UCLA, and Stanford. She chose Caltech as it was the nearest to her mom, and she likes Caltech ever since she was a kid. When she told her mom the news she was head over hills happy, and when they told Fred the news, Fred said Alaina doesn't need to go to college. She was shaken, yes she was, and she couldn't believe it.

Little did she know, Fred has a serious gambling problem that lost them Aunt Nina's money, how could they possibly pay for college? Fred thought.

After that, Fred showed his true demons, he was abusive, drinking, cursing, everything. As Alaina was not a stupid kid, she tried filing a report multiple times but Aunt Nina always stops her. Aunt Nina send Alaina to Harvard instead of Caltech, Aunt Nina still cared for Alaina more that's why she protected her and sent her to some place away from all this commotion using Aunt Nina's trust funds, that only Alaina can ever touch.

After two years of abusive Fred, one day, Alaina went home, it was her summer break, and she was rather worried about her mom since on the phone she doesn't make sense anymore. Her suspicions was leading up to the worst case scenario, that her mom lost her mind, literally. She proved it that day when she got home, Fred was nowhere to be found and her mom is cooking eggs in the kitchen sink, washing clothes in the floor uttering…

"My dear Alaina is going home soon, I missed her, I must clean…" Her mom said crying…

"I'm right here mom. Please mom, no… What happened?" She said, her voice shaken like her world is falling apart.

"No… My dear Alaina is only 10 years old… have you seen her? Her bus is here soon."

"No, mom, please… No…"

"I love you Alaina…" Her mom said, she couldn't stop the tears when she heard this.

She never cried that hard before, never. Not even when her parents died, no… Only that time…

What does love can do to a person? Love makes people illogical. A person becomes weaker, or weakest of what they were before. Love is stupid, and selfish. Love is… unworthy… Love is… painful.

She blamed herself; she did nothing to protect her mom from all of those suffering. That's why, this time around, she wouldn't just stand by and do nothing. That's the main reason why she went to this field with the hope of someday, maybe; just maybe, she could bring her mom back. She took her graduate studies in Caltech, to monitor her mom, and Caltech has always been a dream of hers.

 **Amy's**

Why did she even agree to see him at the zoo? One of her most favorite places now going to be altered by Sheldon's presence, she knows that if they went there, she would always be reminded of him.

While getting lost, Alaina asked if she could take the afternoon off as she was seeing her mom. Amy knows Alaina's background, her parents died in the car accident, and her adoptee mom went out of her mind. It was included in Alaina's profile that was sent to her, it's mandatory, the entire list of candidate has the same procedure, and all of their background has been included there too.

She was simply brilliant, that's why she was chosen. But, Amy's keeping a track of her; she's sure Alaina's at least blaming herself for her mom's case. Amy knows that, Alaina needed to confide to someone else which right now, she chooses not to have anyone else in her life as she believed; another human being in her life would be a barrier.

She was like the old Amy before Dr. G found her. Amy knows how painful it was living a life like that. She was very thankful Dr. G. came to her life or she doesn't know how her life would be right now.

So, she said to herself that whenever Alaina's ready, she would listen open ears and not judging just like how Dr. G did to her.

Amy didn't even notice her phone was ringing… When she finally did, it was her moms. Already left 5 missed calls… _This smells trouble_ …

"Amy!"

"Yes mom?"

"Why weren't you answering?"

"I'm at work mom."

"That never stopped you before."

"Well, this is a new workplace mom; I can't just do everything I wished."

"Okay. I apologize."

"Wow… What is it? What do you want?"

"What?"

"It's so rare for you to concede. What is it?"

"Fine. You missed 10 dates."

"What?" Amy said, slightly in shocked and yelling.

"10 years is equivalent to 10 dates."

"You have to be kidding me mom! You know what I've been doing!"

"I didn't want to do this."

"What is it now?" She said, nervous.

"I will move in with you if you don't go on those 10 dates."

"Is this blackmail?"

"No. I simply didn't want you to be alone anymore. And, you are getting old. You needed someone. Then, if you didn't want to go on the dates, I'll be your company until you have someone else."

"Okay. I'll do the 10 dates. Just please, don't… don't…"

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Do I still get the privilege to use the grill?"

"No. I sold it, but you would have the privilege of your mother not living with you. Honestly Amy, it's impolite to say to a date that you're only doing it for the grill."

"So, telling my date that I had no choice but to do it because you threatened to live with me is better?"

"Yes. Obviously. At least, they wouldn't think you'd do it for the grill!"

"Ok fine"

Now, her biggest dilemma is finding a date. How would she even do that? When she was younger, it was hard already and now she's 10 years older.

 _What mess did you get into yourself again Amy?_

 **Sheldon's**

 _I should text my exact address. So, she would know where to pick me up. But, it's only Tuesday. Wouldn't that be too early? Then again, at least she'd know._

Sheldon did text her while he was on his way to President Siebert's office.

"Sheldon, what a surprise?"

"President. I'd like to take the offer imposed to me 1 year 11 months and 3 days ago."

"Which is?"

"Oh, yes. The day you wanted me to come work here."

"How did you know the offer still stands?"

"I didn't. That's why I'm here."

"What changed your mind, for all you know, I could have offered your office to someone else?"

"You wouldn't."

"Right. I wouldn't. And yes, the offer still stands, when do you want to start?"

"Next week. And if I may add."

"Yes, you wouldn't be teaching. I know." President said, slightly irritated but more happy that his best player is coming back to the campus.

"Exactly. I'm glad we are on the same page here President."

With that, Sheldon exited his office pleased with the results. He then checked if Amy responded. He was more pleased when he found out she did, as little as the text may be.

 _Ok - AFF_

 _I checked my office today, it's still the same as I remembered – SLC_

 _And you liked it. – AFF_

 _Exactly. You are always correct – SLC_

 _I'm glad you are having a wonderful time – AFF_

 _You okay? You don't sound okay. – SLC_

 _I'm not. My mother just called and wanting me to do something – AFF_

 _Boy, I know that feeling. What is it? Whatever it is, you need to comply with it or suffer a lifetime of nagging – SLC_

 _You are right – AFF_

 _Of course I am – SLC_

 _She wanted me to go on 10 dates, and as you said, I have to do it – AFF_

Sheldon paused; Amy's going on a date, Amy being held by someone else, Amy… And he just encourages her to do it!

 _I don't know anyone or how I could even find a date – AFF_

 _I know a few guys, but they are taken. I'm sorry if I couldn't be of help. – SLC_

 _See you on Saturday; I need to get back to work. – AFF_

Why did I even ask? Now, I couldn't get it out of my mind that she's going on a date with someone else.

Sheldon was confused of what he was feeling about Amy dating another guy, he knows Amy's special to him, and as a matter of fact he knows he loves her. Now, as to what kind of love, he has no clue, after all, he never have felt that kind of love, maybe it's a new form of love or fondness for a human being.

Does Sheldon really know what to do with his feelings for her?

For all he knows, he only wanted Amy by his side, that's it.

He remember his thoughts back at Amy's lab,

 _"Surely, even a platonic relationship with her would be enough because **having her beside me as a friend is better than nothing at all**."_

That could mean that he would be happy with a relationship of the mind only, a platonic relationship with her.

" ** _I need her in my life… no matter what the cost is…"_**

 _In order for me to pursue a platonic relationship with her, then… I have to help her find someone or at least not get in the way. Maybe I should invite her at dinner on Saturday, after our zoo adventure and perhaps, the guys would help out. After all, they have easily let people in their lives unlike me._ He thought.

With that conclusion, he decided to help out Amy find a date and who else could help Amy? He's taken friends who have someone in their lives.

 **Amy's**

She needed to change the subject, that's why she texted

 _See you on Saturday; I need to get back to work. – AFF_

It was getting awkward, and why did she even told him that? But then again, why wouldn't she? Sheldon, if anything ever happens, is a person she wanted to keep a platonic relationship with. Nothing more, so, why is she feeling like this? Like she wanted more?

She shrugs it off and decided to focus on work, especially Alaina was not present, and she needed to do it extra today.

 **On Saturday (at both side) – Day at the Zoo**

Luckily both of them have membership with paid passes. They proved to each other that both of them liked the zoo as much as the other person.

"I'm impressed." Sheldon said amazed at how Amy manage to get herself a membership early on.

"Me too" She said, following up. "You really liked the zoo?"

"Yes. I am more impressed, as you have only been back in the U.S. for less than a month and you got yourself passes already." He said, he meant it. Amy never fails to surprise him even more. He grins, but had to stop himself as she might think he's laughing at her.

"That's right. I really love the zoo. I love to go here as often as possible." She responded, she saw the grin and she thoroughly enjoyed it. But, Sheldon suddenly stopped and she got defensive on why she liked it.

 **Lunch Break**

"I noticed you like the monkeys a lot. And you know your way around." Sheldon said to Amy while he was removing the wraps his sandwich.

"I do, I've lived in Glendale before I researched abroad, so I still know my way."

"What? You were so close." Sheldon said to Amy.

He was thinking, I could have met you earlier… He wanted to say that to her, but what for?

"I was employed in UCLA before. So, I noticed you liked koalas?" Amy said.

"I do. Nothing is cuter than a koala eating a eucalyptus." He showed his koala face (smile). Amy found it adorable. At first she was wondering why Sheldon mentioned koala too many times. She found out why, he's quite fond of them and when she knew this weakness, she took at advantage of it.

Actually, after knowing, Amy purposely lead Sheldon to the path of Koala's because Sheldon's face always lit up. It's amazing, it's cute, it's… making her blush but she couldn't get enough of it.

Sheldon noticed the redness in Amy's face, she doesn't know what's happening but for some reason he finds it cute. But then, after over thinking, he misinterpreted it as maybe Amy's acting like that because she was embarrassed.

"How was your old but at the same time new work place?" Amy said. She wanted to change the topic because she was getting flustered looking at Sheldon's koala face. It was far too cute for her to resist.

"I won my very first Nobel there. When I walked in again, Tuesday to be exact, I felt the nostalgia of the place. By the way, I will start officially this Monday. "He said trying to calm himself as he notices Amy's amazing eyes were onto him.

"How did you hear the news that you won a Nobel?" After she asked, she had a bite of her sandwich.

"I remember it exactly."

"Of course you do. You have an eidetic memory." She said, _stating the obvious?_

"Leonard was the one who broke the news. He was so happy for me that he woke me up when he saw the announcement. It was 2:03am."

"That's nice of Leonard."

"I haven't admitted this to anyone, but I truly appreciate him even if he's going to leave me eventually and have a family."

"What? I thought he moved already?"

"He will soon. He was worried I'm not coming out and he could have blamed himself for it, because he knows I hate changes but the truth is…" He stopped, _she can't know why_ ; _you might lose her if she knew…_

"You were saying?" Amy was puzzled. What is the truth? But, he showed promising scans, and exhibit he's perfectly okay.

"Never mind, going back to the topic at hand I felt ecstatic when I found out that I won."

"Both of you were happy."

"Yes we were, he's such a good best friend. He was actually happy for me."

"And he even has a goddess wife." Amy admired how the couple, as unusual as they maybe, matches, Leonard as the smart, kind husband and Penny as the beautiful and witty wife.

"Who? You mean Penny? Goddess? I suppose others find her appealing and attractive but… I don't" He said honestly. He stared heavily at Amy, he didn't mean to. But if there was a goddess right here, it's right in front of him… only Amy.

Amy felt like she was melting with Sheldon's stare. _Who's attractive for you?_ She thought and wondered. It's impossible that he finds her attractive… Impossible

"So, let me continue with what happened. I was expecting the Nobel, but I didn't think it would be less than a year after I published my research." Trying to change the topic, he cleared his throat as it was getting dry and dryer as he looks at Amy.

"Amazing!" She said. _He is truly a genius. No doubt about that._

"I was tremendously happy; there was one point where I thought I was dreaming it all. Silly me."

"Interesting, when did you realize you weren't dreaming?"

"When I was actually at the stage, receiving my award."

"I bet there was nothing more than happier than winning a Nobel." Amy said to Sheldon as she dreams of her own Nobel.

"Having a Nobel isn't the happiest thing in this world." Sheldon said as if he wants to shatter her dream.

"I disagree. But, for the sake of the argument and as such you are a Nobel Laureate, care to elaborate?"

"Winning a Nobel was everything to me."

"Was?" She asked, but then continued to say. "Oh I get it, of course, since you already have two. Winning one Nobel isn't the happiest thing, but winning two. I'll be happiest with one Nobel."

"No, that's not it. I know I would win a Nobel eventually but even I exceeded my expectations, I won it on such a young age and it was repeated."

"I know. So, what are you talking about? Frankly you are confusing me. Didn't it make you happy? Winning two Nobel I mean."

"It did. I have never been that happy in my life when I received my first one. The level of happiness did not deplete when I won the second one."

"Then, what's with the attitude like winning a Nobel isn't everything? Wining a Nobel is proving to the world you are brilliant. It's saying to the whole world, I'm superior, extraordinarily intelligent and I have a Nobel to prove it. No one could ever belittle you, not even yourself. It's a trophy; it's your very own trophy." Amy said. She couldn't believe that Sheldon was giving her a vibe like he doesn't appreciate himself winning a Nobel. How could he?

"You are right. It's a proof."

"Of course I am right. I've always imagine myself winning a Nobel, and when that moment come, I don't know what I would feel. How much happier it will be."

"It will be better than you could have imagined when you are there receiving the award."

"Really?"

"Yes. I doubt it will take longer for you to receive your first Nobel."

"I'm glad. What made you say that?"

"I have read in Scientist Weekly what a great job you have done presenting your work and according to the author's verdict, it was superb. They have predicted you will be having your Nobel in less than 2 years."

"I hope so. I didn't know you read that journal." Amy said. She was surprised but more pleased that Sheldon thinks so highly of her and even bother to read an article about her.

"Yes. I do." He said slightly smiling.

The truth is, Sheldon goggled Amy and that journal came up, and he ordered the journal from Amazon and read it for himself. He was pleased of what Amy has accomplished. She never disappoints him as always. A little fact that Amy should never know

"Thank you Dr. Cooper." Amy gave him a smile that made Sheldon remember when he helped Stephen, the same smile… the same venomous and dangerous smile that makes him want more of it…

"You are welcome future Nobel prize winner Dr. Fowler."

"But, something is still bothering me, what did you mean by was?"

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?" He said, amused as to how persistent Amy was.

"Nope" She said smirking at him.

"One year after my first win, I asked myself, **_what now?_** What do I do now? I came up with the conclusion of aiming for a second win. For all you know, I won, again."

"Yes, stating the obvious Dr. Cooper. But please, continue."

"Same thing happened to me when I won the second time around, after a year of enjoying it, the feeling fades. And I have asked myself again, what now? What to do now?"

"I haven't thought of that before. What to do after I get my Nobel…"

"Leonard and Penny suggested that "I should enjoy my life, explore the world, and that I have done enough for science and this world". Of course I've turn down there suggestions. How does one enjoy life without science? There is no such thing as better than science, or enough for science. And, my life is science itself, it lives inside of me, without it, I'm nothing. I said to them."

"I see your point, that's how Dr. G sees it too; I didn't want to come back to the U.S. I wanted to continue my studies in our old lab, but Dr. G. said he's going to explore the world, travel. I said who needs that when we have this right here. For the fact of reference, I pointed out to the slides I was working on. So, what happened after that? You won your last Nobel 3 years ago, correct?"

"Yes. Correct. I tried researching again, studying different things, dark matter, but. It was all unsuccessful, or as I called it "my golden era have passed". Nothing happened, Na…da… Next thing I know, I ended up doing the seminar in the Philippines. I hate seminars."

"I know. Dave told me."

"So, he did, did he?"

"Yes. Tell me one thing Dr. Cooper, why did you do the seminars?"

"Because of…"

"The trains?" She said smirking at him.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sheldon said, although he knows that he told her bits about why he was there.

"You told me, but I didn't think you'd do all the trouble for that."

"3 years ago, that was unthinkable. But, I'm working on it and trains were the best reason to do things I didn't want to. Who knows what would happen."

"You love trains that much."

"Yes, and I even got to meet you because of trains."

Sheldon didn't realize what he said until he actually said it, _it's true… I love trains, and I love it even more especially when I'm replaying our moments there._ Afterwards, he panicked. _Oh no! What did I do? Have to change the topic…_

It made Amy blush, it's like Sheldon said that meeting her wasn't a mistake. She felt the guilt afterwards as she regretted ever meeting Sheldon before, because he makes her feels things she couldn't comprehend, and she has an IQ of 185.

Amy never has felt something so strongly about a man before, sure she had Dr. G., but that was different, Sheldon makes her feel wonders. Weird, but… every time he smiles, she gets flustered.

 _Don't over think this… He doesn't mean it like he likes you more than friends… Definitely not…_

"So, would you like to come to dinner with me at the apartment later?"

Amy was shocked, _why is he inviting me to dinner… could it mean? No… that's impossible…breathe…_

Sheldon noticed how Amy's face changed which caused him to say…

"It's for your dating problem. I'd like to help, since I am inexperience, I don't think I would be much of a help but as a friend, I should put an effort to help you. So, I figured, my friends, I think you met them, Leonard, Howard and Raj, all have a partner in their lives. They might be some sort of useful to you. Well, I am hopeful at least."

 _Friends… So he considers me as a friend… Nothing more, Ahh… I like the idea of being friends with Sheldon. A platonic relationship that I've always wanted with someone other than my family, Dr. G. is family after all._

She said to herself, slightly happy but disappointed, why were she disappoint, because she was hoping for a miracle that there was something more to that. But she was right to assume that there wasn't.

"Thank you Dr. Cooper. That was nice of you."

With that, their lunch was concluded and they decided to resume their zoo adventure.

 **Around 4:00pm**

"That was a day well spent. Thank you Dr. Fowler."

"I feel the same way. Thank you Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon and Amy proceeded to Sheldon's apartment, at the car; they have resumed playing counterfactuals which they invented back in the seminar. Both of them were a delight to each other and Sheldon indeed thought, **_I definitely need her._**

 **At the Apartment (before Sheldon and Amy arrives)**

"Where is Sheldon? I don't understand why he specifically wanted me to bring Emily, so I'm bringing Stuart instead." Raj complained.

"Where is she?"

"She has an appointment, she couldn't cancel because the client requested for her 1 month ago and she was too busy so she promised him that she would do it, no buts."

"Raj, you don't need to say that to me. Say that to Sheldon."

Before Raj could continue, Penny barges in, kisses Leonard and said…

"Hello Raj, where's Emily?"

"She couldn't make it." Leonard said to prevent Raj from explaining again.

"Awww. So what's with Sheldon? I saw him earlier, I have to say… I was weirded-out."

"What? Sheldon is naturally weird." Raj said while finding a seat.

"I know!" Penny exclaimed.

"Ohhh. So you mean, he was extra weird than normal?" Raj asked while Leonard was preparing the food.

"YES! I can't believe things like that even happen."

"What made you say that?" Leonard said, as he heard them.

"He was excessively smiling, and not the koala face, a different smile! A different kind of face, the ones we saw at the seminar on his second day."

"oh God. The weird, creepy, happy smile?" Leonard said in his almost yelling voice.

"YES!"

"What was he doing earlier?" Raj was curious, what is Sheldon up to.

"He was going to the zoo with Dr. Fowler." Leonard answered Raj's questions.

"Dr. Fowler is the one who Sheldon likes right?" said Penny to her husband.

"Yes. Maybe that's it. But I don't recall him with the same smile when he met Stephen Hawking."

"You are right… maybe…" Penny paused… She was thinking maybe Sheldon finally liked someone more than admiration, perhaps something close to love…

"Nah…" she continued to say…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raj said.

"What are you thinking?" Leonard was curious as to what Raj was thinking, but looking back, he did notice Sheldon was extra nice this week, in a good way, he was less moody, happy. Briefly he thought he just have to ignore it, but then when he accounted for his behavior - Penny was right, Sheldon was weirding him out too.

"He might like Dr. Fowler, more than friends." Said Raj like he was joking.

"Oh my God Raj! I was thinking the same thing." Penny said excitedly

"Nooo… We are talking about Sheldon, right?"

"You're right." Raj said dismissing the thought; no way would Sheldon ever like someone else more than friends.

"But… Why don't we experiment on Sheldon to test this hypothesis?"

"Care to elaborate Dr. Hofstadter." Penny said as if she was turned on to how smart Leonard is.

"Of course, Mrs. Hofstadter, I will be recording our dinner with him with this." Leonard pointed out his newly owned camera, HD 1080p quality. "And we shall see how he would respond to everything about Dr. Fowler; we will pose questions and discussions about her."

"Interesting, so the camera would be there so that we won't miss a single expression or reaction Sheldon makes?"

"Yes exactly Dr. Koothrapali."

Penny grins as she can't picture Sheldon's answering or participating in discussions like this which makes her looks forward to the happening. But she does wonder about Amy. Maybe she could be her friend; she was pretty cool at the seminar.

Now their only problem is how to integrate Amy to all of their discussion. Little did they know? Amy's the reason why Sheldon specifically wanted them to come with their significant other. This would be easier than it already is.

"By the way, who had extra guest? There is one extra food in here." Leonard asked.

"Stuart." Raj replied.

"No, I included Stuart in the count, there is still one more extra."

* * *

 **A/N: I really do love dialogues. =)**

 **Chapter 14 will follow in few hours. It's the least I could do since I didn't update faster.**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before publishing.**


	14. CH14: Saturday Night Discourse

**A/N: This is Shamy; of course I would eliminate unnecessary chit chats between other people which are not about Shamy. So, some of you might think that the gang is too fixated on both of them (like they are the center of everything), of course not, I just didn't include other things in here since again, this is Shamy. :) I only chose to write those that are related to Shamy.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Saturday Night Discourse**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

"In a world where…" Sheldon said but was cut off by him as he sees they have arrived, not in the lobby but at the door step of his apartment. Talking to Amy has been a delight to the point where he didn't even realize 4 flights of stairs have passed.

"Pardon my rudeness, we are already here."

 **Amy's**

Before Sheldon opened the door, Amy examines it. She thought it would have been a little bit extravagant, as he was a Nobel Laureate after all, but it was simple, this building doesn't even have an elevator.

 _He really does hate change_ … She smirked…

"Here we go. Welcome to my apartment." Sheldon said as he opened the door. To Amy's surprise, a group of people was looking at them intensely like they were in shocked.

Leonard instinctively got up and greeted Amy with a smile and a handshake.

"Dr. Fowler, it's nice of you to join us today."

"Thank you. I was invited by Dr. Cooper, if you don't mind. And please call me, Amy."

Everyone else followed to greet her. Amy knows Leonard, Penny, Raj, and Howard. Other than that, she was clueless as to who was the other guest.

"Sheldon, aren't you going to introduce me?" A squeaky voice said who is sitting beside Howard.

"Very well, this is Dr. Rostenkowski. She's a microbiologist."

"She's my wife." Howard said following up.

"Yes and that too. What a shame." Sheldon said as Howard pout.

"Okay sweetie, be nice." Penny said, giving Sheldon a look.

"Why are you giving me that look? It's true. Amy this is Penny, I believe you two have met before."

"How did you know?" Penny asked. _He wasn't even there or was he?_

"Leonard told me."

"Ohh… Well, hello Amy, pleasure to meet you again."

"You too" She smiled back, _how could Sheldon not find her attractive? Even I find her attractive._ She thought.

 **Sheldon's**

 _Everything is going well. I should hope it continues like this. Looks like Amy's doing well with them, oh I will hate to lose a friend if they didn't treat Amy right. Looks like I don't have to._ He thought it was great until…

Someone's knocking…

"Who could that be?" He said, he didn't invite any other people. Maybe it's Emily but Raj already told him she couldn't make it.

"I'll get it." Raj said, running towards the door.

It was Stuart.

"What in the heaven's name is he doing here?"

"I invited him Sheldon, since Emily couldn't make it." Raj defended Stuart.

"So, replacing her with Stuart is your brilliant plan." He said mocking Raj and turned to Leonard. "Did you know about this? I didn't authorize this!"

"Yes I did. And he is a guest, be nice. Before you said anything, I'm still your roommate, I also have a say in this."

"Fine!" He said, feeling beaten up. How could Sheldon possibly complain if Leonard used his roommate agreement against him?

 _Now, I am going to look like a foul in front of Amy_

 **Amy's**

Witnessing Sheldon interact with his friends didn't turned her off. She was positive about Sheldon's behavior, he doesn't like changes and hates being out of control or if he couldn't predict the outcome, a distinctive genius disorder. She's guilty of some sort sometimes.

For all we know, Amy is rather happy she is seeing the real him, the non-filtered version of Sheldon. Suddenly, Stephen came to her mind, "I wonder what he is going to think when he finds out about this." She said smirking to herself which Sheldon noticed.

"I'm sorry Amy, is this funny to you?"

"Yes. I apologize, it's… just… because… you fascinate me. That's all. I'll stop now."

"I am always fascinating, always." He said smiling back.

 **The Group's**

After Amy uttered those words, the gang noticed how significantly Sheldon's mood changed. He's no longer bitching about Stuart, nor complaining about his food, nor complaining about anything at all!

Sheldon made it so easy; they don't even need to integrate Amy in their discussion as she's here herself.

One thing is for sure, they have found Sheldon's kryptonite. Let the plan begin!

 **Amy's**

"So Amy, can you tell us more about yourself?" Penny asked her smiling ear to ear as she was happy for Sheldon, she never thought Sheldon would find someone, but hey, miracles do come true.

"I'm a neurobiologist, recently employed at Caltech as the department head."

"Wow. You are on the same level as Sheldon."

"No. Not really, he's a two time Nobel Prize winner; I highly doubt I'm on his level right now."

"You soon will be." Sheldon said to her. Amy blush a little, as Sheldon keeps reminding her how much he appreciates her brilliance.

Everyone gasps so loud, except for Stuart who apparently had a phone call and had to go outside, THEY COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

"What just happened?" Leonard asked.

"Do tell Leonard, what made all of you gasps?" Sheldon couldn't understand what are they doing, and why only Amy and him didn't do it. It only proves one thing; **they are above everyone's intellect**.

"Never mind, I don't need to know, as only Amy and I didn't do it means we are the only ones who have higher intelligence here." He said, and Amy nodded. She also had no idea why they responded like that.

"Right." Howard said sarcastically.

"I can't believe it." Penny exclaimed, they are all now positive that Sheldon indeed like Amy more than friends.

As the gang discusses about their week and how it had gone, Sheldon didn't need to know or pay attention but instead he got closer to Amy and whispered. "I'm sorry about them blabbing about something idiotic. This is my almost everyday life."

At first, Amy felt Sheldon's closeness a little intimidating, but she got used to it. Actually, she feels his warmth when he is this close and loving it.

"Well, you are lucky to have such friends."

"I guess so. Before we get farfetched to the topic, may I concern them with your problem now?"

"Sure. As it is also getting late, and I think you are right about them knowing what to do more in cases like this? By the way, thanks again."

"And again, it's the least I could do."

 _He pulled back._ She thought, _that was… nice… Just a friend, platonic as possible… platonic_

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon cleared his throat as it was getting dry especially he could smell Amy from his seat, as she was sitting beside her, he loves her smell… So addicting and refreshing…

"Everyone, can you stop with this nonsense? And listen to me."

"Oh boy, what is it now?" Leonard said. A serious, robotic Sheldon is back.

"Amy and I have a problem…"

"WHAT?" Another gasps. _Are they together already?_ Everyone thought.

"That's the spirit!" Sheldon was pleased with the reaction.

"Now, I want every one of you to be open minded about this as I have never said or done anything like this."

"Is he finally?" Penny said to Leonard, she couldn't believe it…

"I want to do this… For Amy… that's why all of you are here, except for Stuart."

"Are you datin-" Penny asked to cut it short as they couldn't take the suspense anymore. But she didn't finished saying it as she was cut off by Sheldon.

"Amy needs to find a date."

 **The Group**

They were disappointed, they had hoped too much. It's Sheldon after all, but looking at Sheldon staring at Amy this whole night, you will feel the heaviness, the longing, the want and warmth, but more importantly, you will believe Sheldon can fall in love.

But this news came as a shocker, how clueless can he be? He's in love with Amy and yet he's finding her a date. He's supposed to be a genius?

"What?" Leonard asked as everyone was still shocked.

"Yes, it's only obligatory dates as she was threatened by her mother to do it, 10 dates in exchange for her mother not moving in with her." Sheldon answered.

"Amy, if you don't mind me asking, why 10?" Bernadette curiously asked Amy.

"Not at all... It is because I missed 10 years, which I spent to do my research abroad. Let me explain further, my mother and I have agreed that I date at least once a year and that's 10 years ago, so for her, I missed 10 dates. Quite frankly, I'm shocked she still remembered our little bargain."

"Here's a crazy idea. Why don't you go out with Sheldon?" Howard bravely said, everyone wanted to say it and he's the only one who got the guts to do it. Howard knows they are all clapping for him inside their heads now.

"Yes. Why not? Since, it's only obligatory dates. It could mean nothing." Bernadette said supporting her husband.

"Yes, yes, yes… At least both of you are comfortable with each other." Leonard followed up, _Sheldon certainly need a push._

"It's like you are pretending, simply to deceit Amy's mom." Penny backed up everyone.

 **Amy's**

 _No… We can't… Why? Simply because… We can't…_ Amy panicked, but tried to hide her emotions.

As Amy looked back to all of their dinners together, she couldn't help but smile. Each of it was marvelous, amazing, but it was too real… too tempting, and… too intimate…

Suddenly, an image of Sheldon's arms on her waist flashes, she remembered their dance together… It made her heart race, it was too good…

And then, another image popped up, when she woke up in Sheldon's cabin and he was hugging her… Her heart raced 3x faster…

And another, the zoo earlier… his smile… his koala face… his…

 _Oh no… I can't breathe, keep it together Amy…I can't possible go on another date with Sheldon… It might be too real… I can't…_

Luckily, Sheldon spoke and also in contradiction with Howard's suggestion. With that, she found relief.

"No. We can't. We are friends, if Amy's mom found out that we are only pretending she might forbid me to be Amy's friend. I can't let that happen."

 **Sheldon's**

"So, you want to keep her by your side forever and don't want any risk to lose her?"

"No Leonard, you know better than this. I can't live forever, but in case I do, then yes."

"So basically you are in…lo…" Before Leonard could finish, Penny stopped him and whispered… "He has to figure that out himself, we can't spell it out for him."

"But, he's… Okay, I get it." He said. Penny kisses him.

"Excuse me; even if you are husband and wife, you are to still avoid PDA's."

 _That was just rude, why do they love doing PDA's._

 _Besides, I don't get it. I could never be Amy's date; it will pose problems to her mom. As, I don't want to get to her bad side, if she finds out we are pretending to date, she might live with Amy full-time and I won't get to see Amy anymore. Right now, I am fixated to be Amy's friend. But having dinners with her would surely be a delight. More delightful than anything I have ever done._

 **The Group**

"Yes, interesting point Dr. Cooper. My mom could be how I put it, super feisty."

"Thank you Dr. Fowler." He said smirking at her.

The group just stared at both of them, feeling sad as both of them are in denial for their feelings. They are really **matched made in heaven**.

After that, Howard and Raj suggested she enroll in an online dating site which Amy didn't dismissed even though she finds the algorithms used by matchmaking sites completely hokum.

Stuart finally returned and asked what he has missed. Raj simple answered, "We are finding a way to find Dr. Fowler a date."

"What?" He said astounded. Amy didn't strike her as a person who finds a date, for him Amy is the one the guys begs for a date. Of course this is true as Amy doesn't know how popular she was on the science community now, evident by the turn out of people who went to her talk, not only for the study but actually because of her.

 **Amy's**

"Yes, why are you so stunned?" She asked.

 _I know, I'm not a girlfriend material. I know… A lot of guys don't even see me as a woman._

"I didn't… kn..ow y..ou wer..e sin..gl..e." Stuart said as he stutters.

 _So, what am I then? Surely it's impossible he thinks I'm taken._

"Out of curiosity, how did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"You are… the kind of… girl who any man… would be lucky to… have. I have… never.. gue..ssed yo..u are look…ing for a da..te. If any…thing, gu..ys sh..ould hav..e be..en be..ggin…g you fo..r a date." He said still stuttering. He was so nervous when Amy's staring at him, she's making him sweat.

 _What is he saying? I am no way close to that. He might be trying to be nice, but I am not the type of woman who guys would fall head over heels for. Penny's that kind of woman, but not me. Never me._

"Interesting. That seemed implausible; I have never been popular with boys before. Do you have any facts to support that statement?"

"Here… a crazy… thought…" Stuart said…

"Another crazy thought?" Sheldon said as he was getting more and more irritated with Stuart. He doesn't like how Stuart is reacting to Amy's stares and how he is getting all of Amy's attention.

"Why, do…nt yo…u go… out wit…h. me?" He said bravely, and then he breathes deeply as if he was having an asthma attack.

 **Sheldon's**

"No she can't."

He said instinctively, without even thinking why he said that. He knows Amy needs a date, but surely she can do better than Stuart.

"Why is that Sheldon?" Leonard said. He is also smirking at how annoyed Sheldon is looking right now.

 _Because… She can't…. Not Stuart… Please… Not him…_

"He's a comic book store owner. That alone speaks a lot." He said cockily.

 _I hope that works. I hope Amy… doesn't do it…_

"I don't mind Sheldon, are you sure Stuart, you know this is just an obligatory date imposed by my mother."

"Ye…s… I am… su…re…"

"Okay I am free next week Saturday." Amy said, calmly. She just wants to get this dating thing over so she could focus on her work and not think about her mother.

"Nooooooo…. Amy, think about this… That is Stuart." Sheldon said almost breaking down at the thought of Amy dating Stuart.

"Sheldon, this is only an obligatory date, it's not like we are going to be pair bonded together for the rest of my life." She said trying to calm him down, she understands why he was panicking, she thought, _he's such a good friend that he didn't want me to end up with just anyone._

After a few minutes, Stuart and Amy exchanges contact information and Amy bead her farewell to everyone. On the other hand, Sheldon froze to his spot analyzing why he was feeling so uneasy. He should be happy that this night had been fruitful, but he isn't. He couldn't put his finger on it, but… He couldn't just let go of the topic at hand.

 _Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart… Amy dating Stuart…_

Little did Sheldon know, Amy was heading towards the door… he rushed towards her and said his goodbyes. Amy thanks him for what he had done and next thing he knows, she was out of his sight.

He sat back in his spot again, and rethinks what has happened. He had to know why he was feeling heavy and bad after the night concluded.

He didn't even notice that everyone was leaving and only Penny and Leonard stayed.

"You okay buddy? You've been sitting there and doing nothing for an hour now."

"Oh… Everyone left?"

"Yes"

"I like Amy Sheldon. Maybe I should invite her on our girl's night out."

"She's a delight indeed." He said.

"So, are you really okay with Amy going out with Stuart?" Leonard asked, he had to, or he would be pestered for the rest of the evening.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I don't need to mind who she dates and it's only an obligatory date, nothing more."

"Said the man who sat one hour, in the same spot, after a certain someone left" Penny sarcastically said to Sheldon.

"Who's that?"

"You! Genius!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I am a genius. I fail to see your point."

"You know what Sheldon, as much as I love you, brotherly love, I want to strangle you sometimes when you get too stupid for common sense." She said.

"Excuse me, I am not stupid."

He suddenly remembers Amy calling him stupid… now that was funny…

"What are you laughing at?" Penny said confused. _He never laughs when I call him stupid._

"Oh, I just remembered…" He said, still smiling…

"Amy?" Penny said. Who else could make you give me the weird, creepy, happy smile… It must be her…

"How did you know?"

"So, it's her."

 _AHA! I was right. Penny said to herself, proudly._

"Yes, she called me stupid when we first met."

"That woman is really something." Leonard in awe as he can't believe Sheldon would find it funny for anyone to call him stupid.

"She's the most interesting **alive** woman I have ever known." He said smitten.

"I have never heard you praise an alive woman before." Penny said, she knows this more than anyone as she's the most common subject of his sexist remarks.

"She's amazing, how can I not?" Sheldon said, guilty.

"I feel sorry for you." Penny said and then head towards Leonard.

"Why? I am perfectly fine, I'm the best in my field, I am financially stable and I have a new friend who's on my level of intellect."

"Are you happy right now?" She said while putting away the dishes.

"Ye…s"

"No, the old Sheldon would say, of course and not stutter to answer that question."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, I hope the day you realize you are willing to risk everything to be happy would come. And if it does come, I hope it's not too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Good night Sheldon."

Both of them went inside Leonard's room which left Sheldon more confused but shrugs it off as he figured they don't know what they are saying. He's happy, for Christ sake, he even got Amy now as a friend. Just a friend who's going on a date with Stuart…

 **Amy's**

 _1 down, 9 dates to go… My mom did quantify the number of dates, so that means I can have those 10 dates with a single person… I found a loop hole…_

She was happy, if anything goes well she doesn't need to find more people to have a date with, she could just stick around with Stuart, or one more other person for all she know.

When she got home, she got a text from Sheldon which causes her to smile…

 _I hope you found your way home safely – SLC_

 _Of course, I just arrived – AFF_

 _Good. Goodnight Dr. Fowler – SLC_

 _Thank you for this day. Goodnight Dr. Cooper – AFF_

After texting Sheldon, she went on to open her computer and draft an email to her mother, exacting her date with Stuart, when, where and what time. Attaching Stuart's contact information and picture she found on his Facebook to serve as a proof that Stuart's an actual person. Of course, she didn't forget the most important detail of all, telling her mother the loophole.

When she was satisfied with her email, she clicked sent. She checked her phone to see her schedule for tomorrow, to her surprised, Sheldon texted back.

I'm still not convince Stuart would be the suitable candidate for you – SLC

It doesn't matter; I just want to get this over with. I found a loophole to what my mother said – AFF

She wouldn't expect for Sheldon to reply, as it's late enough. 11:30pm. so, she got herself prepared, brush teeth, washed her face and put on her pajamas.

But, maybe, Sheldon did reply so she checked her phone once more. To her surprised, he did, not once but thrice…

 _What is it? - SLC_

 _What's the loophole? - SLC_

 _Amy? - SLC_

 _Sorry, I was getting ready for bed. The loophole was that I don't need to find 10 guys to date; I only need at least one guy to go on 10 dates. – AFF_

 _Don't tell me you plan on spending 10 dates with Stuart – SLC_

 _Then I won't tell you, but why not? – AFF_

 _Because, it's Stuart – SLC_

 _I fail to see your point Dr. Cooper – AFF_

 _I see the confusion, you don't know him, and he's a comic book store owner who doesn't know what to do with his life – SLC_

 _He was nice enough to find me attractive. That's rare – AFF_

 _What are you saying? – SLC_

 _Not everyone, or I don't even know anyone who finds me attractive, at least I know one now – AFF_

 _What are you talking about? You could give Penny a run for her money – SLC_

 _No I can't. She's a goddess. Now, I am more confused as to what's your point. – AFF_

 _I more confused about yours, don't you have mirrors in there? – SLC_

 _I do, and I perfectly see I am not attractive. – AFF_

 _Well, you are to me, and if I may add, more than anyone else. – SLC_

WHAAAAT? Did he just say I'm attractive to him…? NO… impossible… Surely he thinks my mind is the attractive one, not my physical attributes.

 _You mean my mind, right? Then of course – AFF_

 _Yes… that's it – SLC_

Good… I could calm down now; of course my mind is attractive to Sheldon's… of course…

 **Sheldon's**

 _You mean my mind, right? Then of course – AFF_

No… I mean… Yes… of course… but… No, I will jeopardize our friendship… I can't…lose her… I have to lie…

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I am getting a hang of posting a chapter more than 2k words. Next chapter: Amy's date with Stuart. Would it be interesting? How many dates would they take? What would Sheldon do?**

 **So many questions, I already have an answer. Of course. I hope you enjoyed this one… Again, I love dialogues, or in this case, texting dialogues. Btw, I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	15. CH15: Snooping Cooper

**A/N: Get ready for a lot of dialogues, as always, I'm a lover of dialogues. XD I don't know why I'm so into it… I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Snooping Cooper**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

 _I hate the scent of coffee. Why am I here again?_ He asked himself as he despised how his surrounding smells like coffee and he was with the people who patronize it.

 _How did this all happen? I look silly with the hat on my head, and don't get me started on what I'm wearing. I guess this would be an appropriate disguise so such people like me wouldn't be notice._

What is he even doing in a coffee shop? Why? Simple answer, it is because of Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's date. He was worried **AS A FRIEND** , or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

He had to justify why he had to go here, and his conclusion was to be Amy's look out or friend to prevent Stuart from taking advantage of her which both Leonard and Penny dismissed as they pointed out Amy can handle herself.

Surely he never had done this before with his friends, heck with anyone, not even with his family. But there was something so troubling about it that kept him awake at night and the only way to satisfy that feeling is to see how the date will go.

He kept finding himself, night after night with the thought

 _Amy's going out with Stuart… WITH STUART? Clearly she's out of her mind, as brilliant as she is; she's too desperate to get this over. She settles with poorest solution possible, with Stuart. Undoubtedly Stuart took advantage of that fact. I have to prevent her from making more mistakes… What if… No… but, what if they hold hands, or kiss… or worst of all… have coitus? Oh God… Amy's smart enough to know that's all off-putting…_

But, in the first place, how did he even know when and where's the date?

 _ **Flashback (Wednesday)**_

"Sheldon, aren't you coming to the Comic Books Store?"

"No."

"Wow, aren't you breaking your own schedule?"

"No, I already ordered at Amazon, I do not wish to encourage him profiting from me as he is a traitor who took advantage of my new found friend."

"Come on, you are being silly. Stuart's helping Amy."

"Keep telling yourself that, I am far too superior to be fooled by him."

"Well, this is your fault for not asking Amy out instead."

"I told you. I can't."

"Yep, keep telling yourself that. Well, I'm going now, suit yourself if you want to stay here."

Leonard gets ready and gets his car keys when Sheldon called him back…

"What now?"

"Leonard, requests are at the core of many social media systems such as question & answer sites and online philanthropy communities. While the success of such requests is critical to the success of the community, the factors that lead community members to satisfy a request are largely unknown. Now…" He said, but was cut off by Leonard…

"What's your point?" He said rolling his eyes…

"Let me finish, Success of a request depends on factors like who is asking, how they are asking, when are they asking, and most critically what is being requested, ranging from small favors to substantial monetary donations."

"What do you need?"

"Be a dear and find out when and where Amy's date with Stuart."

"No."

"I don't understand why are you refusing; do I need to repeat myself?"

"No Sheldon, I perfectly understood what you said. And I do not wish to be lectured about favors. Just ask your new found friend."

"Why would I do that? It's awfully personal for me to ask that much to her."

"So, asking me to ask Stuart wouldn't be personal?"

"I'm glad you're finally seeing the light."

"Why would you even care?"

"Because… She's my friend."

"You never did that to anyone before, not to me, not to anyone of the gang."

"I simply do not wish Amy to be corrupted nor affected by Stuart's lowly life."

"Not my problem. Bye Sheldon."

"Leonard, wait! You left me no choice but to do this…"

Leonard thought, _Oh God, is he going to use the Roommate agreement against me again? I swear if he did that, I'm just… I don't know what I'll do._

"Please… Please Leonard." He said sincerely.

"Sheldon, that's how badly you want to know?"

"Yes. So, please."

"I get it. Stop saying please, it's creeping me out. I'll try, but I won't make promises."

 _ **Back to present (Coffee Shop)**_

Sheldon can't believe he had succumbed to such cheap trickery just to get Leonard to do it. He wasn't expecting to stoop down to that level, but he was desperate. And now, here he is… Spying on Amy…

As usual, Amy's never late rather 15 minutes early, which always impresses Sheldon, but Stuart's early too, he was there 5 minutes before the time.

 _He's making superfluous effort, huh… He's dangerous than I thought. Good thing I'm here, he definitely have something planned._

Sheldon thought, commenting on Stuart's punctuality. If it's from a third person's view, he would seem overly reacting, and probably even jealous. But for Sheldon, he was just protecting a friend, nothing more.

He watches as Stuart shake Amy's hands and next thing he know, they are hugging!

 _What in the heavens name is going on here? Why are they doing such vulgar acts? I knew it… She's being taken advantage of!_

Sheldon is fighting the urge to go and stop all of this nonsense… But more importantly, he needs a plan before he could put a stop to it. How could he convince Amy this is nonsense and she could do better? And, how can he explain why he is there in the first place?

 **Amy's**

 _I didn't expect Stuart to be earlier than the concluded time. He was also nice enough to agree to have our date to the nearest coffee shop from my apartment._

Amy said impressed, she knows this would lead to nowhere, well except the fact that her number of obligatory dates would decreased. It's a win situation for Amy, and she was happy that Stuart's not making it hard.

 _Maybe, I could spend two or three more dates with him if he keeps behaving like this because right now, he is bearable than expected. Of course, nothing compared to Sheldon's company, he's a delight after all, but at least Stuart's bearable._

She was seriously considering spending another dates with him when her phone buzzed.

 _Dr. Fowler, I should advise you that it's unhygienic to hug anyone, especially Stuart; we know where he spent his days, in that store of his where I bet crawling with germs – SLC_

As if he knows what they just did. _What a coincidence?_

 _You don't have to worry about that. I carry necessary sanitizers just in case. - AFF_

 _It's just a friendly reminder. – SLC_

 _I know, thanks for the concern. Now, if you excuse me, I'll get back to my date. – AFF_

 _Today is your date? Fascinating… very well then... I shall let you go. – SLC_

 _Thank you. Good day Dr. Cooper – AFF_

 _Good day, Dr. Fowler – SLC_

"I'm sorry about that." She said. She was really apologetic to Stuart as she apparently had a text mate on their date… Exact same time Sheldon decided to text her… Weird…

"No wor..ries, at le..ast you ha..ven't yet ex..cused yours..elf to the bath..room…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Usua…lly they do it; I am surpr…ised you even las..ted this long now…"

"Thanks?"

Her phone buzzed again…

"Aren't you go..ing to see tha..t? It mig..ht be imp..ortant… I do..n't want to ge..t in your w..ay…"

"Alright"

 _Ugh, what is it now?_

 _For the point of reference, where are you conducting your dating? – SLC_

 _Coffee shop near my apartment… This couldn't wait til later? – AFF_

 _No, you know me, I don't like waiting. – SLC_

 _Sheldon, I am on a date here. Unless you have an emergency, then I won't be texting you back – AFF_

 _Just out of curiosity, if I had a bump that feels Asian and suspect that I was bitten by a Chinese bird spider, would that count as an emergency? – SLC_

 _No. How can a bump feel Asian? – AFF_

 _I ate my ice cream too fast; I think I'm having a brain tumor. – SLC_

 _That's called brain freeze. I need to get back to my date. I spend 30 minutes texting you instead of talking to Stuart. – AFF_

 _Time well spent. You are welcome. – SLC_

 _Unless you have something else to say, I won't reply anymore – AFF_

 _How would I know he isn't taken advantage of you? – SLC_

 _He is not. He is bearable actually. – AFF_

 _Of course you see it that way, you're a girl. You need another perspective to see if you are being taken advantage of – SLC_

 _And you are the "another perspective"? – AFF_

Good point, I'm not an expert with boys.

 _Who else? – SLC_

 _If I agree to this, would you stop texting me while I'm on this date? – AFF_

 _I will. – SLC_

 _Okay, I'll tell you all about what happened today at Skype, 8:00pm, so you can give me your opinion. - AFF_

 _Good. – SLC_

 **Sheldon's (7:55pm)**

At least he can know every detail of their date, he doesn't understand why she laughed at him for a total of 5 times, Stuart isn't that funny, and actually, he isn't funny **at all**.

While he was sitting there earlier, he was fighting the urge to go and stop this nonsense. He has done a good job to control himself today, he have strained himself to walk over there for 28 times. Oh yes he did. He kept his kolihnar checked in and self-control. He patted his back to give himself a "job well done".

Recently, they have been communicating through Skype more often. How did it start? On Wednesday night, Amy was scheduled to shop for her weekly groceries, to her surprised; her 10 years old shopping place was closed down. Last few weeks ago, she didn't have a problem since Dr. G. got all of the supplies covered for her, so she didn't even bother checking if that place was still there.

Amy is like Sheldon in things like this, she couldn't just find someplace else without knowing it is good, at least decent. So, who does she call? Sheldon of course, although, she could have asked Alaina instead. But Sheldon was the first person that came to her mind… It went like this…

" _Hello. I didn't expect you to call." Sheldon said as he answered his phone._

" _I am having a crisis…"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _At home"_

" _What's wrong? Are you being robbed? Do you have anything to defend yourself? I'm calling 911" He panicked, he can't lose Amy… Oh God…_

" _Wait. Let me finish…"_

" _Do you really have time for this? I cannot lose a friend, not you at least."_

" _Relax Sheldon, nobody's losing anyone today. I was supposed to have my scheduled grocery today, it's my first time going out for grocery since Dr. G. arranged everything for me and just this week that I have ran out of supplies."_

" _Oh Good Lord, that is a crisis. I couldn't believe you haven't called sooner."_

" _I was so pissed on my way home, I know this grocery store where I pick everything up last 10 years ago, and when I went there after work, it's closed."_

" _Oh Nooo…"_

" _I know… So, I called to ask if you know a place where it would be convenient for me to go."_

" _I can't answer that without enough data, do you have Skype? I need certain data's before proceeding to recommend a store. I don't want to be blamed when you catch a deadly virus or allergies out of those cleaning tools they used because I went on a limb here and ignored those facts, for all I know you could be completely allergic to some chemicals those stores have."_

" _Alright, I'll send you my Skype, and expect the call when you are ready."_

" _How about 30 minutes from now?"_

After that, almost every day they have communicated through Skype. They have gotten closer and comfortable even for only a few day spans. Sheldon talks about his day, and Amy does the same. They have found each other as their breather and comfort at times where nobody else gets them but each other.

Even with this closeness, there was still a subject that Sheldon couldn't bring up, and that's Amy's dating Stuart. It's not like he didn't want to talk about it, but more like, he doesn't know how to start the topic. Amy on the other hand, didn't even find it worthy of mentioning that's why she didn't say anything, at all. For her, it was just an obligatory date that will solely benefit her.

After 1 week of agonizing self-control and holding back about this topic, he is finally going to hear Amy's thoughts about this date. And, on how it actually went. But, he couldn't clear the images of Amy even getting close to Stuart.

His screen popped up with a Skype calling alert… He pressed, Accept.

"Right on time" He said to her, she looks happy.

"Of course" She said in response.

"How's your day?" He said trying to shorten his responses.

"It was rather pleasant. Yours?"

"I had a lot of things I did today." Sheldon replied.

"Care to expand that statement? It's rather general."

"Amy, I am purposely keeping it short. Need I remind you why we are having a call today?"

"Of course, for me, it went very well and we will be going out for a second date next month."

"Why?"

"It is because my schedule at work is full at the moment, and my next free time which I could go on a date would be next month, to be exact 28 days from now. But, I could still eat out with my colleagues, date is different, you actually have to have a whole day for it alone."

"No, I asked why because I couldn't understand why waste another day with Stuart, and how did you arrived with the conclusion he is even 2nd date worthy?"

"He was bearable. He is attracted to me, and he didn't make any physical or unnecessary moves towards me."

"I doubt hugging isn't a physical move towards you."

"Actually, hugging is a customary way of greeting a person."

"Which could get you millions of germs, or on Stuart's case, billions of germs"

"How did you even know we hugged? Did he brag about it?"

 _Oh huh. She can't know._

"Yes."

"I don't blame him; it's the closest physical contact he would ever get from me."

"I must say Amy; I am quite surprised you even let him hug you."

"I am just following proper etiquette and standards."

"Boy, with that reason, he could claim that in some countries it is a standard to kiss on the cheeks at least."

"He could, and to be fair, it really is in some countries. But, I doubt he'd be that smart to even know that fact."

"I still think, you are out of your mind agreeing to this date with him. Of all the people, it has to be him?"

"I have no other choice."

 _What is she saying?_

"Not true. There are plenty of other choices out there."

"No, you don't understand. No one would like me enough to ask me on a date."

"This again? Your argument is invalid as I doubt no one would do that."

"I swear. No one"

"I've seen how the guys from your talk ogle you." He said, bragging, point to Cooper!

"My talk?"

"Yes, back in my seminar. You had a talk there, right? Honestly, you have already forgotten that?"

"No, I didn't. But I thought you didn't come."

"Sheldon? You were there?"

"Hello?"

"Yes… I was…"

"Ohh…"

"That's why I knew you and Penny met before because I saw both of them nearing you."

"I am quite surprise with this revelation. I'm sorry I haven't seen you there."

"Yes, well, I doubt you'd notice me since you had a lot of people who attended."

"Perhaps you are right."

How did it end up him confessing his little secret to her? One thing is for sure; she had a power that makes Sheldon admit things to her.

 _She had no other choice? She's being modest, right? She practically had all of the men who attended the seminar drool over her. How can she not see how much attractive she is?_

 **Amy's**

Amy couldn't believe it. She tried pitching herself to make sure she's not dreaming. Sheldon attended her talk even though she didn't attend his… He bothered; he had time for her talk… What does it mean?

Because of this, she remembered how Sheldon chose to spend his time with her instead of meeting the president of the Philippines. With all of this, she's getting more confused… confused and slightly happy… She's important to him…

 _His friends are really lucky… If this is the meaning of Sheldon's friendship, they hit the jackpot._

Little did she know she's the only person who Sheldon have bent over his rules and actually liked to spend time together…

"Thank you for attending my talk."

"It was a pleasure, you were amazing."

"Too bad, you didn't get to meet Dr. G."

"Oh yes."

It was getting awkward… they were both feeling ashamed, and embarrassed, or was it really just that?

"Amy, I want you to know that the reason I didn't want you to go out with Stuart is because I believe you deserve someone better."

"I appreciate that, but I already know, you told me last week in front of Stuart's face "that is Stuart", remember?"

"Of course… Heh… Good times."

"Again, I wouldn't change what I said; this is just an obligatory date. Nothing more."

She smirked at the thought of Sheldon worrying for her… and knowing he attended her talk even with his busy schedules. She couldn't be happier today... What a good friend Sheldon is…

* * *

 **A/N: Amy thought she hit a jackpot being his friend? Hahaha. If only she knew why he is being like that! Originally this was supposed to be 5k words chapter, but I had broken it down into two chapters. So, chapter 16 would be coming in few hours. Girl's night out coming soon, and also time jumps.**

 **Ohhh, I'm soooo excited for episode 10. YAY! Let's enjoy it later!**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	16. CH16: Girl's Night Investigation

**A/N: I'm going on a time jump here. I hope you can follow the story. Enjoy! This chapter is more on Amy's. A little experimentation plus denial wouldn't hurt. Hopefully.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Girl's Night Investigation**

* * *

 **Fast Forward**

One month went by. Sheldon and Amy continued to communicate on a daily basis; it was actually the best part of the day for Sheldon. He was always looking forward to it since he couldn't see or have lunch with her at work, for some reason she was always busy and Alaina is the one in charge of their lunches. So, in the end, both Dr. Fowler and Alaina get to eat together in her office. Sheldon does swing by her lab at times, which made Alaina warmed up to him too.

They still had their visits to the zoo almost every weekend. It was not as long as it was on their first time, but at least they still get to go together. It is because of Amy's fully booked scheduled that keeps it short, but Sheldon was still thankful that given the circumstances, she still makes time for them to go to the zoo.

Amy had another date with Stuart, but this time around instead of Sheldon spying on Amy; he had rather buried himself to work, disguises and sneaking in isn't his thing, after all. He distracted himself from thinking about how the date went and instead focused on working with his paper.

 **Sheldon's**

 _10:00pm already and not a single text or call from her. Where is she?_

Usually Amy text or calls around 8 to 9 pm, but it was already 10pm and he hasn't heard from her yet. He begun to panic and he called her cellphone. Especially tonight, she's out with Stuart… Oh boy…

"Hello?"

 **Amy's**

"So, Amy how's your date with Stuart?" Penny asked her while pouring some wine in her glass.

"It's okay, he was nice." She replied.

"Is it serious?" Bernie said curiously.

"Not at all"

"Really?" Bernie followed up.

"Yes, it is just another obligatory date for me. 2 Down by the way, 8 to go."

"But c'mon, don't you like Stuart? Even just for a little." Bernie teasing Amy, of course she knows the answer as it was obvious, but it's always nice to tease a girl about this kind of stuffs.

"No. He isn't my type." Amy said casually as if it was nothing.

"Who's your type?" Penny said curiously, wanting to dig something between those words.

"I haven't thought about that much to be honest."

"You must have some qualities in mind, or someone." Penny followed up, slightly pushing her.

"Uhmmm…" She thought… "Sheldon"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Both Bernie and Penny screamed loudly.

"No. I mean, Sheldon is calling me. Look" She said, making them look at her phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Sheldon said.

"I am fine, what is it Sheldon?"

"It's 10pm, and I haven't heard a single word from you, who knows what Stuart have done or influenced you into"

"Ohh… Wow, it's that late already… Penny invited me for a girl's night out; I got too excited and forgot the time, I'm sorry."

"What time did your date with Stuart end?"

"7pm."

"Okay." He hanged up.

"He hanged up on me… I guess I made him really worried."

"What did he say?"

"He said it's 10pm and he hasn't heard a single word so I told him you invited me for girl's night out "

"Oh no, you told him I did that?" Penny said.

"Yes. I'm quite proud that I was invited to this kind of things, why? Is it forbidden to say?"

 _Knock knock knock Penny_

 _Knock knock knock Penny_

 _Knock knock knock Penny_

"That's why!" Penny said heading towards the door. "What do you want slim?" She said when she opened the door.

"Can I speak with Amy?"

"Sure, come in." Penny said inviting him.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, I'm very glad today. I've never been invited to a girl's night out before."

"I invited her, if you don't mind." Penny said. She knows that Sheldon would hate her but she wanted Amy to hear what's coming next.

"I do mind, what if she was kidnap? Or murdered? I didn't know where she was, where her whereabouts, thanks to you!" He said glaring on Penny.

"Hey! She's safe here." Bernie said slightly smirking.

"For now, she won't be soon if she keeps on drinking in your glasses."

"Stop over reacting, she's fine." Penny said trying to hide her liking of Sheldon right now as to how much he cares about Amy.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worry Sheldon." Amy said trying to calm him down.

"Very well, since I have assured your safety. I'm leaving. Good night Dr. Fowler, Bernadette and Penny."

"Good night Dr. Cooper." Amy said smiling to him and he gave her a smile back, there was something about Sheldon's smile that makes her stomach feel wonders.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" Bernie said screaming.

"I can't believe it!" Penny said in the same state.

"What?" Amy said clueless as to why they were freaking out.

"SHELDON!"

"What's wrong with him? Doesn't he do that to all of his friends?" Amy asked. Why they are looking like teenage girls jumping up and down out of happiness?

"That's the first time he did that to ANYONE!" Penny exclaimed and followed to say… "And I've known him for 9 years!"

"You're kidding right?" Amy said as she didn't believe her. She's drunk after all.

"I'm not! I swear! Do you guys communicate on a daily basis?" Penny said, sincerely but still jumpy. She knows how much Sheldon likes Amy but she never thought he'd be this protective. _Sooo… Cute_

"Yes we do."

"Tell us more!" Bernie's squeaky voice gets squeakier as she gets excited by this information. _Sheldon in love? WOW. What a rare sight_

"How do you know there's more?" Amy said.

"That couldn't be the only thing he does for you." Penny reasoned.

"You're right. Last week, I told him that I wasn't feeling well. Next morning, he brought a basket of medicine and fruits in my lab. He is such a good friend."

"Trust us; he is not doing that because you are "just a friend". You are Dr. Fowler, you are special to him." Bernie pointed out to Amy.

"No, I'm not. How could I even be? Wait, is this a trick question? Of course, I am special to him; I'm his friend after all." Amy said confused first, but then gets what Bernie meant with special.

"No you're not getting it; he treats you "more than friends"."

"What? No… You don't have evidence to support that statement."

"Bernie, she needs evidence. What do we do?"

"I have an idea, but don't even ask why I got this." Bernie retrieved a spy camera from her bag which records both video and voices of the wearer and its surroundings.

"How…" Penny said but was cut off by Bernie.

"I said don't ask! Now, Penny, I will put this here and you go in there and talk to Sheldon. Amy will be doing the same, let's compare the results afterwards. Your opening line is, Sheldon I'm not feeling well. You too Amy, you will be saying "Sheldon I'm not feeling well"."

"Okay." Penny said. She's excited about this.

"Oh and Amy, you can't see how Penny's encounter would result, not until yours is finished. So, you stay here and I'm going to Penny's bedroom."

"Okay."

 _After 1 hour… Both of them are finished… Three of them watched it together_

 **(Penny's encounter)**

"Sheldon, I'm not feeling well."

Silence.

"Sheldon?"

"I heard you, I just chose to ignore you."

"I'm not feeling well."

"Alright, Penny, get out of my apartment please."

"Aren't you even going to help me?"

"No and be infected with millions of germs and viruses. NO thank you!"

"But…" She sat at their sofa.

"Please. Leave the premises before you infect all of us here."

"Fine!"

 **(Amy's encounter)**

"Sheldon I'm not feeling well."

"What's the matter?"

"My stomach really hurts. I'm not sure, what's wrong."

"I think I know I'll make you tea."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"How much of the wine did you drink?"

"One glass"

"That's the problem; you drinking on Penny's wine glass must have upset your stomach."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I do. And, you rarely consume Alcohol, correct?"

"Yes."

"I see. I'm making you a green tea to minimize the negative effects of the alcohol in your body."

"Thank you Sheldon."

Amy couldn't believe what she saw, how different Sheldon's responses to her and Penny's. What could it possible mean? Does he really think of Amy as more than friends? But, she scanned his brains and there was no indication of even slight fondness towards anyone, at least not bordering fondness from friendship, that is.

"If that doesn't prove he likes you more than friends, I don't know what is." Penny smirks at Amy.

"No… it couldn't be, there must be another explanation." Amy said, trying to think of something else.

"Amy, come on, geez, you are as worse as Sheldon, you are both in denial." Penny said.

"I understand why he would be."

"What do you mean?" Bernie asked.

"I scanned his brain, it was actually our first meeting in the U.S., and his brain scans do not indicate even a slight fondness towards anyone, not me, not anyone, at least fondness not bordering friendship, that is. If you get what I mean."

"What?" Penny said, as she didn't understand it completely.

"Penny, Sheldon's brain doesn't indicate he is in love." Bernie translated.

"Oh! Then your scans thingy must be wrong!"

"Nope. I have never once, ever in my life, had it proven to me that it messed up or made a mistake."

"That's why you ruled out love or more than friends?" Bernie said, slightly sad about the facts.

"Indeed."

"Tell us one thing though." Penny said. Bernie on the other hand went to the fridge and refilled her wine glass.

"What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I do. He is a delightful company"

"No. More than friends."

"No, not really. I have not thought of him as more than friends."

"Why not?"

"I don't even have a friend to compare results with. How does one know?"

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I am. I only have my family and even Dr. G. counts as family."

"Oh, right, you've been away for 10 years. Prior to that, you have never been in love?"

"No. I find love unnecessary and useless."

"Sheldon said that!"

"We have the same views. Curious thought, how one knows, one has feelings for someone of that "more than friends?""

"Whenever I see Leonard I somehow feel happy, like I'm safe with him, he makes me smile with his little deeds, he makes me better. I don't know…" Penny said smitten thinking about Leonard.

"I was asking in language I could understand, scientific way." Amy said.

"Bernie you're up!"

"Let me think. I got it." Bernie only took her a second to think about it.

"I'm listening."

"The initial stage of falling for someone activates your stress response, increasing your blood levels of adrenalin and cortisol. This has the charming effect that when you unexpectedly bump into your new love, you start to sweat, your heart races and your mouth go dry."

"I see, thank you. I will let you guys know if I came aware of this signs."

"You can't assess yourself now?" Penny said, wanting to know the answers soon.

"No. I need more pertinent facts, not yet at least. I'm not Sheldon who have an eidetic memory, so I can't really replay exactly how I feel when I see him. I do have a clue, but as I said, I need more pertinent facts."

The night ended, and she had a lot to think about. She knows that Sheldon makes her feel things she couldn't explain, but could that be normal or maybe not? All this time, she thought it was normal, as he was her very first friend. Obviously, her lack of friends made her think that. Maybe, the feelings she feels are of that "more than friends" or maybe not.

At the end, she arrived at the conclusion: if she really wanted to know what she's feeling, then, there is only one way to make sure with 100% certainty, doing a brain scan of herself.

She thought, she'd do that, but not in the near future. Why? It is because; maybe she's scared to know the results. What if she's in love with him? What is she going to do? What if her feelings jeopardize their friendship? The thought of losing him again, is more painful that it was 4 months ago.

 **At the office (Monday)**

"Dr. Fowler? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, you were saying?"

"I was asking what you want for lunch."

"Sandwich will do."

"Okay."

Alaina exited the premises, and Amy on the other hand went to her office. While heading towards her office, she saw the MRI and she remembered about getting her brain scanned.

When Alaina got back, she saw Amy standing in front of the MRI, which looks like she froze on the spot. She was baffled as to what happened to her boss, which never happened in the entire time they have worked together.

"Dr. Fowler, do you want to get your brain scanned?"

"No… I don't, not soon at least. Lunch is ready?"

"Yes Doctor. Actually, I just want to remind you that I'll be visiting my mom today."

"Yes, I know. How is she?"

"She's doing better than before; she could at least recognize me now."

"Good to know. I'm proud of you."

"Ohh… For what?"

"For being brave like that, I don't think I could have been as strong as you are."

 _Definitely, I couldn't even get my brain scan… I'm not even brave enough to know the results… What have I become?_

"I'm sure if you were given the same circumstances you could do it… You are after all one of the people I have looked up too. I'm sure you had your stories too Doctor."

 _If you only know, how coward I am right now…_

"I do, but know this Alaina. I am very pleased with your performance and I know that you would one day be a great neurobiologist."

 _She really does an outstanding job as my assistant. She's amazing, and I know for a fact she would be great when the time comes._

"Thank you for believing in me. That really means a lot." Alaina said but she felt the guilt, she had no right to feel happy right now, not after what she did with Sheldon's scans, but she just wanted to protect Amy from that.

"Dr. Fowler…" Alaina said nervously. _Should she tell her the truth?_ She got more and more guilty when she got to know Sheldon. Sheldon was rather a person who protects and takes care of Amy, when she saw that side of him, she felt the guilt. He was nothing like Fred, not even 1% of him. She was ashamed of what she did, but... the only thing that's stopping her from admitting the truth is, _what if Dr. Fowler hates her and fire her?_ She needed this job more than ever, especially her mom was in the mental health care. Her mom's trust fund money was running out and this job was paying more than what she would have expected, not to mention the greatest opportunity too in terms of her study.

"Yes?" Amy said while getting ready to work.

"I'll be leaving now. Thank you." She couldn't do it… _I'm sorry Dr. Fowler…_

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like the spy cam thingy? Boy, that brain scan of Sheldon was really troublesome. Amy now couldn't believe Sheldon can even fall in love.**


	17. CH17: New Helper Happening

**A/N: Did you like Shelly Jelly (Sheldon Jealous)? I think it would be unfair if he is the only one who's getting jealous, let's mix things up a notch. How about a jealous Amy? I have always thought it would have been nice if this girl would appear in front of Amy… So, let's find out who's this girl! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it… (I really did! Hahaha)**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: New Helper Happening**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Dave absence has caused Sheldon to adjust moderately. No errand boy, no one cleaning his mails, no one helping him file things so he could go play instead of doing all of these chores.

Leonard suggested that he hires a new assistant with the understanding that the employment will be terminated when Dave comes back, it's for Leonard's benefit also, to get Sheldon off his back.

Sheldon was actually thrilled with the idea and put it into action the next day.

 _You could never have too many assistants._

He has been interviewing all day, and all day, he has found that those graduate students where too stupid to even understand a single word he said. He almost gave up until there was a knock on his office door, which revealed to be interviewee number 8…

"Excuse me, Dr. Cooper, I'm Ramona Nowitzki, I'm here to apply for the job position. Let me just say, I think you're just brilliant." She said smitten. She's a blond, petite built, and have round eyes, a typical type of men.

"That is the prevailing opinion. Sit and let's begin, shall we."

"Dr. Cooper, I've read everything you've published. I especially liked your paper on grand unification using string-network condensates."

"Now Ms. Nowitzki, you don't need to get into my good side. I know, I'm brilliant... Give it a rest, will you?"

"Sorry." She said, totally impressed as to how Sheldon was so controlling and she's liking it.

"All right, Ms. Nowitzki. Uh, before we begin, may I offer you a refreshment? Water, coffee, tea, a marijuana cigarette?

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Now, are you sure? Everyone's smoking them. I think they're the best."

"I don't do drugs."

"Excellent, yeah. That was a ruse. They're not the best. Physics is the best. And by the way, coffee was also an unacceptable choice. All right, so I see here you're from Des Moines, Iowa. Uh, you're a cum laude in theoretical physics from Stanford University. Oh, and two years ago, you had a persistent ear infection. I hope that didn't cause any hearing loss."

"No, of course not. How did you know about that?" She said smirking, _wow he is more amazing than I thought._

"I did a comprehensive background check. Medical records, credit reports, criminal history." He paused and lower down his voice and said. "I trust you paid off those parking tickets."

"Yes, I did."

"Hearing unimpaired, good."

"Look, Dr. Cooper, I really want this position. It would be an incredible honour to work for a man of your brilliance."

"Flattery will not get you this job, Ms. Nowitzki."

"It's not flattery if it's the truth."

"Oh, well, thank you. You have to understand that your employment will be terminated when my assistant comes back from the errands I made him do unless, there are relevant facts that caused me to terminate your employment earlier or extend it."

"Yes, Dr. Cooper." She said smiling with the word "extend".

"Then, welcome aboard."

 **Amy's**

A Skype call request appeared, it was Sheldon, and she clicked Accept.

"Good day, Dr. Fowler."

"Good day, Dr. Cooper. How was your day?"

"I wasted my day doing useless things."

"Like what?"

"Hiring a new assistant, I guess it was worth it, after all I was losing precious times doing Dave's work."

"When is Dave coming back?"

"1 month and 2 weeks from now, but I might keep her if she does well."

"Her?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought you'd prefer a boy instead."

"I do. But, she was the best out of all the interviewees; frankly, I was losing hope that I'd even find a new assistant."

"Good for you… I guess?"

"That was a lot of work. How's your day?"

"Uneventful. But… hmmm… I was informed today that I was scheduled to go to a seminar to represent our department."

"Where and how long?"

"New York and 2 days"

"When are you leaving? I suppose we could still communicate, but given the time difference, it would be harder."

"I'm not; I told them that I'd send Dr. Gunderson instead, since the crowd would be attended mostly by Norwegians."

"Oh good to hear, you got me worried for nothing, hold on, my dinner is here. Can I invite you to dinner tomorrow? I'd like you to look at the new paper I'm writing."

"Sure."

"7pm. Good night Dr. Fowler…"

"Good night Dr. Cooper…"

 _So, his new assistant is a girl? No big deal… What could possibly go wrong?_

Little did Amy know? Ramona is eyeing Sheldon more than her boss...

She likes him, very much. She was even thinking she could be his girlfriend. Actually, that was her real goal, to be Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend. She thought working under him would be a perfect scenario, a boss falling in love with his assistant. What a brilliant situation? She'd always be with him, and he would have no escape to her beauty and brains.

After all, she'd be the perfect woman for Sheldon as she can understand all of Sheldon's work, and she got the looks and most importantly, the brain too. She sees no other girl ever understanding or leveling with Sheldon more than her. No one!

 **Sheldon's**

"Good, you are here. I'll get my dinner and you can start working on this tomorrow. Goodnight." He kicked her out of his apartment 5 minutes after she delivers his meal. To Sheldon's surprise, there were two sets of meal in the take out bags which made him wonder. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Did she really think I'd share a meal with her? Doesn't she know her place?" He said, and went to open the door.

"Dr. Cooper, aren't you going to invite me in?" Ramona said, smiling as if she's trying to look cute in front of Sheldon.

"Not at all, here is your dinner. Goodbye." Sheldon said and slammed the door in front of her.

Sheldon didn't even think twice for him to be able to do that, simply because he does not want to share any meals with his new employee. And, if ever he would consider sharing a meal, he would always pick Amy, obviously…

Ramona, however, found it cute of Dr. Cooper to do that, _he just need to realize how beautiful and smart I am…I like him more, he is soooo hard to get… more tempting…_

 **Amy's**

Amy was gleeful when she got to work today, for some reason; Sheldon's invitation was enough to make her skip toes. It's true that they communicate on a daily basis, but seeing him in person excites her more.

 _Why am I even excited? Oh my god._

While saying that her smile fades as she realized she was in front of the MRI again, what a big coincidence it was, creepy and weird too. She walks away and put on her lab coat. Now, she can't stop thinking about getting her brain scan again, how annoying yet frightening.

At lunch, Amy volunteered to get their lunches this time as Amy overloaded Alaina with tasks; she at least felt the guilt to help her out a little. As she was ordering, she noticed the person behind her who looks impatiently waiting.

"Can you hurry a little? I'm on a schedule here?" A mysterious blond girl behind Amy spoke to her in a straight face as if she was blaming her.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault the cafeteria lady takes a lot of time." Amy said politely.

"Yeah right" The girl said, as if she was insulting her. But, the girl isn't finish yet… "I mean, no wonders she takes so long look at her customer, dress up in what appears to be 60's fashion."

"Excuse me?" Amy was pretty sure that comment was directed to her as she's the one the cafeteria lady is serving right now and she have a pretty unique fashion sense.

"You heard me, or are you too old to hear that? Sorry, Grandma, just please hurry up." She said, as if she's the one who's being wronged here.

Amy tried to calm her nerves, at first, she wanted to make a scene and just scream at her, but she's smarter than that. She wishes that the cafeteria lady finishes already or she might not hold back anymore… Any second now… Finally, Amy's done! But, before she walked out, she had to say something.

"It doesn't matter what you think of my fashion sense. **Who are you**? Never mind, I don't need to know. You aren't significant after all." Amy said fiercely, didn't give a damn second and just walked out.

Amy is a humble person; she doesn't like bragging who she is, what she does, or what are her accomplishments. But this time, it was different. She needed to make this girl feel how small and pathetic she was for undermining her just because of her fashion sense, _how stupid can she be?_

Those types of girls would never be on her good side, never. Amy hopes that that's the last time she would ever see or hear that girl, because next time, she might not be able to act maturely anymore.

 **Sheldon's**

"Forgive me Dr. Cooper; there was some nuisance in the cafeteria."

"I don't care. I didn't ask, why are you telling me this? Please reserve your chit chats to your breaks, which you would have none." He said after getting his sandwich.

Today, Sheldon is working extra hard on his paper, why? To impress Amy of course, so he was so busy preparing and making sure he didn't make a single mistake. He knows he doesn't make mistakes, but he just had to be sure, this is Amy after all. The only person he acknowledges who could level or even surpass him one day. He smirked at the thought of Amy, what a beautiful thought he was having…

 **Ramona's**

Ramona completely mistook his grin; she thought it was a way of him praising her. She's now completely happy, but that lady at the cafeteria really pisses her off.

 _Who am I? I'm Dr. Cooper's future girlfriend! Just, who does she thinks she is? The nerve!_

"Dr. Cooper, what do you think of 60s fashion?"

"Better than todays… Why?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"I like it when girls don't need to show some skin to impress a guy, but enough about this chit chat! If you are done with your lunch, then get back to work."

"Yes, sir." She felt defeated, what now? Dr. Cooper likes girls with grandma fashion. Would she dress like that old lady?

 _No, he'll like me as is, and besides, I don't want to dress like that. Not in a million years. On the other hand, I love how he gets so bossy and controlling…_

Well, Ramona turned the situation around. What a weird girl? She loves everything Sheldon does. Everything…

 **Amy's**

 _I'm getting nervous. Keep it together._

Amy said to herself, standing in front of Los Robles for 10 minutes now, she couldn't bring herself to get into the apartment. What now? What is she going to do now?

Until finally, she looked at her clock and she only have 13 minutes before 7pm. She hates being late, although technically she wasn't, she just spend 10 minutes outside and beating herself with nervousness.

She rushed, to her surprised a familiar face was also climbing the stairs at the same time as she was, too familiar if you ask Amy… Who is she?

 _Oh God, the girl from the cafeteria? Don't tell me she lives her… Well, as long as she keeps her mouth shut, I would not lose my temper._

2nd floor passed by… Amy was thinking, "What floor is she?"

3rd…

4th… Finally, Amy arrived, to her surprised. The blond stopped too.

Somebody broke the silence and of course, it's Ramona…

"Are you stalking me?" Ramona said as she knocked on Sheldon's door.

"Of course not!" Amy said, but was confused, what business does she have with Sheldon?

"Hey old lady, I don't have spare change. Go somewhere else!"

"Like I would ever ask money from you" Amy responded. One… Two… Three… Amy started counting in her head to calm herself down; there was something about this girl that ticks her off…

"To answer your question, I'm Dr. Cooper's future girlfriend."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Amy didn't have time to talk back to her because Sheldon suddenly opens the door.

 **Sheldon's**

"Oh goodie! That must be Amy!" He said, jumpy and thrilled. But first, he quickly glances at his paper one last time, just to make sure. He was nervous…

 _Wow, a two time Nobel Prize winner nervous to get his paper criticize by Dr. Fowler. Things really changed._

He said, smirking, he do like the change though; it gave him Amy as friend after all. After reassuring himself, for a total of 37 times, he headed to the door.

He was expecting Amy, and when he opened the door halfway, he saw Ramona instead. He pouted and said his disappointing "Oh." But then, when he completely opened the door, there was Amy…

His pout was gone, nowhere to be seen, instead it was replaced with a big smile on his face which Ramona thought, it was for her.

"Hello." Sheldon said his iconic "hello" greeting. He was overjoyed to see Amy; she was always a beautiful sight for him.

"Hello Dr. Cooper" Ramona is smiling like she's a love sick puppy.

 _Why did she answer? I'm not greeting her. But, more importantly, what's wrong with Amy? Is she having a bad day? This will impair her judgment towards my paper. I have to do something, ah yes, tea!_

"Please come in." Sheldon said heading towards the kitchen. His priority right now is to make tea for Amy.

 _I'll make her tea. That should make her feel better._

 **Amy's**

 _Look at his happy face, his future girlfriend is here in his door steps. Of course, he would be happy!_

Amy said to her, hating herself now for coming here. Why was she here again? It is supposed to be about the paper, but maybe there were deeper meaning to it.

 _Does this mean he's going to cut me loose as a friend since I didn't like his future girlfriend? Oh no… I don't want to lose Sheldon, what do I do?_

"Please come in."

Ramona was skipping with happiness, while Amy's horrified to the new found facts. Subconsciously, she got herself seated to the same spot she always sits, besides Sheldon.

 _Maybe that's why he invited me over, to tell me that he would be in a romantic relationship and I should respect his girlfriend._

…

 _Wait a minute… This is Dr. Cooper; I never thought he could even fall in love… So he could, my scans are never wrong but I've been proven wrong, he must have met her after I scanned his brain… Then, if a two time Nobel Prize winner can fall in love, I could too? Oh God…_

…

 _Why does it hurt? It hurts so much … Last time I was this hurt was when … when… when…_

…

 _When Sheldon and I have drifted apart, and the thought that I would never see him again…_

…

 _Oh god, what is happening to me? Have I fallen for him even before? When did this feeling started? It's so painful…_

…

 _I want to get out of here right now. But, where do I go?_

…

 _To my lab, am I crazy? It's the middle of the night. But I need to scan my brain, I need to be sure._

…

 _Maybe, this is nothing? Maybe I was being selfish that I only wanted Sheldon's attention to myself because if he's having a girlfriend, I doubt we could still talk everyday… Yes, maybe that's it, calm down now Amy… Come on, you can do this… Smile, fake a smile…_

…

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three… and smile_

"Amy?"

"Yes Dr. Cooper?"

 **Sheldon's**

"Here's your tea. Are you alright?"

"I have no reason to feel otherwise."

"Good."

 _She doesn't look alright, why she is giving me a smile like I'm about to go to a surgery and I have no hope of surviving… I don't like this, what's wrong with my beautiful Amy? Oh dear Lord, did I just use "my"?_

 **Ramona's**

"Dr. Cooper, here's our dinner." Ramona didn't like that Amy's sitting beside Sheldon, _why is this old woman even here ruining our dinner?_ She thought. Sheldon is finally having a dinner with her, because this time he told her to buy two sets of food.

"Our? Never mind, why are you still here?"

"What?"

"Go."

"But"

"Goodbye."

Again, Sheldon slammed the door in front of her face. She was pissed, why is she getting ousted and not that old lady?

 **Amy's**

 _What just happened? Why did he kick her out? Wait. I'm getting more nervous, maybe he didn't want his future girlfriend to see how he cuts me loose._

"Is it okay that you kicked her out?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I see her every day."

 _Of course you do Dr. Cooper. She's attractive after all, maybe you kiss once or twice a day, tell her how beautiful she was, read her your science journals, buy her mushroom logs for valentines, make her your emergency contact person, hold hands with her, and maybe plan your future with her._

 _After all, you wouldn't fall for "just someone", and if I compare myself to her, I am nowhere near her physical appearance. The only appealing about me is my brain, except for that; I have nothing to show for._

 _You are after all, still a man with a thirst for your baser urges. Who would want a virgin? Inexperienced… and… oh my god… How did I get here! Stop this Amy! Stop thinking nonsense._

Amy was embarrassed as to where her thoughts where leading her… Because of her distracted thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to whatever Sheldon was saying…

"Amy? For the second time, are you alright?"

"Yes I am. Are we okay Sheldon?" She gulps. _What if he said no?_

"I am fine, and I don't know about you. You seemed to be drifting away with your thoughts. I know you have an amazing brain, but can't you focus here right now?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, you wouldn't cut me loose, or would you?"

"Why would I do that?"

 _Oh good. She didn't tell him how rude I was to her, maybe… She's nice after all… Maybe I could like her…_

"Never mind, I was worried for nothing. For now, at least."

"As long as you return to your old self"

"You were saying?"

Sheldon handed her his paper.

 _So, he really has a paper to show… Good… good… good…_

 **Sheldon's**

"This is amazing!"

Amy said while her eyes sparkle and her good old smile is back… Her beautiful eyes twinkling with glee made Sheldon feel that all of his hard work had paid off… What's his prize? Amy's smiles

 _I'll be happy to make a thousand of those, if you smile and look at me like that…_

He smirked, and then he suddenly remembered what happened with Stephen, which he practically said the same thing. He was willing to sign an autograph and get his picture taken if the results would be the same… If Amy's smile would appear every time he does it…

"Of course it is! It's my paper after all."

 **Amy's**

The rest of the night was spent with Amy and Sheldon discussing his paper. It took Amy's mind off of Sheldon's impending romance. She actually had a lot of fun; it is as if they were alone in their own world. Only her and Sheldon…

But you know what they say; everything has to end at some point, and as for them, the night ended quicker than they would have thought. It was already 10pm.

"I didn't notice the time. Well, I need to let you go; I don't want you to have trouble on your way home." Sheldon said as he notices the clock.

 _Don't let me go, please. I know he didn't mean it like that, but…_

"Alright, I had fun. Thank you for dinner." Amy said getting ready to leave.

"Me too" Sheldon smiled at her, and Amy walked towards the door.

"Oh and Amy… Be careful, I don't want to lose you."

 _It's not me who's going to be lost, it's you Sheldon… Don't let me go… and I won't go…_

She nodded and headed downstairs.

 _I'm going to get my brain scans first thing tomorrow… I'm getting worse; I need to put a stop to this…_

 **At Amy's lab (6:45am)**

 **Alaina's**

"Dr. Fowler, wow, you are so early?" Alaina said, impressed at her boss. She was already in her lab coat and she appears to be reading something.

"Alaina… I'll be taking a leave today…" A weaken voice and pale Amy responded to her.

"What happened Dr. Fowler?" Alaina has never seen this weak version of Amy before, it is as if she had someone who's dear to her died. Maybe that's why?

"I don't know. I'm going home."

Little did Alaina know? It's not someone, but some part of Amy had died today…

 **Amy's (1 hour earlier 5:45am)**

 _I couldn't sleep. I need to know… I need to settle this, once and for all… I need to reassure myself that I have not fallen in love…_

The janitor was surprised to see her already there. At first, he thought someone was stealing the lab instruments but when he saw Dr. Fowler, he just greeted her with a smile.

 _20 minutes later…_

 _No…no…no… nooooo… how did this happen? When did this happen? Why did this happen?_

Amy has never seen a brain scan that indicated this much spikes for love before. As much as she was fascinated to see such rare scans, she would have still preferred seeing it from someone else. Not hers…

But this scans proves one thing, she was definitely in love, not just any kind of love, but the kind of love that shows from people who have stayed and have love someone for 40 years or more. That's how deeply in love she was, a rare and dangerous case of love… She knows, this kind of love she's experiencing right now, it's that kind of love that stays for a lifetime… and it will be one sided for a lifetime too…

 _How can I be stupid? I can't fall for someone who's already in love with someone else… And I highly doubt that if he wasn't in love right now, he would ever fall in love with me, even if I'm the last woman in the world… I guess the saying was real,_ _ **the more you get smart the more you get stupid in love**_ _…_

Amy didn't shed a single tear, she wanted to, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry right now, so badly, but she can't. Crying has always made her feel a little less sad, but, right now, her tears are failing her. She wanted to let this out, but she had no luck…

 _I can cry over a book, or when I get injured or bullied but I can't cry when I get heartbroken? How much unfair could it get? How much more do I need to be punished for falling in love with Sheldon?_

* * *

 **A/N: So, I didn't use Alex because she's Penny's problem, not Amy's. HAHAHA. I love writing about Ramona.**

 **You might be getting sick of all this events and twist. The thing is, for me, it gets boring once the chapter progresses so I try to not make it boring. And, most importantly this is on my outline. I already have the ending planned from Day 1; I'm so excited for you to see it, that's for sure. But, not any time soon.**

 **Next chapter: Sheldon coming to Amy's apartment, for what? You just have to find out. But, isn't it obvious? Wait. It isn't. :p**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	18. CH18: Melancholy of Avocados

**A/N: I'm a dialogue lover and not good with grammar too. Yes, I keep on reminding you hehehe. By the way, this is just a short chapter.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Melancholy of Avocados**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

"Alaina, where is Dr. Fowler? I need to see how she would react on this." Sheldon said excitedly while pointing out a piece of paper.

"Oh, she didn't tell you Dr. Cooper? At home, she's on a leave today."

"She didn't. I wonder what's wrong with her…" Sheldon's excitement disappears. _She was just fine last night…_ He thought.

"I'm worried sir. She was here earlier, too early if you asked me, but then she told me she's on a leave and she looks so pale and weak." Alaina said, she couldn't hide her worries towards Amy. She knows how much Sheldon cares for Amy that's why she's purposely telling him the facts.

"What?"

"I bought her a soup but I guess I can't visit her, there's so much work to do in the lab. I wonder if she ate already."

"She could be careless sometimes, maybe she hasn't yet." His worries grew stronger.

"I want to see her right now. How about you Doctor?"

"I want to. No, I mean, that's normal for friends to visit each other. But I can't, I'm busy."

"Too bad. But can you get rid of this then?" Alaina handed Sheldon the soup she bought for Amy. "I have no use for it since I can't leave the lab anytime soon."

"I'll dispose this for you." Sheldon said.

"Thank you Dr. Cooper." Alaina said, smiling, before she closed the lab's door. _I'll leave it to you Dr. Cooper… I hope you can cheer her up._

"You are welcome."

Sheldon was trying to keep a straight face. But his mind is on chaos right now, _what should he do?_

 _Ramona, please cancel all my appointments for today as I have an emergency I need to attend to. – SLC_

With that taken care of, he headed to the bus station.

 **Amy's**

 _Why can't I cry? I've watched so many movies that always made me cry, but not a single tear today. Not one!_

She's seriously furious at herself now; at some point she considered going mad but even her knew that her brain is far from that.

She's illogical, irrational, and stupid right at this moment. She never thought she'd be any of those, but she is all three of it right now.

 _I can't see him anymore, how am I going to pretend I don't feel anything? How can I face him? But, I don't want to lose him… Oh I don't know!_

 _Knock knock knock Amy_

 _Knock knock knock Amy_

 _Knock knock knock Amy_

 _Is that?_ She gulps, should she answer the door or pretend she wasn't home?

 **Sheldon's**

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?" A weak and pale Amy answered the door _. She looks worn out, or tired, but how could she? She didn't even work today…_ Sheldon thought.

"I'm here because Alaina wanted to give this soup to you, I am mere delivering it as I assessed her workload, she couldn't come here herself since you left her alone."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. Please come in."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some beverages?"

"No, I'm fine."

 **Amy's**

Sheldon got seated in her couch and there was silence, until she spoke.

"Thank you for the soup, and I'm sorry for disturbing you." She said, not wanting to look him in his eyes.

"Amy, tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Sheldon. Really…"

Even saying his name pains her. What is he doing in here? Looking at him makes her feel miserable and guilty. She has no right to fall for Sheldon, after all, he offered her his friendship and now she wanted more. More, that Sheldon could never give her…

 _I'm just going to close my eyes and pretend he is not here…_

Amy didn't notice but when she closed her eyes, her tears started falling down… Tears which she longed far too long… but the timing couldn't be anywhere perfect!

 _What? Now? You decided to fall now? Perfect. Just perfect. Please stop. Don't cry in front of him. Please. He did nothing. It was my fault. My fault…_

Then suddenly, she felt a piece of cloth caress her cheeks… She opened her eyes in surprised… It was Sheldon, he was wiping her tears away…

 _He's too perfect…_

She just sat there and cried even more and Sheldon continued to wipe her tears away…

Moments later, her tears are finally stopping as she calms down for a bit… there was silence between them, it was deafening.

Amy's more embarrassed now, how would she end this silence? What should she say? Well, she can't say she's fine now because obviously she isn't. She had lied to him earlier. She's certain Sheldon wouldn't let this go; she had to tell him something… somewhat close to the truth. Bits of the truth… a representation perhaps…

 **Sheldon's**

"Amy, you know, you can tell me everything. I'm your friend after all. I intend to keep it that way."

He broke the silence. He sounded calm, but in reality, he was panicking. He didn't know what to do or how to react to this kind of situations.

What he did was to play on his mind all of the comforting articles, movies, commercials that he had seen in his life, and apparently saying "you can tell me everything, I'm your friend" could actually help the person to feel comfort.

He doesn't like seeing "hurt Amy" or "crying Amy". Every time she drops a single tear, he feels like he is being stab by one small needle each time. Excruciating…

Subconsciously he wiped her tears away, he thought for a second, it's rude of him to do that, but he continued anyway.

 _I should just tell her that's what friends do, if she asked why I did it._

Thankfully, Amy didn't question him. But instead, she cried harder…

"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry you had to witness that. That was rather, humiliating."

"Nonsense. Don't worry; I know you are a girl. It's natural for you to do that, and I don't think less of you if that's why you are apologizing, so no need."

"It's true. We can get sensitive sometimes, and right now, I think I got too much of it."

"What is it?"

Sheldon said with conviction, he isn't leaving here unless he finds out why she's looking like she had someone died. Or did she? Oh God, maybe he should have asked who it is.

 **Amy's**

 _Here goes nothing._

"I'm allergic to avocados."

"What? Oh Dear Lord. Amy, that's upsetting in deed, and dangerous." He said shocked.

Yes, it's working…

 _ **(From here on, please substitute avocados with "you/me/I" - if you can't, translation at the bottom)**_

"I know. Avocados are my forbidden love. Fruit" She said.

"Yes I understand your sadness now. If that was me, I would be as devastated as you are."

"I was awfully depressed that I could never look at avocados the same way ever again."

"Since avocados could kill you, I recommend you never look at avocados again. Just, eliminate avocados in your life Amy. Stay away from avocados."

"No, I can't Sheldon. I simply can't eliminate avocados! Avocados are such an important part of my life. So much good memories…"

"Amy you could die!"

"I know! But living without avocados is like dying while I'm alive."

"You are being impossible. I am just concerned with your well-being as a friend."

"I know, I'm sorry. There are just certain things that could hurt but I still can't live without."

"Your insisting on avocados is preposterous."

"I know…"

"Would you be contented by looking at avocados and knowing it could never be yours?"

"Yes, I would be."

"Wouldn't that be more painful?"

"Yes but losing avocados in my life would be most painful."

"Amy you have more problems than avocados. You are losing your mind over avocados for God sake!"

"I am."

"No wonder, you are crying right now. Losing avocado is one thing, and thinking of losing avocado is another thing. Lucky for you, I figured out a solution to your problems."

"What? What is it?"

"I'll be back in an hour. Just eat your soup and stay put." Sheldon said hurriedly out of the door.

I'm sorry Sheldon, you could never know the real reason for my tears right now… I'm not brave enough…

 _ **(You can stop substituting the word avocados now)**_

 **Sheldon's**

"Where did you go?"

 _She looked better now. And I bet she'll look more okay once she knew my solution. I'm so brilliant. I hope this works… After all, I would do anything to stop her crying. Anything…_

He handed her a box but before she could open it, he had to say something.

"Amy, the thought of you with an avocado in the room simply put me at a great discomfort. I don't want to lose a perfect friend like you."

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Open it."

"Oh my. Thank you Sheldon, it's an avocado. A fake one."

"Yes, it has the same weight, texture and height. Even the smell replicates the real one. But best of all, it's not real."

"This is…" She said, laughing, smiling… There's my old Amy… "my?" Wow… Again?

Sheldon felt delighted at her reaction. _Job well done Dr. Cooper. Job well done._

He is always dreaming of Amy smiling like that at him… and the reason for her smiles would be him… only him. He knows it's selfish, but he wanted Amy to smile only for him that way. And right now, she is doing just that.

 **Amy's**

Sheldon and Amy said their goodbyes, truly, this day couldn't turn more unexpectedly. She thought, all day, she would just cry and feel depressed. She didn't think Sheldon would make her laugh and smile today, heck, she didn't even think he would visit her. She sat down in her couch, reviving what happened earlier…

After an hour preoccupied with her thoughts, she came up with the conclusion that what they have right now is perfect already.

But she knows that, she had to cry her hardest today in order to move passed this state… So, what she did was imagine Sheldon is in front of him and she could say what she wanted to say…

…

 _You are the reason for my tears yet you are also the reason for my smiles._

…

 _I'm sorry I have lied to you… You are my avocado…_

…

 _Thank you… for everything…_

…

 _I'm truly sorry… I know you would never want any of this…_

…

 _I promised that we wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't change towards you..._

…

 _Heh. I know you hate changes, and I've become part of your routine…_

…

 _You might not know this… but, I can't let you go… I don't want lose you… that's why…_

…

 _I will respect your love choices… even if it hurts…_

…

 _I will respect your future girlfriend… as hurting her would mean hurting you…_

…

 _I will value what we have… I will value our friendship… more than anything…_

…

 _I will be there when you need me…_

…

 _I will stop wanting more…_

…

 _I do have one more favor…_

…

 _I know… I'm being selfish…_

…

 _But can you hear me out?_

…

 _Can you…_

…

 _let me…_

…

 _love you…_

…

 _unconditionally…_

…

 _and_

…

 _unrequitedly…_

…

 _Please…?_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this was short and a lot of angst. But, it had to be done. Now, Amy would have a mindset of only wanting Sheldon to be her friend, and she's willing to do everything for them to stay that way. Even though, she misunderstood… Completely… How would they ever move forward? She knows how valuable Sheldon is to her now…**

 **At least both of them are on the same mindset now… Is that even a good thing?**

 **Next chapter: No more sadness. (Not this kind of sadness at least)**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish. I do apologize for my grammar, XD I know, I know, I need a beta.) One more thing, to answer the guest question… YES I AM!**

* * *

"I know. **You** are my forbidden love. Fruit" She said.

"Yes I understand your sadness now. If that was me, I would be as devastated as you are."

"I was awfully depressed that I could never look at **you** the same way ever again."

"Since **I** could kill you, I recommend you never look at **me** again. Just, eliminate **me** in your life Amy. Stay away from **me**."

"No, I can't Sheldon. I simply can't eliminate **you**! **You** are such an important part of my life. So much good memories…"

"Amy you could die!"

"I know! But living without **you** is like dying while I'm alive."

"You are being impossible. I am just concerned with your well-being as a friend."

"I know, I'm sorry. There are just certain things that could hurt but I still can't live without."

"Your insisting on **me** is preposterous."

"I know…"

"Would you be contented by looking at **me** and knowing it could never be yours?"

"Yes, I would be."

"Wouldn't that be more painful?"

"Yes but losing **you** in my life would be most painful."

"Amy you have more problems than **me**. You are losing your mind over **me** for God sake!"

"I am."

"No wonder, you are crying right now. Losing **me** is one thing, and thinking of losing **me** is another thing. Lucky for you, I figured out a solution to your problems."

"What? What is it?"

"I'll be back in an hour. Just eat your soup and stay put." Sheldon said hurriedly out of the door.

I'm sorry Sheldon, you could never know the real reason for my tears right now… I'm not brave enough…

* * *

 **(Our poor Sheldon, he had no clue.)**


	19. CH18'5: Sheldon's Little Corner

**A/N: Yes. I screamed so loud when I watched Episode 11. Yes, I almost had a heart attack (No, I'm not kidding). OMG, IT WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVER! I love you writers!**

 **So, this chapter is a bonus chapter. It is titled 18.5. Actually, it plays a "little" part on the story but it's still up to you if you read it or not. :p**

 **No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18.5: Sheldon's Little Corner**

* * *

 **Howard and Raj**

"43"

"What could that possible mean?"

"I don't know dude. But, he is always going here every 2:45pm **again**." Raj said.

"I know that! Last time we check, there was nothing written in there!"

Both of them discovered Sheldon's secret room 5 years ago. He hadn't been here for a long time since he was always at his apartment. And now, Sheldon has been back in campus and has decided to revisit this room every single day.

At first they didn't think he would go back to his old routine, since it has been so long. But then, they realized that it's Sheldon after all. So, they checked and their suspicions were all right. And now, he has this "43" written inside.

They have wasted their entire day to figure out what "43" meant. At first, they thought he was building a bomb, but then, why? Amy is here, he wouldn't risk hurting her.

They typically got obsessed to finding out what it was, but then gave up as it seemed an impossible task.

But before they gave up, they had asked Sheldon.

"What is 43 Sheldon?" Howard screaming hysterically at him…

"It's my best score at playing hacky sack"

"Ow. That simple?"

"I like it better when we didn't know."

"Gentleman, I am completely disappointed in both of you as you have invaded my private space."

"We are sorry. We will never do that again."

"Yes, we promise."

"Thank you."

 **Sheldon's**

Of course, Sheldon didn't tell them what 43 really meant. He had no intentions to. But, he can't help but admire his brilliance on how he cleverly have pulled that off and made them believe that's the truth.

What does "43" really means? With that, Sheldon unpacked his bag and brought out a set of notebooks and ball pen.

 **How Do I Love Thee? (Sonnet 43)** byElizabeth Barrett Browning, 1806 - 1861

 _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

 _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

 _For the ends of being and ideal grace._

 _I love thee to the level of every day's_

 _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

 _I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

 _I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

 _I love thee with the passion put to use_

 _In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

 _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

 _With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_

 _Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

 _I shall but love thee better after death._

Now, this all might seem pretty straightforward – after all, the line is simply "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." But I'd like to point out that deciding to "count" the ways you love someone does seem a bit, well, calculating. The speaker's initial decision to count types of love is intriguing. For her, love is best expressed by making a list, and that just seems perfect for Sheldon.

Yes, he has spent his 20 minutes every day dissecting this poem, word per word, line per line.

 _He doesn't know why_

 _This particular poem had caught his eye_

But he thinks he had to know what the deeper meaning of it is. So far, this is what he had uncovered:

 _The speaker describes her love using a spatial metaphor: her love extends to the "depth" and "breadth" and "height" that her soul can "reach." It's interesting to think of love as a three-dimensional substance filling the container of her soul._

He noticed that if he put the "feeling" together with the "reach," this metaphor is very reliant on images of touch. He got the sense that the speaker is stretching out with both arms, trying to explain how broad and wide and deep her love is. It's a much more poetic version of saying "I love you THIS MUCH" with your arms flung wide.

 _ **Anyway, this spatial love is the first of the "ways" of loving that the speaker lists.**_

 _The poem becomes much more grounded and down-to-earth in the description of the next way to love. As the speaker explains, she loves her beloved "to the level of everyday's / most quiet need." This is a reminder that, even though she loves him with a passionate, abstract intensity (see lines 2-4), she also loves him in a regular, day-to-day way._

Even though it's not directly described, he get a sense of everyday domestic living here – the reality of wanting to be with someone all the time in a low-stakes kind of way. This is a "married-and-hanging-out-watching-TV-on-the-couch-each-night" kind of love, instead of a "Romeo-and-Juliet-are-going-to-die-tomorrow" kind.

It's important, however, that this doesn't mean the love is any less significant. The everyday "need" for love may be "quiet," but it's definitely there.

 _The speaker completes the description of this everyday love with two images of light: "by sun and candle-light." Basically, this is just a way of saying "in the day and at night," but it also reminds us that the lovers are looking at each other all the time – and that the speaker here loves her beloved no matter what light she sees him in._

 _ **Everyday love is the second of the "ways" of loving that the speaker lists.**_

 _The first half of each of these lines is extremely simple: "I love thee freely" and "I love thee purely." Those seem like pretty good ways to love – after all, you wouldn't want love to be forced or impure, right? The tricky part comes in the second half of each line, where the speaker describes something else that's supposed to happen "freely" or "purely."_

First, the speaker tells him, "I love thee freely, as men strive for Right" (7). If you turn this around for a moment, the speaker is implying that "men strive for Right" in a "free" way. That is, trying to be morally good isn't something anyone has to do – it's something they choose to do of their own free will. Isn't it?

 _ **The "freely" is the third way and "purely" is the fourth way of loving that the speaker lists.**_

 _ **The "old griefs" way of loving is number five, and the "childhood's faith" way is number six.**_

 _The "lost saints" aren't misplaced Catholic statues. Instead, they're the people you used to believe in that you don't have faith in anymore. You know, heroes who let you down, whether they're famous people (Roger Clemens? Britney Spears?) or just friends or family members who you once had a really high opinion of and now, well, they seem merely human._

 _So this kind of loving is also about faith: what if you could take the love you had for your heroes, before you were disillusioned about them, and channel that into loving someone? That's the kind of love the speaker is describing here._

 **This is the seventh kind of love mentioned in the poem.**

 _The speaker tells us that she loves her beloved "with the breath, / Smiles, tears of all my life!" (12-13). what does that mean?_

 _Well, obviously she loves him with every smile that crosses her face – her happiness is always an expression of loving him, even when she's smiling about something else._

 _But it's not just her happy moments that go into loving him; it's the sad ones, too (the "tears") and even the regular, unemotional moments – the continuous "breath" of life. Even breathing in and out seems to be a way of loving in this poem._

 **You count "breath," "smiles," and "tears" separately, these are ways number eight, nine, and ten of loving described in the poem.**

 _Now that the speaker has claimed every single breath she takes is an expression of love for her beloved, what's left?_

 _Well, what about the time when she's not breathing? You know, when she's dead? The speaker's final claim is that, if God lets her, she's going to love her beloved even more intensely "after death."_

 _Of course, the poem isn't totally clear about whether the speaker or the beloved is the one who's going to die. That's left ambiguous, but it could really be either or both of them – the point is that, even in death, this speaker is going to find a new way of loving._

 **He'll just call this "afterlife" way of loving "number eleven," since it's the eleventh and final way to love that appears on the list given in this poem.**

 _Wow, I've finished it. Boy, the speaker is too in love with this guy. And the ending is intriguing, is she going to die or is he going to die?_

He still doesn't know why he is particularly attracted to this poem. He now questioned himself on how this would apply to him…

How does he view romantic love as of today?

Loving someone every day, isn't that tiring?

How does one know, he is in love?

He had millions of question, and zero answer. It is simply annoying him more, than giving him satisfaction. He thought, if he had dissected this poem, he won't be any more interested in it. But, it turns out; he had more and more questions. And he hates it being unanswered. One particular question had shine on his mind though,

 _Am I capable of loving someone until death or even after death?_

But first of all…

 _Am I even capable of loving someone,_ _ **romantically**_ _?_

Sheldon knows that he loves Leonard, Penny, his friends, his family… and…

Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy…

 _I know I love Leonard and Penny just the same… my friends…_

 _I love my family…and Amy… I love Amy… but… it's different … Why is it different?_

 _I really can't compare my love for her to anyone else …_

 **What is this?**

 _Why am I feeling different towards her?_

 _Oh, my time is up! Time to go…_

Somehow, he is thankful he had escaped this line of questioning.

He apparently ran towards the door because he was in a hurry, is that really the reason?

 **A/N: In other words, those 20 minutes of his time were devoted to Amy. He still doesn't know it yet. But, it always ends up with the thought of Amy… The thought of something different scares him though.**

 **I hope you liked this one. It's only a bonus chapter, didn't tell us much about our favorite couple. I just wanted to have a take on Sheldon's secret place. XD Thanks to shmoop for the analysis!**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	20. CH19: Unanticipated Guest

**A/N: Another time jump. Enjoy. Oh, and it took almost 2 years of platonic relationship for Sheldon to ask Amy to be his girlfriend. It won't take this long in this fic, but you get the idea that Shamy is really about time, that's why I do time jumps.**

 **I just want to tell all of my reviewers, thank you so much, and this chapter isn't sweet/fluffy/sad (not as amazing as the last few chaps), it's just a normal old chapter. Now, the next chapter would be angst, but i'll post it after xmas. I hope you enjoy the holidays!**

 **No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Unanticipated Guest**

* * *

 **Fast Forward to Thanksgiving**

Amy tries her best to act normal when she's around Sheldon. The girls noticed the change though, but Sheldon didn't.

Amy was questioned by the girls on why she was acting so awkwardly around him, but she shrugs it off telling them that she was just feeling distressed because he showed her a really worthy paper and made her rethink her achievements, she couldn't possibly match up to Sheldon as off today.

That fact made her feel a little bit embarrassed and aloof in front of him as he thinks of her as his equal, or nearing his equal which in fact, she's way far from that yet. The girls bought the excuse.

As days went by, weeks and now months, it got easier. Pain didn't lessen, but she got used to it. She still sees Ramona around though, but she tries to ignore her. Well, ignore is such a weak word to put it, to be completely honest, she tries to run away from her, literally. She's not that strong enough to even talk to her.

At one point, she saw Sheldon, she was supposed to say "hi" to him but then she saw Ramona beside him. It was agonizing. Good thing Sheldon didn't notice her or she can't imagine herself faking a smile at the particular moment. She cried at the bathroom like a pathetic loser afterwards because she couldn't possible stop her heart from stinging.

This is the reason why she can't talk or see Ramona, she would always imagine she's with Sheldon, doing couple stuffs… Running away from her isn't such a bad idea, one pain at a moment, she says.

Dave was supposed to come back home soon but he was extended because of Sheldon getting more and more request as the holidays were nearing in. Dave was more than pleased to take his place on those occasions. He won't be back until Christmas.

One more thing, it's Thanksgiving…

 **Sheldon's**

"Hi Sheldon, what's up?" Amy said.

"Well I'm calling because Thanksgiving is coming up; it's your first thanksgiving here after 10 years. So I'd like to invite you to go with me at Shop small, Shop Indie event where 30+ small independent businesses will participate in the Playhouse. You'll see authors at work as they become booksellers for the day at Vroman's Bookstore; Le Muse Coffee & Wine will be offering a free cup of coffee with a pastry purchase and plenty other retailers in the Playhouse District neighborhood will offer great promotions that day."

"Just the two of us?"

Where she expecting I bring anyone else? Oh wait, maybe she wanted to bring someone else? Stuart, perhaps? I have to make sure she gets it that she can't bring someone else.

"Of course, I'd like it to stay that way."

"Alrighty, that sounds fun! And frankly, I'd rather do that than do nothing while waiting for my mother's thanksgiving dinner."

"Good, see you on Thanksgiving morning."

"Okay, see you. Thank you Sheldon"

Sheldon couldn't think of something better, spending Thanksgiving with Amy. He had asked her about her plans and she said she's going to her mother's thanksgiving dinner, so he figured he should think of something else to do with her. Although, a dinner with Amy on thanksgiving is far better than anything else right now, but he can't do anything about it. So, instead of moping around, he thought of inviting her to go to this event.

 _Brilliant as always._ He said to himself, pleased with the results that Amy's coming with her. He couldn't even imagine her saying no.

 **Amy's**

"How have you been? You were so busy these past few days." Sheldon said while they are walking to the event, Shop small, shop indie.

"I was. I've been trying to get a starfish high. It's doing great and I'm really happy about it."

She has a new project as of today; her last project didn't last long. Not because she didn't like it, on the contrary, it didn't last long because she finished it too quickly. She had been finding that spending more time at work actually helps her to stop thinking about Sheldon. It has been her saving grace for the past few months since she knew that she's in love with him. At least now she discovered her breather.

"New project? What happened to the last one?"

"Oh, I finished that already."

"Wow, Amy, I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Thank you sir" She said feeling flattered as Sheldon find it impressive.

 **Sheldon's**

"Thank you sir"

It made Sheldon feel something on his tummy, a sensation, a weird one. He doesn't understand what that is, but it had been happening to him lately. The strangest part of it is: it only happens when Amy's around him, especially when she says something clever or gratifying. Whatever it is he knows one thing, it feels good.

 **Amy's**

They got seated at Le Muse Coffee & Wine, at first they were hesitant as it's a café, but when they saw the menu with a lot of variety of teas, it convinced them to take a chance on it.

"I hope you are having fun. But, to be honest, I would have still favored more if you join us for dinner."

"I would love that, but my mom is pretty persuasive."

"I know. She even gave you 10 obligatory dates."

"Yes, she did. So you get the gist of her personality. She wants things done her way."

"Oh I have a clue. Now, we are on that topic, isn't she going to be upset you only had 2 dates and the year is almost done."

"She was… I already told her getting 10 date is impossible. So, I bargained that I continue it next year and I'll be adding one more date in total, so that's 9 to go next year, unless of course, I have someone to date for the remaining months. Honestly, I have more things in my mind than dating."

I have you in mind. I think having a thanksgiving dinner with you is perfect, but I don't want to risk seeing Ramona there. Thank God my mother is having a thanksgiving dinner, or else, I would have to think of something else.

Her insistence on my dating is annoying though. I want to stop, I don't need to date. _How can I even give my heart away when it's already taken? And what's worse, he doesn't even know that he has it._

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon was rather happy to hear that she won't be dating anyone anytime soon. He still hasn't confronted his feelings towards Amy dating other guys. It wasn't that hard when she was dating Stuart, as he knows she is too smart for him, way too smart.

Certainly, spending time with Amy is always a delight and every time he always feels it ended too quickly. He wanted them to stay this way but considering Amy, she can't because she would be late. He didn't hesitate when Amy told him it was already time to go.

 **Amy's**

The dinner wasn't bad at all, that's because her mom didn't have time to interrogate her. She was rather busy entertaining her guest. She hadn't regretted coming here after all. She even gets to catch up with some of her aunts and cousins.

Working so much for the past few days made her week goes by faster. Suddenly, it's Friday. God, she misses Sheldon, the feeling of not seeing him in person for a whole week sunk into her now. It was her fault, she was busy, devoted rather, to work. She badly wants to see him, but how? She calls Penny to ask for help.

"Hi Penny"

"Oh hey Ames! Glad you called. Listen, we miss you."

"Aww… I miss you too guys. Sorry, I was busy at work this whole week."

"You don't have to tell me that, someone is cranky the whole week."

"Who?"

"Guess and why do you think so?"

"Okay, Leonard? Why? Hmm… It's getting cold; his asthma is starting to kicks in."

"Good one, but no… it's Sheldon." Penny laughed at her.

"What happened to him? He seems okay when we Skype."

"He looks okay, but inside he isn't. Ugh, you have no idea how bad-tempered he was this week."

"What do you mean? I don't follow."

"Seriously? He misses you, terribly."

"What? No. That's not possible; I'm talking to him almost every day. I see him on Skype a lot too."

"Listen, he asked me to call you today to invite you to dinner. Apparently you have always been rejecting him."

"I'm not…"

"You are! When I asked him why I have to do it, he got all Sheldony on me! Not fun! Not fun at all!"

"Sheldony?"

"Sheldon act as Sheldon, lectured me and stuffs."

"That sounds fun."

"No but you two are weird, I get it. So, are you coming or not?"

"To dinner? Yes, I'd love to."

"Good! I didn't know what I'd do if I hear more of his lectures."

"I don't know what you are complaining about, his lectures are all fun."

"I wouldn't have to take it if **you were taking it instead**."

"Good point, sorry…"

"Anyway Ames, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why? Do I sound not okay?"

"Yes. Why did you call by the way?"

"Oh… Nothing."

"Hold on… You missed him too? And didn't know what to do so you asked me?"

"Are you a psychic? I don't believe in them, but I might now."

"So I was right? Who's the genius now?"

"Me."

"You can't let me have my moment, can you?"

"Sorry. How did you know though?"

"Amy, its 10 am. What else would you need at this time of hour?"

"I could ask something else…"

"Like what?"

"Hmmm… Uhmmm…"

"See? You can't even think of anything else."

"Fine, you got me."

The phone call went great, but Penny finding out why she called spooked her. Nevertheless, she's happy she gets to see him tonight…

 **Sheldon's**

The best news he heard today was, "Amy's coming to dinner" shouted by Penny. He hasn't seen her for a whole week because she was busier than ever at work. Although they Skype each other every now and then, but seeing her in person is far better than in his computer screen.

He was more than happy, but he felt like the time is going by slowly as he speaks.

After waiting for so long, it's finally time for dinner and everybody arrives on or before the time. Amy arrives at the same time as Howard and Bernadette did.

At first, Sheldon didn't know how to approached Amy, he is rather more shy. And he has never been shy before, why is he feeling this nervous around her?

Amy noticed their distant, and thought it was her fault so she had to fixed it and suggested they play a game.

"This is an easy one. You love this guy." Amy said while Sheldon is holding his phone above his head with the word "Tesla"

"Me."

"Come on, he's an under-appreciated genius."

"Still think it's me."

"It's not you. How are you even under-appreciated? You are practically treated like a king. Now think, there's a car named after him."

"Of course there is. The Mini Cooper, 'cause it's me."

"How about this, he's a poor man's Sheldon Cooper."

"Oh, Tesla"

"You got it" Amy said while hugging Sheldon because of her excitement. But then she quickly breaks it as it was spur of the moment thing. The gang saw it but said nothing, as both of them isn't speaking.

Sheldon froze on the spot though… He remembered how amazing it was to hug Amy, and he did hug her before, for a whole night! The sensation is amazing, he wants to hug her more, it's sad that she pulled away way too soon like it was a mistake.

Sheldon then look over to Amy and he saw she's rather embarrassed to what she did, so to clear the tension in the air, he prepared to speak.

"I recently read that during World War Two, Joseph Stalin had a research program to create super soldiers by having women impregnated by gorillas."

"What a sick use of science." Howard said, following up at Sheldon's attempt to clear the tension.

"Hey, as long as the baby's healthy" Raj joined in.

"I wonder if Stalin considered any other animals." Amy said, it made Sheldon feel relieved as she chooses to speak now.

"Hippos are the deadliest creature. A half-human, half-hippo soldier would be pretty badass." Leonard defended.

"Yes, but when they're hungry-hungry, you can stop them with marbles." Howard said making fun.

"Yeah, the correct animal for interspecies super solider is koala. You would wind up with an army so cute it couldn't be attacked." Sheldon said.

"But half-man, half-owl could fly…" Raj replied.

"The answer is cuddly soldiers with big flat noses. Moving on" Sheldon said a little bit annoyed.

 _Why can't they see it? It's common sense you can't fight koalas!_

 **Amy's**

 _How could I be so careless as to hug him? I know I miss him, but that's too much…_

Then, a memory flashes back… It's when she and Sheldon first hugged each other…

 _Why am I suddenly thinking about this? Oh God… It was so sweet, I didn't know it was before… but now, he was so caring and sweet… Awww… And I acted like I was the victim…_

Good thing Sheldon spoke and made the awkwardness go away.

 **Sheldon's**

Everything was going according to plan, Sheldon is over the moon happy, and he even got a hug from Amy. That's the highlight of his night.

"Excuse me; I need to use the bathroom." Amy said, just as she left for the toilet, there's a knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh for heaven's sake Raj! What is your excuse this time? Emily is right there beside you." Sheldon said annoyed, it could be Stuart again, why on heavens did he have to come here? He wanted Amy's undivided attention tonight, he deserves it and then Stuart will ruin it again. Darn it.

"I didn't invite Stuart!"

"Then who could that be?" He said suspicious. Could it be his mom? Or his sister? Or Meemaw? Why would his family even come here today without saying anything?

"I'll get it." Leonard said heading towards the door.

It's Dave! (His assistant)

"Oh Dave, glad to have you back" Leonard said to him shaking his hands.

"Dave! What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked, he wasn't supposed to come back until Christmas.

"One of the seminars got cancelled because of those terrorist threats in the area. It was rescheduled next year, so I have 1 week to stay here. And then proceed to the schedule, and come back on Christmas." Dave said excited to spend his days back in the U.S.

 **Dave's**

Though, travelling all over the world is fun and all, it helped him think about his life now. He still very much contented on how his life is going but something is missing. More like, someone is missing.

Yes, it's Amy. She caught his heart from the very first time he laid his eyes onto her, that one sweet day at the airport where he lost all his hopes and then he saw his saving grace.

There was a scientist he met while travelling, Dr. Genorim, who told him that he should go for it, tell the girl how he feels and make a move before anyone else does. There's a thing called, a little too late.

A wise man indeed, although he still wonders what Dr. Genorim does or what is his field as he appears to be just a travelling scientist who is enjoying his retirement.

A secretive scientist too, he did mention that he has a person who he considers like a daughter and she's pretty uptight and if Dr. Genorim gets back, he could introduce him to her that is if, Dave failed to express his love for the woman he loves now.

"I must say, I am rather disappointed you didn't let me know and you acted rashly. Disappointed." His boss said to him, it's true that Sheldon don't like surprises and all. But, it was a last minute decision and he was ready to receive his punishment for doing so.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cooper, I was just so excited to come back home."

"Oh shush Sheldon. Let the man enjoy! He had been substituting you to all of the things you didn't want to do after all."

"I was paying him to travel and go to high class events. What more could he ask for?" He said annoyed.

"You're right Dr. Cooper, I really do apologize."

Dr. Cooper wouldn't let this go… I estimate about an hour of lecturing would happen… Well, 1 hour is a little bit short, 3 hours?

"I suppose we can't do anything about it anymore. I hope you enjoy your stay, but know that I'm still not happy about this." Sheldon said.

Oh God. What. Just. Happened. Who. Is. This. Person. Where. Is. My. Boss? Dave thought, even in his mind, he was stuttering.

Apparently Dave thinks he had entered another universe as his boss is acting, kind? KIND! HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE?

"Dave, yes, he changed a little bit. No, you are not in another universe don't worry pal, come on in." Leonard said as he notices how Dave freezes outside the door.

"I can't believe this. I was prepared for his lectures. What happened?" Dave said whispering to Leonard.

"You'll know why soon enough." Leonard said laughing at how shocked he was.

As Dave got seated, there was a sound coming from the bathroom.

"Who's that? I believe you guys are already complete." Dave whispered to Leonard again, he had no idea why he keeps on whispering.

"Oh right, you haven't met her yet." He replied.

"Her?"

"Yes. Well."

Dave stand as to show respect on greeting a new person, he bowed his head, just like the Japanese do, yes, he caught this mannerism from the Japanese scientist he got to be with for a week, good thing he didn't picked up on how they eat soup or he would be gulping really loud.

"Dr. Fowler, this is Dave, Sheldon's assistant." Leonard said introducing Amy to him…

 _Dr. Fowler, surely, it couldn't be her. Surely, no… That's not possible. No…_

He got his head up to prove to himself he heard it wrong. But then…

"It's nice to meet you again Dave. Welcome back." Amy said shaking his hands.

Amy shakes his hands and it made him jump, literally. _Am I dreaming? Admittedly, I badly want to see her._

It took Dave 10 minutes before the information sank in. It really is her!

"It's really you!"

"Yes. It's me? Who else would it be?" Amy said laughing while she head towards her seat, beside Sheldon. Clearly she doesn't know why he is acting all silly.

"Why are you so surprised Dave?" Bernadette has to ask because Dave is looking like he saw his first love. Penny is thinking the same thing. "OMG, why is he looking at Amy like that?"

Dave couldn't respond. His heart is beating so fast right now. _She's more beautiful than I remember…_

"Oh, we met at a plane. That's why he isn't a stranger to me anymore." Amy said innocently. Had no clue why the two girls are looking at Dave so intently.

"Yes… Dr. Fowler… It was a pleasure."

"Are you okay?" Amy said concerned as he is looking paler every minute.

 _It's now or never Dave, this is your chance. Ask her out, you told to yourself that you would ask her out the first time you see her. You asked for this every night, now be a man and do it. Do it, come on. What could Dr. Genorim tells you if you chicken out right now? How shameful. Be a man and do it. This is it. I'll ask her later._

"Dr. Fowler, can I talk to you after dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

 **Sheldon's**

 _What's wrong with him? Why is he acting weird around Amy? He shouldn't be surprised because he knows her already._

 _He is a weird kid. Poor kid, traveling must have done something to him. Well, it's better to him than me._

Sheldon said to himself, but he still felt a little bit bothered right now.

"Dr. Fowler, can I talk to you after dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What is it?" Sheldon asked. _Why can't he say it now?_

"I feel very uncomfortable of saying it in front of everybody."

"And saying it to Amy makes you feel better? Don't be a coward. You travelled; you're supposed to be more confident than ever."

"I am sir."

"Then say it, you know I hate things undisclosed or unfinished. You color me intrigue." Sheldon said annoyed at how uncooperative Dave is becoming. What is this? A secret?

"I really can't."

"We won't judge you. Unless you picked up a virus then I don't want any of that, if that's the case, please leave the premises at once."

"No, no, sir. I just wanted to ask Dr. Fowler out on a date."

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Penny and Bernadette exclaimed!

"What? I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you wanted to take me on a date. That's not realistic is it" Amy said. She couldn't believe it. Why would he even want to date her? Why would anyone want to date her? I mean, she gets why Stuart wanted to, he had no other choice. But Dave? Dave is a fine man, British, tall, handsome and a genius. Of course, he is a nutter about Sheldon, but who isn't? She knows she is.

"Oh why? You can't? You already have a boyfriend? Or a fiancé?" Dave said disappointed.

"No, no. I don't have one. I'm very much single. So, you mean it?"

"Yes Dr. Fowler… Can you please go out with me?" He said, this time, it's more formal and serious.

 _No. No. No. This can't be happening, why? No… Why? I can't think of something… Noooo…_ Sheldon thought as if his world is crumbling.

"She can't." Sheldon said.

"Why the hell Sheldon?" Penny said.

"She just can't. I don't want my employee going out with my friend."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It causes a lot of conflict. If they had a disagreement, I would be obliged to choose a side."

"Dr. Cooper, you do have a point. I'm willing to sign an agreement stipulating that if there were such a conflict, you are deemed to choose Dr. Fowler's side and I won't have any reservations about it and would not affect my performance."

 _How could I even counter that? He knows how to get to me… I chose a good assistant._

"If you put it that way…"

"Great!" said Bernadette and then she texted Penny, "Maybe this is what Sheldon needs? A real competition."

Penny replied with "definitely"

"So, how about it Amy? What's your answer?"

 **Amy's**

Amy definitely needs to finish 9 dates, but then, she doesn't want it to be serious. After all, it would be unfair to any man if she can't like them back… But, it's not everyday someone ask her for a date… What a tempting choice. After 10 minutes of thinking it clearly, she finally has an answer.

"I will only agree if you are made known to three facts. First: I have 9 obligatory dates that my mother imposed on me, actually 8 this year and 1 more next year so that she won't move in with me. Second: I only treat it as an obligatory date, nothing more. Third: All forms of physical contact, up to and including coitus are off the table."

This is her first real date in 10 years… Yes, she is startled, but no, she isn't wavering. She needed the date for her obligations and if he approves of this, her mother would be more than delighted to know this little fact that she was asked and didn't need to use the internet to find a date.

Of course, Stuart doesn't count.

"Yes to anything, as long as I get to have a date with you Dr. Fowler. If I could, I would even spend those 9 dates with you." Dave said smitten with the Doctor.

"Wow. You are going back to your schedule next week, correct?" Amy was delighted as he offered to have 9 dates with her, what an enticing choice indeed.

She had talked to Dave before and admittedly at first she was annoyed but then she got used to it and at the end of the flight, she was entertained by him.

"Yes, sadly, but we can continue on Christmas."

"Okay, then I'm free tomorrow and on Sunday. We can have two dates. Clearly, you can see this is more on my advantage than yours?"

Yes, it's more on her advantage as she is only using him to fulfill his obligations.

"Oh Dr. Fowler, you have no idea how much I have dreamed of having a date with you."

"Why me?" She said surprised.

"Because you are amazing, and any man would be lucky to have you as a date."

"Even if it means nothing, just a mere obligation?"

"Yes Dr. Fowler, thank you."

"You are weird; I'll see you at 4pm tomorrow."

What a successful occurrence this is. She got to have two dates waiting to be fulfilled, but on top of that, she got to see Sheldon and even hugged him. What a night indeed!

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon just stood there while both of them are happy talking about when and where their date is. He wants to scream, badly, and put a stop to this madness. But why would he do that?

Dave said he is going to sign a contract to eliminate future certainties. And, wouldn't he like it if they had a disagreement and they wouldn't talk to each other?

He is feeling like he can't breathe. His heart is beating faster than it had before, and his mind is going crazy with the ideas of Amy getting physical with Dave… How… unsettling…this… is…

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Christmas everybody! I'm taking a vacation. I'm so excited, beach + mountains + nature here I come!**

 **About the fic: A person Sheldon has been training for years, now his competition. HAHAHA. Surely he can't say that he isn't at least 20% worthy of Amy, as it would reflect badly on him. Yes, this is the reason why I added Dave to this story from the start.**

 **Frankly, I thought you'd hate chapters 16, 17, 18. XD I was proven wrong. Well, thank you again!**

 **About Alaina, she'll have her redeeming moment. And Ramona will be put to her place. It's coming, you just have to wait for it.**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	21. CH20: The Dreadful Apprehension

**A/N: More dialogs along the way. Angst Ahoy! OHH and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Dreadful Apprehension**

* * *

 **Amy's**

45 minutes in, and Amy cannot believe how different Dave's personality when he is on an actual date as compared to how he was back then in the plane. Dave is proving to be more confident and displaying gentleman gestures as if it was his natural side.

She has to admit that Dave is "fun", but not as fun as Sheldon, but at least 20% close to Sheldon. Now she knows why Sheldon chose him to be his assistant. Interesting though, why did he became Sheldon's assistant and who was he before Sheldon?

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you become Sheldon's assistant?" Amy said sheepishly.

"It's a long story. I might bore you." He said smiling heavily as the thought of it brings him way back.

"We have plenty of time." Pushing it? Yes, she is a curious lamb after all.

Dave told her that Sheldon has always been the person he looked up to. It all started when he was attending college at London and Sheldon did a seminar there. At first Dave was skeptical when his professor told them that a 17 year old boy is going to conduct a seminar and they are all required to attend.

"Some of my classmates even told my professor that they doubt that "boy" would even understand real science at such young age. Hah! I could only imagine their faces when that "boy" won a Nobel after 9 years!" He said grinning.

He then continued to tell her that those times he was lost. He didn't know what direction he wanted to go; sure he had Physics as his major, but he wasn't "that" crazy about it.

"But then this promised "wonder boy" started talking and he blew my mind. He said,"

"At some point, I could say that I exist to find the universe's secrets. But what does existence means? How do you even know we exist in the first place? How does complexity answer simplicity? Some believe humans cannot solve this because they don't have the capacity to solve. That's why I'm here; I intend to defy those standards that had been imposed for thousands of years. And again, I exist to find the universe's secrets." Dave said as if it was Sheldon, a 17-year old Sheldon that is.

Amy was in awe of Sheldon's brilliance, indeed, he is the man who won two Nobel. No doubt about it, suddenly she felt the rushed of blood in her veins as an indication of excitement… or admiration…

Dave was in the same state, he was like a kid remembering his happy old memories in the park.

"How can I not admire him after that?" Dave seemed to be asking, but he really is not.

"I know! How can someone not admire him after that?" Amy responded.

"Precisely"

Undeniably, this is the strangest date but most enjoyable for both of them as they have a mutual admiration to one person, not with each other technically, but to Sheldon.

"Curious thought, over the years that I have worked with him I've gained accustomed to his ways and he does care."

"He does care." Amy reaffirmed him that she knew… After all, Sheldon is the best person she ever had as a friend, and he is her very first friend too. She got incredibly lucky with him; she only had the mistake to fall in love. Sadly…

 **30 minutes after**

"Tell me more about your Daventures." said Amy, leaning forward as she was excited to learn more of Dave's adventures or "Daventures" a word Dave created.

"Oh I got one!" Dave said excitedly and continued to say in a low octave voice. "I met a mysterious yet interesting scientist; I estimate he is around his 60's and on retirement. I didn't get his name because he said if I take it he wouldn't have a name anymore, he is funny."

"What made you arrive at those conclusions?"

"He said that he had been traveling for the past few months and he had made an actual proof of their discovery this year. He told his co-researcher that he would be travelling the world and she was first against it."

"With that, then the conclusions were obvious." Amy said remembering how she has reacted when Dr. G. told her he was exploring the world…

"What are you smiling about now?" Dave said amused at the bewildering beauty in front of him.

"Oh I just remembered something."

"Care to share?"

"Well, I know someone like that… He said to me he wanted to explore the world and enjoy it. At first I was against it like his co-researcher in your story but now I see why he wanted it, not only for his sake, but also for mine. He wanted me to grow; I met everyone now that I wouldn't meet if I hadn't gone out. I mean I've been in the lab for 10 years."

"Hold on! 10 years in the lab?" Dave said shocked. _Could it be?_

"Don't tell me!" Amy said stunned. _Could it really be?_

"Can you describe the person you met?" Amy followed up to know if her suspicions were correct.

"Tall, German, with a scar in his left cheek, and wears square glasses"

"It's him! Dr. Genorim! I can't believe it!" Amy said thrilled.

"So, that's his name! I can't believe it either; you are his co-researcher that he treats like his own daughter!" Dave said and thought this must truly be destiny… He remembered that Dr. told him he would let him met her daughter, and that's Amy!

"Oh no! What else did he say aside from me being against his departure?"

"Three words, beautiful and uptight" He said grinning at her. He still can't believe it, even if she haven't met her now, he would still meet her in the future.

 **Another 30 minutes has gone by…**

"Do you mind me asking, how come you are and I quote "very much single"?" He said, trying to act all cool but in reality he had been meaning to ask her that since yesterday when she uttered those words.

"Because I don't think I am attractive enough to get asked on a date." She said honestly.

"You are joking right Dr. Fowler?"

"I wish I am. I'm wondering what's wrong with you though." Amy said laughing in front of Dave.

"I can't believe you don't see it."

"See what?"

"How beautiful and attractive you are."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I swear to death that I'm not lying."

"You don't need to swear, as hard as it is for me to believe it, I'll try. I don't want anyone dying on me. After all, that's one of the reasons why I didn't become a medical doctor."

"What are the other reasons?"

"Really?"

"My bad, it's obvious."

 **Sheldon's**

 _They look unpleasantly enjoying themselves way too much._ Sheldon thought.

"Stop that Penny! I need to plant this inside so we can hear them. Again, no questions asked!" said Bernadette and afterwards, she left the car.

How did he end up here? Well, the girls initially planned to shop for clothes but they saw Sheldon lurking outside the restaurant where Amy and Dave conveniently are holding their date.

And of course, Bernadette always has her spy tools wherever she goes with the thought that "you never know when it will come in handy".

"I told you guys I didn't want to eavesdrop, I only want to make sure Dave is… well, behaving rather nicely…" Sheldon said and at the same time Bernadette got back.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie." Penny said.

"Hey, if you don't want to know, you can just go." Bernadette said in a stricken voice.

Sheldon didn't move, he wants to know, he has to know now that he know he can know.

"See? I don't think so, so just piped down and let's listen."

 _ **Amy and Dave's conversation…**_

" _Can I ask a question too?" Sheldon recognize her voice anywhere, that's Amy for sure._

" _Go ahead."_

" _Why did you agree to this date even though you know it's nothing more than an obligation to me?"_

"WOOOWIE Amy! I didn't know she had in her to ask such a direct question." Penny reacted.

" _I thought it was obvious."_

" _No, not in the least"_

" _This is terribly embarrassing and I've never said it this direct before."_

" _Oh I'm sorry, you can stop."_

"Don't stop Dave!" said Bernie's squeaky voice getting squeakier.

" _Its fine Dr. Fowler, I should say this upfront." Dave said then they heard him clearing his throat as if he was nervous._

Sheldon was thinking, _why is he acting so nervous around her?_ While the two girls were intently listening as if they know what is coming.

" _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, I like you. A lot"_

" _Aww. Thank you Dave, I like you too, you'd be a really nice friend."_

"Oh Amy!" Penny said disappointed.

"Sometimes I wonder why the higher your IQ, the stupider you get at common sense."

" _I like you, not only as a friend, but I like you romantically." Dave said clarifying his intentions._

 _Silence for 5 minutes…_

" _Uhm… I… Don't… know… what to say…"_

Sheldon… Couldn't think of anything else…

 _He is serious about her; he has never been serious with a girl before… He really likes her… Dave might have even loved her romantically…_ Sheldon thought.

 **Penny's**

Penny saw how frozen Sheldon got and she knew they have to stop so she told Bernie to drive away as far as they can and try to talk sense to him.

"Look sweetie, it's okay…"

"It's not okay Penny! He likes her! He could even love her!"

"I know sweetie… but"

"But what? He likes her Penny! You don't know what I'm feeling right now!"

"I do…"

"You don't. I can't possibly choose between them."

"What do you mean?"

"What if they get together and stopped talking to each other, I know that Dave told me I'm allowed to pick Amy but I doubt that would be happening, why I didn't think of this earlier."

"You clueless baboon!"

"Excuse me?" Sheldon said irritated.

"You know what? Amy deserves better, she deserves Dave. And I thought this would finally make your feelings come out!" Bernie shouted.

"Just leave them alone Sheldon if your only worry is choosing sides. Look at me and Leonard."

"Exactly, I don't want additional nonsense like what you guys have."

"Stay out of this Sheldon." Bernie said.

"What did you thought I was going to say?"

"Never mind" Penny said and Bernie backed off thinking he is hopeless.

"Tell me."

"That you love Amy! You fool!"

"I do."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes of course. Romantic relationships ruin friendship and any other things associated with it."

"I'm done talking. You go tell yourself that when she is getting married to Dave or anyone else and by then, it's too late for you."

"She's getting married?"

"Of course you big dummy!"

"Why on earth would you assume that? It took you 9 years to do it."

"No matter how long it would take. Dave looks like the person who could make Amy happy."

"You are basing your assumptions because she appeared to be happy conversing with him? Take me home, I have enough of this nonsense."

"Then why are you snooping around you big moron!"

"Because… Because…"

"And now you decided to shut up? Don't tell me you don't know…"

"I…"

"Oh my god! You really don't know!"

"Shut up! I will know! I will figure it out!"

"No you won't. You will die alone, miserably and regretting all your life."

"Why would I regret? If having two Nobel makes you regret life than by all means, I am ready."

"Oh you'll find out when you're smart enough."

"I'm smart enough!"

"In here I mean." Penny pointed out his heart.

"It doesn't make sense! A heart can't analyze let alone process things! It's never going to be smart enough."

"No you listen! You are capable of making it feel but you just stop and deny its access to any emotions."

"I do not. I feel things, like now; I hate what you are doing."

"I bet you do. You know what? Leonard was right; you need to figure this out on your own. But until then, you don't deserve Amy. You are just going to hurt her." Penny said.

"You listen Mister, you think long hard on this, and this is the only clue I'm leaving you with, if you can imagine yourself existing without Amy for the rest of your eccentric life. Then by all means, you can keep this charade. If you don't, then do something about it. Because if you let her continue it this way, you are going to lose her, either someone will take her away or she herself will get away from you." Bernadette finally decided to weigh in.

"How did you know? What are the basis of all this? Why are you scaring me?"

"Oh are you scared? That's nothing. You don't know what's coming." Bernadette said.

"What is coming?"

"Bernie, let's take Sheldon home." Penny said while focusing on the road.

"Hey!"

 **Sheldon's**

I don't understand why the girls aren't talking to me; suddenly they decided to keep mum after they shouted multiple times earlier? They are probably in their menses.

I am in deeper trouble than what they are talking about… The thing is I'm not afraid they won't talk with each other, Amy and Dave. I'm afraid of what I'm feeling right now, how I'm feeling. How much it hurts seeing Amy laugh and smile because of Dave…

I can't be like this, from the start, all I wanted was to keep her by my side and thus I've settled with a platonic relationship to avoid any other drastic changes.

When Bernadette told me about imagining a life without Amy, I didn't need to think twice, I've known for a long time the answer to that. **I can't.** I simply cannot live without her. But, why do I have to do something?

Choosing not to act is acting itself. That counts?

Why can't I act? Because, I think Dave loves her. Dave might seem to be the person who fetches things for me but he is more than that, he is family. I first met him back then when no one believed in me, he was truly and genuinely my number 1 supporter after my PopPop died.

And as such, I look out for him too… I don't want him to get hurt.

The problem is, I'm beginning to think having a platonic relationship with Amy isn't enough, and if I have proven the theory, then what would happen to Dave?

What if, I loved Amy, not just friends but romantically too?

How do I even know Amy would love me back? She's perfectly happy as my friend.

Hypothetically, I'm sure I am in love with Amy. Would I risk losing both of them? Amy not wanting more could cause awkwardness and un-repairable damages. Dave hating me because I tried to hit on the only person he has ever fallen in love for the longest time I've known him.

Oh Dear Lord, Amy's the only person he liked this much for the longest time I've known him!

But then again, I'm still at the hypothetical situation by the way.

If I am indeed in love with Amy, could I do that to myself? Could I be selfless so I wouldn't hurt them both? But… could I really hurt myself? What if I am already hurting now asking this questions?

This love thing is complicated.

Hold on.

Sheldon accounted all of the days that he had been thinking about love… He noticed how much he dodges this topic… Why? _Could it be?_

"Penny? How do you know you're in love?"

"You wouldn't want my definition. Bernie?"

"The initial stage of falling for someone activates your stress response, increasing your blood levels of adrenalin and cortisol. This has the charming effect that when you unexpectedly bump into your new love, you start to sweat, your heart races and your mouth go dry."

"No… I want the slang definition."

"You guys are weird. It's your turn Penny." Bernie said.

"What? Oww, let me see. Whenever I see Leonard I feel happy somehow, excited too. He makes me smile with his little deeds; he makes me feel better about everything too."

Sheldon thought long hard and he replayed all his encounters with Amy. He felt all of those things when she's around. Oh no…

"I'm in big trouble." He began to panic… "I need to get to my room" He looked so lost…

 **At his room…**

 _Let's review all the facts, shall we_ … He said trying to calm down… He had to be sure…

Recently, I didn't see her in person for the whole week, normally I wouldn't care, but I did. I was miserable for a whole week.

Next fact, I wanted to spend my thanksgiving with her, so much so that I went to this event that I never been to just to invite her.

3rd fact, when she was crying about avocados, I've rudely wiped her tears away and didn't want to see her in that state again. It has affected me too much that I even thought of protecting her from any harm.

…

10th fact, I have never been nervous about a paper before, but I wanted it to be perfect for her.

…

28th fact, I find her smile oddly amusing to the extent I'd do anything to bring it out…

…

47th fact, whenever I'm with her, I find everything better…

…

63rd fact, back in the seminar, I started to dream of her lips…

…

77th fact, when she was drunk I still find her smell the most tempting of all…

…

89th fact, I told her she's perfect… (When she was drunk and asleep)

…

93th fact, she's the only person I wanted to see every day… not because of my routine, but because I wanted to…

…

98th fact, it was painful when I saw her with Dave…

…

100th fact, I can't imagine life without her…

…

101st fact, I'm in love with Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler…

 **Amy's**

 _A confession, I just received a confession. Is this real? But, I don't appear to be happy, on the contrary, I feel terrible. Not what I have imagined when I get my first real confession…_

For 30 minutes both of them were silent, not because they ran out of topic but because both of them are too shy to even open a new one. Amy knows she had to say something, after all, Dave did pour his heart out for her, but she's too lost. She's feeling bittersweet about the confession, sweet because it's her very first confession, bitter because she wanted to hear that from someone else and the guilt is eating her up.

The only reason she agreed to this date was because she wanted to strike down some numbers on her quota, and Dave said he perfectly understood she's just doing it for the obligation.

But then again, how is she supposed to go on dates with that expectation from the guy? That they wouldn't get anything out of her?

She figured out why Dave agreed, because he was hoping even for a little chance that Amy would like him back if she got to know who he truly was. WRONG. It only proves Amy how much she loves Sheldon and she's not happy about it.

She thought she's a fool… She can't have both worlds. So, she had two options, hurt people or let her mother move in with her.

Certainly, she doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Not that she acknowledges that anyone could just fall for her; _I mean when did that happen? When did I become attractive because last time I looked at the mirror, I'm still me?_ But, now that it actually happened, she has to consider it.

She knows that she had no way of liking anyone more than Sheldon's, and if she's going to try, it would feel like she was cheating on the person she's going on a date.

 _How can I fall in love? When I'm already fallen…_

You can't simply overwrite love. At least, that's what she learned today. She couldn't even feel any ounce of happiness with Dave's confession.

The next and last option is let her mother move in with her: Unacceptable! That's the worst possible scenario she could ever imagine.

But she knew the first option wouldn't ever work. So in the end of that 30 minutes, she decided to speak up. She composed herself…

"As flattered as I am to what you said. I can't accept your feelings…"

Dave looked at her like he is making a puppy dog eyes, helpless and hurt…

"I guess I anticipated that…" Dave said as if his throat is drying up.

"I'm sorry… I honestly know how you feel. And I believe this is better for you. I don't want you to get hurt more knowing that "there could be" when in reality "there would never be"."

"Truth hurts…" He said affirming.

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry for leading you on. I sincerely am sorry." Amy said ashamed of her.

"No, it's all right. Look at the bright side; at least you shot me down before I could reach a point where I couldn't turn away from you." He said trying to be optimistic but his sadness is showing on his face.

"I'm sorry." That's all Amy can say…

"Can I at least know why?"

 _Should I tell him the truth? But, I've never admitted or said it to anyone before… He deserves to know though…_

"I told you I know how you feel…" Amy said.

"Yes you did."

"Because, I actually like someone who would never like me back…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Dr. Fowler…" Dave felt the sorrow for Amy, yes she shot him down, but he still cares for her and he can see how painful it was for Amy to say that to him…

"That's why I thought it would be unfair to anyone who dates me; they wouldn't get anything out of me. So now, I will officially stop dating as I can see I can hurt someone else. Like how much I hurt you. I didn't mean too, and I'm really sorry for being such a fool."

"I understand and if there was someone who's a fool, it's me. I'm sorry for putting you out in the spot."

"You're a nice guy Dave, I'm sure you'd find someone else."

"Nice enough that if you met me first, you would like me more than "him"?" He said trying his luck, maybe in another universe version of him; he would be luckier and happier.

"I can't say because honestly I think, it doesn't matter when and where I meet him. I would still fall for him and only him."

"He is a lucky man…"

"And he doesn't even know it…"

"Why not?"

"He is perfectly happy that I'm friends with him, only friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"He is the fool; he doesn't know what he is missing out." He said joking at his opponent, whoever it was. He was definitely a fool for not making a move.

"Thank you Dave…" Amy said smiling…

"There it is, can you keep that smile for 5 more minutes and then I promise you I won't ever speak of this topic again…"

Amy just stood there and tried her best to keep her smile for him… few minutes and Dave was tearing up…

"I'm sorry… This wasn't supposed to happen…" He said apologetic of his waterworks…

Amy knows exactly how hurt Dave is feeling right now, and she's the one causing it. She felt the guilt and sorrow, and she thought she couldn't possibly let Sheldon know her feelings for him or he would feel the same way as she was feeling towards Dave…

"Thank you for being my inspiration and you will stay that way. If you need my help, please don't hesitate. But, I think I would need to go away for a while and do some thinking."

"Yes, I understand…"

"Some part of me doesn't want this night to end, because in the morning… I'd have to think of forgetting my feelings for you…"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Dave! And Sheldon? Not Hypothetical anymore baby. Next chapter would be angst again. Sorry! This all had to happen. I hope you still stick around. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	22. CH21: The Art of Confusion

**A/N: Enjoy the beginning, but I did tell you this is angst. But, there's a treat at the end. I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had fun writing it. Fasten your imaginary seatbelts coz this is goin to be fast! :)**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Art of Confusion**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

 _In the living room, papers all over the place, he has three white boards full of writings and equations._

Knock. Knock.

Sheldon was wondering who it could be at such late hour, 10:53pm. Who else would need something from him at this hour?

After contemplating around for few minutes, he thought it must be Leonard that is missing him since he officially moved out.

"Oh Leonard, I know you mis- Dave!" Sheldon in shocked but curious as to why he is at his doorstep, _was he here to brag about his date with Amy?_ He thought bitterly.

"Dr. Cooper, I'd like to inform you that I'm leaving tonight." He said in a low tone as if you can see his sadness.

"Where are you going?"

"To London sir before I change my mind. I need to get away."

"What do you mean? Please explain. I thought you had one free week?"

"I… Dr. I…" He started to cry…

"What happened to you?" Sheldon was more than surprised now, why is he crying? He offered him to go inside but he tidied up the living room first. He doesn't want Dave to know what he was up to.

"You know I had a date with Dr. Fowler…" He said sadly.

"Yes…" Again, bitter. _So he is here to brag!_

"I told her I like her romantically."

Sheldon was scared to find out what happened next, but he had to ask. How could he not? He is a scientist after all.

"And?" He said dryly.

"She rejected me."

"Oh."

He can't lie that he wasn't feeling ecstatic; because he is. At least it's clear now that he wouldn't ever need to choose between them. But, why?

"Sir, I need to go pack my bags, my flight leaves in 4 hours."

Dave rushed outside; he was embarrassed how he was acting in front of Sheldon right now.

"Dave" Sheldon shouted and continued to say

"Take care"

Dave nodded and hurriedly head towards the stairs, within seconds, he was out of sight.

With that concluded, he readjusted his board, eliminating Dave in the equation.

 **Amy's**

 _I feel so bad, but that's the right things to do. Now, my biggest problem is my mother._

Amy surely didn't want her mother to move in with her, what now? She officially stopped dating because she could actually hurt someone.

She imagined every possible way to say it to her:

 _ **Scenario 1:**_

 _Mom: Amy, why haven't you been dating for 2 months straight now?_

 _Amy: Ah, well mom. I stopped dating._

 _Mom: What? Why? Have you found yourself a boyfriend?_

 _Amy: Would it help if I tell you that I found someone I love but could never love me back?_

 _Mom: No! That's pathetic!_

 _Amy: Then no, I haven't found someone else. I've been doing great in case you want to know._

 _ **Scenario 7:**_

 _Amy: Mom, I can't date anyone because I'm 100% devoted and committed to science and there is no more room for anyone else._

 _Mom: Don't give me that excuse missy! We both know that's not true! Look at Madam Curie!_

 _ **Scenario 13:**_

 _Amy: Hi mom! I already have a boyfriend, Arman the miniature horse breeder._

 _Mom: Arman who?_

 _Amy: Dang it!_

 _ **Scenario 18:**_

 _Amy: Mom, have I told you that I'm already engaged?_

 _Mom: His highness, Saudi Prince, doesn't count Amy!_

 _ **Scenario 21:**_

 _Amy: I'm gonna be honest with you, I can't find someone who liked to date me… It's heart breaking, I can't do this anymore Mom! Please *She sobs*_

 _Mom: Honey, we both know that's not true. Dr. Genorim told me how everyone at the talk loved you!_

…

 _Well that didn't work. Where that last scenario did even came from? Of course Dr. G would tell my mom exaggerated things! More importantly, am I that desperate to fake tears? Oh yes I am! But still didn't work._

She sighed as she couldn't find an excuse that could pass her mother's judgmental questionings.

She then thought of a way to better approach this problem as herself and as a scientist. Yes, that's right, whiteboards and notebooks are out.

 **Sheldon's**

 _Done! My equation is done; let's review the results shall we._

His 1st board entails the following:

 _Chance of Amy liking him back: 23% now that Dave is out, it was originally 12%_

 _Chance of Amy liking someone else: 10%_

 _ **Chance of Amy uninterested in love because of science: 67%**_

He lost to science, no wonder, as bitter as he may sound; losing to science isn't such a bad thing at all. What a brilliant and wonderful person she is.

Moving on to his 2nd board:

 _ **Chance of him confessing to her eventually: 86%**_

 _The 14% chance came from the possibility that he dies soon which is unlikely since he is perfectly healthy and the only way he could die are if there was an Armageddon, zombie apocalypse, or by Penny's driving. Does gaining only 14%_

Now that's established, it's just a matter of when.

Chances of him confessing:

 _Next week: 26%_

 _ **Within 1-5 months: 49%**_

 _Within 6-12 months: 35%_

Moving on to the 3rd and last board, what will happen if he doesn't confess?

 _ **Going mad: 99%**_

 _Perfectly fine: 1%_

…

 _I better confess to her. I don't want to go mad yet and maybe one day I'd be known as the Nobel Lauriat who married a koala! Koala after all is the cutest creature._

 _Interesting, my board covers everything except HOW? I guess I don't have the enough expertise to even answer that question._

 _Should I ask Leonard? No, years of shameless begging aren't my thing._

 _Should I ask Penny? No, she will blab about it and Amy might ignore me even before anything happen._

 _Should I ask Howard? No, no, no, Casanova, no, sex crazed. I am not that desperate._

 _Should I ask Bernadette? No, she's too strict and bossy._

 _Should I ask Raj? Really? Am I nuts? Am I going mad already? I don't even know what's wrong with Emily._

 _Should I ask Emily? Again, not even sure what's wrong with her that she's dating Raj._

He is down to the last two people via process of elimination. It's either Amy or Dave.

 _Dave? No, he just got heart broken and rejected. And his sadness might rub off of me._

He is left with Amy. Amy. Amy. Amy. The person he is going to confess his love, but also the best person to ask how to do it. She's perfect after all.

 _She must know how a guy should confess. Yes, it's perfect, she's perfect. Knowing what Amy would think about this is perfect._

With that, he reached for his phone, not even thinking what time it is. It's 6am; Sheldon pulled an all-nighter trying to figure this out.

Within three rings, Amy picked up.

 **Amy's**

 _Who could that be at such late hour? No wait, its 6am! Oh my god._

Amy also pulled an all-nighter trying to figure out how she could get away with her mother's pending movement.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Dr. Fowler" It was Sheldon, suddenly, her morning just got a little brighter and happier.

He sounded like he is excited. Why?

"Good morning Dr. Cooper, what brings you to call me at this early in the morning?"

"I have a something to ask, are you available for Skype call?"

"I have nothing planned today as my date has been cancelled. So yes, but could you give me at least 30 minutes to do my morning routine?"

"Yes. I still have to do mine too. I'll call you at exactly 6:31am."

"Okay."

 _After 30 minutes…_

"Good morning again Dr. Fowler" Sheldon's faced popped out; Amy noticed that he looks like he was up all night which is impossible as Sheldon values his bedtime.

"Yes, good morning."

"I don't want to hold you back too long so I'm going straight to why I called."

"Please do."

"I have acquired a new friend over the weeks; he is facing a problem that I can't help at the moment so I turned to you. You see, this friend of mine is very clueless at most things that come easy with ordinary man. And I'd appreciate if you take this seriously as I don't want to get on his bad side if I told him a wrong advice." He smiled at her nervously.

"I see. Please proceed and I'll try my best. But why didn't you consult Penny or Leonard?" Aww, look at that smile… Wait… what friend? A lady friend? Keep it together Amy.

"This case is sensitive. I didn't want them giving me false and useless answers. I don't think they would handle it properly."

"Then, I am honored. So, shall we?"

"Very well, let's begin. This friend of mine, as brilliant as he is, has a love problem." He said clearing his throat afterwards.

"Oh my... Wait, is this Dave?" A he!

"No Amy, pay attention, I told you it's a newly acquired friend. Dave has been with me even before I won my first Nobel. Please, keep up."

"Sorry, then can you tell me the exact problem?"

"He doesn't know how to convey or communicate his feelings for this woman."

"How old is he?"

"Around our age"

"And he still doesn't know how to tell a girl how he feels?"

"Yes. You see, this friend of mine is as brilliant as we are. He is a man of science, he always thought that love is useless and he would never befall to such foul and absurd feeling until she came along."

"And changed everything about the meaning of love?" Just like how you came and broken my walls.

"Exactly, I know you're the perfect person to tell this."

"Please proceed."

"My friend describes the girl as the most amazing and bewitching person he had ever met in his entire life. The words are and I quote, "I could not find anyone or anything else in this world more perfect and marvelous as her."" Sheldon's eyes sparkles as he says this.

Amy noticed the twitch of Sheldon's eyes, for a moment she got lost at the bewildering sight.

"He is truly in love, what a lucky girl she is."

"No, that's the tricky part Amy. She's perfect and one of the reasons of such is because she's in love with science herself."

"Oh I get it, so you mean to tell me, your friend loves her very much but with no such certainty that she would like him back? And that he could risk losing her if he tried telling his feelings towards her?"

"Exactly, you're brilliant as always Dr. Fowler. That was the initial problem, if he should or should not tell her. But, he came up with the conclusion that he should tell her, and that's inevitable unless he dies early."

"I see. The problem is how he should tell her?"

"Yes. Do you have enough facts to formulate a conclusion now?"

"Yes. I think your friend is right; impending to tell her could only get him mad. The truth will always come out. And if he didn't tell her, he might lose her or he would lose himself."

"Of course he is right."

"Then, I would advise that he'd be honest and direct to her. No tricks, just honesty."

"What? That's it? Defend your answer."

"If he went too fancy, he could spook the girl. Fanciness is only required or sufficient if they are actually dating, or the feelings are already clear between them."

"Interesting, I guess I never thought about that before. I always thought you girls like hippy dippy things all the way, even from the start."

"Sheldon, a brilliant man once said **simplicity is the answer to complexity**."

"Where did you get that? That brilliant man is me!"

"Yes, I know."

"Thank you for helping with my problem Amy. I mean my friend's problem. I have to go now."

"WHAT? YOUR PROBLEM?"

Before she could tell him the last line, Sheldon ended the call.

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon is delighted to the result of their Skype call; he didn't make the wrong choice of asking Amy. She even quoted him! But where did she find that line of his?

Time to think of that later, right now, he needs to sleep and regain his energy.

 **Amy's**

 _Did I just help him confess his love to Ramona? Oh God! I thought I was prepared, but, nothing could ever prepare me for this. Nothing. It hurts._

 _Nothing…_

 _Ms. Future Girlfriend of Sheldon Cooper no more…_

 _Then, maybe fanciness wouldn't shock her out?_

 _But why did he think that she wouldn't like him back? Even I like him!_

 _Sheldon's modesty as its finest…_

 _No stop, he is confessing to another person and here you are dreaming of him… Get a grip…_

 _But then, Ramona can tell him to stop being friends with me?_

 _Oh God… No… Please…_

 **Sheldon's (Tuesday Evening)**

This is the time. This is it. Call her. You've practiced 329 times for this. I'm so nervous.

"Hello Dr. Fowler, are you at home?"

"Yes, I just got here."

"Can I come over? I need to tell you about my friend again."

"What? What happened to him?" She said nervously.

"Oh, the results came in, do you want to know?"

"Ye…e…s…"

"Perfect, I'm 5 minutes away at your place."

As Sheldon walks the stairs, he couldn't breathe. He started to panic and barely got to her door.

 _I'm prepared that she will say no. I only got 23% chance of success after all…_

Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy (Three times)

"Dr. Cooper, that took more than 5minutes." She said looking unhappy. Was it because he was late to his self-imposed time?

"Yes, sorry. I was, not, in the factual state right now."

"Please come in, tea?"

"No. I'm good, but thank you."

"Are you sure? I haven't heard from you since our last Skype call, uhm, about your friend…"

"Yes. Amy, I won't make this anymore later because I don't think I can handle this any longer."

"What is it Sheldon…"

Sheldon inhaled and tried to calm his self but it's not working… He is truly panicking. _What's the first line again?_ For Sheldon to forget, he is in big trouble.

"I… I don't… wan't… to be… friends… with… you… anymore…"

 _OH GOOD LORD! That's supposed to be in the subsequent line! Speak! Speak! But? What's the first line!_

 _Dang it. I should have brought a paper! I never thought this is possible!_

"No Sheldon… No… please… no…" Amy started to cry…

 _Why is she crying? I'm the one getting rejected here… I…_

"But Amy… You… don't know what I'm going to say next…"

"I do… know… I've known all along… all along… but I ignored it… I'm so sorry… but please… let's stay friends… please…"

"Amy… You knew… you knew all along?" He said stuttering. _She knew! She knew and…_

"Yes Sheldon, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to end our friendship. We are perfectly happy as friends… I am perfectly happy as your friend… even just your friend…"

"Amy… I'm sorry for… for trying to ruin our friendship… I'm so sorry…" He said. He is going to cry in a minute, he has to get out… He needs to get out…

They are indeed perfect as friends and he just tried to ruin that… He almost lost her, he… almost lost her…

Almost lost her…

But she… prevented it… She's an angel… Oh Good Lord…

"No Sheldon… it's all my fault…"

"There you are again; it's not your fault Amy… You are faultless…as a friend… I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner… I'm sorry… for trying to change that."

Sheldon headed towards the door, he couldn't take it anymore. He will break soon… So this is how rejection feels like… but at least, he didn't lose her… 77% chance this will happen, he thought he could take it, but nothing could prepare you from this… NOTHING!

"Sheldon…"

"Amy, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. But I need to go."

 **Amy's**

Amy thought that Sheldon wanted to end their friendship because he has Ramona now… She cried, every night of that week… Every moment she can… She couldn't even face anyone else, so she focused on work… Even with Alaina… She couldn't talk to her; she's suffering anxiety and depression…

Sheldon didn't call her, or even texted her for the whole week. Well, even if he did, she wouldn't know what to do, so she figured that's the best for now… How could she even face him now? After she shamelessly asked Sheldon not to end their friendship… how could she?

Just when she thought this week couldn't possibly go much worse. She's wrong. She had to see Ramona today at cafeteria, at this very unfortunate time 3:50pm where no one usually goes there.

She tried to ignore her; although she can't lie she's jealous.

"Excuse me? Did you just try to go in front of me?"

"No, I thought you were done."

"I am, but I decided I'm going to order more."

 _What a… !_

"I don't want any trouble, just go." Amy signed her that she could go in front of her.

As if her day couldn't get any more worse.

"You didn't have to tell me that! I would do it anyway. Ugh, how can my day be any worse? Oh wait, I saw you. Nothing could ever be awful than that." Ramona said smirking.

 _Is she trying to pick a fight? Why is she bullying me? Then I'd be happy to ruin your day._

Amy didn't pay any attention to her taunting.

"I bet you're a washed up scientist who's alone and if you're probably in love, that man would certainly go for someone like me than you. How of a pathetic life to live?"

 _She's way beyond the line. Control yourself Amy, you have class and breed. Honestly, what did Sheldon saw in her?_

"I may look pathetic, at least it only look that way. If I have you know, I'm on track on winning my Nobel."

"Nobel my ass! Stop with your delusions. You know what, why don't you do everyone a favor and just disappear."

 **Sheldon's**

"What is she taking so long? How long does it take to order a sandwich? Such a minimal task"

Sheldon agitatedly walks to the cafeteria to check Ramona, hoping to see what she's been up to and put strikes in her employment contract. She only had 2 out of 6 strikes remaining or else, her employment will end.

This week has not been easy for him. He wanted to see Amy, but he couldn't. He wanted to call her, but he shouldn't. He wanted to talk to her, but he could scare her… It's way too soon; after all, he did pull a shock wave to their friendship…

To his surprise, he saw Amy with Ramona… Originally he was going to head back to his office as he didn't want to startle Amy but then… he heard something disturbing due to his Vulcan hearing…

"Nobel my ass! Stop with your delusions. You know what, why don't you do everyone a favor and just disappear."

 _What in fresh hell?_

Sheldon said furiously.

Who is this girl telling Amy to disappear? RAMONA!

He couldn't contain his rage, before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of both of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said angrily.

"Sheldon I could explain…" Amy said terrified…

"Amy, I'm talking to Ramona…"

"Dr. Cooper, she has been mean to me." Ramona said, looking like she's doing a puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Sheldon…" Amy trying to hold herself together

"Why are you apologizing Amy? It should have been me who needed to apologize as my assistant's been rude to you and apparently she's a liar too." Sheldon said to her sincerely concerned.

"Your assistant?" Amy said shocked.

"Yes, she's the assistant I told you about."

"Just your assistant?"

"Yes. Who else could she be?"

"She told me you're her future-" Amy said but was cut off by Ramona.

"Dr. Cooper, why are you here?"

"It took you too long to get me my sandwich. Such a minimal task should have been accomplished 15 minutes ago, but you spend that time talking rudely to my friend."

"Sheldon. I didn't mean to." Ramona defended.

"That's Dr. Cooper to you. Who in the world told you to address me so informal? Even Dave, my most loyal and longest assistant, treats me with such honorifics."

"I'm sorry Dr. Cooper."

"Now tell me Amy, what did she tell you?"

"Don't. Please, I'm sorry." Ramona said as if she was sincere.

"Nothing Sheldon… We're good."

"As kind as an angel, but no. I heard it, I believe it's something,

" _Nobel my ass! Stop with your delusions. You know what, why don't you do everyone a favor and just disappear."_

Am I right Ramona?"

Ramona didn't respond to what he said. She was without a doubt, guilty.

"I will give you 1 minute to defend yourself." He said strictly.

"She was being rude intruding in our dinner last time! It's the only time I had to be with you… Dr. Cooper. I'm sure she forced herself towards you. Who would want her company in the first place?"

Sheldon tried to calm himself and cleared his throat.

"First of all, there was never an "OUR" but only me and Amy's dinner. Secondly, I was the one who "FORCED" Amy to come over for dinner. Thirdly, you have no idea how vast her fan base when I attended her talk."

He said stopping and thinking if he forgets to address even one point.

"Furthermore, the question "who would want her company" is never appropriate, but rather, "who wouldn't?"

"Are you saying someone finds her attractive Dr. Cooper?"

"I'm stating it outright. I remember her talk perfectly, and as a man I know that almost every single man inside there were gawking her maliciously."

"No! I refuse! No other man will choose her over me! No one I say! I'm sure."

"Ramona. I'll always choose Amy over you, and I'm a man, so I just disprove your theory."

"What?"

"With that, you earned two strikes today. One, being late for such minimal task, secondly for being rude and a liar in front of me and my friend, I hereby terminate your employment. I will just email you the employment termination notice."

"No… How could this be! NOooooo." Ramona stormed out running towards the door.

 **Amy's**

What just happen? Am I dreaming? She's just his assistant and she's the one delusional that they would be together. Then, I… then… Sheldon's not the friend… Sheldon's not in love… Wow, this feels good, knowing… he isn't in love with anyone, especially her!

He chose me, what a good friend he is… Then… Why did he want to end our friendship? Could I have misinterpreted that? No time to think about this for now, I need to thank him…

"Thank you Sheldon, you didn't have to do that."

"I had to do that. She was representing me at that time, and she was rude to you."

"So, she's just your assistant?"

"Yes. Why? Did she claim something else? As you can see, she's a liar. I advise you don't believe anything she said or have said."

"I will now Sheldon… But, you didn't have to tell her that guys were gawking at me. That's a little bit too much. That might have scared her…"

"What are you saying? I'm simply stating a fact."

"What? You meant it?"

"Yes, why do I sense disbelief? Remember Amy, I have eidetic memory. I could never forget."

"But Sheldon, she's right; no one would ever choose me over her."

"I chose you."

"You're bias."

"No, I'm not. I will choose you even if today was the first time I met you."

Sheldon walked away… but before he was completely out of sight,

"Oh and, please don't do us the favor and disappear."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay enough about Angst, next chapter would be sweet and fluffy (which I'm not good writing about those kinds of things, but I will try!) Who's excited for the next chapter?**

 **Thoughts about this chapter?**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	23. CH22: The Friendship Affair

**A/N: This was outlined before the news about certain someone coming to the latest taping. OMG, I tried to be unspoiled, but… *face palms*.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Friendship Affair**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon arrives at Gleacher Center, Chicago and the sign says "International Conference on Physics" with the theme "Highlighting Innovations and Challenges in the Field of Physics"

 _Why did I agree to this again?_

He suddenly remembers how it went the last time he saw Amy… After he disappears, he was out of her sight, he almost fainted…

Yes, he protected her… but he was barely keeping it together and his defensive instinct was the one leading him on… Now, about the last words he said, he had no clue how it came out of his mouth, he was so sure he was only thinking it in his head, until he realized he actually said it out loud…

 _You couldn't make her more uncomfortable with your feelings can't you? What is happening to me? Am I a hippy now?_

When he was summoned by President Siebert about the seminar few hours after, he didn't hesitate. He said yes within seconds and later regretted it. He was rather acting rashly? Why did he agree? What for?

Later he realized the answers to his questions, to get away, to get some time to think… and maybe… just maybe, to _make Amy miss him_ … How oblivious of an idea it is, but it's fun for him to think it that way…

Chicago is far from California but the good news is the time difference is only two hours. So, if it's 10am in Chicago, it's only 8am in California.

 **After the seminar (9:00pm Chicago, 7:00pm California)**

 _Buddy, we're all here at Howard's and Bernadette's place. We'll call you later, okay? - Leonard_

A text from Leonard beamed at him while getting ready for bed. He kind of freaked out a bit because he doesn't know if he has time. He only has few hours until his bed time and he has so many things in this hotel room that needed to be sanitized. But then, he realized, Amy would be there.

While Sheldon was busy cleaning, and preparing… his thoughts wondered…

He remembered that he only notified everyone about his flight arrangements 1 day before; he didn't want them making it a big deal especially Leonard and Penny who still questions him every day as if he was acting crazy.

The exact words were _why is Sheldon nicer? Who are you, what have you done with Sheldon? Why are you not inconveniencing us? Why are you not being a pest? Why are you so tamed? Did you just hold back? Why are you not panicking I'm no longer living with you? And so on…_

Honestly, he didn't fully realize that he isn't "being annoying", as most people say, anymore. Little by little, he has become easier to be around, and it's freaking out his friends. It all started when he acknowledges he needed Amy in his life.

Sure, he is still Sheldon, but he is a toned down version of Sheldon Cooper.

Amy did a lot of things for him. Looking back, what did he do for her?

He has hurt her, judged her, accused her, yelled at her, even insulted her field… and yet, she's still here…

Most people would have left a long time ago, but… she didn't…

Well, fan boys or girls of his don't count. Of course, they are in awe of him that everything he does is okay…

Amy's nothing like that, if she wanted to say something totally contradicting to Sheldon's ideas, she will say it. She just will.

Some could even say he has found **his match** who wouldn't tolerate him when he's not right just because he is who he is. But that's not accurate at all, because the idea of finding match means that they are going to be pair bonded together, and in Sheldon's case, they are never.

Being Sheldon Cooper definitely has a lot of perks, he could get away with a lot of things. He is a rock star, an idol, an inspiration, a hero and even a king to some.

But when he is with Amy? He is an ordinary person; he is just Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He is not the king; there are no special treatments. Just him. It might have sounded bad before, being treated as if he was not the man he is to most people.

But the truth is, after having it all, to him, being ordinary is such a luxury. Even his friends do him more favors than before.

Yes, Amy acknowledges him as the two time Nobel Prize winner, but that's it. She respects his views but not to the point that she would let him win, especially if she knows she's right.

 _And again, I'm thinking about Amy… How did that happen? From cleaning to her again? Everything is about her…_

Before he could continue, his Skype rang and it was Leonard calling. He then accepted the call but to his surprised, no one was there, it's just walls and some vase he is staring at now.

"Leonard?"

"Oh sorry." He then flips the laptop and Sheldon saw everyone but his eyes were looking for one person, Amy, and she's nowhere to be found.

 _Where is she…? Where is she… is it still awkward between us that she didn't come?_

"Oh honey, if you're looking for Amy. She's busy tonight. She's assisting someone."

 _WHO?!_

"Sheldon?" Leonard said because he wasn't responding.

"I think he is busy trying to figure who it is Amy's assisting…" Bernadette teased.

"I think so too." Penny agrees.

After the Skype call, he was distracted all through-out, _**who is it?**_ He had asked himself that question a million times even though he knows he can't possibly answer.

 **Amy's**

Amy didn't make it on time for the group's dinner because she's busy. She's assisting someone alright, but it's not even close to who Sheldon was thinking. It's not even a man; it's a woman, at the age of 80-85, as Amy estimated.

She has met this wonderful person at the grocery store where Sheldon recommended her to shop. At first, she notice her standing outside the door of the grocery store. But then, Amy was surprised that she was still there when she had finished shopping and that's one hour ago. The following events occurred:

"Hello Ma'am, are you lost?" Amy said politely.

"No, I don't think so. This is California right?"

Amy could sense an accent, _she's not from here! Oh my god!_

"Yes ma'am. Do you have someone else with you?"

"No, I traveled alone. I actually wanted to surprise someone."

"That's awfully risky ma'am. Can I insist on helping you?"

"Can you really? Oh what a nice young lady"

"Yes please, I won't feel comfortable knowing I turned a blind eye and went home."

"Thank you."

"Do you have the address of the person you are searching for?"

"I have it here." The granny searched her pursed but her wallet was gone. She looked panic.

"What's wrong ma'am?"

"My wallet… it's not here, oh dear…"

"Oh no…"

"Okay don't panic ma'am. Uhmmm… Why don't I treat you to dinner first so we could calm down and think of a plan?" Amy smiled trying her best to comfort her.

"You're a real nice gal."

 _At the restaurant…_

"Are you surprising your son ma'am?"

"You can call me, Meemaw, that's what my grandson calls me; I don't mind having a granddaughter like you. Your grandparents must be proud of you. And no, I'm actually visiting my grandson."

"I hope so ma'am, I mean, Meemaw… I'm Amy… The address is towards you're grandson?"

"Yes…"

"Do you remember at least a bit of it?"

"Pasadon… something…"

"Can we call his mother to ask the address?"

"No can do, they had no clue I went here. No one does. It's supposed to be a surprised."

"Oh my… You're being a rebel Meemaw."

"I am." She let out a small laughed at how silly she is feeling right now.

"But, they might be worried about you."

"Don't worry, I told them I'm staying at a friend's house."

"And they believed you?"

"They did!"

Amy was having so much fun with Meemaw, which makes her miss, her grandparents. She's definitely going to make a call to them this weekend.

Amy took care of the bill and they decided to report the theft to the police. Since it was dead end and it's getting late, Amy offered Meemaw to stay with her and tomorrow morning they are going back to the police and carry on from there.

"You're such a sweet lady. If Moonpie meets someone like you, I'd be happy, real happy for that boy! I could die happy knowing he is in such good hands."

"Then I would never meet your grandson, I don't want you to die."

"Awww, see? Such a sweet young lady, but you know I was joking about dying. Or am I?"

"Meemaw!"

"Fine. You young lads don't want hearing me saying such things, don't you?"

"Of course not, we don't want to lose one awesome granny"

"Thank you Amy"

Amy gave her bed to Meemaw and she takes the couch.

 _ **The next morning…**_

 _Can I call you on Skype? – Sheldon_

It's only 6am in California and Sheldon is already texting her which caused her to wake up. She instantly typed "YES" and opened her laptop, without even thinking of freshening up.

 _It must be urgent._ She thought.

"Good morning Dr. Fowler" A well-dressed Sheldon appeared.

"Good morning Dr. Cooper" A yawning Amy replied.

"How are you? I didn't see you at the dinner last night. I heard you assisted someone…"

"Yes I did! Time well spent" Amy said excitedly.

 **Sheldon's**

Before Sheldon could ask who it was, he heard a noise, not coming from Amy… He thought, it must be coming from someone else. Who could it? Could it be her date spent the night with her? He speculated.

"I think you have a company. I hope I'm not disturbing something."

"You're not! Let me introduce you to…" Before she could finish her sentence, she got up and smiled at the person.

And then, a person pops out. Sheldon froze…

"Sheldon, this is Meemaw." Amy said introducing her guest.

"MEEMAW!"

"MOONPIE!"

"WHAT?" Amy said shocked.

 **Amy's**

"What is going on here?" She inquired. It couldn't possibly be? Sheldon is the grandson!?

"Oh Amy, meet my grandson, Moonpie"

"Meemaw, what are you doing there? More importantly, what are you doing in California?"

"I'm here to surprise you of course. But a lot of things happened and thank God Amy found me. But hey! You know Amy?"

"Yes! She's a new friend of mine Meemaw. I met her overseas and she works at Caltech now."

"Sounds to me like its destiny. Oh I know you don't believe in that sort of thing."

Amy just stood there, speechless… While Sheldon and Meemaw catches up. How was she supposed to react?

"Amy dear, you looked like you saw a ghost."

"Meemaw, I mean ma'am, I mean Meemaw…"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I… it… was… Oh goodness…"

"Meemaw, I'm not in town…"

"Then I'm going home, but you better visit me in Texas. And I hope you have Amy with you." Meemaw said winking…

"I'm going to book you a flight now; I mean who would mug someone like my Meemaw? This world is messed up."

"Moonpie! Maybe he just needed it so much."

"No Meemaw, no one should do that whatever the need is."

"We already reported the theft and we're going back to the station after breakfast."

"I can't possibly thank you enough for this Amy."

"No problem. I didn't even know you are the grandson Meemaw's proud of. No wonder."

Meemaw looked at them smiling.

"Amy… Can I reimburse you to everything you have spent assisting Meemaw?"

"No need Sheldon. I offered to help, and it's free."

"But, it's for the food and taxi."

"Taxi?"

"Yes, since you have work today, I don't think you can give Meemaw a ride to the airport."

"Oh, I already called yesterday that I won't be coming today since I'm helping Meemaw to find her wallet, or her grandson."

"Oh… That's very nice of you…"

"Moonpie, she's a keeper!"

"Meemaw, we are not like that." Amy said blushing.

"Yes, we are not. We are more like best friends."

"But, isn't Leonard your best friend?"

"Then, best girl space friend."

"I'd prefer it without the space Moonpie."

"MEEMAW" Both of them said it at the same time.

"Oh I'm just messing with yah, you guys look too good together."

 _ **At the airport…**_

"Thank you Amy dear for everything."

"You're welcome Meemaw, don't forget to call Sheldon when you landed in Texas."

"I won't. I hope I see you there."

"Oh, if the gang is going there. It's possible."

"Sure, sure, if that's going to make you visit me there…"

"Thank you Meemaw, you've been a wonderful guest."

"I'm a wonderful grandmother too."

"I know. Sheldon is lucky to have you."

"You could be my granddaughter."

"How?"

"Oh you know how!"

"Meemaw!"

"Okay, okay! Just putting it out there!"

Amy hugged and kissed her goodbye, she's indeed a wonderful grandmother… Sheldon is so lucky to have her. And, in all honesty, she would love to be her grandmother too, but that's impossible. Maybe in another universe?

Is there another universe that Amy has Sheldon as her boyfriend? If so, what a lucky girl! She thought.

 **Sheldon's**

 _How do I pay back Amy's generosity and kindness?_

Surely, he has to. Even if she told him that he shouldn't. Sheldon has been thinking about this for days, he thought he would have something planned by now but he still has no idea what to give her.

Three days went by faster than he expected, it was fast but painful, and now he is at the airport picking a taxi. He didn't ask anyone to pick him up because he isn't sure if he wants them to know yet, although he is itching to go back to his bed. He told himself that he won't be going home, not until he figured this out. Now, as he seated in his new bed at a hotel, few blocks away from his home, he asked himself the same question he has been asking himself for 728 times now…

 _What can I do for Amy? And also tomorrow… it's her birthday…_

 **Amy's**

 _Missing Sheldon Cooper, withdrawal symptoms acting up, number 25 –_ Amy wrote in her journal

I thought that work would help me not to miss him, it worked before… But it's the total opposite now; I seemed to miss him more… I remember him being present there, and imagine his around. Why can't I just ask him when he is coming back? I'm practically dying.

Before, I could go on not seeing him for a week, but now I can't… Ever since he dropped that bomb words "I chose you" and how he smiled at me when I helped his Meemaw, I can't possibly stop thinking about him… This is bad… This is drastically and desperately bad.

So bad that I needed to write all of this, or I might go mad… What are you doing to me Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper?

Before she could continue venting on her journal, her phone rings loudly. Apparently, she had missed 3 calls already and finally, she answered the 4th one. It was Penny.

"Ames! Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I got worried when you didn't answer the 3rd time."

"Oh, sorry, I was writing something." Yes… something…

"So, tell me, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why? It's a Wednesday, I'll be at work."

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Oh, God, are we having girl's night? Sorry… I was a bit distracted with something this week; I must have forgotten what's tomorrow for." Amy panicked. She's being a bad friend for forgetting their girl's night.

"Oh my God"

"I'm sorry Penny… I really am… I'll clear up my schedule so we could go out."

"I like the clearing schedule thingy, we'd like to take you out. Just us girls."

"That's nice, so you mean the girl's night out is for me?"

"Of course! It's your birthday. I can't believe you forgot."

"Oh… Oh…"

She was surprised, but how did she know? Facebook… Right, it must have alerted them.

"Oh."

"I'm more surprised you forgot. Don't you celebrate your birthday?"

"I do… But…"

"But?"

"I usually work, Dr. G. is the one who reminds me that it's my birthday and he throws me a party. But since, he isn't working with me anymore, I forgot."

"Oh… I bet you miss him…"

"I do…"

"Well, Amy, it's not my intention to bring you down. So, see you tomorrow at 7pm your place? We'll pick you up."

"Okay, thanks Penny. I frankly need a girl's night out."

"I know."

 _ **The next day, (7pm)…**_

"Right on time!' Amy said smiling at them. But, she can't fully smile since up until now, she still hasn't heard from Sheldon. He must be busy with the seminar.

There they were; Penny and Bernadette entered her house dressed in a casual dress, ready to hit the bar and have fun all night.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"To this bar I heard from a co-worker." Penny answered smiling.

"You're going to like it Amy, we promise." Bernie assuring her…

"Okay! No need to sound defensive, I'm sure I'm going to like it. I appreciate you guys taking me out that alone was more than enough for this day."

"Oh, Amy, you have no idea what's in store for you tonight!" Penny said excitedly as they exited Amy's apartment.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"What are we doing at Racion? I thought we are going to a bar?" Amy said surprised at how they can be at this side of the state. Well, at least she brought her credit card. This place is expensive.

"Don't worry. We'll just eat and feel classy on your birthday and then hit the bar."

"Oh okay."

What are these girls planning? It's expensive, and terrifying. But admittedly she's excited.

It's hard to get a reservation here, they are always fully booked and the last time she ate at this kind of restaurant is back at the seminar, with… uhm… Sheldon… How time flies, she felt like it was ages ago.

But, it's her birthday after all, why wouldn't she treat herself at least once or twice a year? She thought justifying the frightening bill that will be waiting for her tomorrow morning.

 **Sheldon's**

Its Star Wars premiere tomorrow, initially, he wanted to do that instead but he knows he owes her more. After all, taking good care of his Meemaw wins the debate. What if Amy wasn't there and something bad happened to his Meemaw? He is thankful for what she had done, and how kind she was to a perfect stranger.

 _She likes poetry; maybe I should try getting her a ticket to those things. Or… I don't know, would that be enough? Maybe I should ask someone who knows her well… Dr. Genorim, but how do I get a hold of him? Even Amy can't contact him unless he contacts her. Then, perhaps someone who's been with her everyday… Alaina…_

He got his phone and he dialed Amy's lab number, hoping that Alaina picks it up rather than Amy.

"Hello, you have reached Dr. Fowler's lab, she's not around right now. May I know who's calling and why?"

 _Oh goodie! It's her…_

"Oh great, it's you Alaina. Just the person I'm hoping for."

"Is that you Dr. Cooper? Why me?" She said in a shocked tone.

"Your boss is not there?"

"Yes, she was summoned by President Siebert Dr."

"Oh, goodie. Perfect. So, I need to ask you something." Sheldon said excitedly.

"Okay sir. I'll try my best to help."

"You see, I need a present for Amy. Something that could clearly convey that I appreciate her. But, I don't want her to think it's a **romantic present** , it might creep her out." He stressed the word romantic.

"What do you mean sir? What for?" Alaina inquired.

"It's her birthday tomorrow and I owe her a lot. I was away these past few days, and she helped my grandmother."

"Wow… Dr. Fowler is so kind."

"I know, now help me think. What does she likes?" Sheldon getting back to their topic.

"Before anything else sir… Why don't you want her to think that your gift is of romantic purposes?"

 _Why is she asking me that? Didn't Amy tell her already what happened…?_

"Because she doesn't want any of that…"

"What do you mean?"

 _Really? Don't you have common sense woman? Huh, funny I have to say that after being said that to me for countless times, actually 1045 times. But, does she really want me to point it out? Don't play dumb, I know you know what I meant._

 _But… I guess I have to say it, since she's going to help me. Maybe she wanted me to say it outright. How evil, I have no choice. Alright, I'll play along._

"She rejected me… She knew all along that I'm in love with her, and that she only wanted to stay friends. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"How?"

 _This is getting annoying… You are lucky I'm playing along with this because I need your help. Oh, how cheap have I become?_

"She must have known when she examines me at the lab. I'm sure my brain scans told her that I'm in love, and who else could I be in love with? She's the only fit candidate. Even if I didn't realize it like that, my brain doesn't lie."

"No, that's not possible sir. Oh my God she rejected you?" Alaina said shocked, and almost breaking down.

 _I had enough._

"Yes, please let's stop this nonsense. I know you knew all about it, why do you want me to say all of this out loud? It's embarrassing enough that I got rejected, and here you are making me say everything. How evil can you get?" He said pissed and annoyed at her.

"I don't know a thing sir."

"I highly doubt that's possible. You're with her every day."

"I swear to God sir."

"Alright, you know I don't believe in a non-existent deity. So, that's not enough as a defense."

"Sir… I think you both misunderstood… Uhm… I am 100% certain she doesn't know you are in love with her…"

"She does. She told me that she knew all along." Sheldon's voice getting more and more bitter as he remembers how he poured his heart out only to get shattered.

"How could she possibly know? I altered your brain scans… I… oh God… I'm so sorry… I eliminated the spikes caused by your brain which indicated you're in love…." Alaina said stuttering.

"WHAT! YOU DID SUCH A THING?!" Sheldon said yelling at her. He lost all of his control.

"I… I am sir, I truly am sorry…" Alaina started to cry.

"Then what is she talking about?!" Sheldon is still angry but has tone down a bit.

 _She didn't reject me… Well she did, but not in the way I thought…_

"I…don't know Sir; I'm as surprised as you are…" Alaina keep on crying…

"How could you do such an unethical thing?"

"I'm sorry… I was scared you'd destroy her…"

"I… well. I would do no such thing!"

"I know that now sir. I'm sorry for judging you."

"Stop breaking down for a moment. I need your clear mind to help me out on this. If she didn't know, why did she reject me?" Sheldon had enough of this sulking.

"There must be a misunderstanding?" Alaina tried to calm herself down. She knows she had to help him… That's the least she could do right now…

"Can you help me out? Don't think my anger towards you lessens."

"I know sir, can you tell me what happened? Exactly."

Sheldon entails what happened until Alaina told him to stop.

"Sir… I think I know…"

"Well? Tell me."

"She thought you wanted to end your relationship with her. To totally **cut** all your connection."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, that never crossed my mind. I can't even imagine my life without her."

"Do you know any Ramona sir?"

"Yes, she's my assistant."

"Oh, that makes sense. Dr. Fowler always see you with Ramona, she must have thought she's your girlfriend. And you know, Ramona bully Dr. Fowler…"

"WHAT? SO that's why! She has no right!"

"She must have thought you wanted to end your friendship with her because Ramona doesn't like Dr. Fowler."

"Oh Amy… you sweet confused misunderstood angel…"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cooper, this was entirely my fault. I will be leaving my resignation letter today."

 _She can't possibly be more senseless? I'm beginning to doubt her credentials. How stupider could she even get? Doesn't she know Amy? After months of working together? Didn't she know how kind, and forgiving Amy is…_

"No don't do that. Don't leave her, I know you have committed grave fault. But, don't leave her. She will be mad at you, but she won't drop you. I'm surprised you don't know this."

"Which makes it more painful sir..." Alaina said, crying her heart out.

"So you're just going to run away from all of that because you can't face the punishment?"

Sheldon can't believe these words came out of his mouth, after all, before and when he first met Amy, he wanted to run away when it gets too difficult. He even purposely messed up just to get away. But, he learned, running away makes it more complicated and hurtful.

"No… I can face it… But, I hurt a very kind, sweet, and smart person…"

"If you truly care for her, which I doubt now since all you do is talk, but if you do then don't leave her. At least, let her birthday pass…"

"I do… but… I'm not sure she'll want me to stay."

"Then, let her decide that for herself. Frankly you don't have the right to decide on your own."

 _Wow. Am I just giving good advice to the person who almost ruined my chances with Amy?_

"Thank you Dr."

"One more thing Alaina"

"Anything sir."

"Don't tell her yet, what we talked about. Don't resign, or do anything rash. Take the day off tomorrow. I will tell her myself… After all, she rejected me for this misunderstanding."

"But…"

"No but's…"

Sheldon hanged up, in the end, she didn't tell him what to give to her. But, he his more than delighted now… and he just thought of a plan, a perfect hippy dippy plan.

 **Amy's**

"Reservations for Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler" Penny said winking at Bernadette.

"You guys put it on my name?"

The two girls nodded and then the receptionist showed them to their table. The venue is perfect, the scenery, the painting… There was just one problem. One big problem…

There are only two seats available…

"Odd. There must have been a mistake. I better call the receptionist, there are only two chairs. We need one more." Amy said weirded-out. Why didn't the receptionist see this problem already?

"Actually. There's no mistake…" Bernie said smiling.

Penny giggled and Amy got more confused.

"I think I would understand if Penny said that, as she's not that pertinent to math, but you Bernie? I'm more confused now. Let me just call the receptionist."

"No… No… Just sit there Amy, we will be back and we'll talk to them personally. So, wait here, okay?" Penny said trying not to smile but it was obvious.

 _Why do they need two people to call the management? What is going on? Where are they going? I can't see them…_

As Amy was panicking because she was clueless, she doesn't like being clueless… A waiter went to her table and smiled.

"Good evening Madam."

"Oh, hello, can I ask you something?"

"I'm sorry Madam, but I was instructed not to answer any questions from you."

"From me? You know who I am?"

"Yes madam. You are Dr. Fowler, correct?"

"Oh my God… what is happening?"

"I can only tell you that tonight will be amazing, as you are Doctor."

"How can you say that with certainty? Do you know how panicky I am now? My two friends left and I have no idea where they are."

"Madam, please accept this."

The waiter handed her a box, with a note saying.

 _ **When raw honesty fails, an alternate prevails. Happy Birthday!**_

 _ **P.S. This is your punishment for misunderstanding...**_

 _ **-HDS**_

"HDS?"

* * *

 **A/N: About the fluffy and sweet stuff, there would be more next chapter. Again, I underestimated one paragraph outline which turned into 3k words. Thanks for the patience on this one, it was written weeks ago but I was just busy and have no time to publish it. As compensation, next chapter would be published in few days after.**

 **Who is HDS? Oh I think we all know who... But why HDS? Any clue?**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	24. CH23: Selfishness at its Best

**A/N: This got too cheesy… way too cheesy that I had to stop myself and just say, okay… This is too much. I really suck at this… This is 90% Amy's and 10% Sheldon's. I am sorry in advance. (Not a sweet person in real life) Also, this is super long!**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Selfishness at its Best**

* * *

 **Amy's**

"Raw honesty? HDS?" Amy said baffled by the note written in the box.

 _What on earth is this? Am I being prank? Oh I get it… Bernie and Penny must be pulling a surprise… Okay, I'll pretend I'm surprised. I just hope they didn't spend much, who else would be paying for this? This place is expensive. Oh boy…_

 _What is HDS? HD's? Why do I need HD's? H for Howard? No, Howard is HW (Howard Wolowitz) and why would he even be involved in this. So, it must mean something else._

 _What is "an alternate"? God, this is infuriating…_

Amy thought in her mind, still confused and trying to figure out what the note meant. She didn't even touch the box and opened it. Surely she thinks it's a puzzle and as a brilliant scientist, she must have been expected to solve this. But she's failing!

 _Maybe there are clues inside the box…_

She said lifting it and feeling like a complete idiot for forgetting the most important thing to solve this baffling puzzle, the box.

She was yet more confused when she opened the box, for it contained 4 little boxes.

Four boxes where labeled as follows;

"y = 1/x" (Open me first)

"x^2 + y^2 = 9"

"y = I-2xI"

"x = -3Isin yI"

She opened "y = 1/x" first, and found an IPOD inside that has "Play me" written on it.

(From now on, _Italics_ is Amy's thoughts and **bold** are Sheldon's)

" **53 ,3, 8, 23, 63,39, 8, 92, 95, 39** " said the voice in the recording.

 _SHELDON?!_

As confused as she is, the voice continued speaking but she had questions in her mind…

 _Why did he record this? What is going on?_

" **Okay, I know you are confused right now, probably asking why I record this. Well, for starters, I've been here before and as ridiculous as it may be, I've blanked out and forgot what I'm going to say.** "

 _That's impossible!_

" **You might be thinking, it's impossible, especially me, THE genius, and one and only Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Well, Dr. Fowler, I was shocked that it could happen too. So, I'm making extra precautions, and this is my solution, to prevent myself from any more embarrassing and shaming memory loss situation.** "

 _No… Well, now I know it's not totally impossible. What is it? Why does he need to do this?_

" **53 ,3, 8, 23, 63,39, 8, 92, 95, 39** "

 _More importantly, what did he do before that he blanked out? Is this another puzzle? If this is, I am totally losing!_

" **Amy**. **I know you have a lot of thoughts right now, but can you listen to me?** "

 _Okay…_ She said as if Sheldon can hear her.

" **Alright, I know you will cooperate, without a doubt.** "

 _Of course I would…_

" **Please turn your attention to box "x^2 + y^2 = 9", pause the iPod until you see what's inside.** "

Amy opened the box and saw, images, more specifically, brain scans. It was a familiar scans, it looks like her beautiful brain because it clearly it depicts that it's madly deeply in love. If only she didn't know her brain too well, she would have mistaken this brain as hers. She clicked "play".

" **What a marvelous brain isn't it?** "

 _I would have to agree. Don't tell me you wanted me to examine this brain?_

" **Can you be a dear and examine that brain, pause this now, and play the iPod once you are done with your initial examination**."

 _All this trouble for an examination of a brain? I know this brain looks superb, but… why go to so much trouble? He could have just asked me to do this anytime._

 _I'll just play along because so far, I'm losing and sucking this game…_

 _What a beautiful brain, smart, logical, controlled. I am claiming this is a guy's brain because of the proportions. But... poor guy, he is in deep… I know that feeling. Now I feel sympathetic to this guy for falling this madly and deeply in love to whoever he/she is._

 _This almost looks like my brain scans, and that's a wild case of love. I really feel sorry for you. I hope I can meet him and tell him it's okay not to be okay, it's okay to get hurt. But…_

 _Why am I assuming he isn't happy? It's because I noticed this part of the brain right here; he has been suffering sadness and stress lately. Well, few days before this brain scan were taken._

 _But then again, there's spikes of extreme happiness in this area which contradicts the first assumption. Okay Sheldon, who is this? I'd like to meet him and hopefully study his brain; I mean scans, brain scans._

She hit "play".

" **You might be wondering, who is this guy?** "

 _Exactly. Naturally I was right, it was a guy!_

 _Who is he? I'd like to meet him._ She smirked excitedly.

 _Are you giving me a new patient? I'd like to examine him. Oh, so this is my birthday present? An interesting brain if I win this game? You never fail to surprise me Dr. Cooper._

" **Would you like to meet him? You want to examine him?** "

 _Yes I do!_ She said enthuastically…

" **Did you guess there's something different about him?** "

 _Of course. He is hopelessly in love like me… Poor guy…_

" **53 ,3, 8, 23, 63,39, 8, 92, 95, 39** "

 _What are those numbers he has blurted out for 3 times now?_

" **That guy is none other than… Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.** "

 _What? No… It couldn't be… This isn't funny Sheldon… How could that be you? I mean, the brain is marvelous and all, but you are not… A slave to your silly hormones…_

Before she could fully react, there is another voice that came out of the iPod, but this time, it's not Sheldon's.

" **Dr. Fowler, this is Alaina, uhmm… Where should I start? I'm sorry… (She cries) whatever Dr. Cooper will tell you, I will attest that it's 100% true. I'm really sorry.** "

" **Now that's out of the question, I feel so much better.** " Sheldon laughed.

 _What? What is happening? Sheldon? I'm literally freaking out? Why is my assistant crying?_

" **Oh, I haven't explained yet… It really is me Amy, that's my scans and as you heard, Alaina attested from my claim.** "

 _No… how could this be yours? And, if this were true, when was this taken?_ She said more confused and still couldn't believe what he is saying.

"You see, Alaina played a little trick on you. If you remember, well, I know you do. That scan was taken when Leonard asked you to take my brain scans because I was acting different when I got back from my seminar in the Philippines."

 _What? I clearly don't remember that it's like this. No… you were perfectly okay… nothing like this… no… no… I can't be wrong, I've never been wrong before… how could I miss this?_

" **It's not your fault… as I said, Alaina played a little trick on you. Now let me expound that if I may, she... She altered my brain scans and remove everything indicating I am experiencing fluctuations with my hormones or as normal people call it, quote unquote, love.** "

 _How could you be in love? To whom?_ She thought. _What the heck? Why are you telling me this now? You have been in love all this long? I thought you didn't believe in love… I thought it was useless and stupid…_

 _Why would Alaina do that?_

" **Alaina thought I would destroy your career as I already am an accomplished scientist and in no need of any more recognition.** "

 _Why would you destroy my career? Why me? No…_

 _Could you possibly be in love with me?_

Her heart heavily pumps when she's thinking of the possibility that she's the person Sheldon's madly and deeply in love with… She put her hands to her chest and she could feel how hard it pounds…

 _No… don't get your hopes up…_ She desperate tries to calm herself but it's not working.

" **Now, let's move on to box x^2 + y^2 = 9, please do the same like the last one.** "

She hit pause and opened the box without thinking clearly, as she cannot think clearly. How can she? Sheldon just said the impossible words that she would never expect from him… and about Alaina, she's too confused right now to even think of getting mad at her…

The box contained a silver bracelet engraved with the first 500 numbers of Pi. She was - breathless…

 _What does this mean?_

" **Amy, it's one of your birthday presents. Why a bracelet? Why a Pi? Let me explain it for you. You know I love explaining.** " He excitedly giggled.

 _Oh, I know you do…_ She giggles with him, at least she's getting relax a bit.

 _Don't expect too much Amy… You might have just misheard him. Why didn't I just click replay? Well… I'm kind of afraid to know… there's still part of me that wanted to believe… I'm the…_

Before she could continue her thought… Sheldon continued speaking…

" **Pi lies between 3 and 4, and so is not infinite. It has a definite, certain value that is around 3.14159. However, it is what is known as 'irrational', which means that it cannot be fully expressed in decimal notation.**

 **This bracelet is a small representation of what I feel for you. It's definite because I know I have feelings for you. But at the same time, irrational because I cannot explain it in any other way.** "

 _Sheldon…_

Sheldon didn't give her time to process all of what's happening, instead he moved on to the third box.

" **Please open box y = I-2xI, and do the same like the last two.** " He said.

Amy did the same thing, paused the Ipod and opened the third box without thinking clearly. Again, how could she possibly think clearly now?

Not even the dream versions of Sheldon says something this sweet and romantic… not even in her wildest dream version…

Then again, she might have been dreaming right now because this are all too good to be true. If she were, she doesn't want to wake up…

 _Please don't wake up_ … She said to herself…

The box contained a note… "Call the waiter" and she did. She's starting to regain herself, relax and enjoying the moment because she's convince this are all just a dream.

 _How did I even came up with this in my brain, just look how detailed this restaurant is? Well, I guess that's just how wonderful it is. I thought I couldn't be any more surprised with my brain. But, this… this setting and scenario's exceeded my expectations._

She was fully convinced now that she's just dreaming... That's the only logical explanation why Sheldon would say and do such a thing. She thought.

 _Silly me, no way Sheldon would do all of this and say this stuffs to me… Well then, brain… I'm ready…_

 _Dazzle me more…_

The waiter came in for her and handed her drawing in a frame… She instantly recognizes what it is…

 _It's… it's… one of… Santiago Ramon y Cajal's drawing! This is impossible to get! I've been trying to bid one for years now… Oh my… HOO…_

 _I'm definitely dreaming! This is wonderful… Having this even in a dream is wonderful…_

It might look weird that she's hugging a picture frame right now, but who cares? She's too happy. Before she forgets, she hit play.

" **I'm sure you know whose piece is that. It's Santiago Ramon y Cajal's… the father of modern neuroscience. I don't think I would need to explain to you why I got you that.**

 **Now let's move on to the last box, please open x=-3Isin yI** "

Amy is eager for the last surprise of Sheldon (her new version of him, at least). She's no longer wary and just enjoying the moment.

As she's opening the box, she's thinking of naming this version of Sheldon… He is different and a special one…

 _Oh I know… "The Incomparable Sheldon"…_ She smiled thinking, this version of him really exceeded her expectations.

The box contained an anatomically correct heart locket with Sheldon's picture on it. She hit play wanting to know why…

" **Before I start explaining what that meant.** "

As she flips the box, she saw graphs of the

"y = 1/x" = _**L**_

"x^2 + y^2 = 9" = _**O**_

"y = I-2xI" = _**V**_

"x = -3Isin yI" = _**E**_

 _Wow…_

" **Now back to the last gift…**

 **This one is the most selfish gift of all. I know it's wrong for me to say that love is from the heart when clearly it's from the brain, but for the norms and what social convention dictates, I played along. Well, to be honest, I read an article saying that the "heart" is just a representation of love, it's not necessarily means it is the right functioning part when you are in love because obviously it's not.**

 **That gift is directly depicting that, I want to be the only person inside your heart, granting that's your heart.** " With that, the recording ended…

She couldn't help but to tear up…

It's the sweetest thing Amy had ever heard in her life… The way Sheldon said it, it's just perfect… Even though she thought this was just a dream…

 _I… I'm… this… is… beyond my wildest and gentlest dreams… this is a fantasy I never want to wake up from…_

Tear after tear…

The moment is just too surreal…

She remembered the time when Sheldon wiped her tears away when she was crying about avocados…

 _I love you Sheldon… I'm so sorry… My sweet baboon…_

She said that while completely crying… for the reason that her unrequited love will forever stay in her dream…

Or will it?

She felt the same sensation as if Sheldon was wiping her tears away… She relish the thought of it…

After 5 minutes of completely thinking she's imagining, she finally decided to open her eyes… to her heart surprise, Sheldon was actually there… wiping her tears away! Caressing her cheeks…

"What…" She said breathless…

"I didn't mean to make you cry Amy… I apologize for that… the matter of fact, I hate seeing you cry…" He stopped wiping her tears but he was still standing near her.

She's breathing heavily as he looks at her with his blue sparkling eyes, gorgeous lips, perfectly dressed in Americano and he smelled like baby powder… he's beaming at her like its real.

"This dream is too real…" She said softly…  
"Amy… You are not dreaming… You thought this was all just a dream? Oh… You beautiful confused little lamb." He said smiling at her.

"This couldn't possibly be -"She said but was cut off with…

A Kiss… Sheldon pressed his lips against her… It was a brief kiss. Brief but intently.

"What…" Again, a clueless Amy… It literally stopped Amy's world…

 **Sheldon's**

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…" He said.

 _You look awfully beautiful with your cheeks blushing, and your emerald eyes twinkling. I've been staring at you for an hour now… It took you so long to finish my IPOD recording._ He thought.

That kiss wasn't according to his plans… but, he really lost control. Her lips was too tempting to pass out the opportunity to kiss her.

He closely look at her, he couldn't believe her reaction when he smiles at her and she reacts in the cutest way, embarrassed and blushing.

 _She justified this surprise as a dream, a fantasy…_ He thought.

He was rather flattered with her conclusion, because it means, he came up with the perfect surprise. The kind of surprised he pulled off in just a day. It wasn't easy, boy it really wasn't, and he had to pull multiple favors and strings just to do all of this. So, he thought, praising himself wouldn't be such a bad thing to do now.

 _Amazing as always, Dr. Cooper._ He smiled again.

Amy is still not speaking, now he is beginning to think that he might have done too perfect. He might have spooked her too much… _Oh no…_

But then finally, she spoke…

"I'm not dreaming? No… this is not possible…" She said in disbelief…

"Why not?" He said going to his seat, and now he is in front of her so he could stare at her beautiful eyes, all he want.

"Because… How can you possibly love me? That's like saying you can see atoms with your naked eyes." She said challenging and still not believing she's not dreaming.

 **Amy's**

She did challenge him. Up until now, she couldn't believe this is all true. She know that she's being stubborn, but… If she ended up believing this and it's only just a dream because Sheldon dream version is persuasive… She doesn't know how much that would hurt…

Believing in something that's impossible, is going to break her ever broken heart into million pieces rather than in thousands.

"I commend the physics reference. But the real question Amy is… How can you possibly love me?"

"YOU? How can I not? You are perfect!" She said slightly raising her voice like she was saying the obvious.

"and I think you are perfect…"

"I'm definitely dreaming. How can I be perfect?"

"Because you are… you. I cannot use logic on love Amy. Didn't you hear my explanation and why I gave you a Pi bracelet?" He said amused.

 _He does have a point. I cannot logically point why I love him too… It just happened…_

 _But, I do know what I love about him… and one of the things is, when we converse like this…_

 _We engage in a very arguable yet exciting conversation. Whatever the topic is, and this time… it's about love… Well, more like, believing if this is real._

 _Gosh, I really do know him to even create such a remarkably perfect version of him._

"I'm impressed. You are a very well made version and almost depicts the real Sheldon."

"Would you like another kiss? Seems like you haven't realized this is the reality just yet."

 _Yes… No… what does he mean? Oh the kiss… it felt real… it was… amazing…_

"What do you mean?" She said, losing her arguable side.

"I kissed you to make you realize you're not dreaming …" He said.

 _Not fair… but, I want that kiss…_

"Okay Mister, if I'm not dreaming then answer my question."

"Alright."

"Determine the best strategy for each player in the following two-player game. There are three piles, each of which contains some number of coins. Players alternate turns, each turn consisting of removing any (non-zero) number of coins from a single pile. The goal is to be the person to remove the last coin(s). I'll answer this question too, if you're faster than me. That means I'm not making you up."

"Naturally I'll be faster than you."

"We'll see."

"This question can be solved in two ways. I can write down the correct answer, through some stroke of genius, and then verify that it works, and the second way doesn't need to be used since I'm a genius." He said confidently and got a piece of paper and ball pen.

Amy also got started the same time Sheldon did.

 **Penny's**

"What are they doing?" The waiter said.

"Are they solving a math problem?" Another waiter said in the side.

"That's Shamy for yah!" Penny said proudly.

"They really are perfect for each other." Bernie said and they all nodded.

 **Amy's**

 _I'm almost done…_ She said proudly but it was too late… because…

"I'm done!" Sheldon boastfully said.

"Let me see…" Amy said.

"Boy this was fun. Do you believe me now?" Sheldon happily handed her his paper.

"Not so fast, let me check first."

"Oh, I don't make mistakes Amy."

It's true. The approach Sheldon did was not the approach Amy did, in fact, they did a different approach. Sheldon did the 1st way, and Amy did the 2nd way (that's why she's slower by a minute).

"Then, he really is the real Sheldon. Oh my… HOO!" She said a little bit out loud.

"Told you!" Sheldon is still happy to have proven his point with Physics.

"How…" Amy now need to face the fact that Sheldon is not a dream… This is all not a dream… This is all… not a dream…

"It's my turn! 53, 3, 8, 23, 63, 39, 8, 92, 95, 39 – Amy, please decipher this using Periodic table of Elements. I'll give you 5 minutes to do it, I think that's more than enough." He said…

 _Amy's brain automatically tries to decipher the numbers._

 _53 is Iodine, 3 is Lithium, 8 is Oxygen, 23 is Vanadium, 63 is Europium, 39 is Yttrium, 8 is again Oxygen, 92 is Uranium, 95 is Americium, 39 is again Yttrium…_

 _I, Li, O, V, E, Y, O, U, Am, Y …_

After realizing what the numbers meant… She couldn't react nor speak…

"I love you… Amy Farrah Fowler… As selfish as it may sound, but I'd like to add a few things before you speak." He paused… and exhales heavily…

"168 days, 8 hours and 29 minutes ago, the day you examined me… I've known I love you. But I played it safe… I thought that having you as a friend, I wouldn't want anything else and you wouldn't want anything else too… Before, I believed that platonic relationships are miles better than romantic entanglement. No commitments, no expectations, no required time to be spent together.

My perfect plan was shook when you told me you need to find a date… I tried my best to help, being a good friend, remember, I even got this crazy idea of asking our friends to help you get a date…

When you actually got a date, I should have been happy? I wasn't.

It disturbs me, it pains me, to think you're with some other guy… he might kiss you or worse, take you away from me…

I don't want that to happen… I might be a sadist, but I'm not a masochist.…

The thing is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler… I don't want to be your friend anymore… I want more…

I want to be your everything… because you are already my everything…"

Amy is crying, she couldn't believe it…

Before she could think, Sheldon continued to talk heavily again.

"Then I thought, why would you love me back? I'm me. I'm Sheldon Lee Cooper, the person who people thinks that I have no heart, no emotions or whatsoever.

Ever since I was a kid, everyone thinks that no one would love me except my family, well, even my siblings hated me early on. My dad wasn't so approving either.

The people who wanted to be my girlfriend from the past, had an ulterior motive, they only wanted fame and fortune.

Don't get me wrong, I love me just the way I am but, I know how hard it is for normal people to be around me. Look at Leonard with all his insecurities. Poor Leonard."

"Nonsense… They don't know how wonderful of a person you are…" She replied.

"This was supposed to be the speech that I have forgotten, and that you rejected me…" Sheldon said.

Sheldon thought that… _I knew I did the right thing not including this on the recording, I had to redeem myself and say this in person._

"What? I... never would have thought of rejecting you… I didn't even thought it would be possible that you'd like me that way…" She said defending herself.

"It's my fault for opening the line with I don't want to be friends with you anymore… I'm sorry, I panicked…" He chuckled.

"You mean…" Amy remembered the night she thought Sheldon wanted to end his friendship with her… She even told him she knew, oh how awful he must have felt because of that…

She was speechless… She thought she's a fool for misunderstanding and hurting Sheldon that way… She was selfish too… She only thought of herself and tried to control the outcome.

"It was my fault for misunderstanding… I'm sorry for being selfish… I thought that you wanted to end our friendship. And to never see me again Sheldon…"

"How can you possibly think of that when I'm thinking I can't live without you…?"

"You can't?"

"I can't… How about we enjoy this night?" Sheldon trying to start steering this night to a more lightly direction.

Amy nodded with a smile in her face… This is all like a fantasy she never would have thought can come true, but it did…

"Oh and Amy… Happy birthday, from a Hippy Dippy Sheldon…"

"HDS!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took too long to put up, since I feel it's too cheesy. And, I was seriously busy with real life. I hope I can update more this Lenten Season (yay for holidays!).**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice. As for this chapter, just one time. It was too much for me… (Again, not a sweet person)**

* * *

 **Sheldon's (extra)**

You see, Sheldon is not surprised Amy also have feelings for him. How come? He had a cheat.

After Sheldon's phone call with Alaina, Sheldon called Penny and Bernie and asked them to meet him. They gladly cooperated when he said, "it's about Amy, but don't tell her".

He met them at a coffee shop and the conversation went like this.

"You are here? Why didn't you tell us?" Penny said already asking him.

"I wanted some alone time, but now I need your help." He said calmly.

"What is it now, mister?" Bernie said in a squeaky voice, yet Sheldon can feel hostility.

"Well before that, I'd like to say that, tomorrow at her birthday, I'll be confessing my love to Amy." He said in a serious look.

"OHHH!" Bernie squeals.

"AMY YOU LUCKY GIRL!" Penny loudly say while banging her chair.

"Lucky? You mean, she's… unfortunate."

"What are you saying? It's obvious she's in love with you too!" Penny said not even thinking.

"Penny!"

"Oh my god… Uhm… Well, no use in hiding now…"

Sheldon froze on the stop…

 _She's in love with me?! AND IT's OBVIOUS YOU SAY?!_

He thought. _No… HOW is that even possible?!_

"I see, you're pranking me. Penny, I should know don't know what you are saying most of the time."

"Hey mister! It's so obvious that she's in love with you. She's the only person who actually finds your company fun and exciting. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I'd have to agree." Bernie said

"Bernadette, you too?"

She nodded.

Sheldon know that Penny's words are not that reliable, but Bernadette agreeing too makes it more justifiable.


	25. CH24: The Shamy Verse

**A/N: I'm going to do multiple time jumps. (I had to do time jumps, here and next chapters; I'm so far away from our current date, remember this is still December x.x)**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Shamy Verse**

* * *

 **Amy's**

That night, they talked for hours and she could honestly say it's the best time of her life. Best birthday too.

The final highlight of that night (as if it wasn't perfect enough) was when Sheldon asked her to be his girlfriend. Naturally, she said yes.

Next morning, she woke up with a box sent by Dr. G, it contains a lot of her favorites with a note saying, "To my best partner in crime, I miss and love you. Happy birthday!"

Her next agenda was to face Alaina at the lab, she's mad, definitely, mad to know how unprofessional Alaina had been. Alaina had not only shamed herself but also compromised Amy's credibility to give expert opinion to others. It must be more embarrassing if it's with someone else, but then again, Alaina wouldn't do it if it wasn't Sheldon.

"There's no excuse enough to what you did. No matter what the cost is, we should always separate our personal opinions from a professional one." She said scolding her.

"I'm really sorry Doctor…" Alaina replied, her head is bowed down, she can't face Dr. Fowler.

"What you did was very unethical and unprofessional, never do that again."

"I won't… I'm sorry." She said crying.

Amy knows that Alaina needed to be punished, but to see her cry, is a different story. As much as she wanted to give her a shoulder to cry on, Amy decided that she needed to be tough.

"I won't write this on your performance report, but know that you're initial scores will suffer because of this surprising behavior."

"Thank you Doctor…"

"You have to learn now, while the consequences aren't that grave. Never do this again Alaina, whatever the reason is. Okay?"

"I would never make this mistake again Doctor… Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Good, because next time you do something like this, I will personally assure you that I will make your journey to your Doctorate a living abyss. If you do something like this again then you don't deserve to be a respectable and dignified Doctor than I initially thought you'd be."

"I promise not to waste this chance you have given me. I'm sorry and thank you."

Those words where taunting, even Amy was surprised that she had uttered those words to her. But Alaina needs to learn now while everything can be taken for granted, Alaina can't make mistakes like this, especially when she's a Doctor and making a name for herself in the future, or else. It will surely ruin her.

But thinking how Alaina meddled with hers and Sheldon's story, it certainly is curious, what if she didn't?

Then again, it's no use in thinking that now, especially since everything turned out to be okay… She thought with a smile in her face.

Before she forgot, Penny and Bernadette called to check up on her, at first both of them sounded super excited but when Amy answered them (she was lecturing Alaina at that time), their tone sounded disappointed. But really, they just caught her at a wrong time.

 **Sheldon's (two days after)**

Sheldon's perfect day now includes seeing, texting or calling his **girlfriend** , Amy.

"Oh it feels amazing to say that." He said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

Being his natural self, he drafted a contract for their new formed relationship. The Relationship Agreement.

When he finished, he excitedly texted Amy "I'll see you at your apartment, 7pm for the discussion of the Relationship Agreement."

Which to Sheldon's surprised, Amy replied back. "I'm looking forward to it."

 **The Relationship Agreement**

This legally binding document is between **Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper** , here and after known as " _the boyfriend_ " and **Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler** , here and after known as " _the girlfriend_ ".

Section 1. Date Night - Date Night is every Thursday of the week and, in the case of there being a reason to postpone it, Date Night will be held on the next possible date, even though it's not Thursday.

Either party can cancel the Date Night but the person who cancels has to be the one who would come up with the theme, place and time.

Section 4: Booboos and ouchies – the girlfriend or boyfriend must allot at least an hour to help and take care of the one who suffered minor injury.

Section 5: Hand Holding - Hand holding is only allowed with each other at any given circumstances. If a third party wants to hold the hands of the boyfriend/girlfriend, it is only allowed under the following circumstances:

A: Either party's family.

B: Life threatening events.

C: Unavoidable events such as but not limited to: …

…

Section 11. Travelling together – If the girlfriend is driving, the boyfriend needs to check the tire pressure.

If they are taking a train, the boyfriend is tasked to find the best train for them and the girlfriend is tasked to find the best suitable hotel for them.

If they are flying, the girlfriend is tasked to find the best plane for them and the boyfriend is tasked to find the best suitable hotel for them.

The boyfriend will always call the centers for disease control to ask which shots they would recommend for the trip whatever mode of transportation they take.

Section 14. Kissing and Cuddling– No restrictions as long as it's with each other.

Section 30. Anniversary – The boyfriend is assigned to completely handle the celebration of such event.

Section 38. Family Events – the girlfriend or boyfriend shall accompany each other to family gatherings.

…

Section 43. Birthdays – the girlfriend or boyfriend is allowed to choose to throw a party or just an intimate date night.

…

Section 45.

Separate sections on career changes, financial instability and what happens if there is an intelligent dog uprising. In the last one Sheldon and Amy plan to betray the human race. Either party must not undergo cosmetic surgery unless it's to look like a Klingon.

Section 60. Termination – this agreement shall only cease to exist when following conditions have been met:

Either party wishes to end the relationship, provided that they send their digital or printed copy of the termination notice via email or other means.

Either party is caught or apprehended to be cheating. In which case, this agreement automatically terminates unless revoked within 24 hours, but punishment must be made to the party who cheated.

Either party dies.

Violation of the sections written in this agreement, no matter how many, cannot be the cause of automatic termination of such agreement. Only punishments shall be imposed unless, those violations caused grave ill and unrepairable damages to the relationship.

"So what do you think" He asked his girlfriend excitedly.

"Sheldon, this is impressive."

"I know."

"You finished this within two days?" Amy asked him impressed at how he covered most of the things.

"Well, of course. I am excellent after all." He said smiling at his own accomplishments.

Sheldon noticed how Amy's eyes twinkles while she was reading the agreement. He expected that Amy would find this romantic because this is a complete representation of Sheldon being a boyfriend to her.

All of his actions and responses would be included and Amy would know what to expect in their relationship. And since, this is Sheldon's first time getting into a romantic relationship he thought that it would be best for both of them to clearly define the relationship.

 **Amy's**

Amy can't lie, this IS THE MOST ROMANTIC gesture she never thought she could experience. Does it beat yesterday's date? A little bit, after all its Sheldon beating Sheldon…

Why does she think so?

This contract basically entails all of Sheldon's responsibilities to her; she hadn't even grasped the fact that the man of her dreams is now her BOYFRIEND. And now she's being presented with this? What more could she ever wish for? Except for a Nobel Prize, that is.

Also, knowing Sheldon, she knows that he will stay true to his contracts no matter what.

 _This is better than hot… it's binding_ … She thought while slightly grinning, trying not to look obvious to her blue-eyed admirer who had been starring at her every move.

 **(One month later…)**

One month went by so fast; they had spent the Christmas together. Sheldon hated Christmas before Amy came to her life, but somehow, when he was with Amy, it was just "alright". No hate or anything, especially when Amy baked Meemaw's cookies. That was one of his favorite moments.

To Amy, this year's Christmas was a fairy-tale moment, even though it's the first Christmas without Dr. G. Just like in the movies, she finally found someone who she can see herself spending the rest of her life.

Reminiscing what happened in 2015, it was truly a rollercoaster ride. There were a lot of downs, but the ups compensated greatly that the downs didn't matter anymore.

She couldn't help but thank Dr. G. for bringing her back in the U.S., for "blackmailing her" a little bit and for believing in everything she do.

And of course there is Sheldon, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, the man who she thought was Dr. G's hired man to spy on her.

How funny it had been to look back on how they first met and how they are now. But one thing is for sure, both of them are happy. Even though no one knows they are already together.

Yes, I repeat, they didn't EXPRESSLY say that they are together. Well, Amy later realized that when the girls called the day after her birthday, they might have wanted to ask about Sheldon and her. Of what really happened but they never did, strangely.

They agreed that they are willing to say the truth when asked but so far, the group just assumed that they are the same old in denial Shamy who spends a lot of time together and Skype together. Nothing changed, until…

 **Sheldon**

"What do you think of this bow tie I got?" Sheldon stormed inside Lenny's apartment to ask.

"Why? Are you going to a donor's event?" Leonard asked.

"No. Why would you possible think that? You know I hate going on donor's events. I wouldn't care what bow tie I would wear."

"Then what is it for?" Penny asked curiously.

"It looks good on you." while Leonard replied that.

Sheldon started heading to the door to get out fast since he thought that he doesn't need to be there anymore because he got what he want. But then, he stopped to say one last thing.

"To answer your question, I have a date. And no, not a friendly date, a romantic date. That would explain why the bow tie would matter. Goodbye then." He disappears in mere seconds.

To explain Sheldon's actions, he was merely answering a question. For him, they deserve to know since they had complied with their end of the deal.

 **The Group's**

Both Leonard and Penny looked surprised.

"HE IS DATING? WITH WHOM? IS HE GIVING UP ON AMY? OH MY GOD? I THOUGHT HE LOVES AMY? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Both texted the others and asked to keep it a secret to Amy while they don't know exactly who it is.

Everyone (except Amy) went to Lenny's apartment to discuss the matter…

"Poor gal… Amy could get devastated once she finds out about this." Penny said in a sad pout.

"It couldn't be Amy right? She would have told us." Bernadette said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would have flipped out and tell us if it was her." Penny agreed.

The guys just couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure he said ROMANTIC?" Howard said doubting Leonard's tale.

"YES I AM SURE! He clarified it! He said, NOT A FRIENDLY DATE, a ROMANTIC ONE!"

"Good God, I have thought of this for quite a while now. I had a hypothesis that Sheldon had been replaced with an alien. I mean hear me out, he is too nice this days, and he didn't hate Christmas last year!" Howard said in a serious tone.

"Be serious Howard!" Bernadette yelled at him.

"Hey, I am serious!"

"Howard, don't make Bernadette yell! And don't make your son hear how ridiculous you really are." Raj started to weigh in, concerned for the baby's well-being.

"But knowing Sheldon, looking eyes to eyes with him is romantic. Maybe we don't need to worry." Leonard tried to calm everyone.

Everyone had the vision of Sheldon starting at the unknown girl's eyes. Weirdly stare

"Brrr... I couldn't possibly imagine Sheldon to even do that!" Penny said.

"Poor Amy…" Raj reacted.

"Is there a way we can know where he had gone? I want to know who that mysterious girl is." Penny asked them but clearly looking at Bernie.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You know why!"

"How do we even know it's a girl? We could be worrying here when it could possibly mean it's a robot he fell in love with." Howard jokingly said.

"That's totally possible." Penny said.

"I agree." Leonard said.

"But I still want to know, "whatever" or "whoever" it is." Penny said in a begging girl voice and still looking at Bernie.

"Okay, okay… Geez…" Bernie finally revealed that she was carrying a tracker all along just in case they needed it. And everyone was like "whaaaat"

"Don't look at me like that, I installed this last 2 years ago in his phone just in case he gets lost in the supermarket again." Bernadette explains herself.

"Right… And you never thought of deleting it." – The group thought.

"Perfect!" Penny exclaimed.

Bernie turned on the tracker and they followed the arrow that leads to where Sheldon is.

While in the car, Raj had this unsettling feeling…

"Hey! You guys never told me what happened on Amy's birthday?" Raj asked complaining.

"Well, to be fair, they never spoke (Shamy) about it so we can only give you the details given to us." Bernie paused and continues to say…

"So, Sheldon asked us to bring Amy to Racion and told us that he would be confessing his love for her, and that we immediately leave after we get her there so she has no escape."

"But we didn't leave because Bernie was curious as to how Sheldon got the reservation there so we went to ask the Manager directly." Penny said slightly annoyed at Bernie's interrogating of the manager at that time.

"Before we left, we went to check up on them and we saw them solving a math problem or something like that." Bernie said, trying to change the topic.

"We went along with his plans; we figured that, if the plan went successful the next day, Amy wouldn't shut up about it. But nothing happened. I even called her; she was not as excited as I imagine her to be and she also didn't mention what happened, so I thought, she was depressed." Penny sadly said.

"I called her too. She was even busy working. I was kind of sensing "angry" vibe from her." Bernie confessed.

"Then again, I could never imagine Sheldon admitting his feelings." Penny said. "So, maybe he is trying to move on from Amy, so he wouldn't have to confront his feelings."

"Because we all know Sheldon, he doesn't like knowing he has feelings just like everybody else." Leonard weighs in.

"Yes. So, we never really asked Amy anymore unless she opened up about it. To which she never did." Bernie said.

"I mean we know those guys, it's so obvious that they like each other yet they find a reason or justified it that it's only "normal" for friends of their degree to do that." Penny explained.

"Yeah" – The group agreed and thought "except that nothing is normal about them"

"If I were Sheldon and didn't want to admit it, I would probably just get rid of those feelings flying around and making me human, thus, the dating could be one key." Leonard shared his views.

"But couldn't he think of something else?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know. That's Sheldon for you! No one can possibly understand him." Howard said.

"Except Amy!" The group yelled.

 **Amy's**

"Right on time! 7 o'clock"

Amy stared at him for good old 3 minutes; she was captivated at how beautiful her boyfriend is. And that bow tie suits him perfectly.

"Oh it's not an accident. I waited for 20 minutes outside your doorsteps."

"Well come in."

Sheldon noticed the aroma in the air. Sheldon pauses and Amy wondered what's wrong.

"You don't like the scent?"

"Not at all, I love it. It reminds me of my childhood. Back in Texas."

"Then why'd you pause?"

"To give you this…"

Sheldon brings out a bouquet of Gladiolus.

Amy thought, of course, not a typical flower from a not a typical boyfriend. She giggled.

 _And I'm sure you'd love to explain why you gave me this even though I already know why…_ She thought

"I gave you this because it symbolizes strength of character."

 _Strength of character… She said at the same time… (in her head)_

"Thank you Sheldon…"

"One more thing…" Sheldon still didn't move while Amy put the flowers in a vase.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said firmly.

 _Ohhhh… of course…_ She thought… and smiled…

Amy leaned forward and closed her eyes to kiss Sheldon… It was a quick kiss but it was worth it for Sheldon.

After the kiss, Sheldon happily walked towards his chair, sat down, and read a science magazine while waiting for the food.

 **Sheldon's**

Why did Amy kiss Sheldon? It had become a habit of Sheldon that every time Sheldon gives Amy flowers, he gets a kiss in return.

It started two days after New Year's Eve, where a guy in the zoo was supposed to surprise his girlfriend but it turned out that the girlfriend was cheating on him. Sheldon and Amy decided to meet at the zoo but Sheldon got there 20 minutes earlier (as usual).

Sheldon waited on the bench that he and Amy always sits on, but then something unpleasant happened, that broken-hearted guy happened to sit next to him while crying.

In an effort to make him go away, he uttered the words…

"You'll find someone better." Sheldon hopes these words were enough to make him go away.

"But, no one is better than her." The guy replied.

Annoyed by what he replied with the thought "are you saying I'm wrong?"

"Of course there is. I've said that before, that no one or nothing in this world is better than science. I was madly deeply in love with science alone. But, then I found someone "better."" He stresses the word better while rolling his eyes on that guy.

"Thanks dude. I appreciate it."

"Please go away now." Sheldon replied.

"Funny, alright… How about you keep this and give this to that someone."

The guy left the bouquet with him and in few minutes, he was out of sight.

"What a weird guy…" he thought.

Sheldon picked up the bouquet to examine it.

"I don't get why girls wanted this type of things…" Before he could finish, Amy was standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"For me?" She said happily.

"Apparently." Sheldon still couldn't understand the fascination of girls with flowers and Dr. Fowler was no exception.

Because of how happy Amy is, to Sheldon's surprised bouquet, she kissed him in public. It was an impulse, it just happened.

"I'm sorry. I know we both hated PDA's, but I didn't know what came over me." Amy explained her actions to the bewildered Sheldon.

That's how Sheldon got the idea that every time he brings her flowers, he gets a kiss. No matter how silly he thinks flowers are.

 **The Group's**

"Isn't the next block Amy's apartment?" Leonard asked while the tracker is pointing on the direction leading to Amy's apartment.

"I bet Sheldon is asking her if the suit is perfect! Oh my god, it's worse than I thought!" Penny said.

"And Amy would be so clueless!" Bernie exclaimed.

"Or maybe, Amy's the date? Anyone?"

"NAH… We would have seen it coming if they were going out." Everyone in the group agreed and dismissed Raj's guess.

The tracker stayed on Amy's Apartment so they decided to check it out.

"Room 314"

"This suit looks great on you. I'm sure your date would love you with that" Amy said.

"I hope so; I surely had a hard time choosing this for her." Sheldon replied.

"Amy knows about the date and it's just nothing to her?" Penny exclaimed.

"Maybe she has moved on? From a disappointing birthday confession, or that they both realized that they are not for each other and help each other to move on." Bernie tried to find an explanation.

"Tomorrow, let's… uhm… ask this… We need to be there for her, who knows how long she had been enduring this?"

"Yeah. How about I text her right now and ask her if she can make it tomorrow."

The gang depressingly went back to Lenny's apartment and couldn't believe the development of the story.

"I am so glad I'm not as smart as they are… They are just miserable… I mean, I couldn't imagine my life without Bernie." Howard explained.

"Yeah…" Bernie said then she kissed her husband.

"Oh Amy replied, she said she'd love to go." Penny announced.

 **Amy's**

Amy finished preparing the Spaghetti with little hot dog cut up in it; she also served the strawberry quik.

As she sits down, she complimented Sheldon.

"This suit looks great on you. I'm sure your date would love you with that" Amy said winking.

"I hope so; I surely had a hard time choosing this for her." Sheldon replied smiling at her.

"Really now?"

"Of course, happy 1st month… and I mean it literally; it is the happiest month of my life…"

"Mine too. Happy 1st month, I love you."

"I know."

"Shall we eat?" Amy said grinning, both at Sheldon's reply and how he looks excited to eat her food.

"Bon Appetit."

 _ **After they had dinner… they both sat in the couch and Amy checks her phone to make sure there are no emergencies.**_

"Oh Penny texted me, she asked if I can come to Girl's night out tomorrow."

"Hmm…"

"I would only have 4 glasses at maximum…"

"Drunken Amy…" He said while tilting his head in disapproval.

"3? Still a no?"

No response from Sheldon.

"Okay, two?"

"Oh c'mon, one?" She said laughing at him. But still no response.

"Please?" Trying to act cutesy… She's not sure if it will work on him though.

"Alright, drink responsively."

"It's just one glass Sheldon. I doubt that would even make me dizzy."

"I don't know. It could contain a lot of Alcohol percentage."

"You do have a point, how about, for the sake of your peace of mind; I will only drink a maximum of 10% Alcohol content if the wine exceeds that, I'll skip drinking."

"Deal. Best girlfriend as always." He said grinning, feeling relief at what his girlfriend said to him.

"Always." Amy replied.

Their eyes just keep on smiling towards each other.

"By the way, you liked this bow tie? You didn't compliment it earlier."

"It's the first thing I noticed about you when I opened the door. It's marvelous."

"Hmm. Then I'd have to thank Lenny later."

"Lenny? What for?"

"They helped picked this bow tie…"

"What?"

"Why are you surprised? I was kind of conflicted which one is better."

"Didn't they ask why you were choosing bow ties?"

"They did, I told them the truth. That it was for a romantic date."

"WHAT?" She said panicking. "Oh no… They must have figured it out that we are together now… And that text! That text is… Oh my… They might have been so mad that I didn't tell them…" She said alarmed as she imagines how furious the girls would be.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know we are keeping it a secret. You know I can't keep a secret." Sheldon said apologetic to his girlfriend.

"Well to be totally honest, I preferred that we keep it a secret, there's something about being in a private relationship that only the two of us know. Something that is so… Romantic… and yet selfish…"

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Oh you sweet baboon… Of course I would…"

 _ **(The next day – Girl's Night Out)**_

 **Amy's**

Both Sheldon and Amy tried avoiding questions and pretended they are busy working, which worked until it was Girl's Night Out.

Amy knocked on Penny's door, when the door opened; she's surprised that Bernie was there already.

Assessing the situation, both of the girls looked displeased and she could only guess that it's because of her. She silently went to her usual seat, and gladly, Penny poured her a glass of wine.

There was an awkward silence in the air, until…

 **Sheldon's**

Meanwhile, in Sheldon's apartment, it's Tuesday (its burger night).

"It's weird that the girls aren't here." Howard broke the awkwardness that the three of them are feeling, while Sheldon is carefully planning on what games he wanted to play tonight.

"Yes." Leonard agrees, and tried to signal Howard.

"So, Sheldon… What are we doing tonight?" Howard asked.

At first, Sheldon was confused as to why he was asking him this; after all, it's the usual stuffs.

"It's Tuesday. And Tuesday means burger night."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you asking me? What a weirdo."

"Just tell us already!" Leonard couldn't hold it in anymore, while Howard is slightly annoyed at Sheldon's remarks at him.

"Tell you what? What is happening! It's Tuesday. What's wrong with you people?"

"TELL US WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!" the three shouted at the same time.

 **Amy's**

"So, Amy… I know you didn't want to tell us this" Penny nervously said…

"Uhm… Yes…" Amy answered her, more anxious than ever. Amy thinks that because of what she did, of how selfish she acted, she could lose them as her friend.

"You see, we know already… And we are deeply surprised you didn't tell us a thing about this…" Bernie explained.

"I'm really sorry." Amy said, almost crying.

Penny breathes deeply and continued to say…

While Amy at the same time, told them the truth…

"I know Sheldon has been dating someone and you are helping him… I'm sorry about that, he really is despicable but how could you endure that all?"

"I know that you guys found out that we are already together… I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys about it, I was being selfish."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

Three "whats" have been fired in the air, the three of them are surprised at each other's confessions.

 **Sheldon's**

"YOU DATING SOMEONE!?" Leonard kept yelling at him.

"Hey, hold on now, why are you guys yelling at me?" Sheldon complained said.

After that, they heard a loud "WHAT" coming from Penny's Apartment.

"What is happening in there is Amy okay?" Sheldon blurted out.

"And now you are concerned about Amy? You selfish jerk" Raj said, totally out of his character.

"What do you mean? Of course I am, is it not normal that I worry for my girlfriend?" Sheldon questioned Raj's statement.

The boys were speechless.

 **Amy's**

"You and Sheldon are together? HOW!?" Bernie said surprised…

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WE HEARD LAST NIGHT THAT YOU…" Penny screamed.

"What did you hear?" Amy said in a calmly apologetic tone.

"That… you…" Penny is still in shock.

"That you said he had a date and his date would love his suit!" Bernie explained.

"How could you not tell us! I, I mean we, are so sad and worried for you! We thought you were devastated." Penny angrily told her, but deep down, she's happy for both of them.

"You never asked." Amy trying to escape and justify her actions…

"Because we thought you were sad and he hurt you. That it's a taboo topic!" Bernie expounded.

"How did you guys came up with that?" Amy asked.

"When I called you after your birthday, you sounded angry and sad!" Penny said.

"Oh… I was mad at Alaina at that time…"

"Ohhhh…"

"But why did you never told us what happened?" Bernie questioned her actions.

"As I said, you never asked."

"You were waiting for us to ask?"

"Yes."

"We agreed that we will wait for you to tell us voluntarily."

"Awww. You guys are such good friends of mine… I'm really sorry…"

* * *

 **A/N: Some might think that it's impossible for Amy to keep this a secret, but this is an AU, this is not exactly the TV Show Amy in all aspect. And remember the early part of Shamy (not even together) but they don't really show their relationship even though they were already talking about having a baby together! Good times, oh good old hopia times (Filipino reference)**

 **Also, I was intending to finish this chapter with the "sweet baboon" part, but I thought this part of the story needs to be finished, so basically this is like 2 chapters in one.**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish a chapter.**


	26. CH25: The Birthday's Experience

**A/N: This is a very light and little chapter update. A lot of dialogues too… I hope you will like it.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Birthday's Experience**

* * *

 **Amy's**

Valentine's Day was amazing; walk at the zoo, dinner, counter factual gaming and Sheldon and Amy made each other's emergency contact info in their employee information sheet. Nothing can be more romantic than that.

Next comes Sheldon's birthday, according to the relationship agreement, Amy or Sheldon is allowed to choose whether it's going to be a party or an intimate dinner. In all honesty, Amy wanted a party, but she knows Sheldon doesn't like parties so she went with an intimate dinner which made Sheldon delighted.

For this, Amy asked the help of the girls.

"His birthday is coming up next week; I need it to be different. We always have a dinner date, so I don't know how to make it a special one." Amy said in a worried tone.

"Hmm… I don't know if I can help at all, you know, you guys are different. How about you Bernie?" Penny said.

"I don't know… my husband is an astronaut after all." Bernie said proudly.

"I'll just use Google."

The suggestions online were dreadful for Amy, and she finds it all ridiculous. They spend discussing that most of the things in list are not applicable to "Shamy" because they are different from a usual couple.

At the end of the day, Amy went for a Star War's themed dinner date.

"Thank you guys for helping me out." Amy said

"I'm not sure if we even helped you." Bernie replied.

"Well, you helped me understand why there are such things on the list."

 _The list: 101 Things to do on your Boyfriend's birthday_

"Hey, we never got to 101 item. You only read the 100th. What's the 101?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well, it's stupid. Trust me…" Amy explained.

"What is it?" Bernie got closed to Amy.

Amy tried to hide it but it was too late, Bernie already read the last item on that list. It made her laugh hard.

"What is it Bernie? Come on tell me!" Penny shouted.

"It's, it's… haha… Make love to him!" Bernie said laughing…

"Hey this is not funny!" Amy yelled.

Penny also had a good laugh on it…

Both of them just think that, "they haven't done it yet? Wow… oh Shamy"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Amy. So, you haven't done that yet?" Penny said teasing.

"Hey! Uhmm…" Amy said embarrassed… "No! But we have fort sleepovers, and… and… we kiss, not just on the cheeks and forehead, but also on the lips!"

"Ohhh… how cute that she thinks kissing is the same as making, you know, love." Bernie said still amused at Amy's blushing moment.

"Let's be adults here you guys! It's only natural that we haven't done it yet!" Amy defended herself.

"Adults? You do know that that is part of being an adult, heck, even teenagers do it." Bernie said.

"How is that natural? Maybe in some conservative countries in South East Asia, but we are in the U.S." Penny argued.

"I'm truly impressed you know that Penny, actually… Malaysians were the oldest to lose their virginity at the average of 23 years old."

"Hey, I know… Google too! And don't try to be clever on this one." Penny now defended herself.

"You are way past 23 Amy…" Bernie said.

"Well, I spend my last 10 years with Science and nothing but Science at all!"

"Okay okay we get it. You haven't done it yet, but when are you planning to?" Penny finally tried to be serious.

"What? I haven't really thought of that… We aren't rushing…"

"He hasn't made a move yet? Why, I am not surprised at all." Penny is seriously not surprised by this.

"It's more of that we haven't talked about it."

"What's to talk about? It should just happen…" Bernie argued.

"When the moment is right, you will feel it…" Penny cheekily said to her.

That statement got Amy thinking, _what do they mean when the moment is right?_ Amy tried to think if the moment were ever right. Sure, they are beyond sweet, having dinners, kissing, and talking about their works. What moment could even beat that?

She tried not to think about it too much, with that put to rest, she made a list of things to do for Sheldon's birthday.

 **Sheldon's**

"Penny and I talked about something, I can't believe it." Leonard said teasing Sheldon.

"What? What's that smirk on your face for? Oh let me guess! You've finally realized that you are not as good as a scientist as you believe and that you are switching fields. I never thought this moment would happen, oh wait, but I did. Hold on." Sheldon went to his room and came out with a card on his hand.

He gave the card to Leonard.

The card has the words, "I'm so proud of you for finally doing the right thing."

He smiled at Leonard.

"I really am." He whispered.

"NO ONE's CHANGING FIELDS!" Leonard yelled at how Sheldon even got this ready.

"What? Then I'll take that back, just in case you finally woke up to your senses."

"I can't believe you!"

"Me either, I'm so clever for thinking of this." Sheldon said pleased at himself.

"Nevermind, you virgin!"

"Hey! That's under the belt." Sheldon said, then, "Hah. Get it? I used the…"

"I got it! And you think telling me to change fields isn't?"

"I don't understand why you are upset."

"Really? Oh I'm sorry. You sometimes act like a human, but, you are not. I forgot."

"Hey!"

"I cannot believe Amy can tolerate you. How does she do it?"

"Because I am a delight."

"She clearly doesn't get anything from you, literally. You don't even give it to her."

"What do you mean? I'm willing to give her the world …"

"Really? But you can't even make love to her."

"How… how did you know?"

"So it's true? Of course it is. I haven't even doubted that. What now? The two time Nobel Laureate is scared of…"

"Stop it, no I am not… It's true that I had problems with being physical before but that lessened after I met Amy."

"So, why haven't you done it yet?"

"I don't know if I can please her… I read that one of reasons why a couple breaks up is because they can't please each other in bed."

"Where did you read that?"

"Well, from a science journal conducted by Doctor Frionski, at first I didn't believe it, but when I saw how you and Penny ended your relationship because of that (for several times). I found the theory correct."

"Hey! But we are married now!"

"Yeah, I know. You have a strange girl right there."

"So you mean to tell me that you haven't done anything because you're actually scared of losing her? Am I supposed to believe that?" Leonard said sarcastically.

"Leonard, I… can't lose her… She's my everything…" Sheldon said in a sincere yet sad tone.

Because of that, Leonard backed off. He can sense how true that last statement was…

 **Amy's** (Sheldon's Birthday)

Amy's apartment was decorated with Star War's flags, drawings, arts, and displays. It made Sheldon smiled when Amy opened her door to him.

"Happy birthday Sheldon, may the food be with you." She said teasing him as she serves the Star war's cookies.

Next was the cake inspired by the death star.

"I'll let you cut it by yourself whenever you are ready. I'll just put it here." She said.

She knows that it's one of the best things she thought because she has two elements present in that cake, the death star itself and, the fact that Sheldon can destroy it by himself.

She placed it near Sheldon along with Star Wars cupcakes.

 **Sheldon's**

"Let me hand you our menu for today" Amy said, while going to her bedroom to change her outfit.

* * *

 **The Menu**

 _Starters:_

Yoda Soba Salad: Chilled Soba Noodles, Spinach, Shaved Brussels Sprouts, Nori, Avocado, Cucumbers, Seared Tofu, Sesame Seeds. With Soy-Ginger Dressing.

 _Main Course:_

Nerf Strips: Beef Skewers in Orange-Garlic Marinade, Pesto Sauce.

Jabba's Critter Fritter: Corn, Shrimp, and Red Pepper Friters. With Roasted Jalapeno Aioli.

 _Drinks:_

Jawa Jive Milkshakes

 _Desserts:_

Death Star Cake

Star Wars Cupcakes & Cookies

* * *

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" That's the only words Sheldon could utter.

His eyes where twinkling, he couldn't hide his excitement, of what is about to happen.

Meanwhile, Amy dresses like WA-7. A sassy waitress droid, WA-7 kept plates coming and tables clean in Dexter's Diner, a comfy greasy spoon on Coruscant.

"Sir, I believe you are not properly dressed for the occasion."

"I know…"

He said gloomy, how can he not be dressed in this perfect surrounding? But, he had no way of knowing that he should be. After all, it was a surprised.

"So, I got you this sir." Amy handed him a big box while trying to speak like a robot.

The box contained a Han Solo outfit.

"Oh Amy, I mean WA-7, thank you."

He excitedly went to the bathroom to change his outfit.

 **Amy's**

Amy played robot while serving Sheldon the menu, she kept in character until the end of their dinner. Well, at least until they finished eating.

Star Wars themed party wouldn't be complete without watching Star Wars itself, so, after dinner, they hit the couch and Star Wars episode 4 is ready to be played anytime.

"Thank you for this day, you never fail to amaze me Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon said while kissing her hands (her robot hands).

"You are welcome Sir." Amy said in a robot tone.

"You make every single thing I hate, into a wonder. I used to hate my birthday and Christmas, yet, since you came, it had been wonderful and I can't help myself but wonder what next year would be like."

"Oh, it's going be hard to top this birthday present."

"Yeah." He said smiling at how wonderful this birthday themed is.

"I hope I could live up to your expectations Mister." Amy said winking at him.

"You always do." Now he kisses her forehead.

 _I must have done a really good job for him to be all over me right now… But I'm dying to take my outfit off, and we need to finish this movie first._

"Han Solo sir, do you want to do the honors of starting the movie?" She's still in character and using the robot tone to ask him.

"Yes." Sheldon got up and played the episode.

 _After 2 hours, the film was finally over… It's already 10:30pm…_

"I should drive you home; it's going to be hard to catch a cab or bus at this late. Let me just change outfit and grab my keys."

 **Sheldon's**

 _She's on fire today, not just because of her outfit but because she's… incredibly scorching… I have tried to restraint myself for far too long…_

 _We are not ready… I have done research on how to do this, but I don't think I can perform well…_

 _The old me would probably think that being scared is not acceptable…_

 _Yes, definitely… but… I am not my old self anymore…_

 _I have Amy now, and I don't want to go back to myself…_

 _But what if she expects me to make a move?_

 _What if she gets impatient…?_

 _The fact that Leonard knows, it means that Amy must have told Penny somehow…_

 _They have talked about us not doing it…_

 _What was her thought about this?_

 _What if she was waiting for me to make a move today?_

 _After all her efforts…_

 _What if this changing outfits and getting the keys are her invitation to get me to make a move?_

 _What do I do?_

 _I have to tell her…_

 _I have to tell her that I…_

 _I'm not sure if I can…_

Sheldon got cut off with his thinking when Amy came out of her bedroom, back to her old outfit and holding the car keys.

"Sheldon let's go." Amy said noticing how tense Sheldon is right now.

"Go where?" He asked nervously.

"To my car. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay." Amy then opened the door, and she was waiting for him to go outside, but again, Sheldon is tense and not moving an inch.

"We need to talk." Amy said trying to know the problem, but Sheldon mistook it as a talk about "that" topic.

"Listen Amy, it's not that I don't want to do it. God knows I want to do it with you for so long, I have been restraining myself, stopping myself, but… But I don't think we are ready… I don't have enough knowledge, I did research but I don't think that's enough, and it's…"

"Sheldon what are you saying?" Amy's mouth is wide open and trying to digest what Sheldon has been saying all this time…

"What am I saying? Of course, you and I making love! Wait… you; you are not expecting that tonight? And I just made myself a complete embarrassment." Sheldon said blushing.

 **Amy's**

"I was only… asking because you became tensed all of the sudden… and… I'm just going to drive you to your house tonight… That was my only intention, trust me." She replied nervously and still couldn't believe what Sheldon had just said…

 _He wanted to do it for so long? He has been holding back? What? Why would he think I was expecting…_

"I trust you, I'm sorry… It's Leonard's fault."

 _Leonard… that explains a lot…_

"Oh God, Penny must have told Leonard that 101st list to do on your boyfriend's birthday. I'm sorry Sheldon. I ruined everything."

"No you didn't, it was my fault. I… I thought you wanted me to make a move."

"You're right, we are not ready… If that case ever comes to light, I'm very inexperienced so I don't even know when or how to do it…" She said embarrassed…

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to make me say it? It's embarrassing…"

"I'll be your first? You're a…"

"Yes… You'll be my first Sheldon… my one and only too…"

"What? I thought you had an experience before…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you had so many guys gawked at you…"

"I don't think so… I'm not what most guys would prefer…"

"Most guys are idiots; I'm talking about scientist guys at my seminar who attended your talk. I can clearly remember how everyone was looking at you."

"You are the one to talk, you are a lady killer. Remember how that girl was all over you when we were supposed to have a dinner?"

"How can I forget? You walked out on me and I didn't understand why."

"Of course you don't. Ah, I just remembered how you told me that girls fall all over you and you accused me of being one of them… Well, I supposed I'm one of them now… completely charmed by you."

"You are not one of them Amy, because I fell for you… not the other way around…"

"But I fell for you even though I didn't know that you fell for me."

"But then, you fell for me because I was making extra efforts, so technically, it was my fault. If I hadn't been sticking around and forcefully hanging out with you, you wouldn't have developed any feelings for me."

"How did we even end up talking about this…?" Amy said smiling.

"This is one of the things I love about us; we remain rational even on those irrational situations."

"We really do…"

"I love you Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I love you Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Sheldon started kissing Amy, first on the forehead, then on her cheeks… and finally on the lips…

His hands move towards her back…

And he whispered…

"You are my first too…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, we all know what happened next. This is still a "T" rated story so I cannot write things that go beyond that rating. I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **Next chapter is about tidbits of their relationship.**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	27. CH26: Shamy Tidbits

**A/N: This chapter would be different from my usual chapter update. This are pure SCENARIOs and dialogues.**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Shamy Tidbits**

* * *

 _ **Act I: Telling Sheldon's Mom**_

Sheldon: Mom, I need to tell you something. (He said nervously on the phone)

Mary: It's not like you to stop talking, what's the problem?

Sheldon: Promise you won't get shudder, infuriated, or in any way mortified.

Mary: You're scaring me Shelly.

Sheldon: Oh now, when you put it like it… It's harder to tell you.

Mary: Just tell me! (Getting mad)

Sheldon: Yes mom… I'm… I'm with… I'm with…"

Mary: WHAT!? (Finally had it)

Sheldon: I'm with Missy when she messed up your bible when we were 7 years old, and I just let her to do. I didn't even tell her to stop. I apologize.

Mary: That's it? (Sighs, she got worked up for nothing)

Sheldon: What do you mean that's it? I've been keeping it a secret ever since I was 7 years old.

Mary: Sheldon, I've always known that you were there and you just let her. (She confessed)

Sheldon: Oh… (Disappointed)

Mary: So don't worry Shelly, you have nothing to be worried about. (She assured him)

Sheldon: Okay, at least I don't have to ask myself anymore. What if you had known? Would you have still loved me?

Mary: I'll always love you Shelly. You know, you are a sweet boy worrying at that little stuff. I just wish some girl could realize that. Oh what am I saying? This is me getting older. (Touched)

Sheldon: Now you are being sentimental mom.

Mary: I worry about you Shelly, I wish that before I die, you could marry someone who would love you for who you are and not just because of your money and standing.

 _I wish… he can find someone; it is lonely getting old without someone… Leonard doesn't count! Well, I supposed he does if ever he would grow up like a robot with his mambo-gumbo relationship, what is that called again – plate-onic relationships? What in the world does that even mean…?_

 _He is already 36 years old, and has not, a single time; he introduced me to a girl in his life. Except Penny and Bernadette, they don't count._

 _I supposed I'd be lying if I haven't thought of him not marrying anyone at all…_

Sheldon: Oh you don't have to worry about that mom, I found the one. (He said self-confidently)

Mary: What do you mean?

Sheldon: I meant what I said, I have a girlfriend now.

Mary: What? (Shocked)

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

Sheldon: Times up, I need to go to my next schedule mom. Say Hi to Meemaw for me. (He said calmly)

Mary: SHELLLLY! (Shouting)

* * *

 _ **Act II: Telling Amy's mom**_

Amy: Mom, you need to stop emailing me about your friend's son. (Bothered)

Mom: I don't understand where this is coming from… We had an agreement last year.

Amy: Mom (She breathes heavily before proceeding) I have a boyfriend now.

Mom: Really Amy? You expect me to believe that? What do you think of me? A joke? (Exasperated)

Amy: What? What is so hard to believe in that? (She knew this would happen)

Mom: I'm utterly shocked at how you could think of fooling your mother after all that I have permitted you to take a leave last year, and you do this to me now?

Amy: I'm dead serious mom! (Trying to make a point)

Mom: Now we are talking about dying? (She's getting angrier)

Amy: No one's dying! It's just a figure of speech. (She yells)

Mom: Are you yelling at me?

Amy: Sorry… No Mother (She said apologetic), I'm just stating a fact. Stop with those emails because Mom, listen to me, I have a boyfriend now. (Trying to persuade her)

Mom: Oh yeah? What is his name?

Amy: Shel… (For some reason, she got nervous)

Mom: You can't think of any name? Honestly, if you're going with this lie you should have thought this through.

Amy: I'm not finish yet Mom, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Mom: And where did you meet this Cooper person?

Amy: I supposed, overseas. After I finish my study, I went on a vacation courtesy of our favorite Dr. G, and I met Sheldon there.

Mom: I must say you are wild on your imagination. Alright, I'll pretend I believe you, what happened next?

Amy: It turned out that he was there in the same country because he was attending a seminar organized specially for him.

Mom: Okay Amy, I had enough. If you want me to believe you have a boyfriend, you have to bring him here or else those emails won't stop coming.

Amy: But…

Mom: No, buts. Goodbye.

* * *

 _ **Act III: Random Date Night**_

Amy: Please pass the butter.

Sheldon: I can't understand why you need so much of this; you clearly had enough of this.

Amy: Says the person who drinks Strawberry Quik in one sip.

Sheldon: Hey! They are tasty!

Amy: I know, I'm just teasing you.

* * *

 _ **Act IV: First Fight**_

Sheldon: No! I don't want to do it.

Amy: Don't be silly.

Sheldon: Silly? You are the one being silly, acting all righteous.

Amy: Me? I'm just helping you Sheldon and you're making me the villain?

Sheldon: I said I don't want to do it.

Amy: Fine, then stay there.

Sheldon: Amy

Amy: What?

Sheldon: Don't leave me.

Amy: You're not playing fair! Don't do that, you know I can't resist that face of yours.

 _Leonard and Penny entered the apartment._

Penny: What is all the commotion about?

Leonard: Are you guys fighting? (He paused to look around) OVER A BOARD GAME?!

* * *

 _ **Act V: Grocery Shopping**_

Sheldon: I have to say, this grocery list of yours rivals mine.

Amy: Thank you. I've been told though that it was too organized for a grocery list, but that person is not a scientist, so I didn't even considered his opinion.

Sheldon: Who is this absurd person?

Amy: Stuart.

Sheldon: Stuart?!

Amy: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Sheldon: When did this happen?

Amy: Before we become a couple. He wanted to be my grocery companion.

Sheldon: And you let him?

Amy: Yes, why not?

Sheldon: Because he's Stuart!

Amy: He is a nice person.

Sheldon: No… no… no… you don't get it, it's Stuart.

Amy: You're right.

Sheldon: I don't like thinking you are alone with, Stuart, of all people.

Amy: Are you jealous?

Sheldon: Not at all, the thought is just off-putting.

Amy: Okay.

Sheldon: Amy, don't misunderstand me. I'm not jealous because I trust you.

* * *

 _ **Act VI: Girl's Night Out**_

Bernie: I'm sorry I'm late. I had to disinfect myself from the lab since there's someone who invented a virus that could possibly be deadly in mere seconds.

Penny: Who did?

Bernie: Me

Amy: Interesting.

Penny: Why am I not surprised by this anymore? What happened to me?

* * *

 _ **Act VII: Sheldon's fangirls**_

Unknown Girl 1: Dr. Cooper can I take a picture of you?

Sheldon: No

Unknown Girl 2: Perfect, Miss Can you take our picture? (She said to Amy)

Amy: Okay.

 _She took their picture. Few more minutes; other fan girls came rushing in…_

Unknown Girl 7: Sir, Dr. Cooper, your Excellency sir, can we ask you a question about Virasoro Algebra?

Sheldon answered their questions, and Amy just quietly waited outside the restaurant.

Amy: This happens when your boyfriend is a super famous scientist.

Sheldon: Amy, why did you leave?

Amy: I didn't want to inconvenient them.

Sheldon: What are you talking about?

Amy: Don't worry Sheldon; I'm not even thinking much about it. Just the thought of how lucky I am to be your girlfriend. Thousands of girls would kill to get in my position.

Sheldon: 200,567 girls to be exact, including only the girls who have sent me indecent proposals.

Amy: 200,567?!

* * *

 _ **Act VIII: A day at the Zoo**_

Sheldon: I love how that koala smiled at me, aren't they the cutest thing in this world?

Amy: Sorry, but monkeys can take my money all the way.

Sheldon: What? Clearly koalas are cuter than monkeys.

Amy: Not for me, every time I see a monkey, I remember my old lab monkey who told me he loved me.

Sheldon: Oh dear lord, even monkeys loves you.

* * *

 _ **Act IX: Leonard came to visit**_

Leonard: Sheldon, what are you doing in your white board?

Sheldon: What does it looks like I'm doing? I'm solving a problem of course.

Leonard: I'm not familiar with that equation.

Sheldon: Because I made it up silly.

Leonard: Oh, what is it about?

Sheldon: This part right here is about you and Penny, and this part right here is about Calabi–Yau manifold, also known as a Calabi–Yau space.

Leonard: Excuse me?

Sheldon: You are excused.

Leonard: Me and Penny?

Sheldon: Yes. Do I have to repeat myself?

Leonard: What about us?

Sheldon: Can't you see?

Leonard: Obviously

Sheldon: I'm calculating your timeline.

Leonard: WHAT?

Sheldon: Oh, it's not for you, it's for me and Amy's benefit.

Leonard: How is that not for me?

Sheldon: Do I have to explain everything?

Leonard: YES!

Sheldon: I'm calculating when are you guys will be having an offspring, and other special occasions for the purpose of estimating gift budgets for me and Amy.

Leonard: What? That's preposterous. How can someone look into that?

Sheldon: I'm a genius I know. If there is any consolation to you, you guys will end up until the day any one of you dies.

Leonard: You think so? (He said smiling at the thought)

Sheldon: Yes, what more hell could you two go through that you haven't passed yet?

Leonard: Fair point. (He agrees)

* * *

 _ **Act X: Sheldon's fans again?**_

Amy: That boy has been following us for an hour now.

Sheldon: I'm sorry if I put you at this kind of situations.

Amy: I can't help it if my boyfriend is celebrated.

Sheldon: I'll go tell him to stop following us.

(They both stopped and approached the guy)

Sheldon: Will you stop following us?

Unknown boy: Oh my god, I can't believe this!

Sheldon: Yes, yes… You met the great Dr. Cooper, now move along.

(The boy didn't move)

Amy: I just remembered Stephen when he met you, he can't move, just like him right now.

Unknown boy: Oh my GOOOOOOOD! (Breathes heavily)

Sheldon: Do you want an autograph?

Unknown boy: Yes please. (The boy brought out a piece of paper and a pen. Sheldon went on to sign it.)

Sheldon: Alright, please leave now.

Unknown boy: I'm sorry Sir, but I was hoping Dr. Fowler could sign it instead. I'm a really big fan of yours Dr. Fowler.

Amy: (She laughs) that was unexpected. (She grabs the paper and pen to sign it)

Unknown boy: Thank you ma'am. I'm a very big fan of yours; I follow your work ever since I was in high school. You are an amazing Doctor, totally, underrated too. Thank God you are back!

Amy: Why, thank you.

(Sheldon was speechless, he did not expect that, but nevertheless, he is happy that someone recognized Amy for who she is. Until)

Unknown boy: One more thing Doctor, are you seeing anyone? Can I, if it's not too much, ask to see you again?

Sheldon: Yes, she is seeing someone! And that's me!

(Sheldon grabs Amy and they walked away)

Amy: I thought the famous Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper trust me and never get jealous.

Sheldon: Where did you get that "NEVER get jealous" part? I "NEVER" said that!

Amy: Are you actually jealous Sheldon?

Sheldon: Yes

Amy: Oh my God, I'm sorry… I thought you were just angry that he wasn't asking for your autograph.

Sheldon: I'm rather happy about that.

Amy: I'm sorry for teasing you.

Sheldon: I'm sorry for getting jealous, he asked you out in front of me Amy… (He said in his defense)

Amy: (She laughs at him) and I would have said no…

Sheldon: I acted rashly and inappropriately…

Amy: Yes you did.

Sheldon: Why are you smiling at me?

Amy: I think you deserved to be punish.

Sheldon: Yes ma'am.

* * *

 _ **Act XI: Amy introduced Sheldon to her Mom**_

Amy: Mom, this is… Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, my boyfriend.

Mom: I must say you actually brought someone…

Amy: Mom, be nice please.

Sheldon: Hello Ma'am, I am in awe of your beauty, are you by any chance, Amy's sister?

Mom: He knows how to charm a lady.

(Night before)

Amy: You need to compliment her every step of the way, she likes it when the boy is a talker.

Sheldon: I'll do my best.

(Back to the present time)

Mom: So, Sheldon, tell me where did you two meet?

Sheldon: In a train Ma'am, I was bewildered by Amy's beauty, and now, I can clearly see where she gets it from.

 _ **(1 hour later)**_

Mom: I almost did not believe Amy when she told me she has a boyfriend… but now I can see she did really well…

Amy: Almost is definitely an understatement mom. You told me, I was imagining things.

Mom: Now, now Amy. Don't make your Mother look bad in front of my future son-in-law.

Amy: Uh-oh (She whispers) I think she likes you too much now…

Sheldon: (whispers back) what's wrong with that? I excel at everything I do and besides I intend to marry you Amy. (He smiles at her)

Amy: (Amy blushes) Uhmm…

Mom: Amy what's wrong? Are you perhaps talking about marriage already?

Sheldon: Oh yes, Ma'am. We are… You are indeed smart… (He said honestly)

Mom: You can call me "Mom". Since I'll be your Mom in the near future, very near I hope.

Sheldon: Yes Mom.

Amy: Sheldon! (Still blushing)

* * *

 _ **Act XII: Girl's Night out II**_

Amy: I can't believe my mom and Sheldon are already talking about marriages.

Penny: It's only natural Amy, all of us are married, and you two are the only ones who aren't. And, you guys are at the marrying stage.

Amy: how is Penny giving me wise feedbacks?

Bernie: I've been wondering the same thing, getting married suits her perfectly. She matured a lot.

Penny: Hey you know I'm right here!

* * *

 _ **Act XII: Boys Night**_

Howard: You've been busy a lot Sheldon.

Sheldon: What are you implying?

Leonard: Hey, don't tease the toddler. He is exploring his… you know, other parts…

Raj: I can't believe he has a better relationship than me…

Sheldon: I don't get it.

Howard: He is acting stupid again.

Sheldon: I am in nowhere "acting stupid" I just don't understand your language or terms. It is rather, used by people who has lower IQ than mine.

Raj: You and Amy having frequent sexy times.

Sheldon: Oh…

Howard: And that you understand?

Sheldon: Then, yes, I've been busy.

Leonard: He didn't even deny it.

* * *

 _ **Act XIII: The Night before Thanksgiving**_

Penny: Are you okay Amy?

Amy: Yes, why?

Penny: You've been acting all defensive today… Are you sure you're okay?

Amy: Yes… I'm fine, what are you talking about? (She said nervously)

Bernie: Maybe she's nervous to meet Sheldon's family.

Amy: Yes that's it. (Nodding)

Penny: What time is your flight?

Amy: 6am

Bernie: Take care tomorrow, and be careful.

Amy: Careful? Why? What do you know? ( _Do they know anything?_ She thought)

Bernie: Nothing, relax… Penny you are right, she's too defensive… (Suspicious)

Penny: Okay missy, what's wrong?

Amy: Nothing… (Suddenly went to the bathroom)

(Bernie and Penny heard her throwing up)

Bernie: AMY! Sit down!

Penny: Are you?

Amy: I am?

Bernie: Pregnant?!

Amy: No… no… no…

Bernie: Okay, if you say so…

Amy: You believed that?

Bernie: Well, yeah… You could be throwing up at other things, I mean, throwing up is one of the most common signs of any illness.

Penny: When was your last period?

Amy: September 11, I'm delayed. It's November 23…

Bernie: Is this normal? You being delayed?

Amy: Sometimes…

Bernie: But throwing up isn't normal right?

Amy: Yes…

Penny: So that's why you are so defensive…

Amy: (She nods) at first I wondered why my period hasn't come yet but since it happened few times before, I didn't give it much thought. But then, I started throwing up 2 days ago, I ignored it until last night, I dreamt of being pregnant. Mary was so furious… (Sheldon's Mom)

Penny: Relax; you stress yourself too much…

Amy: You're right, I mean, I can't conclude yet without any test. I need to test myself first, but my lab is closed for the holidays, and I don't want to go to a general hospital if possible, or else, my mom might know…

Bernie: (Bernie is just smiling) If ever you are pregnant, I'm so happy for you Amy…

Amy: Whoah, let's not get into that yet Bernie… I don't even think I am ready for that kind of thing…

Penny: Too much sexy time Amy…

Bernie: Is there even such a thing as too much?

* * *

 _ **Act XIV: Thanksgiving**_

Sheldon: Mom, this is Amy.

(Mary goes to hug Amy)

Mary: Finally, we heard so much about you. And I'm not even kidding.

Amy: Thank you Mrs. Cooper…

Mary: Oh geesh, you can call me Mom, I heard that Sheldon calls your mom, mom already.

Amy: Yes (she said shyly) mom.

(Meemaw arrives shortly and Amy sees her)

Amy: Meemaw… It's nice to see you again…

(Meemaw hugs Amy and Sheldon together, almost teary)

Meemaw: I can die now… Happily…

Amy and Sheldon: Meemaw!

Meemaw: I was kidding; I can't wait to meet my great grandson from you Sheldon.

Sheldon: Meemaw, it's too early for that… I don't think we are ready yet.

Amy: Yes… We aren't. (She smiles nervously)

 _What if I really am pregnant?_

* * *

 **A/N: We are nearing the end folks… Hope you liked this light chapter update.**

 **Next chapter: there's gonna be a big revelation… I'm so excited!**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


	28. CH27: The Expectant Conjecture

**A/N: Is she pregnant? No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Expectant Conjecture**

* * *

 **The Group's**

"Amy's pregnant?" Leonard said, shocked at Penny's revelation.

"She's not sure yet, but all the signs are there." Penny explained.

Bernadette started serving food, the group decided to spend their thanksgiving at Howardette's house.

"What are you two talking about?" Raj inquired, feeling left out…

"Uhm, it's about Amy…"

"Oh, Amy's pregnant, I already know that."

"RAJ!" The group yelled.

"How did you know?" Leonard asked.

"Bernadette told Howard, Howard told me."

"Well, let's just all pretend that we don't know, okay?" Bernadette acted innocent.

"Does Sheldon know yet?" Raj asked.

"No, he has no clue. That's why I said, let's all pretend."

"Annnnd… it's still not official… She hasn't got herself tested yet." Penny added.

 **Sheldon's**

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sheldon asked his baffled girlfriend.

She's having a bad headache yet she refuses to drink any medication…

"Yes, I'm fine Sheldon. You don't have to worry about me… It's just a little headache." She said trying to smile but fails because he can see in her eyes how painful she is going through.

"You are not "fine" and I do have to worry about you because, may I remind you, you are my girlfriend." He said trying to make his point. He doesn't like seeing "in pain" Amy and he couldn't understand why she refuses to take any medication that would make her feel better.

 **Amy's**

"Okay okay, relax Dr. Cooper… Your girlfriend will be fine; it's just a little headache…"

Honestly, she's feeling worse minute by minute… She didn't want to take the pill because she's accounting for her pregnancy scare, what if she is? It would be bad for the fetus inside her.

She knows that she have to check with a Doctor before taking any multi-symptom remedies. These remedies contain a host of other medications, some of which may not be safe to take during pregnancy.

The worst part of it all is that, Sheldon has no idea what she is going through and she has no intention of telling him until she finds out the truth. For now, this is a burden she has to carry by herself.

Recalling the past few days they have spent in Texas, her condition had not been revealed due to her room assignment. Of course, Amy and Sheldon are not in the same room. Propitiously, she was assigned in Meemaw's old room.

Meemaw had been staying in a home by choice, she wanted to stay there because all of friends are there and they are few steps away, in a way, she socializes and doesn't need to bother Mary and others anymore.

Meemaw's old room was Amy's new found jewel over the holidays due to the fact that it has its own bathroom, which was the most important thing she needs to hide her "situation".

She has a bathroom, now she only needs to set up a sensible excuse. She came up with the idea that she was waiting for a very imperative email, and that her phone beeps every time there's a new email.

She had programmed her phone to ring every 3 hours so that she could check or get ahead of herself before throwing up.

Mary and rest didn't mind, but Sheldon was hard to convince.

Amy had to tell Sheldon that the email was coming from the Nobel committee of Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences for him to believe her completely.

Excluding the throwing up moments, she generally had fun. The Coopers made her feel that she's already part of the family.

She was either with Meemaw or Mary, or both.

Advising her, telling her to be patient with Sheldon and that she's the only girl Sheldon has ever brought home…

All of which are very heartwarming, especially the part where she's Sheldon's one and only.

After contemplating, it made her feel relief and she then decided to take a nap hoping that when she wakes, the pain will lessen.

 **Sheldon's**

He is now looking at his girlfriend sound asleep… He can't quite figure out what made her incompliant today.

He thought that if someone knew Amy, it would always be him. But 1 hour ago, he was totally lost. Did he do something? Or more importantly, did his family scare her off?

He tried to shrug it off, but knowing himself, he can't put an off switch in his brain.

He then went on to review their holidays together, to look over the details, to see if something was off.

With that, Sheldon's mind went on a replay…

 _I saw her in my apartment…_

 _I complimented her outfit…_

 _We got to the airport…_

 _We arrive…_

 _We saw Meemaw…_

…

 _..._

…

 _She was waiting for an email…_

…

…

…

 _She was in the bathroom a couple of times especially when I checked on her…_

…

…

…

 _She was always with Meemaw and Mom…_

…

…

…

 _That's it!_

 _She was always with Meemaw and Mom._

 _How can I have overlooked this detail? What if they told all those embarrassing stuffs about me and she thought less of me…?_

 _No… Amy isn't like that…_

 _Oh wait, what date is it? November 27_ _th_ _… How can I forget? She's on her cycle…_

 _Okay, that explains the grumpy incompliant Amy…_

With that understanding, Sheldon decided to not push anymore of her buttons today or in the upcoming days and just be an obedient boyfriend, or else, he would see an aftermath waiting to be unleashed.

 **Amy's**

She had a great nap, better than she had expected. The pain went away and she's hoping it wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

She woke up with the sight of Sheldon asleep in her shoulders while holding her hands. She felt so good, she felt loved.

 _The things you do to me…_

She said smiling at her beau… She hasn't really thought of her "situation", of how Sheldon would freak out. She's sure that he won't be leaving her, but…

 _Would he think less of me? For not being careful enough… I guess, our friends think we had too much sexy time but in reality… we only had coitus once a month…_

 _Our definition of "sexy time" is very different from theirs. In actuality, sexy times for us are being in an intimate dinner and maintaining our communication which most of the time, does not involve coitus. That's why we never denied any accusations because it's true, we are having frequent sexy times._

 _I never thought it would be possible, we plotted the time to do it… I monitored the safe days, and he did too._

 _It was all carefully planned before we actually "make love". Some people might think it takes away the exciting part by planning, but for us, it is more electrifying, planning and charts itself gives us pleasure._

 _I don't understand where we made a mistake…_

Before she gets too deep, the captain announces that they are "15 minutes away" from LAX.

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon woke up after the announcement.

"Good afternoon handsome." Amy greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon indeed." He smiled back…

 _She's looking rather lovely right now…_

Sheldon is still holding her hands; he tried to position himself better without breaking away.

"Are you feeling okay now?" He questioned.

"Yes Sir!"

"Good…"

Without second thoughts, he kissed her forehead…

Amy was rather surprised that Sheldon did that. After all, he is an advocate of "anti-public display of affection".

"I was so worried Amy…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh don't worry, I figured out why you were so grumpy."

"Grumpy? I don't know what you are talking about Mister."

"Okay, I'll be an obedient boyfriend these coming days."

"You don't have to Sheldon."

"I won't be pushing any buttons from you…"

"Curious, what did you came up with?"

"I am a genius Amy; also, I keep track of my girlfriend's personal issues too…"

"Really now?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"So, what is it then?" She said she's sure that he would never guess she's pregnant. That's why she's acting all confident.

"That you are in your menses…" He said trying to act all proudly.

 **Amy's**

"Yeah…" She said anxiously… Her confident faded in a flash…

That's the 2nd last thing she thought he would justify her situation. It actually made her even more nervous because she doesn't like lying and she's a bad liar too.

 _(After 1 hour)_

Sheldon arranged a cab ride home. The first stop was Amy's, and then his. He helped her by carrying her luggage.

"Thank you for carrying that."

"Oh Amy, I'll carry your entire luggage any time."

"Funny, they told me that before you excuse yourself whenever there's heavy lifting."

"Well, they are not you… You get to enjoy all the perks of being Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper's girlfriend."

"Sweet... You turned into a mad hippy." She said while pretending to inspect him. Then, she kissed him as her thank you. It was quick but meaningful.

"I missed your lips, it's been awhile…"

"I know… Okay, run along now Mister. I need to get settled in and the cab is waiting for you."

It has been a while indeed because they weren't allowed to kiss and tell at the Coopers residences. Their last kiss was two weeks ago due to scheduling mismatched.

They had to do extra work to be allowed to take 4 days leave of absence.

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon left Amy's apartment, happy as a bee. His happiness was beaming way too much for both Leonard and Penny to see it.

"Hey Sheldon, looks like you are happy?" Penny said greeting him.

"Of course I am, now if you two would excuse me… I need to arrangement my belongings."

Sheldon didn't put much thought in that greeting. However, Lenny was thinking otherwise. They are starting to think that maybe Sheldon already knew the "situation" Amy is in and he is happy as a bee about it.

 **Amy's**

Amy got herself tested first thing in the morning, she was anxious, it was a clinic recommended by Bernie (who knows plenty of Doctor in the health practice).

She can find out if she's pregnant by taking a blood test for pregnancy, which will be detected if she has hCG, as early as three to four days after blastocyst implantation. She also took the Urine Test to make extra assurances.

She's scheduled to come back after two days for the results.

The night before, she took home Pregnancy test, it came out positive. But she can't really rely on that alone because she read quite a few cases where it fails to reveal the true results, or so she said to herself.

 _I can't even begin what to think first… Oh my God… Noooo…_

She cried and cried… and cried… She knows that they are both unprepared for this big commitment…

Plus, Sheldon's mother would get disappointed in her…

Plus, her mom would hate her for being pregnant before getting married…

Oh, she could imagine her mom mocking her now… That she can't keep her pants together… How undignified…

She wasn't crying because of those things above…

She was crying because of burdening Sheldon… of binding him to her (officially), and making him responsible for everything in a flash. They haven't even been a couple for a year, and here she is, going to drop the big word "babies".

Looking back, she remembers how Sheldon and she avoided the topic of babies in the past few months. Both of them are in the agreement that "they are not ready" and that they had rather enjoy their relationship with each other rather than bringing a new benign overlord into this world yet.

In other words, there is a time for that, and it's not right now…

But what can she do? It's here… It's already here…

She decided that she will tell Sheldon the whole truth when the clinic released her results because quite frankly she's still hoping that the stick would somewhat be erroneous.

 **Sheldon's**

 _Oh Monday already?_

It's not like Sheldon to get annoyed that it's Monday. In fact, the old Sheldon loves Mondays, because it's a work day. Well, every day is a work day for him…

But, ever since Amy came, he looked forward to the weekends and slightly gets distraught when it's over, especially last weekend where they had spent the holidays together…

 _At least I'll get to see her at lunch. Or better yet, I'll drop by her lab today…_

He got to Caltech via Leonard, and then he went to Amy's lab excitedly.

He knocked on Amy's lab and Alaina opened the door.

"Dr. Cooper, what a pleasant surprise."

"Where's Amy?"

"Oh… She's getting checked up today. She'll be back after lunch."

"Hmm… I didn't know she had a checkup today…"

"Same here Sir, I got her text 5am in the morning, so it must be urgent."

"I see. Thank you Alaina."

 _Why Alaina gets a text and not me? Is her "little headache" more than just a headache?_

He thought, alarmed and worried. He attempted to text her, but, he realized that there must be a reason why she didn't tell him… But, what could it possibly be?

He went to Leonard for an advice… and the following conversation happened…

"Leonard, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"I have a situation."

"Sheldon, I'm not looking at your…" Before Leonard could continue, Sheldon cuts him off, panicky.

"Amy went to get herself checked up today, and she didn't tell me."

"Oh… that's… weird…" Leonard said, but he thought it really wasn't, _she must have went to get herself checked if she's pregnant…_

"I know… Do you know why she would do such a thing?"

"No clue… hmmm…" Leonard said lying…

"I supposed I should be more knowledgeable of my girlfriend…"

"Sheldon, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"I have read in some articles that having a baby could boost your morale and stimulate your decision making."

"What preposterous paper is that? Don't believe in everything you read Leonard. Honestly, you are a scientist… You shouldn't just base your judgment and belief without proof."

"But…"

"Oh hold on, are you guys thinking of having a baby? Then by all means, proceed, I would like that theory to be tested. Not that I believe it, but I am curious."

"No… Never mind…"

"It's okay… But I do think babies are a big part of a relationship. Hmm… If you are already thinking of this, then I need to adjust my chart. I had concluded that you and Penny wouldn't want a kid for at least 2 years."

"No need for adjustments Sheldon…" Leonard is getting annoyed.

"How come? Do you purposely want me to ignore this fact?"

"No! Let's say, what if Amy's pregnant now! What are you going to do?" He finally told him what he wanted to ask all along.

It took Sheldon a minute to answer…

"I couldn't see how that would be possible since we have been very careful planning."

"But hypothetically?" Leonard asked rolling his eyes.

"If you put it that way, what exactly is the question?" Sheldon said lost…

"What would be your reaction? Would be angry? Sad? Happy? Would you leave her?"

"If truth be told, I can't answer that questions right now… But, one thing is for sure, I would never leave her, whatever the situation may be."

"Good… I think your minute is up."

"Yeah"

 **Amy's**

"Dr. Cooper was here earlier, he was asking where you were Ma'am"

"Did you tell him?"

"That you went on a checkup? Yes I did Doctor."

"Oh my God…"

"Why?"

"Nothing… Just clean those beakers over there. I need to start on my test about…"

She stopped talking because her mind was in panic.

"Got it Doctor" Alaina know what Amy wanted to say, she didn't push Amy anymore because it looks like she's distracted today.

In Amy's head:

 _Oh no! Did he figure it out? What am I going to say to him? What if he asked me?_

Her thinking came into a halt when she received a text from Sheldon

 _I need to see you at your apartment later… 7 good with you? - SLC_

 _Yes - AFF_

 _ **(7:00 PM, at Amy's apartment)**_

Knock, knock, knock Amy…

Knock, knock, knock Amy…

Knock, knock, knock Amy…

"Come in." She said fretful.

Before she could say anything, Sheldon speaks up…

"Amy, I am aware that you came to get check today for whatever reason. I understand that you didn't want me to know because you are unsure. I am certain you will let me know once you are 100% guaranteed of the result."

"Sheldon…" She started to cry…

"I spend hours of thinking why you didn't let me know and I remember the very basic character of yours. The one I'm very fond of. That's you not wanting to state ANYTHING without certainty. And I respect that."

"Thank you Sheldon…"

"I'd like to guarantee you that, whatever the situation is… No matter how grave it is, I would never leave you."

"Oh Sheldon…"

"Even if you are pregnant or whatsoever…"

 _WHAT?!_

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon is mortified at his last statement; he didn't mean to put the "P" word out. It's Leonard… It's his fault; he planted a seed in his brain and now it's all Sheldon could think about.

Amy didn't respond to him after that last comment… He figured that Amy must be shocked that Sheldon is uttering those words in front of her where they have agreed they wouldn't touch the subject in the near future.

The awkward silence was broken when Amy decided to speak up and laugh…

"Sheldon, I appreciate everything and as you said, I am not the type of person to jump into some kind of conclusion without 100% absolute certainty." Amy was laughing.

 **Amy's**

In her defense, for some reason, she felt relaxed when Sheldon uttered the "P" words in front of her. It gave her a sense that Sheldon thought of her being pregnant and it's still okay with him…

That's a big relief for her…

Also, she was amused at how nervous Sheldon was, it's like he was reciting a speech in front of a live audience for the first time in his life… He was marvelous, but awfully awkward while doing it.

 _Huh, maybe this is one of the side effects of being pregnant… Mood swings…_

 **Sheldon's**

He couldn't understand what's so funny, but, it's better than an angry Amy face.

 _Maybe it's her cycle's fault, Mood swings… God, I love this woman…_

He said smiling back at her, realization that he loves her more everyday surprised him.

 _I didn't thought I could love her even more than I already have, but apparently, love has no boundaries… I want to wake up every day beside her…_

That's when Sheldon finally realized why he had been yearning for Amy's smell for the past few months… He even bought her shampoo, and cologne.

 _I want to wake up every day beside her!_

Sheldon smirks and Amy questioned him.

"What's up Dr. Cooper?" with that, they are back to acting their usual self.

"I just thought of a perfect plan."

"For what?"

"Section 30 of the RA"

"Oh right, and you are the one assigned to that. I can't wait!"

"I have one request though."

"Yes?"

"Can we do it on the 9th? I don't want to celebrate your birthday the same time as our anniversary."

"Alright… I did think you made it on purpose to have that two bundled in one." She said winking.

"I would never!"

"I know I'm just being playful."

Why is Sheldon pushing the date? One selfish answer of course…

 _The day we celebrate our anniversary is the day, I'll ask Amy to live with me…_

 **Amy's**

 _That's good… then on the 9_ _th_ _, I'll be telling him the truth… if I'm pregnant or not…_

* * *

 **A/N: Seems like both of them have a different agenda. XD Hehe…**

 **Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews I get every time I publish. Hands down to all of you… I'm feeling the need to say all of this because you have been with me since I started this and now, we are nearing the end.**

 **(Actually, I have finished writing this already and will be updating every 3-4 days)**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish. Btw, I'm trying to keep it at 3k words for the next few chapters. So, I had to cut one chapter into two because it was around 5k words already. Hehe.**


	29. CH28: The Truth Be Told

**A/N: As promised, I've posted 3-4 days after the last chapter. Soooo! Enjoy :)**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Truth Be Told**

* * *

 **Amy's (December 2)**

Amy sits patiently at the waiting room of the clinic. Amy's first observation when she entered this clinic was that the clinic appeared to be smaller than she imagined. But don't let appearances fool you; it is after all #1 in California.

Why? Because Dr. Frederick Dasios practice here, without connections, you wouldn't even dream of having a checkup here.

At first, she was scheduled to come back on the 30th but when she went to the clinic, she was asked to perform more tests.

She did question it but the Clinician only assured her that so "that the Doctor would be 100% sure unless she didn't want that instead".

She didn't realize she was already being called, until the lady repeated it twice.

"Dr. Fowler? Dr. Frederick is ready to see you now…"

 **Sheldon's (December 9)**

Sheldon is getting wary minute by minute. Last year it was over the top hippy, so now, he figured he should keep it simple with the little things he had prepared.

 _I miss her so much… even though I saw her last night._

Honestly, Sheldon was overly joyed these past few days.

Why is that? It's because Amy and he were inseparable.

It started when Amy came to his apartment from work on December 2, and then, she was all over him. Almost every day was a sleep over day except yesterday.

Although they didn't have much coitus, but at least he gets to sleep with her wrap up around him. Cuddling and hugging were Sheldon's favorite words these past few days.

Sheldon's itinerary was simple: dinner at his apartment, a little side trip, and then get Amy home.

 _ **(Dinner at his apartment)**_

Amy: Good evening Dr. Cooper… (Amy said smiling at him)

Sheldon: Good evening Dr. Fowler, happy anniversary…

Amy: Happy anniversary my love! (She winks at him, it's the first time she had called Sheldon "my love" in front of him)

Sheldon: Hmm… interesting, that's new to my ears…

Amy: you don't like it?

Sheldon: I'm more curious at how it had affected me, in a good way.

Amy: Good… so what are we going to do tonight?

Sheldon: I supposed I should let you know now; we are scheduled to eat dinner at exactly 7:30pm, and then finish it at 8:00. I have scheduled Uber at 8:30, then we are off to a little side trip.

Amy: Sounds fun…

Sheldon: It will also feel fun…

 _ **(Planetarium)**_

Amy: I have to say, this is brilliant… Watching the stars under the impression that we are out in the woods, but not really.

Sheldon: I know… no bugs and animals to worry about, but you still get the same view. (Sheldon said giving himself a pat for a good well done…)

(They were lying down in a blanket Sheldon had brought, to complete the feeling of being in the woods.)

Amy: (Amy grab hold of Sheldon's hands tight) Sheldon… do you believe in… never mind…

Sheldon: In what Amy? You know I hate things left unfinished.

Amy: This is me being silly… do you believe in the common conception that those people who have died in this world will be looking down to the ones they left behind through a star?

Sheldon: You are right, you're being silly… Ridiculous

Amy: I know, it's absurd… Well, I'm just going to enjoy this night with you… treat it like it's the last day of my life…

Sheldon: Where did that came from?

Amy: Are you familiar with the song "Like I'm gonna lose you"

Sheldon: Yes, what about it?

Amy: I particularly like the lyrics of it… (Amy then sings the first part of the song)

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Sheldon: I supposed you'd never know what tomorrow would bring you… But I don't want to think about that Amy…

Amy: I love you… I'm so happy to have been yours…

Sheldon: I love you more… I am too Amy… much more than you think…

 _ **(Fast forward to him taking Amy home)**_

Then finally, the right hour came, him asking her to live with him… He hopes it's not too soon though…

"Amy, I don't like to do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"See you to your door."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to move in with me."

"Sheldon, stop…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I'm sorry if I asked too much."

"I can't do that Sheldon… I'm sorry."

"No, no… It's my fault…"

"It's not your fault. It's my entire fault. Listen Sheldon, I've emailed something to you, it should be coming at exactly 11:59pm."

"Alright, I'll be waiting. What is it for?"

"It's my secret."

"Your secret? Oh… The checkup results?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me now?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright then, should I wait the email here?"

"No. I prefer if you wait at home."

"But you're my home…"

"I love you… Too soon Dr. Cooper, you have to go home at your apartment." (She smiles at him)

"Okay"

Amy opened her door slightly, just enough for her to get in, and then closes it again.

Sheldon patiently waited for 11:59, the anticipation is killing him… How serious could it be that she didn't just tell him directly?

 _Is she actually pregnant?_

 _No, that's impossible. We've been extra careful…_

Sheldon refreshed his email… and then

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sender: Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler

 **Subject: Relationship Termination Notice**

Date: December 9, 2016 11:59pm

Dear Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper,

I, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, send you a digital copy of the termination notice with my signature. I no longer wish to continue our relationship for certain circumstances.

For the circumstances, please refer to the attachment labeled "Reasons".

Thank you and I hope that you would value my decision.

-Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _What in fresh hell is this? Is this a joke? Amy… I know I suck at jokes but, even I know, this is not funny…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.S. This is not a joke; it's an actuality and legally binding. Please live your life accordingly like before I messed it up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Drats…_

 _I need to call her… I have to call her… She's not answering!_

Sheldon panicked and didn't even bother to open the attachments.

He asked Leonard to drive him to Amy's apartment; Leonard went with him without second thoughts. Sheldon wouldn't answer Leonard when he questioned him; he is still in shock of all of this.

 _Where did this came from? I didn't see this coming… We were all lovey dovey… What the hell!_

 _This all can't be real, wake up Sheldon… wake up!_

 **Leonard's**

 _What's wrong with him? He is not answering me…_

"WAKE UP SHELDON!" Sheldon screamed.

"You're awake Sheldon…"

"No, no I'm not Leonard. No…" He said breaking into tears.

"Alright buddy."

"I need to see Amy, faster."

"We can't go any faster. Or else we'll be in an accident."

"I don't care. I'd rather die without her."

"Geez nobody's dying Sheldon. Relax okay?"

"Relax? You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I would have if you would tell me."

"Leonard! Amy's gone!"

"No she's not. You just had a dinner together. And, besides, you two were all over each other this week."

"She's gone Leonard."

He looks like he is about to break any minute… So Leonard decided to back off and just let Sheldon see that Amy really isn't gone… or so he thought.

"Amy! Amy! Amy! Open Up!" He said knocking loudly, loud enough to wake up the whole floor. He didn't care; he didn't bother with his routine knock knock.

When she didn't answer, Sheldon decided to break in, totally forgetting that he has her spare key.

"It's empty." Leonard remarked.

Sheldon wasn't kidding, Amy is really gone! – He called Penny.

Penny also had no clue what happened to Amy…

Sheldon is in chaos right now.

"She's gone. SHE'S NOT HERE!"

He didn't even notice that Penny arrives at Amy's apartment.

"What happened? Oh my God, you weren't kidding when you said it's empty. All the furniture is gone…"

"Yeah, and look at Sheldon in the corner. He is uttering words there."

"I'll go take a look…"

"I just took her home, how can I have not known that the apartment was empty? How could I have not?"

Sheldon was uttering those words while sitting in the corner, looking like he is out of his mind… crying… yelling, and… crying again…

It took him an hour before he could utter others words… "EMAIL!"

"Leonard, I need your phone! Now"

"Okay, okay… I tried to call Amy; I think she turned off her phone."

Sheldon didn't care what Leonard was saying, he needed the phone for one thing, to check the attachments she sent. The last piece of communication they ever had.

The attachment contained a link pertaining to another website. He clicked on it, shaking, and then there's a video posted which would be automatically deleted once played.

 _The video:_

 _Amy:_

 _Sheldon… I don't know where to start… (Her tears are starting to fall off and she tries to wipe it)_

 _Maybe I should with, I'm sorry. (She let out a small smile, not the smile Sheldon loves to see, but the smile which tells him she was in pain.)_

 _Please forget me… Please… (She completely cries now) I know it's impossible for you to forget but please… let me go…_

 _To begin with, I didn't deserve your love… I didn't deserve you… It's all my fault, I guess the universe had just granted me the wish I have been wishing all my life before I met you…_

 _Oh sorry, I haven't made myself clear yet… The secret that I've been keeping from you was that initially I thought I was pregnant… The stick came positive, but I decided to get professional test before saying anything._

 _That alone, freaked me out. I know that we aren't ready for that. (She paused, and wiped her nose…)_

 _How I wish that's the findings now… Oh how I take for everything for granted… especially you…_

 _Bernie recommended someone to me, he is indeed on top of his field… and that's how… (Her voice is breaking)_

 _Do you know what I've been wishing my entire life before I met you?_

 _I wished that I perish from this world… and now… wish granted (she laughs at the irony while her tears are flowing nonstop…)_

 _I'm going to die Sheldon… (She said while biting her hand) I have a maximum of 3 weeks to live…_

 _I'm sorry for being selfish; I have known this since December 2, 2016. That's the night I told you I wanted to stay the night…_

 _I just want to hug you, feel your embrace… because you make me feel great… (She stops, and tried to composed herself)_

 _Wow. This is just a recording but it felt like I was actually talking to you…_

 _Today is, December 6, 2016._

 _I've decided to die somewhere no one would know me… No one would see me suffer… Not even you…_

 _I'm really sorry for being selfish but I don't think I can let you… (She gulps) see me… die slowly…_

 _It's more excruciating for both of us… because I believe…_

 _To see the person you love watch you die slowly is more painful than death itself…_

 _Equals…_

 _To see the person you love die slowly besides you is more painful than death itself…_

 _I'm sorry because I am not strong enough to say this in front of you…_

 _You probably went to my apartment, noticing that it's empty. I had all my stuff ship to a designated destination, and even if you track every piece of them, you won't find me._

 _Please give up on me… Live your life without me… like you always did…_

 _And if possible, please love again…_

 _Loving and being loved was the best part of my life… and I don't want to take that away from you…_

 _I want you to feel loved and be in love again…_

 _You deserve more than to devote your life to a corpse…_

 _I love you… so please let me go… I beg you (She sobs even more) please… give up on me…_

 _One more thing (she breathes heavily), do you remember the conversation we had on the 4_ _th_ _when I made you promise that…_

 _That you would continue your life even if I was gone?_

 _Please keep your word for me…_

 _You are stronger than anyone I know… and you are my life…_

 _Please continue living…_

 _Maybe in another universe, we would grow old together…_

 _I smile when I think that at least other versions of us could be together longer than we have in this universe…_

 _Thank you for everything Sheldon…_

 _I didn't want this to end like this, me crying… because that's the last thing you'd remember me…_

 _(She paused and exhales profoundly)_

 _Cadet Fowler is now signing off from Captain Cooper… (She holds up a salute sign while smiling just like how a subordinate salutes goodbye to a captain in the enterprise)_

 **Lenny's**

The three of them saw the video together, the two of them were crying their hearts off, but Sheldon wasn't giving any tears.

Sheldon demanded to go to the Wolowitz residences, even though its 3am, the couple didn't think twice but to just drive him there.

He demanded that Bernadette tell him the Doctor she had recommended to Amy.

After getting the name, Sheldon forced himself to Dr. Frederick's residences and questioned the Doctor, but the Doctor didn't break because Amy made him promised that he wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"I understand your feelings Dr. Cooper, but I can't say anything because Amy made me promise I won't say anything. She had my word."

"You don't understand me at all! You didn't have someone you love… who's" He finally had it, he finally cried… he had just lost his everything… he uttered,

"I didn't even deserve to know… what kind of cancer took her away from me?"

Dr. Frederick felt pity, that's when he decided to tell him a little about Amy's diagnosis.

"She has bilateral Krukenberg tumour and that's the only thing I'm going to say to you."

 **Shamy's (December 4)**

Sheldon: Amy, are you staying the night?

Amy: Why? You don't want me to? (She said smiling at him)

Sheldon: I'd be gloomy if you didn't…

Amy: I could be late tomorrow for work…

Sheldon: I'll just wake you up earlier so you won't be late.

Amy: Hmm… I'm not quiet convinced yet…

Sheldon: I'll make you breakfast?

Amy: Deal in one condition.

Sheldon: Anything…

Amy: I get to choose a topic, and you have no other choice but to share your views on it.

Sheldon: Okay, no matter what topic is that… it's only a matter of time before you get the answer from me, so what difference does it make if you asked me now or later…

Amy: I'm the luckiest girlfriend indeed. Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you…

Sheldon: If we are going down that path, I'm the one who didn't deserve you…

Amy: You really didn't want to be defeated huh? (She winks at him)

Sheldon: You know me so well… What is the topic?

Amy: Would you be alright without me?

Sheldon: Are you going somewhere?

Amy: No… not right now…

Sheldon: No, I wouldn't be alright without you. Where did this came from?

Amy: Well, just in case something happens to me Sheldon… We should account for everything, you know…

Sheldon: Please specify…

Amy: Alright, if I get into an accident, if I get terminally ill and will die any day from now, if I (she paused, holding out the tears) can't be with you anymore for whatever reasons.

Sheldon: Then the answer is simply NO. Amy, I couldn't possibly imagine living a life without you… (He kisses her hands)

Amy: I know… but those happenings are inevitable… so I want you to consider this Sheldon… (She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she started to cry)

Sheldon: If you put it that way… then my answer is still no. Why are you crying?

Amy: It's just sad thinking something like that could happen… I don't want to ruin your life… even when I'm gone.

Sheldon: I don't want to talk about this, and you didn't ruin my life. It's as simple as this; my life is over once you are gone.

Amy: Please… promise me that you would continue living even if I'm gone?

Sheldon: Why? No I don't want to…

Amy: Sheldon…

Sheldon: Let's stop talking about this…

Amy: Stop being irrational right now, we are scientist, we should account this scenarios and treat it like it's possible. (She wiped her tears away, and acted cold trying to make a point)

Sheldon: Okay, then I'll promise that only if you promise me one thing.

Amy: Yes?

Sheldon: That if that happens to me too, you'd continue living your life even if I'm gone…

Amy: I promise.

Sheldon: Then, I promise too.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, you probably hated me for this chapter, so, I'm going to give you a little spoiler, I have already written this fanfic to its end and it would consist of "Existence after Amy".**

 **You didn't think I'd be writing light and happy chapters all throughout, or did you? After all those twist from the start…**

 **Why is Amy not looking sad or crying all the time? She's making the best of it, and treating it her last days so she had put on her brave face and tried to enjoy it best way possible, especially when she's with Sheldon. You could also say she's kind of numb because it hurts beyond anything.**

 **Google: Woman-Dies-From-Cancer-After-Doctor-Thought-She-Pregnant - If you want to check out my reference on Amy's situation, but the illness is from another source. Summary: the woman died after 3 weeks from Diagnosis that she isn't pregnant but she had cancer instead. The hormones released by a pregnant women VS the cancer was very similar that they thought she was pregnant. Then they later recognized that she wasn't.**

* * *

 **Amy's (December 2)**

"Doc, am I pregnant?"

"Sit down first Dr. Fowler… I'd like you to sit down before anything else."

"Alright"

"I'm Dr. Frederick, and I apologize if it took so long. Normally, a pregnancy test only takes a maximum of two days to get definite results. But yours were a bit tricky…"

"What do you mean?"

"Initially, the findings were that you are pregnant."

"Oh my god, it's official! Wait a moment… initially?"

"My God indeed, if you had went to an average checkup that's what they would have told you."

"You're scaring me Doctor."

"I'm sorry… this part hasn't been easy even though I've been doing it for all those years."

"Wha…"

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, you have bilateral Krukenberg tumour, I am deeply sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"When your test results came to my office, at first sight, it was unsuspicious. But then I noticed the number of hCG hormones you had, it was unusually. I had asked my assistants to check you once more and to conduct more experiment and I had proven my theory. Your uterus enlargement could be mistaken as a fetus but in reality it's a tumor, and it's malignant."

"Doctor…"

"I'm sorry Dr. Fowler… There's another bad news about the type of cancer you have…"

"As if I couldn't take another bad news"

"It's very rare. That only 0.00001% of the population can get. You have a form of terminal ovarian cancer which has only been recorded 30 times in the last 50 years anywhere in the world. The bilateral Krukenberg tumours are inoperable."

"I can't believe this, you're telling me that, that I have cancer? A rare type too?! And that it's impossible to get treated?"

"For now Amy… I am not closing doors."

"Oh yes you aren't."

"I could understand the anger and sarcasm, but here me out, I am saddened that a brilliant person like you would…"

"Would die? You have no idea, just when I thought my life is finally worth living … That's when the universe decided to take it?

I have been begging all my life to take me away and they didn't, but now? NOW? NOW that I am on the track of winning my NOBEL? NOW that I have SHELDON!"

She sobs… She only had one thing on her mind, WHY

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry Doctor, it wasn't your fault. Maybe if you hadn't diagnosed me, I would've die even more miserable thinking I'm carrying a child… but in reality, I'm nurturing a tumor that's going to kill me any day. Well you do me a favor?"

"Yes? Anything?"

"Please don't tell anyone. Anyone"

"You have my word."

"How long do I have Doc?"

The Doctor gulps.

"1 month…"

"1 month? Well, at least it's not 1 hour, or 1 day, or 1 week…" She tried to smile but her tears keeps on running down her cheeks…

 _I still have 7 days to be with Sheldon and then I need to… disappear…_

* * *

 **Would Sheldon find a new love? Or would he search for her endlessly? What do you think?**


	30. CH29: Existence after Amy Part I

**No copyright infringement intended.**

 ** _To Amy_**

 _Can I please wake up from this nightmare?_

 _A life without you is going nowhere_

 _I want to stop this hurt but I'd never want to forget_

 _The day I met you, my beautiful brunette_

 _._

 _You are still the one I scream at night_

 _Amy! Amy! Amy! Please stay with me tonight_

 _My brain starts to agonize_

 _Whenever I realize_

 _._

 _I could never hold you tight_

 _I could never be your knight_

 _I could never kiss you like yesterday_

 _I could never stop reality in anyway_

 _._

 _You are more valuable than my Nobel_

 _I'd trade anything for you mademoiselle_

 _._

 _How did our love turn out like a tragedy?_

 _Did a deity purposely decided to punish me?_

 _For all the mocking I said before?_

 _Not believing in love, oh, what a joke_

 _._

 _Who would have even predicted_

 _that I, the great Dr. Cooper_

 _would fall helplessly in love_

 _because before, I believe,_

 _Love is nothing but a haze_

 _._

 _Then phenomenally, I found a stranger_

 _Some could say, we were a match that's too clever_

 _Maybe that's why l_ _ife took you away_

 _We were too perfect in every way_

 _._

 _I don't care if this poem doesn't rhyme_

 _I just want to let you know_

 _That you are the highlight of my lifetime_

 _._

 _One more thing before I say goodbye_

 _I pleaded you remain by my side_

 _But I know that's not possible_

 _Then let me just make this audible,_

 _._

 _Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

 _loves_

 _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler_

 _._

 _Always and forever_

 _._

 _-thesweetcompounder_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Existence after Amy Part I**

* * *

 **Sheldon's (October 2020)**

 _Chinese food_

 _Vintage Game Night_

 _Friday…_

 _Today, President Siebert will be announcing that I would be starting a new research based on those papers I've published 2 years ago…_

 _We will be screening the people who can join me in my research, which is a big deal to anyone out there._

 _Initially they wanted that I do it alone, but I insisted that they accompany me in the screening because they also have a say in this (that's what I let them think but I just didn't want to do all the hard work)._

 _My call time is 10:00am, I expect Dave to be here at exactly 9:30am._

 _I wonder who would turn out to the screening, if there are hidden gems waiting to be nurtured by the university, and of course me._

 _Speaking of Dave, it's a big day for him too, as this is the first research he would be working WITH me, he would be one of the lead researcher, he deserves it after all. I'm still the main researcher._

 _Yes, I finally allowed people in my research. Why?_

 _In the first place, why not? I could always contradict them if their ideas were to be idiotic, but giving them a chance to speak could potentially turn every one into a hardworking, no drama, and happy co-workers (I don't really care about the happy, I'm more on the NO drama category)._

 _Today… Leonard and Penny would be making an announcement… I wonder if they are finally admitting Penny's pregnancy as it's apparent in her body… Who wouldn't notice?_

 _Today…_

He stopped… He's voice struggled as he says the next words…

… _Is 96 days since I last saw dream Amy…_

 _Today… is…_

He stopped again, this time… It's heavier… you can hear his voice break as he utters the words…

… _Is 1,398 days since… I last saw my Amy…_

Certainly, he is not the same Sheldon anymore… He sounded more mature, who value other people's opinion (sometimes)… He has certainly grown, he had learned how to use people's "normal" behavior to his advantage, he is sure Amy would be proud of him.

He has lived with the principles that, he should know how to appreciate life as he was fortunate to even have lasted this long, but he wouldn't lie, there were a lot of time he just wanted to disappear.

That was him 2 years ago, until his dream Amy came to his slumber.

Even the made up Amy changed him… Amy was and always is his saving grace…

When he looked back to what happened he sees all the precious time wasted that he wished he could have spent with her…

He was no longer acrimonious about what happened with his life, but rather **appreciative he had at least met Amy**.

 _It was better that I HAD her, even if it was short-lived, than nothing at all. The joy of her presence, could last me a lifetime._

Although he doesn't mean he is happier she's gone, of course he would have still desired she's here with him, but cancer got in their way.

There are still days where he loses his control and goes completely mad…

There are still days he cries as if he cried for the first time…

There are still days where he can't get up as he feels his life is useless…

She was, after all,

 _his one and only,_

 _his saving grace,_

 _his greatest love,_

 _his everything…_

 _ **Nothing and no one can ever replace her…**_

But he had to keep his promise to Amy… to continue living his life…even if she's gone…

Finally, he got up. First thing he did was to kiss Amy's picture beside him, and then play a record…

The record begins…

"Test subject D7, aka Betsy, fear response study. Image number one, Frenchman on bicycle carrying baguettes. No visible reaction. Image number two, sousaphone. Still no reaction. Okay. Let's kick things up a notch. Image number three, crocodile with a mouthful of monkeys. Okay, now we're talking."

"Dr. Fowler?"

"What do you want, Sheldon?"

"Well, I'm done with work, so… ugh!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. Sorry, uh, better?"

"Oh, baguettes. Yes, I like baguettes. What exactly are you doing?"

"Determining baseline fear levels in capuchin monkeys by measuring their response to visual stimuli."

"So, goofing off. As I was saying, I'm done with work and Leonard's not. So you get to take me home."

"I can't leave now, Sheldon. I'm very busy. Besides, why would I want to do you a favor after the way you treated me in the cafeteria? Image number four, boa constrictor."

"What on earth are you talking about? My behavior in the cafeteria was delightful. Maybe your friend Gunderson needs to head over to IKEA and assemble a sense of humor."

"You embarrassed me in front of Dr. Gunderson. Image number five, kitten in a teacup."

"Aw. Embarrassed you?"

"You know what? I don't have time for this. Find another way home."

"I'm starting to get the sense that you're angry with me."

"Really? What tipped you off?"

"Couple things, actually. Your tone of voice, your body language…"

"Get out."

He laughed at the very last part. He thought…

 _She's so feisty… she's so strong, and she's the only one who could do that to me…_

His past self doesn't know how lucky he was to still have Amy in his life…

How dare he even think that its good news for Amy to drive him home, he should have been the one who's lucky she's even talking to him after he embarrassed her in front of Dr. Gunderson.

 _I miss you… for 1,398 days now…_

* * *

 **Penny and Leonard's**

Leonard and Penny reside across the hall from Sheldon.

Leonard and Penny still have their spare keys, just in case, Sheldon gets crazy.

A lot had happen for the past 3 years, but for this year, he was getting better… way, way better…

Penny decided to cook them a meal, yes she knows how to cook now since she purposely enrolled herself to some cooking class, she's rather happy today since they will be making the big announcement later.

Finally, she could tell the whole world what a wonderful gift they have been given.

Leonard went in to check if Sheldon's still breathing… Even though he had been getting better this year, he still had to be sure…

" _I can't leave now, Sheldon. I'm very busy. Besides, why would I want to do you a favor after the way you treated me in the cafeteria? Image number four, boa constrictor."_

" _What on earth are you talking about? My behavior in the cafeteria was delightful. Maybe your friend Gunderson needs to head over to IKEA and assemble a sense of humor."_

" _You embarrassed me in front of Dr. Gunderson. Image number five, kitten in a teacup."_

When he heard Amy's recording, he knows he's okay, because if he's not, he couldn't even bare to hear her voice.

"How's Sheldon?"

"Listening to the tapes."

"Good…"

After a few minutes, Sheldon got out of his room and to his surprise, both Leonard and Penny was there.

"Fancy seeing you both here today."

"Sheldon we didn't mean to."

"It's okay Penny, I don't mind. As you two have been living here long enough to have been familiarize with this space, and don't worry. I am truly not mad, at all."

"It's hard to get used to a new version of you. It's like you have grown up, big time."

"I know, you've said that to me 45 times already Penny." He beamed a smile at her.

"How can I get used to a matured, nice Sheldon… It's too good to be true. I wish Ames could…. Ooohhh, I'm so sorry…"

"I wish too Penny, more than anything… Now if you'll excuse me, thank you for the food but I need to get ready."

Penny still couldn't believe how much Sheldon has changed… She was happy at least he's getting back on his feet and coping up with the world… Unlike… before…

Remembering those times… it was gruesome…

* * *

 **Flashback (2016)**

"Penny, tell me I'm dreaming… Please Penny…"

"I wish I could Sheldon… I really wish I could…"

He broke down crying after they got him home from Dr. Frederick's residences.

For the first few weeks of Amy's disappearance, Sheldon completely cooked himself in his room. He wasn't getting out no matter who came to visit him, even his mom nor his Meemaw.

When Leonard catches Sheldon open the door, Leonard could only see Sheldon's room messed up with papers all over.

There were nights when Sheldon was lying in the floor, looking lifeless… those where the times they had rushed him to the hospital. Only to find out that the next day, he had escaped and was already in his apartment.

He was definitely going mad during the first months that Amy had left…

That's it…if he wasn't already mad…

After that, Penny and Leonard saw Sheldon hacked into the CIA's data main frame. Trying to look for Amy but he failed. There were no traces of her; she was so clever to be leaving no traces whatsoever.

Luckily, Sheldon covered his hacking and left no traces too. That's why he hadn't been discovered, but the couple was terrified beyond belief.

Leonard remembered saying, "He is completely nuts"

Sheldon also mailed all of Amy's relatives, down to her 9th degree cousins, asking if they know where she is, but he had no luck.

The aftermath didn't stop after that incident. But at least it had toned down because Sheldon diverted his attention to Science again.

He had started to write papers and research nonstop. He had been up countless of sleepless nights. Penny estimated that Sheldon had lost 30 pounds during that period.

He had published a total of 158 papers in less than 2 years' time.

But at least, he didn't go into hacking any more government agency databases so they let him do that.

* * *

 **Flashback (2018)**

 _ **The only reason why he stopped writing and publishing papers was when it was announced that Amy and Dr. G have won a Nobel (finally). This was 2 years after Amy.**_

Sheldon did all he could to attend the awarding, hoping he would be getting a hint where Amy could have gone or buried… but nothing…

He was torn when he saw Dr. G. and Amy's mom crying in the stage, while accepting the award. They are as clueless as him… they were helpless…

What could have been the happiest moment of their lives, were replaced as the saddest…

Sheldon could never forget what Dr. G. had told the crowd in his acceptance speech…

"Today, I am honored to have received this award but I don't deserve it without Dr. Fowler, the beauty and brains behind this project… She's… like a daughter at the same time…an inspiration to me… To Amy… wherever you are… you have all our support and love…I know that you wouldn't need to win a Nobel to prove that you are brilliant…"

That night was the night he finally realized:

 _ **Amy is really gone, or she wouldn't miss this awarding even if it cost her…**_

 _ **Her life…**_

 _ **Life…**_

 _ **What is life?**_

 _ **Is this even a life?**_

 _ **No…**_

 _ **This is not a life…**_

 _ **because I am merely existing…**_

 _ **without her…**_

That night was the hardest night… All the memories flashed back, both happy and sad memories… He thought he was numb from all the pain, but it all came back…

 _That night was also the first time Amy had appeared in his dream, which the gang commonly call as "Dream Amy"._

Dream Amy had been his salvation… from then on, Dream Amy came to his slumber every night…

She has put him into place and reminded him what the real Amy's last words were… to move on and live his own life…

As he gets better and slowly accepts reality… Dream Amy's frequency in his slumber had slowly decreased too…

He had gradually got back to work and to his routine…

* * *

 **Flashback (June – 2020)**

Until finally, 96 days ago… Dream Amy came to say goodbye

"Dr. Cooper we need to talk"

"Yes?" He said smiling.

"You did really well today… You have been interacting like you used to, even better actually."

"Thanks to you… you know you were the only reason I can do this…"

"Perhaps you're right but… you can do it on your own now…"

"No I can't. What are you talking about?"

"You can…" She said smiling back at him…

"Wait… Don't tell me your…"

"You don't need me anymore Dr. Cooper… We had a long run… "

"No…no…no… even the dream Amy is leaving me?"

"No I'm not, I don't even exist to begin with, how can I leave you if I don't exist?"

"Why did I make you so clever?"

"Because the real Amy is this much clever, she's the only person who could actually argue with you and win."

"You're right…"

"I better be going now…"

"No don't leave me please…"

"I'm not real; I'm a representation of Amy that you've created in your mind. Me doing this is your deed, you know to yourself that you are ready to let me go. And to be honest, she never left you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always there. Whenever you need her, she's always in your memories… You are both blessed and cursed with it…"

"I'd never want to forget her even if this is a cursed I'd have to bear…"

"Good bye Sheldon…"

* * *

 **Sheldon's (December 2020)**

 _Two months after the screening…_

Sheldon had a good day, his research is doing great but he didn't like the drama yesterday where everyone almost got too personal and contradicted each other, it has caused awkwardness between his co-workers today so he decided to take them all out to lunch, for two purposes.

First, for them to think he is a great boss, secondly, for them to get acquainted with each other outside of their work.

He has read in the journal he came across last week that sharing a meal with people helps you familiarized and loosen up to the person you are having your meal with.

To his delight, his plan worked, his co-workers loved him more.

Oh, and they got comfortable with each other, that too. (Who cares really?)

Yesterday… Initially, he wanted to scream at those people who claimed to have an IQ not less than 140, but was acting like idiots. In the end, he just stormed out of the place to prevent himself from doing just that.

He was bothered how he was going to deal with the situation.

Luckily; she appeared in his dream, maybe to prevent him from making a fool of him.

"Dream Amy, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for 155 days. If I had known you'd appear at times like this, I would have done it sooner."

"Now Dr. Cooper, I'm not going to appear on the next one again. "

"You're right; you're too smart to be tricked like that."

"How are you?"

"I missed you."

"I know." She said smirking with the Star Wars remark, and then continued to say "About the fight…"

"Dream Amy please, let's not ruin the moment here." He whined.

"Dr. Cooper, I am only here because of the fight, so it's only natural that I talk about that."

"But… I missed you; can't I just enjoy your company? Who cares about that stupid fight?"

"You should. You are the boss, and act like one. Don't do anything irrational and be the Dr. Cooper I have loved, well, Amy has loved."

"I know… But, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're a genius. Surely you can figure this out. Or am I wrong to have assumed you can do this?"

"Of course not"

"Good… I'm leaving."

"5 more minutes, please? Let me just look at you."

"You always look at me every day, morning, lunch, dinner. I'm even in your laptop background, wallet, and office."

"I knew you would say that, you are Amy after all, you don't succumb to anything." He said smiling, but painfully hoping he would never wake up.

"Five minutes is up. Good bye, Dr. Cooper."

And then, he woke up.

A good day indeed, dreaming of Amy was the best part of it all. It's not even a competition. Anything related to her will always win, hands down.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is Existence after Amy Part II…**


	31. CH30: Existence after Amy Part II

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Existence after Amy Part II**

* * *

 **Sheldon's**

It has been Sheldon's routine to go to the Library every Saturday before he do his laundry. He knows that he can find most of the things he wanted in the internet, but, there is something that makes him more relax when he is surrounded by the sound of silence and scent of old books.

Today, he is scheduled to read "The Feynman Lectures for a general overview". He had read them a couple of times, but there's still that sensation that he couldn't quite get enough of this book.

Before he could grab hold of it, a little lady passed over him.

 _Is that?_ He said bewildered.

 _Is that… Amy_?

He is sure that his blood pressure is rising… He couldn't think twice…

Same clothes, same fashion… height… stature… everything screams Amy to him…

He followed the little lady up to her seat…

He had sit in front of her, and subconsciously wipes his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming…

He stared at her for a good old 2 minutes and then the real image appeared…

 _It's not her…_ He said disappointed…

How could he have mistaken? Having a perfect vision and hearing shouldn't have made him confused…

"Dr. Cooper? Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper?" the lady who Sheldon mistaken for Amy recognized him in an awe tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I have mistaken you for someone." He said admitting yet still disappointed.

 _How could Amy even appear? Think Cooper… Don't be an idiot… She's gone… Stop dreaming…_

"Really? Who could that be?"

"Never mind… I didn't know what came over me…"

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler I hope…" The lady said smiling…

 _Who is this person?_

Hearing Amy's name made his heart skipped a beat, it was both exhilarating and heart-wrenching.

"Who are you?" He questioned her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was rude of me not to say my name after I identified you…"

 _Yes it is indeed… Why do you know my Amy?_

"I'm Dr. Miriam Jane Miranda."

 _The name sounds familiar… where have I heard that…_

"I… I have admired your work for years now and you have served as my inspiration to win myself a Nobel."

 _A Nobel… I see…_

"That's where I saw your name; you won a Nobel for the discovery of neutrino oscillations, which shows that neutrinos have mass."

"I am rather flattered that you have at least known my research."

"I have eidetic memory… that's how I remember."

"You are more amazing in person, than in the papers or in your talks…" She said in awe of him…

 _Yes… yes… I don't care… I want to know why you know Amy…_

"No offense but I first searched my indecent proposal to look for your name before I would have thought you were a Nobel laureate."

"None taken… You also have those mails? Of course you do, you are Dr. Cooper. I have been getting them recently, a lot of it if I might add."

"I guess it is common to people who won a Nobel."

"And you have two!" She said excitedly.

 _Again, I don't care… how do I divert the topic to her knowing Amy?_

"I might get my third soon."

"Wow. Remarkable, I thought having one is unbelievable already. And you are getting your third…"

 _We are getting out of topic…_

"My third discovery is going to be brilliant, but not as brilliant as my girlfriend's." He said bragging and proud.

"Your girlfriend? I thought I have read somewhere that you were single so I don't think I follow."

 _Finally, we can talk about Amy…_

"Yes."

"May I know who this marvelous woman is? I couldn't even imagine someone could measure up to you Sir." She said astonished.

"You see she's Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, you had the honor of being her boyfriend?" She said shocked.

 _So, she really knew Amy… I was right, always am…_

"Yes, you are familiar with her?"

"YEEEESSS! If I wasn't so much into Physics, I would have gotten Neurobiology just to be on the same field as hers. She's my inspiration, sorry she's number 1, you only came 2nd sir… but you are first now since…she's" Dr. Miranda freaked out…

"Gone" Sheldon said continuing what she's saying…

"Yes…" She said sadly…

They both became awfully silent… until Dr. Miranda decided to speak…

"But Dr. Cooper, why are you still labeling Dr. Fowler as your girlfriend?"

"Because I never got over her"

 _What are you saying to a complete stranger?_

Sheldon's strength and weakness indeed revolves around Amy… It's like, if Amy was the topic, his guard would always be down…

"Truth be told. I can't judge you. I understand why such a brilliant man can't move on from her." She agrees with him 100% and Sheldon could feel the sincerity.

"I'm glad you are seeing it my way."

"I wear the same clothes she does." She confessed.

 _So, she was wearing that on purpose… WHY_

"It's because of her that you chose to dress like this?"

He had referred Amy as "her" because mere uttering her name clearly pierces him to his heart.

"Yes, of course!"

"Fascinating"

 _Truly…_

"Oh so you… sat here because you mistook me with Dr. Fowler?"

Sheldon just nodded. It's obvious, he did told her in the beginning that he was there because he mistook her with someone.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cooper, I could never measure up to Dr. Fowler, not in a million years."

"Billion years…"

"Yes… I didn't mean to fool you or anything… I only found out, just now, that Dr. Fowler was your..." She pauses…

"I understand your disposition, you are probably annoyed with me right now… but I truly understand how you feel…"

"How so?"

"I too have not moved on from her… I mean, don't get me wrong, I am straight… but if I was a man, I would absolutely fight for her hand."

"And I wouldn't let you win."

The lady somehow made the mood lighter than it is… Though, she is serious about admiring Dr. Fowler…

"That makes it more exciting"

"Have you seen her in person?"

"I have. I have also attended her talks and seminars."

"That means you have attended her talk back in 2015 at my seminar?"

"Yes I did. But, to put this out there, I have worshiped her even before that, I was also an alumni in Harvard, and she was my senior."

"A college with Amy" He grins…

 _Oh how I wish I have known her that long…_

"I know! That's why I told you if I wasn't overly crazy about Physics, I would have changed fields. But I envy you; you get to have her as your girlfriend. You had her undivided attention. If I may ask, for how long?"

She knows that she might be pushing him, but she was honestly curious…

"Almost two years knowing her, 1 year official. Best years of my life." He said… but his eyes shout the pain he is going through…

"I am really jealous of you now. I don't know if she mentioned this, around 2016 I was in California, and she was nice enough to tour me. One of the best days of my life!"

 _So that was you huh?_

"That was you? I was so mad she didn't go with me in a seminar and she told me she had to tour "a junior" of hers. You owe me an apology."

"I won't apologize as it was one of the best days of my life."

"Fair enough, she had described you as a brilliant scientist who had a lot of potential."

Dr. Miranda started getting teary… she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, all this reminiscing about her idol… are making her want to cry a river…

"I miss her; she's always an angel…"

"Me too…" He paused…

 _So much so that I created a dream version of her, but she doesn't visit me often anymore…_

"She was my best friend at the same time girlfriend; she's the only person who had understood me, and had always stuck by my side when I'm right. If I'm not right, oh boy, she's scary."

 _DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? WHAT AM I BLURTING OUT! STOP GETTING TOO EMOTIONAL! TO A COMPLETE STRANGER_

"Can you tell me more about Amy?"

"Uhm…" He stopped…

 _Should I tell her? I basically told this woman everything that I have never told my friends…_

"I'm sorry for pushing you too far… It's just that I sincerely love talking about Dr. Fowler… It's been so long…"

"Me too, but I need to go…" He said getting up…

 _I have shared enough…_

"I understand… I hope I meet you again Dr. Cooper, it was fun talking to you…"

 **(December 2020 – After Sheldon had a routine dinner with his co-workers)**

As he enters his apartment he noticed some people giggling.

"Gentlemen, Penny, Bernadette. What a surprise?" He said being polite. He doesn't feel good about how everyone is here unannounced, he doesn't know what it is that's unsettling, but considering he just had a good day, what could possibly go wrong?

"Sheldon… We have something to tell you." Howard said, forwarding to him.

"What is it?"

"It's about time you find someone else…" Leonard said.

"I don't know what you are talking about; I have found a lot of people for my research. If 20 people are not enough, then, something is wrong with you."

"There's the arrogant Sheldon we know!"

"I'm sorry. Please explain further before I judge your argument." He said, stopping himself…

"Oh now he's back to his matured self."

"When I said, someone else, I mean another person who you would be pair bonded with."

"I already did."

"What? You have someone else?"

"Yes, for 5 years now."

"No, no, no… someone new. Not, uhm…"

"Amy? How could you possible think I can replace her?"

"Of course you can't. She would always be a part of you."

"Then this discussion is over. Good day everyone, please lock the door when you are done."

"Sheldon! Oh c'mon buddy, hear out Howard and Raj." Leonard pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm a changed man, and who could possibly be the reason of that? Right, Amy!"

"We know Sheldon, that's why we are doing this for you."

"I fail to see how you can say that. But, go on."

"Do you think Amy would be happy if you stay alone for the rest of your life?" Leonard reasoned.

"I'm not alone."

"Dream Amy doesn't count!"

"Fine! Well, before her, I have never thought of having someone, and she's the only reason why I even considered being married. So, if it's not her, then no thank you."

"Think of it this way, Amy wouldn't be happy if you stay up alone. Remember the video? I watched it too… She said you have to find love again and she'd be happy for you…"

"Even so…"

"Amy's an angel; she would always want to be with you but if not, then… She'd be okay if you're with someone else too."

"I can't argue about her being an angel even if I have never proven or seen one, but she does have the characteristics of an angel which others describe as an Angel… Beautiful, kind, amazing, just, and… she's Amy."

"SO, what do you say?" Howard decided to speak again.

"Who is this you speak of?"

"You'll know tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How did you know I'm not busy tomorrow, or in the slightest chance you can persuade me to even come."

"You will come."

"I doubt, but for the sake of the argument, this woman must know that I could never love her because I am already in love, that will never change. It would never work unless…"

"What is it Sheldon? Have you thought of a possibility?"

"If she would do this knowing that I could never be hers, and she would still serve my daily needs like preparing my meals, cleaning the house, in which case it would be like a master and slave relationship."

"It's settled then!" Howard said happily.

"What?"

"She agreed to do just that, we told her everything you just said."

"And she agreed?"

"Yes, Howard wanted to say, that it would be a master maid relationship, but I said, our Sheldon would say slave." Raj finally butts in.

"Regardless, I would still never agree to a date with another woman."

"But…"

"I'm a changed man; I would rather not break this woman's heart."

"So don't. Give her a chance. Look how you never thought Amy would be your girlfriend."

"Howard, Raj, to make this clear. I have looked back on the first day I met Amy, and from that moment, I know I am attracted to her. Very much so, that I even told her I'm sorry on the first day, and even touched her "slash" hugged her and let her sleep in my cabin. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"But…"

"No buts and think of it this way how do I dumb it down, oh I got it, _**I don't have a heart to give anymore, when she left, she took my heart with her.**_ "

"Aren't you a scientist? Aren't you curious?" Howard reasoned.

"I'm not. Frankly, no one could ever amount to Amy, NO ONE."

"That's all I got, Raj, you're up."

"Sheldon, I have hid all your Nobel prizes, it is safe in a safety box somewhere. Now, if you won't come with us, I will guarantee you it will be safe there forever."

"Sorry I couldn't care less, if you think a simple Nobel prizes could persuade me into dating, you are very wrong. See? I don't know how you guys would even know who's good for me."

"I knew you'd say that. Then you left me no choice but to use this."

"What is it? You color me intrigue, as to what else you think could match up to a Nobel Prize."

"Sheldon, I have hid all of Amy's pictures and files, yes, even your recordings, in a safety box with your Nobel. If you would like to examine your laptop now so you'd know I'm not bluffing."

"You wouldn't! I had an amazing password! No one could guess it!"

"I doubt iloveAmyFarrahFowler is hard to guess."

"Darn it! I should have changed A with , but I said I could never change her name."

Sheldon went on to check his laptop, to his surprise; Raj did get every single file he has. Even on his hidden folders, even on dropbox and google drive.

"Oh yeah, I have got rid of those too. SO what do you say? 3pm tomorrow."

Sheldon started to feel helpless…

He doesn't like not getting to see Amy, not getting to look at her, or not getting to hear her voice… even if he had an eidetic memory…

"Fine, I'm doing this but you have to swear you will not harm all of…"

"Relax genius; I wouldn't also harm your Nobel."

"Who cares about that?"

"Well, I'll give you a bonus since you agreed. You met this girl before… and she looks up to you…"

"Way to narrow it down Raj, you do know how many indecent proposals I had in a single year right? And I didn't agree, you blackmailed me."

"Yes, acceptance, blackmail, who could even tell the two apart anymore… Get this…She said that you two already conversed and it went very well…" Raj said confidently.

"I did no such thing. I don't remember conversing with anyone outside our circle or at work."

"You didn't meet her at work. That's for sure." He said grinning…

 _ **That night, he had Dream Amy visiting him again…**_

"Sheldon, what's wrong?"

"They wanted me to replace you."

"No, that's not possible."

"I know…"

"They simply want you to have a real company." She smiles… "Maybe you'd like her."

"I would never."

"Give her a chance"

"How could you say that?"

"I want you to be happy again."

"That would never happen, if it's not you."

"You could at least try. Treat it as an experiment."

"No."

"Sheldon, you know above all, the real Amy would never be happy to see you like this."

"She left me!"

"You know why…"

"But, she's my everything…"

"I know… You even created me because you wanted to see her badly."

"So take my side, help me, I don't want to do this."

"I can't. Maybe the reason you didn't want to do this, is because you are scared that you might like this person, and you can't possibly tolerate the thought of liking someone else other than Amy."

"No…"

"No worries we both know that your Amy's not selfish, she would be happier if she knew you'd move on. Well, I have to go. Just give this person a chance. Good bye Sheldon…"

Dream Amy used Sheldon… not Dr. Cooper in saying Goodbye, for the first time… she said it as if it's the sweetest thing he has heard, but at the same time, saddest.

A video suddenly played in his mind…

 _Please give up on me… Live your life without me… like you always did…_

 _And if possible, please love again…_

 _Loving and being loved was the best part of my life… and I don't want to take that away from you…_

 _I want you to feel loved and be in love again…_

 _You deserve more than to devote your life to a corpse…_

 _I love you… so please let me go… I beg you (She sobs even more) please… give up on me…_

 _ **The Next Day… (2:30pm)**_

"This person must be shrewd to pick a coffee shop on a first date."

"Sheldon, she picked this place as it's the nearest place for you and you can walk here."

"Hmm… But, I am 101% sure this will fail, how do you guys want to have it when my point is proven?"

Then, a little lady decided to weigh in…

"I'm definitely shrewd to have picked up a coffee shop when I know that you don't like coffee."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, THIS IS STILL FICTION…**

 **Who is Sheldon's date? :)**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish and have not changed anything whatever the reviews have said (Yes this was written prior to the upload of chap 28). In spite of everything, I do appreciate and thank you all! ;D**


	32. CH31: Amy's Four Year Recurrence Part I

**Chapter 31: Amy's Four Year Recurrence Part I**

* * *

 _ **To Sheldon:**_

 _I wish I could wake up from this nightmare_

 _I know your life without me is going nowhere_

 _I want to stop your hurting and want you to forget_

 _The day you met me, your life ruiner brunette_

 _._

 _I know I'm the one you scream at night_

 _Amy! Amy! Amy! Please stay with me tonight_

 _I wish I can my love_

 _More than you realize_

 _._

 _I could never hold you tight_

 _I could never let you be my knight_

 _I could never kiss you like yesterday_

 _I could never stop reality in anyway_

 _._

 _You value me more than your Nobel_

 _But all I gave you is a sad farewell_

 _._

 _It is because of me that our love turns out like a tragedy_

 _I asked the universe to take me away from this reality_

 _But I never thought I'd meet you one faithful day_

 _You actually made me want to stay_

 _._

 _Who would have even predicted_

 _that you, the great Dr. Cooper_

 _would fall helplessly in love_

 _to a person like me,_

 _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler_

 _._

 _Then phenomenally, you found me in a train_

 _I ultimately fell in love with your brain_

 _We were effortlessly connected in an instant_

 _Maybe that's the reason we were forcefully apart_

 _._

 _Even though we were allowed too little time_

 _You are still the best part of my lifetime_

 _._

 _One more thing before I say goodbye_

 _I wish I can stay by your side_

 _But I know that's not probable_

 _Then let me just make this perceptible,_

 _._

 _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler_

 _loves_

 _Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

 _._

 _Always and forever_

 _._

 _-thesweetcompounder_

* * *

 _ **What happened to Amy for this past 4 years?**_

When Amy found out that she had bilateral Krukenberg tumours and when Dr. Frederick told her that she had 1 month to live, she didn't waste time.

She came up with the conclusion that she'd rather die where no one would see her suffering, no one would ever know who she is… especially Sheldon.

But, how is she going to have all those strength and will power to go on? Thus, she went to Sheldon every night.

Sheldon was her saving grace. She decided to stay at least until December 9, and then her scheduled disappearance shall commence after that.

She didn't told Dr. G but Dr. G. got suspicious when Amy started moving her furniture away… Little by little… She had decided to sell and donate the proceeds to different charities…

Not knowing that Dr. G was aware of her suspicious behavior, she had sent letters to her mom, to Dr. G, to the Coopers, and to her friends telling them that she had suffered an illness (not disclosed) and that she's telling them goodbye. She had also asked them to take care of Sheldon for her.

She had also recorded a video for Sheldon that would be deleted once played. For the purpose that only Sheldon could replay as many times as he likes (in his mind)…

She had also scheduled her resignation letter to be sent to the HR of Caltech on the 12th.

She had decided to go to Bhutan.

She had done enough research and was convinced that no one could ever track her in there.

She had set up 6 flights, leading to one another and assumed a fake identity to cover her tracks.

Everything was planned out accordingly…

She said that "if I'm going to do it, I might as well do it perfectly"

Every night with Sheldon, she had tried not to cry… but when Sheldon fall asleep, she complete breaks down…

 _How I wish this could last longer…_

 _Non-existent deity, why are you doing this to me? To us?_

 _I'm going to hurt him ruthlessly…_

 _I'm going to ruin him…_

 _I'm going to be the worst thing that had happen to him…_

 _Why did you let us meet if this was the path we were going anyway?_

 _Why can't you just let me die with no strings attached?_

 _I never thought I'd wish to live longer… but… I wish I can…_

 _I was so happy to be with him…_

 _Too happy…_

 _that's …_

 _I don't deserve to be happy…_

 _But why are you including him?_

 _I guess we were too skeptical to deities… maybe this is a punishment?_

 _But why…_

 _Why are you including him?_

 _I wish he had never met me… so, he'd never suffer any of this…_

 _I want to live…_

 _I guess, I never like guessing, but… I guess that's too much to ask…_

 _I WANT TO LIVE…_

 _I really want to Sheldon…_

She said completely broken down

…

She kisses him extra special…

She hugs him extra tight…

She had talked to him a thousand times in his sleep…

Good thing Sheldon sleeps like a baby next to her…

* * *

 _ **The night of their anniversary celebration**_

 **(Dinner at his apartment)**

Amy: Good evening Dr. Cooper… (Amy said smiling at him)

 _Yes, smile… this is the last time you'll see him… Enjoy it… Please…_

Sheldon: Good evening Dr. Fowler, happy anniversary…

Amy: Happy anniversary my love! (She winks at him, it's the first time she had called Sheldon "my love" in front of him)

 _My love…_

Sheldon: Hmm… interesting, that's new to my ears…

Amy: you don't like it?

Sheldon: I'm more curious at how it had affected me, in a good way.

Amy: Good… so what are we going to do tonight?

Sheldon: I supposed I should let you know now; we are scheduled to eat dinner at exactly 7:30pm, and then finish it at 8:00. I have scheduled Uber at 8:30, then we are off to a little side trip.

Amy: Sounds fun…

 _I hope I can hold out…_

Sheldon: It will also feel fun…

 **(Planetarium)**

Amy: I have to say, this is brilliant… Watching the stars under the impression that we are out in the woods, but not really.

 _How… clever my sweet… Sheldon…_

Sheldon: I know… no bugs and animals to worry about, but you still get the same view.

 _How cute it is… he is so proud of himself…_

 _I never want this to end…_

(They were lying down in a blanket Sheldon had brought, to complete the feeling of being in the woods.)

Amy: (Amy grab hold of Sheldon's hands tight) Sheldon… do you believe in… never mind…

 _Should I? Don't be too emotional… You can do this…_

Sheldon: In what Amy? You know I hate things left unfinished.

Amy: This is me being silly… do you believe in the common conception that those people who have died in this world will be looking down to the ones they left behind through a star? (She bit her lips)

 _What are you doing?_

Sheldon: You are right, you're being silly… Ridiculous

Amy: I know, it's absurd… Well, I'm just going to enjoy this night with you… treat it like it's the last day of my life…

 _Make an excuse! NOW! Think! Use your brain while you can!_

Sheldon: Where did that came from?

Amy: Are you familiar with the song "Like I'm gonna lose you"

Sheldon: Yes, what about it?

Amy: I particularly like the lyrics of it… (Amy then sings the first part of the song)

 _Okay he didn't suspect anything… How about singing it so he wouldn't suspect a thing… and maybe you can ask him…_

Sheldon: I supposed you'd never know what tomorrow would bring you… But I don't want to think about that Amy…

 _I'm sorry my love…_

Amy: I love you… I'm so happy to have been yours…

" _Have been" I hope he didn't catch that…_

Sheldon: I love you more… I am too Amy… much more than you think…

 _I'm… sorry…_ (She quietly cries, and just keeps on holding Sheldon's hand…)

 **(Fast forward to him taking Amy home)**

"Amy, I don't like to do this anymore."

 _WHAT? Did… he… calm down… No… he has no clue…_

"Do what?"

"See you to your door."

 _Ohh…_

 _Don't worry, you would never again…_

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to move in with me."

 _Sheldon… I…am… this is… I would have been so happy if… if… but… I can't_

"Sheldon, stop…"

 _Don't cry… please… you are almost there…_

"What?"

 _Just act normal, turn him down…_

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I'm sorry if I asked too much."

 _No you didn't my love… It's all my fault…._

"I can't do that Sheldon… I'm sorry."

"No, no… It's my fault…"

 _It's not you… I swear… you are, perfect… I have to tell him about the email now…_

"It's not your fault. It's my entire fault. Listen Sheldon, I've emailed something to you, it should be coming at exactly 11:59pm."

"Alright, I'll be waiting. What is it for?"

"It's my secret."

"Your secret? Oh… The checkup results?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me now?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright then, should I wait the email here?"

"No. I prefer if you wait at home."

"But you're my home…"

 _Awwwww… Sheldon… Hold it… Don't cry!_

"I love you… Too soon Dr. Cooper, you have to go home at your apartment." (She smiles at him)

 _Okay… good smile…_

"Okay"

Amy opened her door slightly, just enough for her to get in, and then closes it again.

 _I can't let him see this empty apartment…_

When she had secured that Sheldon was out of sight, she had started her plan: **To disappear**

…

When she had disappeared successfully to Bhutan (December 12), or so she thought, her illness got worse.

She was only two days there, but the pain is killing her… Physically, mentally, and emotionally…

In her dreams, Sheldon visits her a lot…

…

Sheldon: Amy, how could you do this to me?

Amy: I can't… let you watch me die…

Sheldon: I don't care! You are so selfish to disappear like that!

Amy: Please… I'm sorry…

…

It had been the same dream, over and over again…even when she takes a nap.

…

The pain got worse, day by day… until… someone knocked on her door…

 _Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone…_

 _Could it be that I've been found out…_

She panicked…

"Open up Amy!" A man's voiced screamed at the house she's staying in…

It was Dr. G…

Amy: How… did you find me? (She said weakly, barely standing)

Dr. G: I came to check on you, when I recognized you were moving your furniture one by one…

Amy: What?! (She falls in her knees and thought, _the gig is up… No use pretending I can even stand…_ )

Dr. G: Amy… (He said softly) you look…

Amy: Don't look at me… (She said crying, trying to cover her face) Please…

Dr. G: I'm sorry you had to bear this alone… (He cried)

Amy: Did… (Wiping her tears) did my mother know? (She paused) Did Sheldon know that you know where I am?

Dr. G: No, they have no clue… (He said assuring them)

Amy: Oh thank God… Dr. G…please don't tell anyone… (She said begging him with the little force she had left)

Dr. G: I won't in one condition… (He said now wiping his tears)

Amy: Anything…

 _What could he possibly want?_

Dr. G: You are getting treated… (He said firmly)

 _Impossible… Oh Dr. G, you are such a great person…_

Amy: No… I did my research… I… am… a hopeless case… (She admitted…defeated)

 _I really want to live Doctor… More than anything… But, it's impossible…_

Dr. G: There is one more chance… and I have already arranged it with him… (He said enthusiastically)

Amy: What? How?

 _I need to know… How?_

Dr. G: One thing you get from travelling the world Amy, you meet extraordinary people and discover hidden gems along the way…

Amy: How is…

 _That possible… Am I dreaming right now? No… Sheldon is all I dream about…_

Dr. G: One special note, when I said your name… He just agreed without second thoughts…

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Iceland…**_

Dr. G. didn't waste any time, he had arranged a private jet to get them to Iceland so Amy could start her treatments. Her clock is ticking, way too fast if he might add.

"How did you even get here?" Amy questioned Dr. G along the way…

"Silly… I never went here, it's my first time. I met the person who is treating you in a mission I had in Africa. He was, rather, a curious little man."

"Little man?"

"You'll see when we get there."

 **(At the unknown person's lab)**

Amy was put into a wheel chair when they arrived in Iceland…

A strange man who appears to have not shaved for two years came to her… Dr. G. greeted him with a smile and Amy uttered the words "thanks". The man politely replied…

"I'm not the one you should be thanking. I'm Dr. Marquez."

It had confused her more. Then, a boy familiar to her eyes went near her… It was…

"STEPHEN!" Amy couldn't help but yell his name, with so little force that one could mistake as a whisper…

For her, it's nice to have another person she is familiar with…

"Amy!" He yelled in his response.

Amy then remembered what Stephen had mentioned before…

" _I went all the way here, and even begged my superior" he said back in the talked…_

 _Then… the person, who's going to treat me, is his superior?_

When Stephen got closer… he greeted the man beside Amy…

"Dr. G, nice to see you again!" He said casually to Dr. G, and then Dr. Marquez…

"Sir! Reporting for duty!"

 _Dr. Marquez is Stephen's superior… then it could only mean one thing…_

"Stephen, you are the one who's treating me?" She said bewildered…

"Yes ma'am! It's my turn to do you a favor…" He replied sweetly…

 **(At Stephen's Office)**

Dr. Marquez: I was assigned to supervise him; he was with me ever since he was 10 years old. When he, he discovered a cure for cancer…

Amy: 10 years old? (She said stunned)

Dr. Marquez: Not all cancer anyway Dr. Fowler… The most common types… but, it was hidden to the public until now… that's why I supervised him because he couldn't understand why they hid his discovery to everyone…

Amy: Oh…

 _How painful must it have been for Stephen…_

 _But I never thought that…_

Dr. Marquez: He is called "The Miracle Healer" but inside is a frustrated little boy… and he was treated like a secret asset that the government use for personal gain or blackmail… (He pauses)

That's probably why he was so fascinated with Dr. Cooper, he could relate to him… at least Dr. Cooper could do what he want, but Stephen was so tied in this cruel world… unable to break free…

Dr. G: I met Stephen in Africa, he was sent there to find a cure for an epidemic.

 _(Stephen entered the room)_

Stephen: Amy… I mean, Dr. Fowler…

Amy: You can call me Amy…

Stephen: I had looked further to your illness, and Dr. Frederick was right… there was no possible cure yet…

Amy: I'm sorry for wasting your time…

 _I see… I knew it… It's not his fault…_

Stephen: Why? I said there was no cure yet, I didn't say I can't make one.

 _WHAT?_

Amy: You can do that?

Stephen: Yes, after all, I would do anything to make you and Dr. Cooper happy. I told you, I ship both of you and I'm not about to let that ship sink when I can do something about it! (He said being playful, this is him being a fanboy)

Amy had recalled that part…

* * *

"Wow. You wanted to meet him that much?"

"Yes, who wouldn't? I'm so happy; I even sold my most priced collection to afford this trip. But, seeing him in person makes it all worthwhile."

"I wish I know someone who know him in person… I wish… But you see I don't have friends to help me in times like this."

"Uhmmm…"

"You also want to meet him in person?" He said with a smile like he found someone like him.

"It's okay; it shows from your facial expression."

"How did you know?"

"Really, like I said, who wouldn't want to meet him in person, especially people who are here right now? I'm Stephen by the way. Nice to meet _**a fellow fan**_..."

She let it slide, she doesn't want to explain and maybe it's better if he thinks it that way. But, she is nowhere near the word "fan" especially for Sheldon. She's a Neil Diamond's fan, but no, never Sheldon's.

"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you too…"

Stephen held out his hand and Amy's too.

"I bet those people who know him don't know how lucky they are."

"Really now?" She said sarcastically _, oh boy you don't know him in person_ …

"Oh who am I kidding, I only want a picture or signature of him and it seems impossible!" He said excitedly but torn when he realized it was never going to happen.

"It's not impossible."

"It is. I tried everything. Well, if I find a way to at least get a picture with him or signature, I will surely let you know!"

"Really? You are willing to do that?"

"Yes, of course, we could share. I don't want him alone, I'm not that selfish, even if a picture of him and I'm just on the background would work for me."

Amy is fully convinced, she had to help him. She just had to… Maybe to her, Sheldon is an egoistic maniac, but to this poor boy, Sheldon is his hero…

"How about this, we join forces…"

"What? Really? Wow!"

"Yes… I'll do what I can too and I'll let you know if I came up with something. Give me your number"

She said, so she could contact him in case.

"Now save mine." She said to him, he couldn't believe that someone was willing to help him. Sure, Stephen wanted to help Amy too, but he never expected it would be returned. He didn't misjudge, Amy is an angel.

"You know, at some point, I can hear you talking like Dr. Cooper… Say, if Dr. Cooper is dating you, I'll definitely ship you both!"

"That's impossible, to Dr. Cooper, love is unnecessary…To put it simple, it's useless for him. But, for knowledgeable purposes, what does ship means?"

"Shipping or ship, initially derived from the word relation **ship** , is the desire by fans for two people, either real-life celebrities or fictional characters, to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise. It is considered a general term for fans' emotional involvement with the ongoing development of a relationship in a work of fiction. Shipping often takes the form of creative works, including fanfiction and fan art, most often published on the internet."

Amy thought this boy is definitely a genius, he is creepy though. But she likes him, not romantically or anything, but like as if she have a little brother.

"Okay, never gonna happen."

"I could dream. You are perfect for him."

* * *

Amy: Now that you mention it, why did you have to sell your most prized possession for the trip?

Stephen: Well, Dr. Marquez didn't believe me that I really want to go… so, to make a point… I just sugar coated it… and told you "so that I can afford" but in reality, it's a test of conviction. (He laughs)

Amy: That makes sense…

Stephen: Kidding aside Dr. Fowler, I'd do everything I can do to get you better but…

Amy: Thank you… but what? (She said, gulping)

Stephen: But, I can't let you call Dr. Cooper and tell him, I am treating you… We can't let you know anyone about this, not until it's complete. And when it's complete, you'd have to keep it within reach. Not publicly discussing it to the world what I did here.

I have bargained enough, in exchange for me treating you plus keeping you both safe after you got out of here… I have to develop a drug for the government that can cure… oops, I shouldn't tell you that…

Amy: Yes Stephen, I understand… I know this is already an off-limits for you, and I even got you into so much trouble.

Stephen: Thank you for understanding… You can tell them you got treated, but you can't let anyone know it's me… (He pauses, now in a more serious manner)

Frankly, if you didn't disappear from everyone else, we'll make you disappear instead just to be able to treat you. So, you have no other way to let anyone know…

Amy: I should be the one thanking you… Thank you (She said tearfully)

 _So that means, I can only tell a handful of people that I got treated but never disclose who is he since he is still concealed from the public._

 _Thank God only a handful of people know what my illness is, and I never disclosed it to anyone else._

 _I'd never want to compromise Stephen more than I have already… He is doing so much to me…_

Stephen: Now, let's go into the procedures for your treatment.

(Amy quietly nodded; this is it… the moment she had been waiting for…)

Stephen: This is what I'm going to do… I will preserve your body so the tumor would stop spreading all over your body, but it would be painful and… you have to have the will to live…

Amy: I will… I want to see him again…

 _I want to see Sheldon again…_

Stephen: Don't give up on us Amy… I specialize in gene replacement and virus discovery. So I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do…

Amy: Okay…

Stephen: I will replace all the infected tissue you have, and I will be determining a virus that could fight the cancer you have now. This could take…

Amy: How long? (She gulps)

Stephen: 4-8 years or more…

Amy: Could my body even last a month?

Stephen: Yes, as I told you, I will be preserving your body. But, I didn't tell you the trickiest part yet, all of your body will be preserved, _**except your brain**_ and we can only communicate with you with your brain…

Amy: Ohh…

 _My brain… I could picture now why he said I have to have the will to survive…_

Stephen: That's why I told you, you have to have the will to survive… Only 10% of people can withstand that… 90% die on the first day, some goes insane after a month… You have to control yourself… You have to fight Amy…

Amy: I will do my best…

 _So, this is not the first time he did this… He is considered an asset after all…_

 _90%..._

 _Some goes insane after a month…_

 _Can I trust my brain?_

 _I have to…_

 _I'm a lost case anyway…_

Stephen: We can monitor your brain activities and keep you company, by talking to you on a monitor, but… all of this will be… useless if you give up…

Amy: Why can't you just preserve my brain too?

Stephen: Because if I do that, you will never wake up… You will be trap in an eternal sleep…even though you had your body in a perfect condition. Your mind could never be recovered…

Amy: Okay…

 _I can do this…_

Stephen: A little caution, whatever you see in your brain, just remember…it's not real…

Stephen is worried that Amy would be seeing her demons once the procedure starts, he didn't want to tell her directly the fact that, he knows Sheldon would be one of the things she had to fight…

…

The preservation started two days after the briefing, at first, Amy struggled.

"You can do this Amy…" yelled Dr. G… while Amy is struggling…

It was hell… Stephen wasn't kidding…

When her body started being preserved, feet first…

She felt like her feet were no longer connected to her…

It was scary… and she could only imagine what it would feel when everything else would be preserve…

Body…

"AHHHHHHHH"

Left arm…

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Right arm…

"I CAN DO THIS!"

"That's the spirit Amy!" cried Dr. G.

And then finally, she was induced to sleep…

Now, only her brain has been left unpreserved and when she wakes up, she can speak to them thru the monitor…

The moment she fell asleep… Sheldon had visited her…

…

Amy and Sheldon were playing counterfactuals in Sheldon's apartment…

They were having fun until finally, Sheldon decided to fix them a tea…

When he finished, Sheldon sat back on his spot and looked at Amy, with a devilish look…

Smiling creepily…

Sheldon: So you think you're doing this for me?

Amy: Yes… I am… (She said stuttering, she's getting scared a bit…)

Sheldon: No… You are a selfish person Amy… You hurt me so much…

Amy: Sheldon…

Sheldon: I hate you… I hate you so much… I wish I have never met you…

She cried so hard…

Amy: I'm sorry (She sobs)

Sheldon: Cry all you want… That's nothing compared to the pain I had to go through…

Amy: Sheldon… I love you…

(Back in Stephen's lab

RED ALERT!

FATAL!

SUBJECT IS BEING LOST

"Fight Amy… You can do this"

Stephen said, but he can only hope… It's her battle she has to win…)

Sheldon: What do you know about love? If love is leaving the people you love, then yes… You did love me…

Amy: Sheldon…

Sheldon: I want you to suffer…

Amy: No… No… My Sheldon is not like that…

Sheldon: Are you delusional? I am Sheldon…

Amy: Noooooo! You're not real…

…

6 excruciating hours… of fighting…

Until finally…

"She did it!"

"She's STABLE!"

All of them in the lab rejoiced…

It was like that happiest day of their lives…

Then… the monitor spoke:

Amy: Now I know what it feels like to be a computer!

(The three of them laugh as she even has to energy to joke around…)

She then continued to say, "Stephen wasn't kidding; you can go insane inside your own brain… The trick it plays on me, the loneliness, the memories, and the hatred could all turn into one lethal situation…"

"We are so proud of you Amy" Dr. G. typed in the computer…

She had been strong… she was… really strong…

…

She had surpassed the first month being in the condition, everyone was impressed at her progress.

But Stephen knows that they are only just beginning and this could take 8 years or more…

The question now is,

 _"While your girlfriend is fighting to be with you…Dr. Cooper, can you last that long too?"_

* * *

 **Part II coming up in few minutes**


	33. CH32: Amy's Four Year Recurrence Part II

**Chapter 32: Amy's Four Year Recurrence Part II**

* * *

 _ **(The day Amy was announced she won a Nobel)**_

"I don't think you should tell her…" Dr. Marquez said to Dr. G.

"I know she's fragile enough to handle a little excitement."

"She's the first person to have lasted almost 2 years… like this… My respect for her brain and will is beyond belief… I'm starting to think, she's the one who's helping me…" Stephen said admitting his admiration.

"Thank you Stephen for such kind words…"

"Dr. G, you need to appear like Amy is gone… So they wouldn't know…" Dr. Marquez reminded him…

"Yes, yes, I got it… I'll just think like how I felt like last year when we almost last her…"

"That was a terrifying time indeed. When was that again?" Dr. Marquez agreed.

"I think it was their anniversary."

 _ **(Flashback to their first Anniversary without her)**_

Amy and Sheldon were seen in Amy's apartment, all cuddled up, watching movies…

Amy: I wish this could last forever…

Sheldon: This can… just give up…

Amy: What are you saying? (She said, still cuddled up at him)

Sheldon: Stop fighting it Amy… Join me here forever…

Amy: I would like that…

Sheldon: Okay then… Let go…

And she did…

(Red Alert! Again!

"What's happening? It's the middle of the night." Dr. G said running to the lab with his pajamas

"Amy… Amy's… we are losing her" Stephen said panicking…)

A hand extended towards her… grabbing a hold of her…

It was Sheldon…

Sheldon: Don't let go… Don't you want to see me again? (He said trying to pull her up)

* * *

 _ **(End of 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **year)**_

"I found it! I found the virus that could wipe that tumor's ass! Eureka!" Stephen said kissing everyone because of his happiness…

"Are you sure?" Dr. G. said hugging him…

"YES!"

* * *

 _ **(3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **year - 1 year after Stephen discovered the virus to cure her)**_

"Amy, hang in there." Dr. G. typed in the monitor…

"I'm beginning to like it here." She replied.

"Oh no little lady, you don't go giving up on us!"

"Yes sir! Say hi to Stephen and Dr. Marquez for me, please."

"She's talking through a monitor, and she still has her manners." Dr. G laughs telling others…

"Her tissue replacement is almost finished, 3 years of repair really paid off… and the virus killed the tumor completely…"

"Won't it come back?"

"It won't since I have replaced the tissue, so there are no more residues of some sort."

"You are brilliant!"

"I know… but she's amazing…"

"She is…"

"I didn't think it would be possible that we would be finish for less than 4 years. I thought that was just a dream, but she's an exceptional patient…"

"She must have really wanted to see Sheldon again…"

"Yeah…"

…

Amy: I'll be able to see you again, wait for me…

Sheldon: How did you know I'm still waiting?

Amy: because… that's you…

Sheldon: but you made me let you go…

Amy: Then… I'd be happy to just be your friend…

Sheldon: Friends? I don't know…

Amy: Why not?

Sheldon: You have nothing to come back from…

Amy: I'll make a new way then…

…

Sheldon: I love you and it hurts so much Amy… How could you leave me?

Amy: I had too… there was no other way… and I didn't know I'd even have a chance to live one more day…

…

Amy: I wonder how you are this past years… I could imagine I've caused you too much hurt…

Sheldon: Oh, I'm not so bad… I'm sure you know you are still the reason I kept on living…

Amy: Me?

Sheldon: Yes, you…

Amy: Why me?

Sheldon: You know well enough that even though it hurts, I would keep my word…

Amy: I'm sorry for tricking you like that…

Sheldon: It's alright… You worry for me…

…

Sheldon: Do you have any idea that I went insane after you left? I tried to find you…

Amy: Yes… I could only imagine you did that… possibly even hacked into the government's system, but I made sure you won't find me… I'm sorry…

Sheldon: Sometimes, I hate it when you are so clever… Oh who am I kidding? I love you…

…

Sheldon: Amy, come here

Amy: Yes?

Sheldon: Could you really see me with another girl?

Amy: That's a… price I'd have to pay for disappearing…

Sheldon: We both know that's impossible…

Amy: Hey, what if right…

Sheldon: Okay let's play that part, then, what if you came back and I'm with someone else…

Amy: I told you before; I'd be your friend… I'd support you…

Sheldon: Who are you kidding here?

Amy: I'm… not… lying…

Sheldon: I want an honest answer…

Amy: Then, I'll get really jealous… and sad… but… I deserve that…

Sheldon: You really did deserve that…

Amy: Yeah… I'm sorry…

…

Sheldon: Stop blaming yourself; it's my fault for letting you go so easily, for not suspecting…

Amy: It's my fault for putting up a great façade… for deceiving you…

Sheldon: You are, too clever sometimes… even for me…

* * *

 _ **(3 and half year)**_

Amy was finally unhooked, and everything was a success…

She has to undergo 1 year of treatment though,

How to walk and speak again…

How to use her body, how to function like a normal person…

…

It took her at least 3 months before she could speak and completely feel connected to her whole body again…

"Amy, how was it when?" Dr. G asked her, afraid…

"It was hell… Stephen wasn't kidding when he said only 10% could do it, and that people go insane… You see everything that you wouldn't want to see… and it will feel like it's real… and…" She paused…

"Sheldon was both my strength and weakness… He was both my angel and my demon… He was the reason I'm still alive, but also, the one who was pushing me to give up…"

"But you surpassed it all Amy, we are all so proud of you. I know that you blamed yourself for what happened, but trust me… Dr. Cooper would never blame you…" Stephen said hugging her…

"Thank you Stephen… I owe everything to you…"

"Let's say, at first, I thought I'd do anything to help you… but I didn't think you had helped me too… I just saw how strong and brave you were, and it gave me an inspiration to keep fighting my battles too."

She smiles at him and said…

"I haven't told you this but, back at the talk, I thought of you as a little brother I never had…"

"Can I be then?"

"Of course… Thank you little bro…"

…

"Amy, don't be rash here… You still have 7 months' worth of therapy before you could go out…" Dr. G explaining to her.

"I have to go back Dr. G… I don't want to sound ungrateful and all, but… I have to go back…"

"Look at you, so pale… weak, barely able to stay awake for 5 hours… How are you even going to last outside of the lab?"

"You underestimate a woman in love Doctor." She said winking at him…

"Stephen, help me out here." Dr. G. begged for more people to convince her.

"As your Doctor, I am against you going out there for even at least a year. But as your little bro, I'm thrilled… but…"

"But?" Amy said hoping to get his approval…

"You'd have to stay here at least a month; it's for everyone's benefit really… Anyone would freak out if they found out that you will pass out any hour now…"

"A month? Hmmm…"

"Tell you what, if you pass the initial test after a month. I'll help you go back in a fashionable and dramatic way, do we have a deal?"

"It would be rude of me to refuse after all the help and you're giving me a chance to get out of here in a month."

"If you are confident enough to pass the test Amy"

"You bet I am!"

"Great then you can get out of here on December 2020… If you pass, that is."

…

"I'm so proud of you Amy!" Stephen said gleeful at how Amy passed the entire test…

"I can't believe this…" Dr. G said in awe…

"Me too. One month ago, she couldn't even stay awake for 5 hours." Dr. Marquez decided to weigh in.

"I never doubted her; she's after all, the girl who had recovered in only 3 years' time." Stephen said proudly.

"Thank you, thank you everyone for such kind words." Amy said smiling at all of them like she won in the Olympics.

Amy still looks pale…

Still couldn't stand for more than 5 hours…

But she can stay awake for a maximum of 12 hours now…

She can walk for 3 hours at least…

She can run for at least 30 minutes…

She can jog for a total of 1 hour…

She really did everything just to get out…

She's remarkable, some might say…

She's after all, a woman in love…

Though, the thought of Sheldon finding a new love, even though it's only 1% at most probable, it still distraught her.

"Now Amy, don't think I forgot what you're prized is if you pass."

"Oh yes… That's one of my inspirations… So, tell me?"

"You know, this is me acting as a shipper…" He laughs…

…

"What is this?" Amy questioned Stephen.

"This is your ticket back. Just convince your two friends set you up with Dr. Cooper…"

"You want me to pose as Dr. Donna Resonsah? And this picture was supposed to be me?"

"Yes!"

"It resembles my face… I can definitely see my facial features here."

"That's because it's you, I just played with it. And don't worry, I've created a background of Dr. Resonsah, so you can be searched in Google. They wouldn't suspect a thing."

"You are starting to worry me Stephen."

"What can I say? Being a genius and a shipper has it's price. Come on, do it, they are already online…"

"Fine…"

…

Howard: You sound great Dr. Resonsah, but we don't think our friend would even consider dating…

Donna: How come? He is, single, am I wrong?

Raj: Yes, but he never get over his ex-girlfriend…

Donna: His ex-girlfriend?

Howard: Long story. She was a great friend, and girlfriend to him… We miss her too…

Donna: That's fine with me… Even if he wouldn't love me… if he would stick to loving his ex, I would be fine to be just his companion…

Raj: Wow. Are you sure? you know Sheldon is brilliant, but he is a pain to live with…

Donna: Yes, I am…

Howard: I don't think we can still convince him though…

Donna: I'm sure, you two brilliant lads can do just that.

Raj: YES Ma'am!

Howard: Yeah, we are brilliant…

Raj: Caution though, I'd have to say that if there would be any relationship with both of you, you can only have a…

Howard: Uhmm…

Donna: Yes? Any type of relationship would be fine by me…

Raj: Master-slave relationship…

Donna: I don't mind…

Howard: Well, wow… How about you see him next week? We still have to think of a plan to get him to say yes.

Donna: That would be lovely…

Howard: He lives in Los Robles, Pasadena. Where do you want to meet?

Donna: The coffee shop nearest there so he can walk… without any hassle…

Raj: That's nice of you! Since he can't drive… Not that you know that… See you next week.

Donna: Thank you both of you!

Howard: btw, can I ask if you have met him? I can't help but wonder, coz it's a chaos you are getting yourself into…

Donna: I had, we had rather converse nicely and he was a delight. Thank you gentlemen…

Howard: Okay, at least I asked.

Raj: Are you sure you're talking about Sheldon?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a little conflicted if you found out who is Sheldon's date. Seriously, you do know it's Amy, right?**

 **Yes, this is still fiction**

 **Yes, I planted Stephen from the start for this purpose**

 **Yes, I established Dr. G's trip around the world for this resolution**

 **Yes, I put MJM interaction as a decoy to throw you off a little**

 **Yes, this was too long, it was originally one chapter, but then decided a two chapter update,**

 **Yes, I was careful to never use the word "die" but rather, perish, gone, disappeared. Only Amy ever said the word "corpse".**

 **Yes, I am TWISTED in writing stories because I hate too boring and too cliché things (but a little bit cliché is nice sometimes)**

 **And finally**

 _ **Yes, I am a bad writer but a little imaginative. Don't you think?**_

* * *

 **Oh btw, thank you for sticking it out this far out even though it had been painful this couple of chapters. Special mentions to those people who thought I'm giving Sheldon a new love.**

 **We are almost done, don't worry. I'm sure you are getting tired of this story now. XD**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**

 **Next chapter would be up in few weeks, since I have posted a lot in the last weeks already.**

 **Hope you can wait. :)**


	34. CH33: Finale: The Bittersweet Love

_The end sometimes means; a new beginning…_

* * *

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Finale: The Bittersweet Love**

* * *

 **The Next Day… (2:30pm)**

"This person must be shrewd to pick a coffee shop on a first date."

"Sheldon, she picked this place as it's the nearest place for you and you can walk here."

"Hmm… But, I am 101% sure this will fail, how do you guys want to have it when my point is proven?"

While Sheldon is busy lecturing his two friends… saying "this would never work and such"

A little lady slowly came up to them…

 _5'4 in height…_

 _Wearing Hunter Green,_

 _Bean Bayside Corduroy Skirt in Classic Camel,_

 _Thermal Tights in Coffee Brown,_

 _Brown Leatherette Slip-On Loafer,_

 _Burgundy Rectangle Frame Glasses,_

 _Striped Cardigan in Grey and Pink,_

 _Floral Button-Down Top in Orange,_

 _Snap HairClips…_

"I'm definitely shrewd to have picked up a coffee shop when I know that you don't like coffee."

A familiar voice said…

So familiar that it made Sheldon cemented in his spot…

Right now… he can't move an inch…

He completely stopped thinking for 5 minutes until…

 _Green eyes…_

 _Hair changed significantly…_

 _Pale…_

 _She's so pale…_

 _It's like her skin hasn't touched sunlight in years…_

 _Thin…_

 _Thinner_

 _Than I have ever seen her…_

 _Is my mind tricking me again?_

 _Yes… that's it…_

 _I don't care._

 _I want to touch her even if this is a dream or insanity!_

He hugged her…

He hugged her… tightly…

Tighter than any hug he has given in his whole life…

He hugged her like there is no tomorrow…

For all Sheldon know… He could wake up any minute now… No seconds to spare…

He thought that he doesn't have logic or rationale anymore…

 _I'm dreaming… yes, I'm dreaming…_

 _Or did I lose my sanity?_

His thoughts were put to stop when the beautiful brunette hugs him back…

Tears started to flow beneath each other's eyes…

He hugs her even tighter than before… with the intention of never letting go…

The last time he had felt like this, was…

4 years ago…

December 9, 2016…

with Amy…

 _Why is my dream Amy so thin?_

 _No time to think… Thank you for letting me hug you…_

"DREAM AMY! I'm never letting you go… Please don't wake me up yet…"

He told her… while his tears are still flowing down…

 _It's too real…_

 _I'm never breaking away…_

 _Can I stay like this as long as I want?_

 _Begging dream Amy always fail…_

He laughs…

 _I must be insane… a grown man who lost his marbles…_

He paused…

 _It's worth it though…_

He thought, both laughing and crying at the same time…

 **Amy's**

"I'm not breaking away… Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper…"

She whispered in his ears quiet amused at his confession, but teary and weakly…

 _He called me dream Amy…_

 _So, he really did create a version of me…_

 _Like how I created a version of him…_

 _But Sheldon…_

 _My love…_

 _I'm real…_

 _I'm really sorry for causing you so much pain…_

 _You created dream Amy as your coping mechanism…_

 _It must have hurt a lot…_

 _I knew that from the start…_

"I'm sorry…" She said softly…

 _I really am…_

She cries helplessly in his shoulders where her head rests…

"Don't apologize… Just stay…"

He said sweetly to her… as if he had calm down but in reality, he is also crying his heart out…

 _Why?_

 _I have caused you nothing but pain…_

 _How can you even accept me now?_

 _You are too kind…_

 _My love…_

 **Sheldon's**

 _Whether this is a dream or insanity…_

 _I just want you to stay…_

 _I need you to stay…_

 _I don't care what happened before…_

 _Right now…_

 _I don't ever want to let you go…_

 _Please stay…_

 _I beg you…_

 _My love…_

…

Both of them stayed quiet…

Enjoying each other's presence…

Not moving an inch…

 **Amy's**

Amy is almost at her limit…

Amy is weak to her knees… The only reason she has stayed up so long was… because of her longing to see him…

God knows how many times she had hit fatal and critical stage…

And now… it all comes down to this moment…

The moment of truth…

The moment she had been waiting for…

The moment she had been wishing for all those 4 horrendous years…

The moment… she could finally be with him…

Not with the… devilish Sheldon who push her to die…

And…

Not with the… angelic Sheldon who pulls her back to life…

No more…

She's now here…

Hugging…

The real him…

The real Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper…100% real…

 _How many times I almost died…_

 _How many times I almost gave up…_

 _I lost track…_

 _But…_

 _It was all worth it…_

 _All those unbearable years…_

 _was worth it for this very moment right here…_

 _I can't… give out now… not when I can finally grab hold of him… the real him…_

 **Sheldon's**

 _I've done it…_

 _I've definitely gone mad…_

 _I have crossed the line…_

 _Well, it was not fun pretending I was strong for this past 4 years…_

 _Honestly, I didn't think I could hold out this much longer without her…_

 _I know…_

 _I know…_

 _I know…_

 _I have promised her that I will continue living, but,_

 _Life without Amy isn't even a life anymore…_

 _Oh Dear Lord…_

 _I want to hear her say my name again…_

 _Shall I see if she'll grant my wish?_

 _After all, my dream Amy is as stubborn as the real one…_

"Can you call me again?"

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper"

 _She did!_

 _Again! Again! Again!_

"Can you repeat that?"

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper"

"I've definitely gone mad. But, I never thought going insane would feel this great. I would have done it a long time ago if I had known." He said hugging her happily with tears…

 **Amy's**

 _All he wanted me to do was…_

 _Call his name?_

 _How… adorably sweet…_

 _But… why is he professing he is insane…_

"No one is insane Sheldon."

"Sure." He said grinning.

Amy could hear his grin, and it had made Amy's heart melt…

 _Two can play at that game, let me just tease you…_

"You don't believe me?"

The plan was to pull away a bit and look him in his eyes… face to face… but…

It was unsuccessful…

He didn't let go… not even an inch…

He wasn't joking around when he said _he would never let go_ …

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I did last time I saw you… You would never escape me this time…" He said announcing Amy's defeat…

 _Sheldon…_

 _I'm never leaving again…_

"I understand… I'm sorry for leaving you for 4 dreadful years…"

"No… Don't… it was my fault that I easily let you escape me… No more Mister nice guy this time…"

 _So it's true… Sheldon never blamed me…_

 _He never did…_

"I love you…" The only words she could utter now…

"I love you so much…much…much more"

…

The couple had been in the same position for an hour now…

Quietly enjoying each other's embrace…

Completely forgetting they are here at the middle of the coffee shop…

Utterly ignoring that this is an immense type of PDA…

Both of them despised PDAs but…

Who cares?

This is, by far, in the last 4 years… the happiest day for them…

They deserve this…

He deserves this… after all those hurt he had been through…

She deserves this… after all those fights she had surpassed…

…

Howard and Raj finally tried to bring them back to reality… after at least letting them keep going with the hug for an hour now…

"Uhm, Amy… Everyone has been staring at both of you…" Howard said.

"We missed you too Amy! Give us a hug" Raj cried…

At first, Raj and Howard were speechless for a couple of minutes, they had no idea that the person who had emailed them was Amy; she was under the name of Dr. Donna Resonsah.

They had Googgled her, and positive reviews have come up.

So, they didn't suspect anything after that…

Glad that they didn't…

She was clever to fool both of them that way…

After a while, the rest of the gang arrives…

"Amy how could you…leave us like that!" Penny said crying…

Amy immediately noticed Penny's baby bump…

"Congrats Penny… I'm really sorry everyone."

Leonard didn't say a word, he also got teary…

"AMY! YOU YOU YOU!... I missed you…" Bernie said acting all though, but also broke into tears…

"I missed you too Bernie… I missed you all guys…"

Leonard looked at both Howard and Raj to ask how Sheldon reacted. Raj told him that Sheldon still thinks this is all a dream or he is rather insane.

"Sheldon buddy, this is real." Leonard said trying to convince him… still teary…

"Nice try Leonard, I'm not letting her go… What if I wake up and she's gone? Not gonna take a chance…"

"Okay, so Sheldon finally cracked when Amy returns. Who knew?" Penny remarked.

"Amy, are you just going to let him stay like that?" Bernie said.

"No, I tried pulling away… but he said the same thing, he is not letting go."

"We all know that you have figured out a way out of this…"

"Nuh Uh…"

"Come on Missy…"

"Err…"

"You could probably hug in his apartment, and not here?"

"Uhmm okay…I'll try then…"

"Oh stop being so modest… We know you have that boy figured out…" Bernie yells.

"Sheldon… there's a cockroach in your shirt…"

"I don't care…"

"Well, I thought that would do it… then… you left me no choice." She paused, preparing herself…

"Sheldon, I never said this before… But Stuart kissed me!" She yelled.

 **Sheldon's**

"WHAT?" He jumped out finally breaking away from their embrace.

 _What is dream Amy saying?_

When Sheldon let go of her… Amy fell to her knees, weakly as she is at her limit…

Thankfully…

She got to grab hold of a chair…

 **Amy's**

"I'm just kidding." She said giggling at him… trying to stand on her own…

She fails…

She will fall down if she let go of the chair now…

She didn't want to look frail today…

But her knees are shaking… badly…

Barely keeping it together…

 _Don't fail me now…_

"Amy… You're still here… Guys, why are you here?" Sheldon said wondering what they are doing in his world.

"How are we going to convince him, all of this was real?" Leonard said bothered.

Amy breathes heavily, garnering her strength…then she tries to reach Sheldon for a kiss…

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon just got more frozen and frozen every second…

 _That kiss…_

 _I swear I felt it…_

"I'm back… Sheldon…" She smiles softly at him…

"…" Speechless

 **Amy's**

Amy on the other hand, couldn't keep it together anymore…

She decided to take a seat…

The group noticed her fragile situation… but Sheldon is still bewildered by her kiss…

"Amy, are you alright?"

"I am… I was too excited to see him that I used up all my strength…" She attempts to give them a smile.

She saw that Sheldon was still confused right now…

She had remembered when Sheldon had confessed to her, good old times, she couldn't believe it that she thought it was all nothing but a dream…

How did they solve it?

They had to solve a math problem…

But before that, Sheldon had kissed her…

Hoping that could be enough to wake her up…

 _I'm too tired to solve a math problem right now…_

 _I'll just kiss him more…_

"Come here Sheldon…" She instructed him to come closer to her…

Sheldon obeyed her immediately…

Garnering all the strength she had left…

She kissed him again…

"Still not convinced?"

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon then wiped his eyes… he finally saw her situation…

 _Pale… So pale…_

 _So fragile…_

 _My dream Amy is healthy…_

 _Then…_

He gulps…

 _Is she…_

 _Real?!_

 _Is she the real Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?_

 _Should I ask her?_

Before he could think another thought…

"Come here Sheldon…" She instructed him to come closer to her…

He obeyed her without second thoughts…

She kissed him again…

 _The sensation is too real…_

 _How do I know she's real?_

Sheldon has finally come back to his senses after being kissed twice in a row…

 _Dream Amy never lied…_

 _She never claims the word "real Amy"…_

 _Then…_

 _I should ask her…_

 _If she's dream Amy, she'll tell me that she's just the dream version I have created…_

"Are you truly real?"

"I am real… Sheldon…"

"No… Don't get my hopes up…"

"I'm starting to think that you Dr. Cooper are simply PLAYING DUMB."

"PLAYING DUMB? I would never!"

"Welcome back Sheldon…" She said winking…

 _Feisty…_

 _She's real!_

 _How?!_

 _She's real!_

 _Amy!_

 _How?!_

"How is this possible?" He said dazed and teary…

"Long story…"

She tried to lean in for another kiss… but she was too frail…

"What's wrong?" He said deeply worried and scared…

 _I just have her… I don't want to lose her…_

"I am truthfully 6 months away to complete recovery… but I want to come back here in time…" She said looking sleepy…

 _I need to get her to bed then…_

 _I can't let anything bad happen to her…_

 _I'm never letting you escape me again…_

 _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler…_

"Then, let's go home…"

He carries her… without a second to spare…

His priority right now… is to get Amy to rest…

 **Amy's**

Sheldon is holding her, and completely carrying her in his arms…

Like a princess being carried by his prince…

 _Sheldon…_

"I'm sorry…"

"Reserve your energy… we'll talk when you wake up…"

"Okay…"

"Fair warning, I'm not taking you back to your apartment…"

"Okay…"

"I'm never going back to that apartment…"

Amy did not respond after that.

She had fallen asleep in his arms…

 **Sheldon's**

Sheldon quietly watched his Amy sleeping in his bed…

Still couldn't believe what had happen…

He had tested himself multiple times, to make sure he isn't dreaming…

Gladly he passed them all…

He is now fully convinced that this was all real…

 _Amy truly is back…_

 _I want to know how it had all happen…_

 _I had tried all that I have in my power to research for a cure…_

 _But nothing happened…_

 _Did she?_

 _Does our tech even exist for gene replacement?_

 _I…_

 _I don't care how it all happened…_

 _As long as she's back…_

 _However long her lifespan is now, I'm staying by her side…_

 _No matter what…_

 _I'd rather die than lose her for the third time…_

 **Amy's**

It took Amy 5 hours of sleep before she woke up…

She woke up with the sight of Sheldon guarding her side…

Asleep…

She had tried to move a little bit, and not to wake up Sheldon but she was unsuccessful…

"Amy? Do you need anything?" said Sheldon, his over caring guard…

"Nope…" She flashes her bright smile at him…

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" He said.

He handed her a soup to eat…

"Better than ever… Especially when I woke up with a beautiful sight…"

"But you only see me… Ohhh… I get it, I'm the beautiful sight?" He said laughing…

"I missed this…"

"How can you miss this? This is the first time this happened to us…"

"I missed you then" She said winking…

"I missed you too…"

"Now, I'm sure you are full of questions… and I promise to tell you everything…"

"Okay, but answer this one question first…"

"Yes?"

"Can you move in with me?"

She laughs at him…

"I mean… I don't ever want to take you to that cursed apartment of yours… I hate-"

"Sheldon… Yes, without a doubt…"

"Great then, I don't have to worry about your arrangements; who will take care of you? Is that person competent? Who will monitor your vitals? Is that person to be trusted? At least a 100 questions off the list… I can put that to rest."

"I'm so lucky to have you… truth; I thought you'd hate me…"

"I would never… Why would you even think of that?"

"Because…Because I left you…" Her voice started breaking…

"Oh that, well… Dream Amy helped me with that…I know you didn't want to do that… and it was partly my fault…"

"Your fault? Nonsense."

"I let you escape that easily… you did all of that under my apartment… you endured all of that pain without me sensing it… I was, too naïve…"

"I'm the one at fault here."

"How about we compromise?"

"You certainly changed. You're now the one telling me to compromise? How are the tables turning…"

"You mustn't under estimate my dream Amy…"

"Yeah, thank you dream Amy… I owe you a lot…"

"Well, she was based on you… Even your stubbornness, she has it."

"I don't know what you are saying mister… I'm a good girl…"

"Yeah right, you are not even eating your soup…"

"I'll start eating now Sir…"

"Good girl…"

…

After Amy finished her soup, she started telling him the truth… She told him everything she knows and experienced… How she got treated, what happened, what procedures… everything…

…

"I'd have to thank Stephen… I owe him everything…"

"You can't… You're not supposed to know what happened in detail per se…"

"Then I'll just email him, telling him that he can ask me anything…"

"That's the same thing as saying you know everything… Don't worry, he knows that we both will do him any favor he asks…"

Amy can see the sleepiness in his eyes…

"How about you go back to sleep now… It's way past your bed time…"

"Hmmmokay… don't go anywhere"

"Don't worry; I'll be here when you wake up…"

…

"AMY!" Sheldon shouted in his sleep…

"Sheldon, I'm here…" she hugged him…

Sheldon had calm down because of her embrace…

"I'm never leaving you again…" She whispered as if he could hear her…

* * *

 ** _Final Author's Note_**

 ** _thesweetcompounder now signing off from The Stranger Phenomenon…_**

 ** _It was fun while it lasted…_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _P.S. I only reread once or twice… (for one last time)_**

* * *

Tune in to my next story…

The Paramount Magnetism

Have a great summer everyone! :)

 _tsc_


End file.
